WWEZ
by Y2Jen
Summary: During a house show in Roswell, a nuclear explosion gives powers to the supertars, but when some decide to use them for evil, a group of wrestlers stand up to fight for good. The face of the WWE will never be the same again. (PLEASE R&R, COMPLETE)
1. Things Start To Get Wierd

_Here's a brief synopsis of who the main cast is and will be..._

**Good:  
**

Edge- the WWE champion, he is the strongest fighter in all the WWE and is the ultimate hero and rid the company of the ultimate evil, his rivalry with Eddie Guerrero threatens the whole company and though Edge is willing to join forces, Eddie would rather die

Chris Jericho- the youngest of the hero superstars, Edge is like his role model in the WWE, he trains him to be just as strong as himself but what nobody knows is that Jericho is really the one destined to be the hero and save the WWE

Moongoose McQueen- the alter ego of Chris Jericho, after Rocky is taken out and Chris is named Undisputed Champion, Edge was forced to retire by a serious neck injury acquired, Jericho goes into denial and uses this new alias, and only does Trish Stratus help him realize his true self, and just in time for Paul Heyman to bring in his new client

Eddie Guerrero- the rival of Edge, if there was any historic rivalry, indeed this is it, through months of battles, Eddie sometimes joins forces of Edge and his gang only to turn around and stab them in the back, only in the end when his wife Chyna and protege Jeff Hardy were near death did he finally give in and join the good fight

Chris Benoit- intercontinental champion, he's Edge's friendly rival and Jericho's mentor, when Edge is sidelined, Benoit helps Jericho train to take on Edge's legacy whenever he's out, but won't ever admit that he likes any of them

Lita- the women's champion and partner of Edge, she sees herself as the dominant female and therefore the mother-sister figure to Jericho and his partner Christian, and though she isn't very strong, looks can be deceiving

Chyna- Edge's old girlfriend, she was first jealous of Lita's alliance with Edge but grew to like her as well, she tags along with her best friend Crash to help Edge and his friends

Crash- the best friend of Edge, they met when they were training to be WWE superstars long ago and have never separated, he may be small but is the cruiserweight champion

RVD- one of Edge, Chyna and Crash's first friend, he's a laid back fighter who'd rather smoke, drink and go on a date than battle but would never back down on his friendships

Rey Mysterio- a former foe to Edge in the past but in the WWE is a friend, he and RVD are best friends and training partners, he's not around often but shows up when the gang gets in a pickle

Hulk Hogan- the ultimate fighter, though he's retired from the actual wrestling business, he takes his responsibilities to Trish Stratus very seriously and treats her like his own

Trish Stratus- Jericho's girlfriend, though they meet after Jericho's been a heroic warrior for quite some time, Trish puts the fighting aside to find Jericho's true self deep inside

Victoria- Trish's best friend, she is Steven Richards off again on again girlfriend

Steven Richards- a real jock, after breaking up with Victoria, he went on the rebound with Trish, who really doesn't like him, but even now with him back with Victoria, he still won't take her no for an answer

Christian- Edge's younger brother who tags along Chris Jericho almost as if he were Chris's little brother, he looks up to him and Chris helps him hone his special gotten powers

Jeff Hardy- Christian's best friend, when he returned to the WWE chose to help Christian train and become a strong fighter so they can be the tag team champions

Kurt Angle- the healer, every team needs one, he is destined to be the commissioner of the WWE but for the time, he helps everyone he can, tending their wounds during matches, he is also the protege to Benoit when he becomes temporary commissioner

Nidia- was a villain until she met Crash and fell in love, she left her then boyfriend Jamie Noble to help fight the good fight, she's also a very powerful fighter where looks can be deceiving

The Big Show- although he was allied with evil, he never had it in him and was just a tool used by Jamie Noble, but he followed his own path and joined the good fight but was taken out by The Rock during his tournament

Mick Foley- when the superstars are seriously injured and sidelined from the action, he helps train them back to recovery and teach them how to better control their powers

Ric Flair- the new general manager of all the WWE, he takes care of everyone and makes sure they all get what they rightfully deserve, he's the mentor to the good team but seen as an old fool by all those opposed to them

**Bad:  
**

Rhyno- the first of the evil threats to come up in the WWE after the explosion, he and Edge used to be dominant tag team champions until they went their separate ways due to different views, Rhyno sidelines Edge with a bad injury, thus beginning the battle of good and evil

Goldberg- brought to the WWE by Eddie Guerrero after Rhyno was taken out by Benoit, Goldberg attacks many of the superstars, sidelining them with minor injuries, but Edge returns to take him out and then his rivalry with Eddie begins

The DX Force- captain X-Pac and his team of Billy Gunn, Rikishi, Road Dogg and Chuck Pulumbo revived Degeneration X into The New DX, they posed the first threat to Edge by kidnapping Jericho and holding him hostage for Edge's world heavyweight title

Kane- he originally hired The DX force to steal the WWE titles and destroy Edge and his gang, but when they failed and were fired, he realized that he had to do the work himself, in battle he was defeated by Edge when he finally learned how to control and harness his powers

Undertaker- Kane's brother, after Kane was fired, Taker vowed revenge and sought to destroy Edge but his rage blinded him and he was easily defeated by the Edge's team

Paul Bearer- Kane and Taker's dad, after brining Kane back from a devastating loss, both he and his son are taken out by Jeff Hardy, the new hero returning in the WWE

William Regal- as soon as the ministry of darkness is easily swept out, Regal decides it's time for a change, he and Eugene ambush Chris Jericho who is stricken with an illness, Regal is taken out by a back stabbing Jamie Noble as soon as their faction come to power

Eugene- more or less Regal's puppet, he is taken out first very easily but Regal runs before Edge can get through with him, Eugene does have powers and exercised them on RVD

Jamie Noble- alongside Nidia and The Big Show decided to come to power as soon as peace seemed to reign in the WWE, he turned on their leader William Regal almost as soon as they entered the ring, Jamie is the first to feel The Rock's wrath when he comes

The Rock- he holds a tournament for the WWE Undisputed Title and everyone enters, but when Jericho defeats Rock to become the first Undisputed Champion, Rocky is sent in exile but has had his revenge by hospitalizing Edge with a severe neck injury

Paul Heyman- long after The Rocky Series, peace seems to have returned to the WWE and Edge has returned, but a new threat appears, Paul brings his client Brock Lesnar to the WWE but is turned on by Brock when he attempts to be good, but his true intentions are then shown as he returns to his evil ways with a new client

Brock Lesnar- the biggest and baddest Edge and the gang have ever faced, Brock literally tears the WWE apart, but he eventually sees the error of his ways but it taken out by Paul's new client

John Hidenrich- when Brock turns his back on Paul Heyman, John comes in as his new client to dispose of him and continue Paul's massacre of the WWE, and when Jericho steps in front of everyone to protect them, Brock has his way with him but is later defeated by the now allied tag team of Edge and Eddie

It was just a house show, or would so it be as seen. The gang had stopped in New Mexico for that night. Everyone was in the arena backstage, the fans had all gone, the arena stood alone in the city of Roswell. Nobody would be out and up that late, except for people working the night shift at the power plant nearby. Well wait I take that back, the superstars were still up, all hyped and excited just like they are after every show they do.

"Hey, hey, do another pose." Chyna taunted.

"Ok." Edge, Lita, Crash and Benoit smirked and got into another pose as she snapped a picture.

Edge was the champions, Lita the women's, Crash the cruiserweight, Benoit the intercontinental. The tag titles were vacant at that time, Christian and Jericho were the main contenders but still just didn't have what it took in them to be a good tag team.

"Alright, that's enough guys." Everyone turned as Ric Flair entered the room, followed by Kurt Angle and RVD.

"Wow, look at the time." Christian exclaimed as he took a glance at his watch.

"Yea, guess we'd better head back to the hotel hu." Jericho stood up and slung his duffel bag over his shoulder.

"Yea, yea." Everyone else muttered and did the same.

"I'll be right back, I'd better go check on the other rooms." Flair turned to go but all of a sudden the lights went out.

"Ah, what was that!" Chyna cried out.

"It's ok, just stay calm." Edge held her.

"Yea don't worry, I'm sure it was just the night shift at the power plant." RVD replied, followed by a boom and an eerie green light.

"Ah!" Everyone fell over, unconscious as the wave swept through the arena. There was nothing else for a while by the arena or the power plant, so nothing else was effected, especially since the radiation effect was so minor.

"Oh, my head. Hey, is everyone ok?" Kurt asked, the first to regain consciousness.

"Yea, I think so." Benoit groaned as everyone else started to get up, the room was dimly lit.

"What happened?" Christian asked as Jericho helped him stand back up.

"I don't know, I guess something went wrong at the power plant." Flair shrugged. "Hey, I'd better go see if the others are ok!" He ran off.

"Whoa, whoa, hey." Edge gasped as Lita almost fell over, he caught her. She looked up at him in his arms. "Careful now, are you ok?"

"I dunno, I feel kinda weird."

"Yea, me too." Jericho started to feel woozy. "Lousy nucular planer plant."

"Uhm, Chris, I believe that's pronounced nuclear power plant." Christian corrected. "Whoa..." Now he started to feel woozy, everyone else started to slowly sit down as well.

"Guys, are you ok?" Flair asked, returning to the room, seeing them all dizzy. "Great, you're just like the others, what's going on?" But before he could even think, he passed out as well...

"Last night's near meltdown at the nuclear power plant in Roswell, New Mexico was averted at the last minute, but radiation waves were still released. They were minor and luckily for the city nothing was close enough to be effected, except for the arena, which at the time however, was fortunate enough to be empty..."

The superstars were watching the news back in their hotel. They were less dizzy by now but still weren't all back up to speed.

"What does that lady know?" Edge said as he changed the channel. "We were unfortunate enough to be there."

"Edge, didn't you hear what the news reporter just said?" Lita sat next to him. "Radiation went out through the arena, what if we're effected?"

"They were small minor waves, and it looks like we're fine."

"Oh, but I don't know..."

"Come on, people get X-rays, use cell phones, stand in front of microwaves, and do all that kinda stuff and nobody has ever been effected by those radiation waves, which might I add are small and minor."

Lita sighed, "Yea, I guess you're right. Besides, we are fine."

Ric Flair came into their room, "Well, I just got through talking to some of the others, I think we all need to go back to the arena ASAP."

Edge and Lita looked at Flair, then at each other, confused, but followed him out of the hotel. Back at the arena, everyone gathered in the empty basketball court where the ring had been taken down the night before. Everyone who had been there for the show last night when the incident happened was there.

"Hey, what's going on, why'd you bring us all here?" Kurt Angle spoke up.

"I was thinking about what happened last night and all the talk on the news, and I believe what we think about us being fine is not all that true." Flair's words caused some unsure muttering in the crowd.

"Well, what are we going to do about it?" Edge asked.

"For now we seem fine but thing change."

"How will we know, are we gonna die?" Jericho asked Flair.

"Yea, you'd like that." Eddie Guerrero snickered, a few others did as well.

"Hey!" Flair pointed a warning finger over at the group. "For now I think we should just keep going like nothing has happened. There's something different about us than the others who weren't present for the house show and we need to keep this between us. Got it?"

"Yea." Everyone muttered.

"Good. We should probably continue on now and prepare for the next house show." Flair went off into the back. Everyone began to go about their business.

"So what do you think the radiation did to us?" Jericho asked.

"Dunno, maybe we've got powers?" Edge shrugged.

"I'll say, I'm starting to see things." RVD spoke up. "For one thing, anybody else see this floating cat next to me, it's talking too."

"Well what'd you expect me to do, turn into something? Cause I can do that too." It said.

"Hey, I do see a floating talking cat next to you." Chyna was confused.

"Alright!" Everyone turned at Flair's voice, they saw him come back carrying something. "There are no animals allowed in the arena, whose pig is this?"

"Pig?" Now everyone was confused.

"Hey I'm not a pig!" It began to squirm in his grip. "I can turn into things you know!"

"Oh great, you're here too?" The cat grumbled.

"Hey, I could say the same to you buddy." The pig saw the cat.

"Ok, what's going on? For once I haven't been smoking something." RVD stood up.

"I'm Puar." The cat spoke up.

"And I'm Oolong." The pig jumped out of Flair's arms.

"I would like to know what is going on." Flair put his hands on his hips.

"Well Puar and I used to be just regular household pets until the nuclear thingy yesterday. All of a sudden we found that we could talk and turn ourselves into things." Oolong said.

"Ahem, I can also fly." And with that Puar flew up to the bleachers.

"Hey come back here!" RVD jumped to grab it, but strangely enough he didn't return back to the ground. "Whoa, oh god, maybe I am high!" He floated in the air as everyone stood gasping. "Hey wait, I can fly!" And with that RVD flew in the air after the cat.

"Well what should we do about these animals?" Chyna asked.

"I guess we should keep them, they seem to have suffered the same effects as us, maybe they can be of some help." Flair shrugged.

"Yea, besides, I always wanted a cat." RVD cuddled Puar.

"Come on everyone, let's head back." Flair turned but go no reply. "Everyone?" He turned around to see everyone flying through the air.

"Tag, your it!" Christian tagged Jericho.

"Oh no you don't!" Jericho tried to tag Christian but missed and sent a neon ball out of his hand. "Ah, what the hell was that!" Everyone looked over at him then looked at their hands, they were able to form neon balls and disks in their hands too.

"Cool!" Everyone began to fly around and make their hands glow, making disks and balls collide in the air, careful not to hit or fly into anything.

Flair sighed and turned to Edge, who landed next to him, "Looks like things just got interesting."

(Yea, I'd have to say that I agree. Powers, flying, neon blasts, talking animals? What's next! Find out in the next chapter when things start to get, as Ric Flair said, interesting...)


	2. Rise Of An Old Power

(A/N- First off I'd like to appologize for a belated update, I was having pretty bad computer problems, but never fear, it's all fixed now and updates will be made regularly. Thanx for the reviews, and now what you've been waiting for, the next chapter.)

Later that day as everyone was getting ready for the next house show, things were going on. Edge had called a meeting, as champion it was his responsibility to look out for everyone. But only a few people had showed up: Chris Jericho, Chris Benoit, Lita, Crash, Chyna, RVD, Trish Stratus, Christian, Kurt Angle, Rey Mysterio, and of course Ric Flair.  
  
"Hey, where is everybody?" Edge asked, a little miffed and disappointed.  
  
"I don't know, I couldn't find them anywhere." Flair replied, Oolong at tow.  
  
"Hey, what's going on in here?" He asked.  
  
"We're having a meeting, where've you been?" Puar grumbled, perched on RVD's shoulder.  
  
"I was uhm..." Oolong looked around. "Looking for Chyna." He hopped on Chyna's lap.  
  
"Ok, I'll just start talking because it looks like this is all whose showing up." Edge cleared his throat. "As it turns out, the radiation from the nuclear power plant incident has given us incredible powers. We can fly, we're stronger, faster..."  
  
"Don't forget those neon blasts." Jericho spoke up.  
  
"Yes..." Edge paused, slightly irritated. "I was just getting to that. Anyway, we aren't alone, all those who aren't here also have these powers. And I've been thinking, I kinda expected them not to show up. With these increased abilities people might start to rise up to try and exploit the weaker and take the company over. I think it's up to us to prevent that from happening."  
  
Flair just laughed, "Come on, whose gonna rise up and rebel because of some powers?"  
  
"I say we rise up, we have the powers to rebel!" Eddie Guerrero was saying in another room, followed by a cheer. He was speaking to Rhyno, Nidia, Big Show, Jamie Noble, Kane, Undertaker, Paul Bearer, Paul Heyman, William Regal and Eugene. "I just got off the phone with somebody very important who will help us make a big impact. I won't say who it it, I don't want to give away any surprises, but let me just say that it is big!"  
  
"Is it that new kid in the training camp, Brock Lesnar?" Paul Heyman asked.  
  
Eddie gave him a strange look, "No, it's not, and I won't tell you who it is either, so stop guessing!"  
  
"So when are we going to start taking our stand?" Paul Bearer asked.  
  
Eddie replied, "We'll have to see how things go from here on out, we aren't alone in the powers we've received as we can plainly see. I'll say when we make the first move and I'll tell who to make the first move. Like in the game of cat and mouse, we just need to wait."  
  
That night...  
  
The house show had gone on fine with the superstars, others had joined up with them and some had left because they weren't needed, but they remembered what Edge or Eddie had told them, and they were ready. The last match that night was between Rhyno and Chris Jericho. They were putting on a great match, but Jericho was still pretty woozy and was starting to get tired in the match. Rhyno saw this, and though it was written that Chris was supposed to win, Rhyno used his newly aquired speed and strength to deliver one massive Gore to knock Chris out cold and get the pin. Reluctant, the referee made the three count. The fans booed as Rhyno stood up to celebrate, the arena began to empty. Backstage, Edge stood up, knowing that something was wrong. The arena was clear of fans when Edge made his way out to confront Rhyno. Benoit came out to see if Jericho was ok.  
  
"What do you think you're doing!" Edge growled, shoving Rhyno against the turnbuckle.  
  
"Hey, the guy wasn't looking to good, I thought that I should end the match if he wasn't feeling well, and I'm sorry if that meant I had to win." Rhyno folded his arms.  
  
Edge began to feel his blood boil, "You were one of those who didn't come to my meeting the other day." Rhyno smirked up at Edge. Edge nodded, he knew. "Ok, if that's how you want it." Edge delivered a massive upper cut that flung Rhyno into the air. He spun a few times but then caught himself in midair, hovering over the ring.  
  
"You think you're so smart don't you Edge, just cause you're the champ!" He laughed.  
  
Edge growled and flew up into the air after him, "You're not getting away with this!" Edge went to punch him but Rhyno kicked him back down into the ring where he slammed against the mat hard.  
  
"Edge!" Benoit noticed what was going on. He left Jericho's side and flew up at Rhyno. "Take that!" He punched but Rhyno dodged it and kneed him in the gut. With the wind knocked out of Benoit, Rhyno slammed both forearms onto his back, sending him down to the mat next to Edge.  
  
Rhyno laughed, "Please, look at you both, that just proves that I should not only be heavyweight champion but intercontinental champion.  
  
"Edge, are you alright?" Benoit asked, shaking him but got no reply.  
  
"No, stop! This is it, I've had enough!" Everyone turned to see Jericho, pissed off and conscious. "Leave them alone!" He shot into the air. Rhyno just laughed at what he thought would be a pitiful attempt, but Jericho began to wail on him, laying massive amounts of damage.  
  
"Whoa!" Rhyno gasped, shocked. "Take this!" Rhyno shot a neon blast at Jericho, it exploded into smoke and Jericho fell somewhere in the seats behind the barricade.  
  
"Jericho!" Benoit cried.  
  
"We have to use our powers together to take this guy out, he's running amuck with ego here." Edge whispered.  
  
"What should we do? I think I could take him out, but I need time."  
  
Edge got up, "Then I'll distract him!" He shot into the air.  
  
"Wait!" Benoit growled, he had no choice, he'd have to do the attack. "I only hope it doesn't hurt you as well." Benoit didn't know how to use his powers yet and he didn't want to risk the safety of Edge.  
  
"Give up now. Say you're sorry and I'll let you go!" Edge yelled as he and Rhyno were matched in moves.  
  
"Never, I want that title!"  
  
"My title?" Edge and Rhyno stopped battling as Rhyno spoke.  
  
"You remember when we were tag team champions? We were like brothers, unstoppable, but then you and your morals and karma talk made us loose our titles. You caused our downfall."  
  
"You were so focused on being a cruel, dominant punisher that you forgot what being the tag team champions were all about: unity. We weren't unified, you were a heel, and I was a face. The odd couple may have worked on television, but not in the ring."  
  
"We had different views, and because of that our power couldn't work together. We were too different, we had the same goal but that's all, the differences outweighed that. You're still soft, I mean look at you. I will defeat you for that title, no matter what it takes."  
  
"Then you leave us no choice." Edge used an energy attack on Rhyno, then got behind him and held him in a submission hold, in the air.  
  
"Us?" Rhyno looked down and saw Benoit powering up. "What, no!"  
  
"Do it now!" Edge yelled.  
  
"I can't, it could hit you." Benoit growled. "Get away!"  
  
"I can't if I do he'll get away!"  
  
"Then... forgive me." Benoit closed his eyes and shot the blast, it hit them in the air and exploded in a bright light. Both bodies fell down and onto the announce tables. Benoit ran over. "Edge, Edge!" He looked through the rubble to find both bodies.  
  
Rhyno laughed, "You think you've won by taking me out, think again. Eddie has just begun. He's called somebody whose gonna come and make a big impact here, you just wait and see."  
  
"Eddie?" Benoit growled. "Whose coming, who will make the big impact!" Rhyno just laughed and passed out. Benoit shook his head and remembered his mission. "Edge!" He finally found him unconscious. "Edge, hey, hey are you ok? Wake up."  
  
Edge groaned and opened his eyes, "Benoit? Hey, so, did we win?"  
  
Benoit smiled, "Yea boss, we won."  
  
"Boss?" Edge just smirked and passed back out.  
  
"Edge!" Benoit stopped and sighed, Edge needed to rest, he was seriously hurt.  
  
"What's going on out here!" Flair ran out to the ring and saw the carnage. Jericho groaned and rubbed his head as he made his way back onto the scene.  
  
Benoit stood up to meet Flair, "It looks like Edge's fear came to pass, some with powers are starting to rise up."  
  
"But who?"  
  
"I don't know, but Rhyno was the first." They looked over at the two battered superstars then back at each other. "He said something about Eddie brining somebody in to take care of this, I have a feeling Eddie is in charge of his revolution."  
  
"Five months."  
  
"What?" Flair and Benoit turned at Jericho's voice.  
  
He stood up tired and beaten, "We have five months before Eddie brings this problem solver of his. Edge is out of action and with no champion to guide us we need to train and prepare our powers for whoever or whatever it is that's coming."  
  
Flair went over to Edge to look at his injuries, "Edge will be out of action for about that time. And as for Rhyno," He looked at the other unconscious wrestler. "You're fired!"


	3. Training For Revenge

The gang sat in the locker room backstage, eagerly waiting for Benoit and Flair to return. A creak from the door opening caused everyone to perk up but their expressions changed when they saw Benoit and Flair assisting Jericho, and no Edge was to be found. Everyone moved aside on the bench to allow Jericho to sit down, he groaned.  
  
Flair turned to Benoit, "After the trainer is done with Edge and the EMT's then have him come in here to take a look at Jericho."  
  
"Right." Benoit walked out of the room and down the hall to the trainer's office.  
  
Flair sat down next to Jericho, who was moaning and groaning, "Are you ok?"  
  
Jericho just smirked, wincing slightly, "All that's hurt is my pride."  
  
"What happened out there?" RVD asked.  
  
"I don't really remember." Jericho rubbed his head, obviously suffering from a minor concussion. "All I do recall is Rhyno attacking me and Edge coming out to stop it."  
  
"Don't forget what he said about Eddie." Flair added, as soon as he spoke up everyone turned their attention to him. "Eddie is the one starting this up rise and according to Rhyno, he's called in for a special problem solver to help run the company out and take it over. And with Edge going to be out of action for about that time, things aren't looking too good."  
  
"But we have powers, why can't we help?" Crash asked.  
  
"Because Edge is the heavyweight champion, he's automatically the leader." Flair replied.  
  
"What about Benoit, he's the intercontinental champion." Chyna suggested. "That makes him like, what, second in command?"  
  
"I think Jericho should take control." RVD spoke up and everyone gave him a look. "No really I'm serious, I mean he and Edge are like best friends, if anyone should be in charge temporarily it should be him."  
  
Flair looked at him with a thoughtful expression, "I understand what you're getting at, and you're right."  
  
"But Flair, look at me!" Jericho finally got into the conversation. "Rhyno tore me apart! I admit it, I'm no champion, so how am I gonna help, I can't even control my powers."  
  
"Then I will teach you." Everyone turned to the door to see Benoit return.  
  
"Chris, I..." Jericho looked at him, then smiled. "Thanks bud." He gave a slight whimper through his teeth and his body stiffened.  
  
"Ok, come on, the trainer can see you now." Benoit helped Jericho up and out of the room. Everyone sighed and began to talk amongst themselves.  
  
"So, what's gonna happen now?" Puar asked.  
  
Oolong sighed, "I dunno, guess all that we can do is watch and wait..."  
  
"Hey, Benoit?"  
  
"Yea Jericho?"  
  
"Do you really think that I can do it, I mean, I'm no champion, how can I carry the torch for Edge while he's gone?"  
  
"Don't worry, you have me to help train you."  
  
"You?"  
  
"I have a pretty good idea on how to control and harness our newly received powers, I can help you."  
  
"But what if I can't do it alone?"  
  
"You can't. That's why Flair is going to train the others, we'll need all the help we can get. We don't know who or what Eddie is brining to this company but we have to prepare for the worst, we don't know who all is on Eddie's side."  
  
Meanwhile, elsewhere in the arena...  
  
"Oh man, did you see Rhyno out there, he was great!" Kane laughed.  
  
"You're telling me, he really took it to the champ out there and sent his friends a message through that whiny runt Jericho." Taker smirked.  
  
"Alright, it's begun, but it's hardly over." Everyone turned to Eddie. "We have five months before my special surprise comes, until then we have to train ourselves, we have to learn how to use our powers."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Why! You saw what happened out there, Rhyno didn't know how to use them and look at him, he lost, and he got fired. Do you want that?"  
  
"No."  
  
"That's right. If anything should happen within these five months we need to be ready. I have a good idea how our bodies work now with this radiation, so we'll all be doing some rigorous training. The more we train, the harder we train, the better we get. Got it?"  
  
"Got it."  
  
"Ow, ow, stop, it hurts!" Jericho was yelling in the trainer's room as he was treating his wounds.  
  
"Shut up and stop your complaining!" Benoit shouted in a deep angry voice, Jericho gave him a childish look. "Come on Jericho, you have to start acting like a man. You're going to get hurt badly out there and as the main hope for the team right now, you have to start acting like a man! Got it?"  
  
"Yea... ow!"  
  
"Quiet!"  
  
Jericho was quiet for a moment, but tears still came to his eyes as the trainer put the medicine on the scraps and cuts. Benoit sighed, what could he expect from Jericho, from a guy like this, how could he be any better than say RVD, or even himself? Benoit realized something, he may have to teach Jericho, while Flair taught the others, but even then the only one who may be powerful enough to save them, would be himself.  
  
"Alright you guys, we're going." Flair stood up in the locker room.  
  
"Going, going where?" Crash asked.  
  
"Where else, to train."  
  
"Train where?" Chyna spoke up.  
  
"We need to go somewhere where Eddie and the others can't find us, and I've got just the place. I've got a secret spot back in Charlotte where nobody would ever think to look."  
  
RVD stood up, "But what about Jericho, and Benoit?"  
  
"Don't worry about them, they're going to be alone together."  
  
"Oohh!"  
  
"Oh grow up."  
  
"But wait, what about the others?" Mysterio gasped.  
  
"Others?"  
  
Lita knew where Rey was getting at, "Yea, you know: Trish, Christian and Kurt. They weren't scheduled to be here tonight."  
  
"Well, to be honest, I don't think they have what it takes to cut it out here, I have my faith set in you guys. But don't worry, they will be with us eventually, I just want to see where Eddie goes from here. If things get as bad as I fear, those three will have to participate."  
  
Within the five months from then until now, Flair trained his group at his secret secluded spot. They got a lot stronger and learned to harness their powers. Benoit on the other hand had taken Jericho to his place in Canada for some seriously rigorous training, he'd work Jericho day and night in harsh conditions, no matter if he was thirsty, hungry, sleep deprived, or head exousted, Jericho had to learn and he had to be superior to the others. It was long and tiresome but eventually Benoit's training to through to Jericho and he learned, just in the nick of time mind you. Edge had been recovering at Kurt's place, which was the site of a local event that five months later.  
  
"Guys, where's Edge?" Jericho asked, everyone was at the arena now.  
  
"I don't know, I called Kurt's house, his cell, but I get no answer." Flair replied.  
  
"Well at least we're all ready, as ready as we'll ever be." Benoit sighed.  
  
"Guys!" Chyna burst into the room, followed by RVD. "Eddie is here, and he's not alone."  
  
Everyone felt their stomach rise to their throat, their hearts raced, RVD panted, "And you're not going to believe whose here with him...!"  
  
(Who did Eddie bring in for reinforcement? Are Jericho and the gang ready to take on this challenge? And where is Kurt with Edge, were they already taken out or will they make it there in time to save their friends? Find out next time in the next chapter!) 


	4. A Not So Pleastant Surprise

"Stay here." Flair turned to Chyna and Lita. "Come on guys, let's go."  
  
"Uhm, I think I'm going to stay back here, with the girls." Oolong shivered.  
  
RVD nodded, "That's a good idea. Puar, you stay back here too."  
  
"Right." Puar nodded. "Just please be careful Rob."  
  
"Don't worry." He have a thumbs up. "We'll be ok."  
  
Flair led RVD, Rey Mysterio, Crash, Benoit and Jericho down the hall and to the other end of the arena where the parking lot was. It was empty except for a few cars, and down across the lot was Eddie Guerrero, standing alone.  
  
"Eddie!" Benoit yelled, and he turned.  
  
"Hodale vatos locos!" He smirked, he knew what was going on, and he knew that they knew.  
  
"Enough of the small talk Eddie, let's do this." Flair growled.  
  
"Careful old man, wouldn't want the general manager of the company to have a heart attack." He laughed.  
  
Benoit growled, "Stop the games and get to it Guerrero!"  
  
Jericho whispered to Flair, "He's right, it's too risky for you out here, you'd better go back."  
  
Flair looked around, "Are you sure?" He nodded. Flair understood. "Ok, good luck."  
  
Jericho watched him leave, he waited until he was gone, "So come on Eddie, bring out your guest for this evening."  
  
"Oh, and here I wanted it to be a surprise." Eddie smirked. "But you want it, you got it, gentlemen, behold!"  
  
And with that, Eddie stepped back and an oddly familiar theme filled the ears of the group, something they remembered from back in their WCW days. Crash and RVD looked a little confused, not being former alumni, but their insecurities were soon answered when a huge man appeared from around the corner, sniffing and spitting with rage as he confronted the shocked group. Goldberg got down in a fighting pose.  
  
"Wait a minute." Jericho whispered to Benoit. "You don't think that... that he was effected by the radiation too."  
  
"You'd better believe it boy!" Goldberg overheard, Jericho shook with fear.  
  
"Oh this is just great!" Benoit growled.  
  
"Have fun boys." Eddie laughed as he sat down to watch.  
  
"Ready?" Benoit looked at Rey, Crash, RVD and Jericho, they nodded. "Let's go!"  
  
They all gave a battle cry and jumped up. Goldberg jumped into the air to avoid the attack. They all floated, staring down their opponent. Crash attacked first but Goldberg dodged the assault and grabbed him, throwing him onto a car and out of action.  
  
"Crash!" Jericho cried, he wasn't moving. "No, you monster!"  
  
"Don't worry, he's not dead, just knocked out. No way Goldberg's capable of killing a man." Benoit assured.  
  
"Are you so sure?" Goldberg laughed.  
  
"I've have enough of you!" Rey shot a barrage of energy blasts at Goldberg. He caught his breath as the smoke faded but then gasped at what he saw. "Hu?"  
  
"Please." Goldberg stood unharmed. "You think that can defeat me?" He flew forward and punched Rey up by his stomach and then kicked him in the back, causing him to fly against a wall. Goldberg smirked as he saw Rey get back up. "You're tough, for a little guy." He aimed his hand at him and then shot.  
  
"Ah!" Rey flew into a filled trash bin and it closed on him.  
  
"No, Rey!" Jericho cried.  
  
Goldberg laughed, "Now that the amateurs are out of the way, perhaps I can take on a real fighter."  
  
"Your wish is granted!" RVD jumped at him and attacked him continuously with a series of punches and kicks, but Goldberg blocked them all with his body. "You'll pay for what you've done to my friends, you monster!"  
  
RVD pulled back to attack but Goldberg grabbed him tightly around the neck and held him against one of the concrete pillars in the carport, he laughed, "A monster am I? Allow me to show you how monstrous I can be!" He tightened his grip, RVD was choking and gasping for air, his face was turning red. And if that wasn't enough, Goldberg was pushing him through the concrete which caused an immense amount of pain on Rob's part. Rob began to cough, blood trickling from the corners of his mouth, "Time to put the baby to bed." He pulled him out. "Good night!" He threw him into the air and pounded his back, causing him to plummet to the ground where he landed in a motionless state.  
  
"Rob, no. How dare you!" Jericho stepped forward. "This ends here, now!"  
  
"Ah, I remember you very well Chris." Goldberg laughed. "I highly doubt there's very much you can do, so far as what I've seen from your friends there."  
  
"You'll pay for what you've done, you will suffer ten time more for each of them, by my hands!"  
  
"Oh, and who died and made you leader?"  
  
"Leader this." Jericho powered up and bolted forward, using his entire body to ram onto Goldberg's chest. He cried out, the wind knocked out of him, and fell back, rolling over a few times until he stopped. Jericho panted, "How's that Goldie?"  
  
Goldberg caught his breath and smirked, "Not bad, for a baby."  
  
"Hu?" Before Jericho could move, Goldberg was on top of him, attacking with punches and kicks that Jericho blocked with punches and kicks of his own. Finally Goldberg shot an energy blast at Jericho, which flung him into the air, where Jericho caught himself. "Come on Goldberg, stop toying around here."  
  
"As you wish." Goldberg flew forward, punched him in the gut and grabbed him by the neck. He spun him around and threw him to the ground. Jericho lay shivering in pain and coughing up blood, he was down but not out. He tried to get back up but was too weak to hold himself. "Pity Jericho, as the leader I so thought it would be a good fight."  
  
"But I'm not the leader." Jericho moaned and sighed, he sat down and whispered to himself, "Oh that's it, what can I do? Nothing. I give up..."  
  
"The choice was yours to make." Goldberg began to power up. "I shall make your end quick and painless, after all, the life you've lived as been long and painful enough." Goldberg began to power up a final blow, he shot it at Jericho who closed his eyes.  
  
"Chris no!" Benoit jumped in the way and took the blast.  
  
"Benoit!" Jericho cried, as the dust settled, Benoit lay on the ground in front of Jericho. "Benoit, oh Benoit!" Jericho began to cry.  
  
"Hey, hang in there kid." Benoit said in a tired voice.  
  
"Please, don't die."  
  
"Oh come on, like I'd just die and leave you here all by yourself? No way man, I'd never do that. But I am pretty hurt, looks like the match is over... unless, unless you can win." Benoit looked at Jericho who had tears in his eyes. Benoit gave a small grin, then passed out.  
  
"Goldberg." Jericho fumed, getting a second wind he stood up. "You'll pay you monster!"  
  
"Pay? How much, a buck a body? So what, five bucks?" He threw him down a ten. "Here, go ahead and keep the change, you're worth more than a buck to me dead."  
  
"What you've done is unforgivable, if anything, you, deserve to die." Jericho flew into the air but Goldberg was fast and dodged it, then shot a blast at Jericho, which caused him to fall back down. "Damit." He said to himself. "I can't do it, no matter how hard I try."  
  
"Now little Jericho, there's nobody left here to save you." Goldberg looked over at Eddie who gave him a nod to go ahead. "I shall enjoy killing you. Leaving the others alive is no problem to me, it's you whose death will give me great pleasure." He powered up.  
  
Jericho lay motionless, his eyes closed and tearing, "Edge, help...."  
  
"Then I hope your demise gives me an orgasm."  
  
"Hu?" Goldberg turned to the voice, Jericho opened his eyes a crack, his vision was blurred but he could feel his presence to know who it was.  
  
"Edge." And with that, Jericho passed out.  
  
"Hey, Chris." Crash had crawled over to Jericho and lay down. "Are you ok?"  
  
"Sorry I'm late, Kurt Angle and I had stopped off to see Mick Foley during my absence." Edge smirked at Goldberg.  
  
"Better late than never." He posed. "Now, shall we begin?"  
  
"Ladies first."  
  
"Oh, then I insist, after you."  
  
"Ok." Edge smirked. "It's your funeral." He powered up as Goldberg watched, then with a battle cry jumped into the air. But Goldberg was ready, poised to attack his foe.  
  
(Edge is finally here, but is it too late, will he be able to fight Goldberg and win? And what about his fallen friends? What was the point of Kurt taking him to see Foley? Find out in the next chapter, when Edge meets Goldberg, one on one!) 


	5. A Battle Ends, A War Begins

Goldberg and Edge stared each other down in the quite, empty parking garage. Eddie Guerrero smirked as he sat atop a hood of one of the few parked cars in the lot. Finally Goldberg smirked and gave a slight laugh to himself. Edge jerked slightly, but remained firm as Goldberg lowered himself to the ground, his hands folded in an amused pout.  
  
"You seem tense Edge, why don't you relax? Soon you and your friends will all rest in peace."  
  
Edge looked at the carnage in the parking structure caused by this monster, "I will relax, and soon me and my friends will all be at peace... and that will only come with your end."  
  
"Heh." Goldberg let his hands fall to his side. "I find that amusing, and I should like to see you try. So I ask you, I give you this one chance." Edge watched as Goldberg opened his arms out to the side. "Take this opportunity for one free shot, I promise I won't hit back. I want to have fun with you before I destroy you. So come on now, hit me, I dare ya."  
  
Edge just looked at him for a moment, then smirked, causing Goldberg's curiosity to arise, "You'll regret this Goldberg."  
  
And with that Edge powered up, leaped forward and with a battle cry, delivered a huge blow to the midsection of Goldberg. He cried out as he flew back, the amount of which causes a few cars to fly over. Goldberg flew through a concrete pillar, breaking it, and skidded on the cement until the force of the blow had subsided. Edge stood back on the ground, once again in his firm battle pose. Goldberg caught his breath and whipped his mouth as he looked Edge carefully up and down.  
  
He stood up, "My, my, you seem to pack a bunch for a little guy. Maybe I underestimated you." He began to walk forward, cocky.  
  
"Something else you shall regret." Edge powered up again and shot a barrage of energy blasts at him. When the smoke cleared, Goldberg was cut open badly and struggling to stand. "Give up now and go home, maybe then I'll let you live for what you've done."  
  
"What, are you serious?" Goldberg half laughed half panted. "Hu?" He stopped and looked over at the sound of footsteps approaching, he turned to see Eddie Guerrero. "Hey chief, what is it, what's up?"  
  
"Why don't you let me take it from here." Eddie held out his hand to help Goldberg up.  
  
"Oh." He was a little shocked but reached out for it. "Ok, why not." Eddie smirked and as soon as he picked up Goldberg, the threw him up. "He, hey, what's going on?"  
  
"You're pathetic!" Eddie spat. "I bring you to the WWE with hopes that you will be a dominant force, but you weren't strong enough even to take out Edge! You're worthless to me!" Eddie held out his hand, which began to glow.  
  
"Wait, Eddie, no!" Goldberg cried as Eddie shot the blast.  
  
"What are you doing!" Edge yelled in a demanding tone of voice.  
  
Eddie laughed and turned to him, "He's of no use to me if he can't even take out the likes of you. I'm better off doing that myself."  
  
"Then why don't you try it." Edge smirked and got back in his pose.  
  
"Glad to." Eddie crouched down, getting into a pose of his.  
  
"Hu?" Jericho stirred, regaining consciousness.  
  
"Hey, are you ok?" Crash asked.  
  
"What's going on?"  
  
"Eddie just demolished Goldberg, and now he's going after Edge."  
  
"What?" Jericho was confused now.  
  
Meanwhile...  
  
"Oh, what could be taking them so long?" Oolong asked.  
  
"I don't know, I'm getting worried about Rob." Puar sighed.  
  
"Just calm down Puar, I'm sure everything is fine. And as for you Oolong, would you mind finding somebody else to use as your recliner?" Chyna scowled down at the pig.  
  
"No, uhm, you do just fine thank you." Oolong's remark just caused Chyna to groan.  
  
"I wonder if Edge made it back here alright." Flair wondered.  
  
"Hey!" A voice made everyone turn. It was Kurt Angle. "Is everyone in here ok?"  
  
"Yea, we're fine." Flair was shocked to see him. "Is Edge here?"  
  
"Yea, he's taking care of Eddie and his problem now."  
  
"That's good."  
  
Chyna stood up quickly, causing Oolong to roll off, "What took you so long hu? What if you guys came too late hu!"  
  
"Don't worry, just calm down." Kurt feared Chyna's short vile temper. "I just took Edge for a visit to Mick Foley's house."  
  
"Mick Foley?" Flair perked up, a little confused.  
  
"Why Foley?" Lita spoke up from consoling Puar.  
  
"Mick knows what's going on, we filled him in on everything else. Apparently Mick has some ways, some kind of techniques that can be used by this power and benefit our cause." Kurt explained.  
  
"What are you talking about?" Chyna and Lita were confused.  
  
"I get it, but, how will we know if it works?" Flair asked.  
  
"There's only one way." Kurt sighed. "And that's if Edge makes it back here alive."  
  
"Ha!" Edge and Eddie had begun to fight. Their battle took to the air with a series of matched punches and kicks. The other always blocked the others blow, so far the pair seemed tied at a draw in their efforts. Finally they drew back to catch their breath.  
  
Eddie smirked to himself, "Well Edge, it seems that you've learned how to benefit from your powers as well. But your leave of absence will prove to be your downfall, for I, the leader of the rebellion, have reached a level that far surpasses even your own."  
  
Edge stopped panting, "Care to share?"  
  
"Well that wouldn't be very polite of me if I didn't. Prepare to witness your own end, Champ!"  
  
Eddie began to power up. Edge could only watch as Eddie's power level began to sky rocket. Somehow in the months passed with Edge gone, Eddie had become ten times more powerful. Crash and Jericho looked up as Eddie began to glow with a blood red aura that made their stomach's turn. Eddie let out a cry as the parking garage flashed with a blinding light as he reached the pinnacle of his energy level. Edge scowled as he stared at the more powerful Eddie.  
  
"I see." Edge smirked. "But you forget Eddie, I've been away from the WWE for months, you don't know what kind of powers I've acquired."  
  
"Oh?" Eddie laughed. "Entertain me."  
  
"That I shall." Edge began to focus his power to his hands as he got into a different stance. "Ka...me....ha....me...." Eddie just floated there with an amused smirk on his face. Edge just smirked back as he reached the climax of the attack, "Ha!" His hands glowed blue as a ball formed and he shot out a huge energy blast. Eddie cried out in shock as it hit him, exploding. Crash and Jericho gasped at the display. As the smoke faced the trio could see Eddie pretty beat up, panting. "Well, what do you think?"  
  
"What do I think?" Eddie said between pants. "I think you just sealed your own fate, you worm!"  
  
With his last amount of remaining energy, he shot a hoard of energy blasts at Edge, which hit right on target. Both Edge and Eddie fell to the ground, exousted and out of energy. The parking lot stood still as the two warriors lay on the ground, barely moving if moving at all. Jericho tried to get up on his haunches but to no avail, his condition was worse for wears. Crash slowly and shakily stood up and went over to Edge.  
  
"Hey, are you ok?" He asked, Edge opened his eyes. Just then a car drove into the garage and pulled up next to Eddie, somebody pulled him inside. Crash saw and ran over. "Oh no you don't!" He began to power up and aimed his hand at the car.  
  
"No Crash, don't, wait a sec. I want you to let him go." Edge spoke up.  
  
"What! But why?"  
  
"I know this may sound silly, but I want to fight him again one day, when we're both at the top of our game. This will have to end and end it I shall, only, not today, not now, not in this way..."  
  
Eddie closed the car door and rolled down the window to speak to Crash, "You fool, you may have won the battle, but the war has barely begun!" He laughed as he rolled the window up and the car drove away.  
  
Crash sighed as he watched it go, "Oh, Edge, I only hope you know what I'm doing."  
  
"Yes Crash, thank you, don't worry, I do."  
  
"Just promise me that next time you wont hold back, we have to end this with him, one way or the other."  
  
"I know, I will..." 


	6. Recovering

(A/N: I'm introducing a new character in this chapter that I forgot to mention on the first page, he's Dan the company trainer, he's just one of the guys on staff that I'll use every so often. I guess he's like that guy who helps out Kami at his lookout. Anyway, story.)  
  
Kurt Angle and Ric Flair had arrived on the decimated battle scene where they saw Crash helping Edge to walk over to where Jericho still lay. Kurt and Flair helped the trio get to the trainers room where the medical staff was on hand and waiting.  
  
"So what happened out there?" Kurt asked.  
  
"Yea, did you defeat Eddie's problem solver?" Flair added.  
  
"No, actually, Eddie destroyed him himself." Edge's words shocked them. "Eddie and I were pretty much matched, but I let him get away."  
  
"What, you didn't get rid of him!" Kurt gasped in shock.  
  
"But why?" Flair chimed in.  
  
"Don't worry, I know what I'm doing." Edge just smiled.  
  
"Oh Edge, I hope you do." Flair sighed.  
  
"Hey Edge, how did Mick's training come in handy?" Kurt spoke up.  
  
Edge just smirked, "Man, that guy sure knows his stuff. I'm gonna have to teach the others his ways."  
  
"Why not just have Mick come over here for a sparring session? I'm sure the whole gang could benefit from that." Kurt suggested.  
  
"That's a good idea." Flair agreed. "We'll need everyone to defeat Eddie and his force, we don't know who or what he has planned next, and we can't just rely on you Edge."  
  
Just then Crash came out of the back room with bandages all over, stitches, and a brace on his right knee. He sat down in the chair next to Edge, who had also already received medical attention. He was wrapped up almost like a mummy and had a neck brace on, plus a cast oh his left arm that went from his elbow and around his wrist.  
  
"So." Edge spoke up to Crash. "How's Chris doing?"  
  
"They're examining him right now, heh, if he lets them." Crash smirked. "How are you doing Edge?"  
  
"I'll live, my pride's the most shot of anything around here."  
  
"I only hope you know what you're doing with this Eddie character, who knows what he'll do next and we're in no shape to fight right now."  
  
"Crash is right, we should focus with the others. Their injuries were much minor, even more so than yours, Crash. We should start training as soon as possible." Flair spoke up.  
  
"I agree." Kurt and Crash said in unison.  
  
"How are the others Crash?" Edge asked.  
  
"They're fine, they're back with the others in the locker room already."  
  
"Oh you had me so worried!" Chyna and Puar were hugging RVD tightly while crying. He had a gauze bandage on his left cheek and an eye patch over his right eye.  
  
"Ow, I, ow, oh, ow, ow, stop!" His body was still sore and tender.  
  
"I'm just glad we're alive after that." Rey smirked and held his tapped ribs.  
  
"Benoit, where's Jericho, and Edge? I'm worried about them." Lita turned to him.  
  
"Don't worry they're fine." As Benoit spoke, the door opened and in walked Crash and Kurt.  
  
"How are you guys doing?" Kurt asked.  
  
"Fine, thank you." Benoit replied, in the same position and tone.  
  
"Guys, I think we're going to need all the help we can get with this one." Crash spoke up, everyone turned to him. "We're going to have a training session with Mick Foley in the next up coming weeks. His advice was very helpful to Edge, and with all of his knowledge and wisdom on this subject, he can over time help us learn to control and use our powers properly and benefit from them in our battle efforts."  
  
"That's a good idea." Benoit nodded.  
  
"Yea, I'm in." Rey smiled.  
  
"Me, ow, too." RVD said, still sore from the hugging on his wounds.  
  
"Crash, where are Edge and Jericho?" Lita spoke up again.  
  
"You shouldn't worry, they're with the trainer right now." As soon as Crash finished speaking, Lita ran passed him out the door and down the hall to the trainer's room.  
  
"Where are you?" She opened the door, slamming it hard, full force onto Flair.  
  
"Ow." Edge clenched his teeth, imagining how much that had to hurt. "Looks like they've got another patient after Chris."  
  
"Edge!" Lita cried out and jumped onto Edge, hugging him tightly.  
  
"Oh, no, not the injuries, please not the, ow, I said not the injuries...."  
  
"I'm so sorry, you had me worried sick!" Lita snuggled up against him, tears in her eyes.  
  
"I'm sorry." Edge held her close, wrapping his arms around her. "It's ok, everything's ok, don't worry."  
  
"Are you ok?"  
  
"Yea, I'm fine."  
  
"Where's Jericho, is he ok?"  
  
"We'll know soon enough."  
  
"Edge, we could use some help in here!" Dan, the trainer opened the door. Edge and Lita stood up and ran in to see Jericho giving the EMT's the hassle of their lives.  
  
"What's going on in here?" Edge was confused.  
  
"Help me guys, you gotta help me, they're killing me!" Jericho yelled in a cracking voice, showing that he was going to cry. He had a crutch in hand, his left knee was ace bandaged and he had a soft cast on his left arm which was in a sling tied around his neck, he had bandages over his body to cover the cuts, gashes and bruises. He had one cut that was still bleeding profusely on his forehead.  
  
"Please help restrain him, we have to close the wound but he won't let us near him." Dan explained.  
  
"Get away from me, get your hands off me! Haven't you had your way enough with me yet?" Jericho growled angrily.  
  
"Hold him down." Edge shouted directions. The EMT's all grabbed Jericho and held him down, Edge and Lita assisted.  
  
"Ok just hang on we'll be done here in a sec." Dan pulled out a needle to stitch him up.  
  
"Ah!" Jericho caught a glimpse of it. "Needles!" He powered up, causing everyone to fall off him, he floated up against the ceiling. "Oh no, nobody comes near me with one of those, I'd rather get sick and die than let some shot puncture my skin!"  
  
"He's afraid of needles?" Dan turned to Lita and Edge.  
  
"Uhm, yea, I guess so." Edge just shrugged to Lita.  
  
"Don't worry then, we can close the opening with this new product. It keeps a wound closed that would regularly require stitches, without the use of a needle." Dan replied.  
  
Jericho overheard, "Really, you're not just making this up?"  
  
"No." Dan held up a purple liquid.  
  
Jericho hesitated, still a little reluctant, "Well, ok then." He lowered himself back onto the examining table. Dan applied the tube's contents to the wound and it held it closed and stopped the bleeding.  
  
"Wow." Edge was shocked. "That think is a miracle worker!"  
  
"Yea I'll say." Dan laughed.  
  
Edge scowled, "Hey, then why didn't you use it on all of us?"  
  
"Oh come on now Edge, that's very expensive and I can't use my whole supply in one day, I only have it for emergency backup in cases such as these."  
  
"Yea, so just try and be careful not to get seriously injured, Jericho." Lita chimed in.  
  
"I can't promise I'll try, but I'll try to try." Jericho stuck his tongue out at her.  
  
"So is he cleared out now?" Edge asked.  
  
"We just have to conduct our last check on him, a complete physical." Dan snapped on his white gloves, causing Jericho to tense and gasp. "Now just relax, this will all be over in no time if you cooperate. Let's have you start by opening your mouth and..."  
  
"Oohh no!" Jericho flew out the open door. "So long suckers! Haha!"  
  
Edge just sighed and turned to Dan, "Shall I?"  
  
"You know what, with you guys being all set out to protect the WWE, you're gonna be getting hurt a lot. I have my work cut out for me enough as it is, and having to not put up with Jericho is fine by me. Let's just let him off the hook, ok."  
  
"Oh I see, just this once?" Lita asked.  
  
Dan just looked at her blankly for a moment, then shook his head, "No."

New good character bio-

Dan: the company trainer, he trains Kurt to be his apprentice trainer, but after Benoit looses his title and becomes commissioner, around the same time Dan is taken out of action and Kurt becomes the substitute trainer, when Dan returns however, Benoit eventually regains his title and Kurt becomes the commissioner


	7. A New Foe

The superstars were still taking it easy from their battle with Goldberg. They needed to recover, but mostly Edge, he was the worst for wears. Like Ric Flair had said, he took his team to Mick Foley's house for some advice and training. His A-Team consisted of RVD, Crash and Rey Mysterio, but Lita and Chyna came nonetheless. Chris Benoit and Chris Jericho were also there, but they were going to train by themselves for the most part, but would also hear Mick Foley's advice. Kurt Angle was still with Edge waiting for him to recover, but he had no need to pay Mick a visit, he had already done that and his advice had proved to be successful, so would it work with the others?  
  
"Alright you guys, I'm going to tell you what I told Edge." Mick was saying to the attentive crowd. "You can't control your powers if you don't understand them, that's the key to using them and harnessing them to your full potential. Anybody can fly around or shoot energy blasts, but if you don't understand how to use them, you have no control and therefore can't benefit from your strength and speed in battle."  
  
"Yea I understand." Crash nodded. "Edge looked so different out there fighting Goldberg, and yet we got creamed."  
  
"Edge had already gone through this training and knows how to use it. And with time he'll learn to harness his powers and achieve higher level status."  
  
"Will we be able to do that?" Rey asked Mick.  
  
"In time, possibly, Edge just will first because he already knows what you will learn."  
  
"Also cause he's the champion, he's stronger." RVD added.  
  
"That's right, he has more power than you all, but you still can be stronger enough to take out Eddie and his force, because they won't know what you do."  
  
"But can't they learn it on their own?" Flair asked.  
  
Mick thought for a moment, "It could happen, anything's possible, but let's hope that they don't."  
  
"What are we going to do now?" Kane was talking to Taker and Paul Bearer. "Eddie's plan backfired."  
  
"Why don't we let The Ministry of Darkness take care of this?" Paul suggested hint-fully.  
  
"Yea, we can take them out easily, there's nobody in this business more powerful than us." Undertaker agreed.  
  
"We already had powers to begin with and now with what's been given to us by the radiation, we might as well be the most powerful in the company." Kane laughed. "You leave Edge and his friends to me, I can take them all out in a day."  
  
"Now that's the spirit, I'm behind you 100% my son." Paul turned to a less enthusiastic Undertaker. "Taker, give your brother confidence."  
  
"Hu? Oh yea, good luck." He muttered, and with that Paul took Kane to give him some last minute advice. Taker growled, "Why does dad have to favor him, I'm older, I'm more powerful that he'll ever be, even now with this radiation. Kane will fail I know it, then I'll show father, then I'll show him who the true lord of the darkness will be...."  
  
At Mick's house, the advice and training had been given and the group was all that much better, everyone had become a lot more powerful but still weren't up to the same point as Edge. Jericho was still being trained by Benoit, and to be honest they were more powerful than the others, they probably matched Edge. As they practiced fighting, Benoit stopped and stared off into the distance. Jericho hovered down a little bit and stared strangely at him.  
  
"Benoit, what is it?"  
  
"Something is awry, something bad is going to happen, I can feel it." Benoit growled and Jericho just looked at him.  
  
Another thing Mick had taught them was how to feel other energy levels and to conceal them when trying to do a sneak attack. Their new sense had allowed them to feel presences such as Benoit getting the feeling of a bad aura coming soon. You know how it is. Jericho stared off in the direction of Benoit and growled a little bit, he was starting to feel it too, it was weird, like a cat with a sixth sense, Jericho didn't know how, but he could feel something weird, and it felt pretty bad. Benoit landed on the ground and began to walk off.  
  
"Hey wait!" Jericho landed and Benoit stopped. "Where are you going, what are you doing?"  
  
"I'm going to talk to Mick and Ric, they should know about this so they can prepare the others."  
  
Jericho nodded, "Right." He began to practice solo when Crash came over.  
  
"Hey I noticed Benoit, what's up?"  
  
"Something bad is coming, can't you feel it?"  
  
"As a matter of fact, I did feel something, but I don't think the others did."  
  
"Ah!" Jericho gasped and turned back to the direction of the sense.  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"Whatever it is, it's heading to Kurt Angle's house, that's where Edge is!"  
  
"But he's not done recovering yet!"  
  
"We have to go!" Jericho jumped into the air and began to fly off.  
  
"Wait, what about the others?"  
  
Jericho turned, "There's no time, and besides, I don't think they're ready enough to fight them."  
  
"And you are?" Crash asked, Jericho nodded. Crash smiled, "Alright bro, I'm with ya then." They both flew off. "I just hope you know what you're getting us into."  
  
"Hey Edge, how are you feeling?" Kurt asked as he came into the living room of his house.  
  
"I'm doing better." He smiled. "Hey, thanks for letting me crash here these past five days."  
  
"Well the trainer said you needed a weeks rest."  
  
"You're a good friend."  
  
Meanwhile, Kane figured that he might not be able to take on Edge and his team by himself, he'd need back up. So he turned to some of Eddie's men, a group who allied themselves together to attempt to revive one of the most dominant factions ever to walk the rings of the WWE, and they were, The New DX, The DX Force. Eddie came into the locker room to check on his followers but he found nobody there.  
  
"What's going on, where is everybody?" Eddie wondered.  
  
"They're not here." A voice was heard.  
  
"Well obviously." Eddie turned to see Paul Bearer.  
  
"If you're looking for the others, they already left to take out Edge."  
  
"Who?"  
  
"Well Kane for the most part, but he recruited most of the others to go with him. Looks like there's a new leader in town Eddie, and it sure as hell isn't you."  
  
"What!" Eddie growled. "Why those little... I'll kill them!" He ran off, thinking to himself, "Nobody can kill Edge, nobody can take command over my men, only I can do that. I'll find Kane and those traitors and I will kill them, I'll kill them all!"  
  
"Who do you think Eddie's having up rise this time?" Crash asked Jericho.  
  
"I dunno, it could be anybody."  
  
"I wonder who all is on Eddie's team?"  
  
"We won't know until we cross that bridge." Jericho stopped.  
  
"What is it?" Crash stopped and looked over his shoulder to see Jericho staring off to the side, his hair blowing in the wind.  
  
"I feel them, they're coming in, fast." Jericho turned to Crash. "I think this is it, it's our time. Are you ready?" Crash nodded and Jericho nodded. "Good, then let's go."  
  
They flew towards the oncoming energy force, whatever or whoever it was, they had to stop it from getting to Kurt's house, at all costs, they had to protect Edge in time for him to recover. But what is Chyna doing, why is she out driving to where Edge, Kurt, Chris and Crash are, doesn't she know she's about to drive into a battlefield ready to explode? 


	8. The New DX Force

Crash and Chris Jericho were getting closer they could feel the power of the oncoming attackers.  
  
"There's more than one." Jericho growled.  
  
"Hu?" Crash turned to him as they flew.  
  
"There's more than one person coming, it feels almost like five."  
  
"Five!?" Crash gulped. "Do you think you're ready for this, do you think you really can take em?"  
  
"I don't know, we won't know until we try." And with that, Jericho and Crash were flying off into the eye of the storm, head on into their possible doom.  
  
Meanwhile...  
  
"I wonder where Crash and Jericho went off to?" Chyna was saying to herself while driving her cheap rental car. "I bet anything they went to Kurt's house to check up on Edge." She sighed, thinking aloud to herself. "Lita is the luckiest woman in the world. I still remember when Edge and I met, if I only knew then what I knew now, if only I knew what a man he'd grow up to be...."  
  
"They're here." Jericho began to power up.  
  
"Alright, get ready Jericho." Crash gulped, trying not to shiver.  
  
"Hold it right there!" They turned to see....  
  
"Eddie!?"  
  
"What are you doing here?" Jericho growled.  
  
"Listen and listen up good you little punk." Eddie growled angrily. "Kane has made a stand and stolen my men, if anyone will be getting revenge on them it will be me. But there's a lot of them and I can't do it alone, you two are here, so we might as well form a little pact until we can take them out. And as soon as we do, I will eliminate both of you and then go onto Edge."  
  
"Whatever man, if you wanna help us that's fine, but we'll kill you before we let you get at Edge." Jericho growled.  
  
"Fine the it's settled, we're partners, teammates, so get ready, here comes The DX Force." Eddie powered up.  
  
Crash looked confused, "The who?"  
  
As soon as Eddie finished speaking, five wrestlers quickly flew from out of nowhere in front of the trio. Jericho gulped but tried to remain firm, Crash was just trying to not shake, Eddie growled at the traitors he saw. X- Pac, Billy Gunn, Road Dogg, Rikishi and Chuck Pulumbo stood before them.  
  
"Hello Eddie." X-Pac sneered.  
  
"It's been a while." Billy and Road Dogg smirked.  
  
"You look well." Rikishi and Chuck laughed, followed by the other three.  
  
"You!" Eddie's blood began to boil. "You dare defy me after all I've done for you!"  
  
"Heh, sorry mate, but Kane offered us a much better deal." Billy smirked.  
  
"Yea and besides." Road Dogg added. "Kane's a lot better than you, he's stronger and faster."  
  
"I'd like to introduce you to my New DX. I am the leader of the force." X- Pac stood tall.  
  
"Yea, go captain." Chuck laughed.  
  
"So, enough talk, let's destroy these guys before lunch hu?" Rikishi suggested.  
  
"Good idea." Chuck turned to them. "So, who gets to take out Eddie?"  
  
"I do, I do, I do!" Everyone began to cry out.  
  
"Alright stop it." X-Pac took over. "I'm going to report to Kane while you guys decide who gets to fight who." X-Pac turned to Eddie and smirked, "Have fun." He laughed as he flew off.  
  
"Oh yea? We'll see about that!" Jericho formed a ball in his hand and aimed it at X-Pac.  
  
"Wait no, we have to save our energy for the fight." Crash stopped him.  
  
"Yea I win!" Rikishi cheered, revering to their rock paper scissors game.  
  
"Aw, you always win." Chuck frowned.  
  
"Come on, I'll let you take the two from Edge's team." Rikishi smirked, Chuck laughed.  
  
"Looks like we've got to form a plan." Eddie turned to Crash and Jericho. "You guys take out Chuck first."  
  
"Right." They both nodded.  
  
"Alright boys, let's go!" Eddie cried and Crash and Jericho ran towards Chuck.  
  
"Hu?" Chuck watched them charge over as they powered up but then flew into the air.  
  
"Get ready!" They both yelled and shot a big beam of energy towards Chuck.  
  
"Look out!" Billy and Road Dogg cried out as it headed for Chuck. A blast of light blinded everybody around and when they could see again, they didn't see Chuck.  
  
"What happened?" Jericho asked, looking around.  
  
"Look out!" Crash called.  
  
"Hu?" Jericho turned to see what looked like a neon lasso fly at him and wrap around his body, then tightly around his neck, choking him.  
  
"Oh no!" Crash went to help but was blasted back by Chuck, he laughed.  
  
"And now Jericho, you'll be the first that I take out first!" He began to punch and kick him as the rope held his body tightly and strangled him even more. "Take that!" He shot another blast at Crash to stop him from helping, then turned to Jericho. "Do you want a taste?" He began to barrage Jericho with a series of energy blasts. Chuck laughed as Jericho cried out as each of them exploded onto him, not to mention the neon rope creating a searing amount of pain on his body. The smoke cleared and Jericho was all beat up and bleeding, he panted as he coughed for air, blood coming from his mouth. "You should've known better than to mess with us, and now you'll learn the hard way."  
  
"Ah!" Edge snapped awake from his dream.  
  
"What is it?" Kurt came from the other room.  
  
"I feel it, the energy of a huge battle, and somebody's life force is dying away... is it, could it be... Jericho!" Edge jumped up and headed for the door.  
  
"Wait where do you think you're going?" Kurt called, Edge just turned to him. "You can't go, it hasn't been a week, you haven't fully recovered."  
  
"Kurt, Jericho is in serious trouble out there, I have to help my friends, even if it does mean risking my own health and well being." Edge opened the door.  
  
"Wait!" Edge came back to see Kurt staring at him. "I'm going with you." Edge smirked to see a grin appear on Kurt's face. He nodded and they both were off.  
  
"No, Jericho!" Crash cried as he flew towards Chuck again.  
  
"Stay out of our way!" Chuck blasted him back again.  
  
"Damit, I have to do something, if I don't, Jericho will die!" Crash thought to himself.  
  
Chuck turned to Jericho who had a dazed look in his eyes due to the lack of oxygen, his body was all beaten up and blood was still coming from his mouth, Chuck laughed, "Shall I put an end to your misery?" Chuck delivered a chop to Jericho's chest and he let out a shrill whimper. "I could do so much more to you, but then what kind of mercenary would I be if I let you die slowly in pain? Oh yes that's right, a good one." He smiled. Chuck's hand glowed and he raised his fist, Jericho looked up tired and hopeless.  
  
"Jericho no!" Crash cried out but suddenly there was an explosion and when it cleared, Jericho's body fell along with Chuck's to the ground. "I gotcha!" Crash caught him. "What happened?" Crash and the force looked to see Eddie.  
  
"I'm getting really tired of this." He turned to the others. "Whose next, I'm growing restless."  
  
"Well Eddie, do you think you could take me out?" Rikishi stepped forward.  
  
Eddie growled and turned to Crash and Jericho, "Get him down to the ground and see if he's ok, we still need him in the battle. Chuck has been taken out, permanently, but we still have four members of the force."  
  
Crash nodded, "Right." He flew Jericho to the ground as Eddie and Rikishi began to battle. "Come on Eddie, you can take this guy out easily!"  
  
Eddie and Rikishi traded blows, blocking kicks and punches with kicks and punches of their own. Rikishi was amazingly fast for a big guy and his power had grown increasingly. Eddie began to worry, perhaps he'd thought too much less of his fellow rebels, maybe somebody was strong enough to stand up and overthrow him. Rikishi shot a huge blast of energy at Eddie, hurling him to the ground. He skidded in the dirt and plowed through a huge boulder. Eddie struggled to get up, he was cut and bruised, almost as banged up as Jericho and it hadn't even looked like Rikishi broke a sweat.  
  
"Looks like you're out Eddie." Rikishi laughed and turned to Crash. "It's your turn." Crash growled as he got up and left unconscious Jericho. Crash attacked Rikishi but his punches and kicks did nothing, he delivered a chop to Rikishi's stomach but to no avail. Rikishi just laughed and punched Crash up then did a spinning kick, throwing Crash through a few trees and into a bunch of bushes. "And now." He began to power up. "You die." But a blast shot at him and it did a little bit of damage, he turned to see Jericho.  
  
"Jericho!" Crash cried. Jericho was barely standing, he was seriously hurt, but he was the only one left now with enough strength to take on Rikishi, but would it be enough?  
  
"You leave my friends alone." Jericho coughed, whipping the trail of blood from his mouth. "Your fight's with me now."  
  
"Aw, look at the little blondie." Rikishi laughed. "You can't fight me, and as soon as I destroy you, I'll destroy your little friend here, and Eddie."  
  
"I won't let you hurt my friends, I won't let you get to Kurt and Edge." Jericho growled, struggling to stand and walk over to Rikishi.  
  
"Poor little boy, he must have a fever from this battle." Billy laughed.  
  
"Well better do the humane thing and put it down." Road Dogg snickered.  
  
"You brats will pay for what you did to Chuck."  
  
Rikishi punched Jericho, he flew into the dirt face first. Rikishi laughed as he got up and began to walk towards him again. Rikishi kicked Jericho up and then jumped and did a side kick, sending Jericho flying against a rocky ledge. He cried out and fell to the ground as Rikishi laughed. Weakly, Jericho got up again and staggered towards Rikishi. He laughed and as soon as Jericho found enough energy to jump up into the air, Rikishi did a chop to the side of Jericho's neck, causing him to freeze and fall to the ground at his feet. Rikishi laughed as Jericho lay there in shock for a moment from the precise blow.  
  
"Jericho don't get up, please just stay down." Crash struggled to even move to help his friend but he had no energy left at all. Eddie couldn't even watch, he had his eyes closed and his head turned away.  
  
"And now Chris Jericho." Rikishi pointed a finger at him and it glowed. "You die." He smiled as a ball of energy began to power up. He shot a beam, it hit Jericho and exploded, causing his body to fly back. Rikishi laughed and dusted off his hands. "Well guys, looks like.. hu!"  
  
"What!" Billy and Road Dogg gasped.  
  
"No way!" Crash whispered. Eddie opened his eyes and turned to see Jericho still alive, but just barely, he was on all four, crawling over to Rikishi.  
  
"Time to put the final nail in the coffin." Rikishi put his hands together and formed a bigger glowing ball about the sides of a bowling ball. "You lived a life of suffering and pain in this battle Jericho, hopefully your afterlife will be free of them." He smiled and was about to shoot it when something hit him in the stomach, causing him to fall back out of breath.  
  
Everyone gasped, it was "Edge!" Edge stared at Rikishi with a cold dead stare. Billy and Road Dogg gulped, Crash smirked and Eddie felt relieved as well. With Edge on the battle scene, the fight was about to shift into their favor. 


	9. Unlikely Allies For Unlikely Opponents

Rikishi was still on the ground catching his breath, the others were still in shock. Edge was here, but how, and why? Edge continued to stare with his cold dead gaze.  
  
"You will pay for what you've done." He turned from Billy and Road Dogg to Crash, he walked over. "Hey Kurt come here." Kurt ran over. "Here, take care of him."  
  
"Right." Kurt knelt down and pulled out a small bag from around his belt.  
  
Edge turned to Eddie, "What are you doing here?"  
  
"This has nothing to do with us Champ, this group has rebelled against me! I just merely used the assistance of your friends here but we were only able to take out one." As Eddie spoke, Edge saw Chuck's unconscious body. "He's out, don't worry about him, but these guys are tough enough. As soon as we take out them, we can settle our business." But Edge didn't reply, he just turned to Jericho and walked over.  
  
"Jericho?" He knelt down and lifted his head.  
  
Jericho opened his eyes, "Edge?"  
  
"Hey, you put up a great fight."  
  
"But Edge, why are you... you're still..."  
  
"It's ok, don't worry about me." Edge looked over at Kurt and Crash.  
  
"Wow, what was that?" Crash sat up and everyone gasped. "I feel amazing!"  
  
"Like that?" Kurt smiled. "A little something I invented with my knowledge of sports medicine and doing a little research on this radiation business, with a little help from Flair and Foley."  
  
"That's great, looked like it worked." Edge smiled and turned to Jericho. "We have one here for you two Chris, if you're willing to eat it."  
  
"What is it?" Jericho saw Kurt come over.  
  
"Don't worry it's not medicine." He assured. "It's a crunchy little bean, it's tasteless I assure you." Jericho stared at him for a moment. "Open wide." Finally Jericho opened his mouth and accepted the bean. He closed his eyes as he ate it and swallowed. Edge and Kurt stared at him, then in a flash, Jericho jumped up.  
  
Rikishi gasped, "Impossible, he was an inch from his life!"  
  
"Wow, that's amazing!" Jericho jumped up and down and looked at Crash. "Cool hu?"  
  
"Yea." He laughed. "I'll say."  
  
Edge stood up and turned to Eddie, "We have one here for you too." Edge grabbed one from Kurt and threw it to Eddie.  
  
He caught it and ate it, "An action you'll regret later." He stood up, "But for now it's not about you and me, it's about taking out these traitors."  
  
"Thanks Kurt, but now it's my time to shine." Edge turned to him.  
  
"Right." Kurt nodded and hid somewhere behind Eddie, Crash and Jericho.  
  
"You think this changes anything?" Rikishi laughed at Edge.  
  
"No, you're right I don't think it will." Edge replied causing Rikishi to smirk, but then Edge grinned. "I know." He powered up and shot a huge energy blast at Rikishi. It exploded into a bright light and when the smoke cleared, Rikishi was tattered and beaten as he lay on the ground unconscious.  
  
"What no way!" Billy gasped.  
  
"In one hit!" Road Dogg was in shock.  
  
Edge turned to them, "Whose next?"  
  
"That's amazing, how did he do that?" Crash asked, but Jericho was lost for words.  
  
"I dunno, maybe they're right, maybe I do have a fever!"  
  
"This is impossible." Eddie growled to himself. "There's no way he could've done that..." He gasped. "Unless... unless he's finally achieved it, done a certain extent of training for him to reach the level of understanding the use of these gotten powers. He must have unlocked his potential!"  
  
"Let's take him on together." Billy turned to Road Dogg.  
  
"Right." He nodded and they both flew down at Edge. Billy tried to punch and Road Dogg tried to kick, but each time Edge moved out of the way, by what seemed to be without moving. "This is nuts!"  
  
"I'll say. Let's turn it up a notch!" Billy cried as he and Road Dogg shot a huge barrage of energy blasts. Edge cried out and held his energy around him in an impenetrable force field. They stopped and Billy growled, "It's no good."  
  
"Hey, let's double team him. You shoot an attack that he'll have to dodge, then I deliver a chop." Road Dogg said.  
  
"Right then, let's do it." Billy built up a huge amount of his energy into a ball and shot it at Edge. It came closer and closer and closer and... "Hey, dodge it!" But Edge just swiped it away with a hand and it flew off, almost hitting Road Dogg.  
  
"Hey, what it!" He growled but Edge was gone. "Where did he go!"  
  
"JJ, behind!" Billy called.  
  
"Hu, what?" He turned to see Edge, he gasped. "What, are you!"  
  
"The punisher." And with that Edge gave him a huge upper cut, then flew higher into the air and kicked him in the stomach. Road Dogg pummeled down to the ground and then before he hit, Edge grabbed him and twirled him around before throwing him to the ground a few feet below.  
  
"What, no way!" Billy was in shock, could it be true that with the efforts of just one man, he was the only one left. "This is impossible!"  
  
"I'll let you go now if you apologize." Edge turned to Billy.  
  
"What?" He was even more confused now.  
  
"What are you an idiot, destroy him too, let's go!" Eddie cried.  
  
"I'll give you a second chance if you learn from what you've done and never do it again." Edge growled.  
  
"Man, this is nuts, I'm outa here!" And with that, Billy Gunn flew off.  
  
"Huh, he's a nice guy isn't he." Edge smirked.  
  
"Are you crazy, do you know what you've done!" Eddie ran up to Edge. "He's gone off to get his captain, he'll come back with him and then you'll see, then you'll pay."  
  
"Yea well, you wanted to take care of them, it's your business. I got what I came here for, revenge and helping my friends." Edge turned to Crash and Jericho, Kurt appeared by them.  
  
"Uhm, excuse me?" Jericho raised a hand.  
  
Crash chimed in, "You are the real Edge right, you didn't hit your head while training?"  
  
"No." Edge laughed. "With this power I just realized some things and now I see the world at a different, better view."  
  
"Mushy stuff, that's looser talk Champ!" Eddie growled. "We have to take action, and I won't be the one to clean up your mess."  
  
"Well don't worry, you won't." Edge frowned.  
  
"Oh this is unreal, I don't believe it!" Chyna yelled as she stood outside of her car. "Out of gas, no way." She growled as steam was coming from the engine under the hood. "Great, now I'm stranded here on my way to Kurt's house and I still don't know where Crash and Jericho are. Ah!" She sighed. "Oh Edge, I hope you're alright..."  
  
"You what!" X-Pac growled after hanging up the pay phone from talking to Kane.  
  
"You heard me." Billy gulped.  
  
"I can't believe it, Rikishi, Road Dogg and Chuck all taken out and by Edge!"  
  
"Well, to be honest, Eddie was the one who dealt with Pulumbo, but..."  
  
"You shut up, you have no right to speak after what you've done!"  
  
"But, but captain!"  
  
"You're lucky I don't destroy you right now!" He raised a fist. "But no, then I'd have nobody to boss around. So come on, let's go teach these creeps a lesson."  
  
"Yea, let's go!"  
  
"And not a peep out of you, you're still in big trouble for eliminating my force. Do you know what's going to happen now? Our faction, our New DX will be defunct, Flair's gonna fire them all as soon as he finds out... he might fire you as well." X-Pac's words caused Billy to gulp. "But he won't know it nobody is left alive to tell him. So let's just take care of business." X-Pac jumped into the air  
  
"Right." Billy jumped after him and the duo flew off to the scene of the battle.  
  
Kane laughed as he flew towards the same destination, "Looks like X-Pac has things right where I want them, his force is taking the others out and I'll get to Kurt's house and see Edge... wait, why do I feel their energy over there?" Kane stopped. "Kurt's house is..." He didn't finish, he continued to fly to Kurt's house, he landed and broke down the door. After looking inside he came out growling, "They're not here! Kurt must've taken Edge off to battle, and that means... that means thing's aren't going down quite as planned." He growled and jumped back into the air. "I'm coming Edge, you just wait. And I can feel Eddie's power too. Hmm, this is turning out to be much better than I thought it would be." Kane smirked and began to laugh, he laughed harder and louder as he flew off towards his new destination. 


	10. A Plan Of Attack

Eddie stood staring at Edge, Kurt, Crash and Jericho.  
  
"You shouldn't be here." Crash was saying to Edge. "You still haven't recovered, you still need another two days at the least."  
  
"I knew something was going on, I could feel Jericho's energy slipping. I had to help, I just didn't want to be responsibly for loosing any of you, I couldn't rest with something like that hanging over my conscience."  
  
"Oh, I've had just about enough of this!" Eddie stormed into their conversation, Edge turned with a slightly peeved expression. "Billy isn't gone, he's going to return, and he's brining that scoundrel of a captain, X- Pac, with him."  
  
"Don't worry, you saw me out there." Edge smirked. "I can take em both on."  
  
Eddie just stood there pouting, "I'm holding you to that, Champ."  
  
Edge turned back to his friends, "Crash, Jericho, there's something I need you to do for me."  
  
"What is it?" Crash asked.  
  
"I want you to take Kurt back home."  
  
"What?" Kurt was confused.  
  
"Kane will be coming after us, I felt his presence earlier. He was heading for us but when our location changed, so did his destination. Kurt will be safe back home, and when you get there, I want all of you to stay there."  
  
"What!" Crash gasped.  
  
"No way!" Jericho stood firm.  
  
"Yes. Look, you might think it's crazy, or even suicidal, but you guys are no match for Kane even as a combine force. I can take him, please, you have to believe me. I may not be at full strength, but I still pose the highest chance out of us all."  
  
"You seem to be forgetting someone." Eddie cut in.  
  
Edge turned back to him, "I was counting you out, Eddie, because I figured you wouldn't be of any help and would most likely prove to be a threat."  
  
"Oh the contrary." Eddie smirked. "I have a bone to pick with Kane bigger than yours. After we get rid of these menaces, we can have our fight."  
  
Edge nodded, "Sounds good to me." He turned to his three friends. "You got it."  
  
Crash and Jericho were reluctant, but finally sighed, "Ok..."  
  
"Good." Edge smiled. He watched as the three jumped up into the air as Crash and Jericho escorted Kurt Angle back to his home. Edge turned back to Eddie. "Well, looks like it's just you and me now."  
  
"Not for long." Eddie turned around. Edge followed his gaze, he could sense it too now. "They're coming, Champ, and don't say I didn't warn you."  
  
The two watched and waited as they could feel the two approaching from off in the distance. They grew nearer and soon they were close enough to see. Edge and Eddie tensed and got ready as X-Pac and Billy Gunn cut their flight short and fell to the ground feet first, landing firmly in a battle pose.  
  
Billy stepped forward, "I'd like to introduce you to our team leader."  
  
"X-Pac." Eddie growled.  
  
"Surprised to see me again so soon?" He laughed.  
  
"I still can't believe all of you would turn on me for that monster, Kane!"  
  
"Sorry mate." Billy smirked. "He just offered us a better pension plan."  
  
"Can the sweet talk, let's go." Edge got in a battle pose. "Ready Eddie?"  
  
"I'm right behind you Champ." Eddie stood next to him. X-Pac and Billy watched Eddie smirk, then jump off into the air.  
  
Edge turned, "Hey!"  
  
"Have fun Champ!" He laughed as he flew off.  
  
"Wait, oh no!" Edge had been tricked.  
  
"You're mine!" X-Pac lunged forward and the fight began.  
  
Edge and X-Pac battled hard, they seemed to be matched, blocking each others blows, dodging the other's energy blasts. Billy watched and laughed, Edge had no idea what lay in store for him. In the radiation explosion, some superstars had been given a special ability along with their newly gotten powers. Edge would soon learn X-Pac's, and it wasn't pretty. Finally they both stepped back, panting, and stared the other down.  
  
"Come on." Edge growled after catching his breath.  
  
"My, my, I must admit, you seem to be quite the formidable foe." X-Pac stood normally, Edge tensed, it could be a trick. "But I know you can hide your true power level, I also share that coveted technique. So why don't you be a sport and show us your real energy maximum, it'll make our battle all that much more entertaining."  
  
"Very well then, don't say I didn't warn you." Edge smirked, X-Pac frowned. Edge began to power up. Billy and X-Pac watched as his level grew, it began to double, and then triple. X-Pac gasped as he kept on going, it was rising higher and higher.  
  
Billy was in shock, "Man, no wonder we didn't stand a chance against him."  
  
"Whoa, what are you doing!" X-Pac cried, not expecting this. "Stop!"  
  
"I'm just getting warmed up." Edge smirked.  
  
X-Pac could do nothing but stare until Edge finally reached his climax, "So this is it then, this is the real you?"  
  
"Impressive hu." Edge stood proudly. "Now how about you, it's your turn. And I take it from your reaction that it nowhere near matches mine."  
  
X-Pac sighed, "You know what, you're right. I may not be the same level as yours, but that could prove to be a strong point for me and the eventual downfall for yourself." This confused Edge. "Stand back Billy."  
  
"Right." Billy moved back and smiled. "Oh yea, he's gonna do it!"  
  
"Hey monkey, allow me to refresh your memory on an old saying. If you can't beat em, join em!" X-Pac smiled.  
  
"What?" Edge was thrown off guard, what exactly did that mean.  
  
"And now witness my ultimate attack!" X-Pac powered up all of his energy in his body and focused it into a ball in his hand. Edge braced for it but all of a sudden, X-Pac rammed it into his chest.  
  
"Whoa, what are you doing!" Edge gasped, that blow had to have sent him an inch from his life.  
  
"Switch!" X-Pac began to glow and a blinding flash lit the air as a beam shot out from his body and onto Edge's.  
  
"What's going on, I can't move!" Edge gasped as he began to feel funny.  
  
"Whoa, man." Billy covered his eyes until the light faded and both wrestlers hung in the air. "C-captain? X-Pac!"  
  
Edge laughed, "Oh yea, man does this feel good."  
  
"Hey, what happened!" X-Pac gasped, only he had Edge's voice.  
  
"How do you like my special technique hu?" Edge smirked, with X-Pac's voice. "Body switch attack. Now I can return and fool your men, destroying them all. Then Kane will rule supreme and I shall have my reward."  
  
"Not to mention a huge bonus and a paid vacation." Billy chimed in.  
  
(A/N: For the sake of, well, sanity, I will be calling X-Pac by X-Pac and Edge by Edge, just do note though that they are in each other's body... if that isn't confusing enough.)  
  
X-Pac stretched as Billy made his way over to him, "Now Billy, why don't we go off and try this body out on his three friends."  
  
"Sounds like a great plan." Billy laughed as they both flew off.  
  
"Hey, wait!" Edge cried, weak and in immense pain.  
  
"Oh and one more thing." X-Pac turned around. "Don't forget to die now!" He laughed as he and Billy flew off.  
  
"Oh no." Edge struggled to fly in the battered bloody body. "I have to get there somehow, X-Pac has my body, he can trick my friends and destroy them all in an instant." Edge tried to fly fast but his body had minimal energy. "Slow and steady wins the race... oh, I only hope so."  
  
"Well Kurt, we're here." Crash said as the trio landed before his house.  
  
"Thanks guys. But I can't help but feel guilty for leaving Edge back there alone." Kurt sighed.  
  
"Yea, you and me both." Crash turned around. "Hey, Jericho?"  
  
Jericho had his back to them, he looked over his shoulder, "I'm going back."  
  
"What?" The two gasped.  
  
"I know Edge told us to stay here, but I can't help not knowing that something might be wrong, he's not fully recovered." Jericho sighed but then gasped. "Wait, wait a minute." The two turned to him and Jericho smiled, "I don't think we have to go anywhere, I sense Edge, and he's coming this way!" They all grinned. (But oh how wrong they were....) 


	11. Case Of The Body Snatcher

Eddie was still flying around when he felt Edge's energy, he stopped and turned around, "What?" He floated there confused, "Edge won? I must go see!" Eddie flew off in the direction he sensed Edge's energy. Only he didn't know whose energy he really was feeling wasn't even Edge's at all.  
  
"He won!" Jericho jumped up and down.  
  
"Wait a minute." Crash cut him off, Jericho turned. "Whose that with him?"  
  
"Hey that's right, there're two." Jericho could feel it too now.  
  
The three watched and waited as the two figures came closer and closer. X- Pac laughed as he bolted through the air quickly and did tricks. Billy watched his overjoyed leader. Finally the two reached their destination and landed. The trio was surprised to see Billy with their friend.  
  
"Edge!" Jericho ran over. "You're alright."  
  
X-Pac cleared his throat, "Never better."  
  
"But hey, why is Billy with you, did he switch sides?" Crash asked.  
  
"Switches sides? I guess that could be the proper term used." X-Pac snickered.  
  
"Something's wrong." Kurt gulped and hid.  
  
"Yea, Edge, you sound weird, what happened to you, is something wrong?" Crash asked.  
  
"Yea, you don't look too ok, you look different." Jericho noticed it too.  
  
"Perhaps I could show you." X-Pac smirked. Billy did a cross (kinda like what D-Von does) and X-Pac attacked Crash, sending him flying back.  
  
"Hey, what the hell!" Crash gasped.  
  
"You're not Edge." Jericho growled.  
  
"You got that right mate." Billy laughed.  
  
Crash jumped forward and attacked X-Pac. As they fought, Eddie arrived on the scene. He floated higher up in the air to watch this and was confused.  
  
"What's going on here, Edge is fighting his friends, and that rebel Billy is with him. Something doesn't seem right." Eddie sensed Edge's energy. "And that doesn't feel like him either, Edge is much more powerful and doesn't fight in this style."  
  
"Jericho, come on and help me out here!" Crash called.  
  
"But I can't fight Edge..."  
  
"It's not Edge. That creep X-Pac must've done something to him."  
  
"You're right about that." They turned to see Eddie appear next to him. "From what I remember, X-Pac had the ability to change bodies."  
  
"What are you saying?" Crash asked.  
  
"I'm not sure, but I can tell you this. That's not Edge... that's X-Pac!"  
  
"What!" Crash and Jericho gasped at what Eddie just said.  
  
X-Pac laughed, "Aw, so you threw my cover Eddie, you were always one to spoil surprises. Billy, if you'd be so kind."  
  
"My pleasure boss." Billy tackled Eddie and they began to fight.  
  
"Hey, you didn't forget about me did you!" X-Pac yelled at Crash and Jericho before attacking both of them.  
  
"Come on Jericho, if we work together we can defeat him."  
  
"Right, ok Crash."  
  
As the two battles were taking place, Edge was still struggling to fly over. He flew slowly, still trying to regain enough strength. He'd recovered somewhat, but it still wasn't a lot. He didn't want to risk it and go faster because he could feel the fighting and he knew he had to save whatever energy he received for that.  
  
"Take that!" X-Pac chopped across Jericho's throat. He let out a choking cough and held his neck where his Adams apple was.  
  
Crash flew over as Jericho tried to swallow and breathe, "Are you ok?"  
  
"Get ready!" X-Pac attacked Crash.  
  
"What have you done to the real Edge!"  
  
"You shouldn't worry about him anymore, he's probably laying dead in some gutter right now."  
  
"Think again." The fighting stopped as everyone turned to see Edge... in X- Pac's body.  
  
"Edge?" Crash was relieved yet confused.  
  
"No way, how's he still alive!" Billy gasped.  
  
"You should be less concerned about his life, and more concerned about yours!" Eddie resumed his assault on him.  
  
"Edge?" Jericho finally caught his breath. "What happened to you?"  
  
"That son of a... he switched bodies with me and left me for dead." Edge growled.  
  
"Well yes, that was the idea." X-Pac frowned, upset that it hadn't gone off like that.  
  
"You left me X-Pac, a mistake you'll regret ever making!" Edge got in a pose next to Crash and Jericho. "Now give me my body back, or else."  
  
"I'm not giving it back. So I'll go with or else."  
  
"Too bad, you'll have to learn to always go with option a." Edge powered up and the trio attacked X-Pac.  
  
"Heads up!" Eddie shot a blast of energy at Billy, he ducked. "Coming at you!" He kicked but Billy dodged to the side, where Eddie punched him in the ribs. Billy held his chest in pain. "You were a fool to betray me, and now you'll learn your lesson. Unfortunately for you, you won't be able to use what you've learned in the future." Eddie kicked Billy in the gut with his knee, then delivered a sharp double elbow to his back. Billy cried out, causing everyone to turn to him. "Say good by!" Eddie threw him off him and he fell to the ground with a hard blow. Eddie powered up.  
  
"Eddie don't kill him!" Edge pleaded.  
  
"Thanks for the critique Champ." Eddie turned to him after stopping powering up. "I would never do something so inhumane." He landed by them. "With X-Pac on the other hand, is another story." He began to attack X-Pac as the others watched.  
  
"Should we really let him?" Jericho asked.  
  
"Yea." Edge nodded. "After all it wouldn't be fair, Eddie does have a bone to pick with them."  
  
They watched as the two battled. Eddie was a lot stronger and was destroying X-Pac. Edge winced a little considering the fact that Eddie was beating up his body. X-Pac finally hit the ground with no energy left to get up and battle. Eddie smirked, he could feel the end was near. He powered up and charged down at him ready to deliver the final blow.  
  
X-Pac just smiled, "Well, time to change bodies.  
  
"Hey wait, what's happening?" Edge felt the same energy patterns from before. "He's changing again!"  
  
"Switch!" X-Pac began to glow.  
  
"Hu." Eddie stopped powering up. "What?" He hovered in the air as they began to glow.  
  
"I have to stop him!" Edge jumped into the light. Everyone covered their faces until the brightness went away.  
  
Eddie floated there, frozen and confused, "What, just happened?"  
  
"What, no way, you!" X-Pac growled as he stood back in his own body.  
  
"Heh, yup." Edge winced. "Oh man, you sure did a number on my body." But he was happy to be back in it.  
  
"So what is this the Captain or the Champ?" Eddie was still trying to figure this out.  
  
"Hey Eddie, we have a fight to finish." X-Pac looked up at him.  
  
"Ask and you shall receive." Eddie snapped back to reality and attacked him, he was pounding him in a seemingly one sided battle.  
  
"Don't do it Eddie, stop!" Edge warned. "He's just letting you win so he can change bodies with you!"  
  
"Oh Edge, you're as persistent as ever." X-Pac smirked and used all of his energy to blast Eddie back against a rock where he would lay for a few seconds, and that's all the time that X-Pac would need. "Switch!"  
  
"I don't think so!" Eddie grabbed something out of his pocket as the bright beam began to form again. He pulled it out and pointed it at X-Pac as the light blinded him. When it faded and everyone could look again, Eddie opened his eyes and smirked. "Heh, it worked."  
  
"What, what are you talking about? I'm still in my own body." X-Pac growled and saw what he held up. "A pocket mirror? You dirty player you. Now I'll show you. Switch!" Everyone braced for it. "Hu? Switch! What?" Everyone was confused, it wasn't working.  
  
"You're in your own body after a switch attack, it caused the technique to become null and void." Eddie smirked.  
  
"What!" X-Pac's jaw dropped.  
  
"Now." Eddie stood up. "You wanted a bonus, well here's your paycheck traitor." Eddie blasted X-Pac back where he fell unconscious.  
  
"Hey you did it!" Crash cheered.  
  
"Alright!" Jericho smirked. "Hey, Edge." He ran over and helped him up. "You ok?"  
  
"Ouch, no, but I'm just happy to be back in my own body." Edge laughed slightly. Eddie made his way over to them and stood tall.  
  
"Hey wait a sec, you can't kill us now." Crash stood in front of them.  
  
"Don't worry, he won't. He still needs us for the fight against Kane." Edge confirmed.  
  
"An elephant never forgets." Eddie smirked and turned to Kurt who came out of hiding. "Hey you, got anymore of those bean things of yours?"  
  
"Well no, but since I'm home I can easily make one up in no time." His smile turned into a frown. "But it won't help him recover from his previous injuries, he still isn't at full power yet. It will, however, get rid of all of these injuries. It'll be as if none of this had ever happened and he was still laying here recovering on my couch."  
  
"Good, that's all we'll need. Now, get him inside you two." Eddie instructed.  
  
"Ok." They were still confused and unsure, but they all went into Kurt's house to wait for him to fix up Edge. As they waited for Edge's bean, Kurt tended to Crash and Jericho's wounds. Eddie sat on the porch outside and stared up into the sky. Kurt opened the door.  
  
"Eddie, are you sure you don't want me to take a look at your injuries?"  
  
"I'm fine, they're very minimal." He replied, not turning around.  
  
"Ok then." Kurt closed the door.  
  
"You're coming Kane, I can feel it..."  
  
"Stupid cell phone." Chyna threw it onto the seat of her car and leaned against the door. "What am I going to do now? Oh I wonder where Crash and Jericho are..." She stared down at the ground until she heard a sound. "Hu?" She looked up at what sounded to be a low flying jet. A shadow flew over quickly and blew her onto the ground. She cried out as the huge gust of wind threw dirt up into the air. She stood up and brushed it all away, staring off to where it had flown off to. "Now, I wonder who, or what, that could be?" 


	12. Second Chances

Kane was making his way closer and closer to Kurt's house. Edge had fallen asleep and Eddie continued to stare at the horizon until a scream broke them out of their silence.  
  
"Ah!" The cry caused Edge's eyes to snap open and Eddie to turn around. He burst in the house and Edge sat up to see the owner of the yell, Jericho. "Needles!" Crash was pulling and tugging on Chris as he tried to get out of the room. "Oh no, nobody touches me with one of those, ever! I'd rather die, I'd rather be injured, but please." He began to cry and Kurt came out of the room.  
  
"I'm not giving you a needle, I'd never do that and you know it. I just had to put this one away in the trash after using it to make the bean." He explained.  
  
Chris froze in his tracks and turned, "Oh." Everyone began to laugh and it caused him to blush with humiliation. "Aw man, I'm so embarrassed."  
  
"Say Kurt." Edge asked as he lay back down. "How is that bean of yours coming?"  
  
"Ten minutes tops." He replied.  
  
"Yea." Crash cheered, Eddie turned and went back outside. "What is it?"  
  
"Hey you, come here." He whispered only so that he would hear. Crash went outside with Eddie, Jericho saw and his catlike curiosity urged him on to follow.  
  
"What is it?" Crash asked, being joined by Jericho.  
  
"Kane is close, he's about a mile away now." Eddie said, staring off into the distance. "Edge is nowhere near full recovery yet. We have to cause a distraction to divert his attention, at least until Kurt gets him that bean."  
  
"Yea." Crash nodded.  
  
"Let's go." Jericho jumped up into the air.  
  
"Wait." A voice caused them to stop and turn, it was Kurt. "Guys, Edge is asleep, I left the bean next to him so when it's ready he can eat it. Edge needs his sleep, he needs to regain as much energy as he can. I know if we get in trouble he'll wake up and come to the battle, so that's why I'm going with you, in case you need help."  
  
Jericho sighed and nodded, "Yea, ok, come on."  
  
The four of them flew off in the direction of Kane, they could feel him, they were getting closer, but they had to divert his attention, so they flew far from Edge's house. Kane sensed their powers and went after them rather than to Kurt's house like originally planned. He sensed the four energy levels, he didn't know who they were, but he thought that one might be Edge.  
  
"I think this is far enough." Eddie stopped, the others did the same. They waited.  
  
"Is he coming?" Crash looked around.  
  
"Yes, I can feel him." Eddie growled though bared teeth.  
  
"Get ready guys." Jericho turned to Kurt. "You'd better take cover."  
  
"Yea, ok." Kurt nodded and hid down on the ground in a tree.  
  
The trio jerked, Eddie got in a pose, "He's here!"  
  
Kane appeared from out of nowhere, causing the trio to tense, "Well, well, look who it is. Hello Eddie, looks like with your old troops gone, you've turned to the good fight to rally some new members."  
  
Eddie growled, "Far from it you traitor! We're only teaming up to get rid of you, then we will fight each other."  
  
Kane smirked, "I'm surprised that my DX Force didn't take you out."  
  
"Please, we destroyed them easily." Jericho boasted.  
  
"Soon Flair will be signing their pink slips, yours as well." Crash smirked.  
  
Kane frowned, "I should like to see a dead man give news to the living." He smiled again. "So, who should I take out first." He looked at Eddie who was still growling in his angry pose, he then turned to Jericho who gulped and tried to remain firm, finally he turned to Crash. "I chose you."  
  
"Hu?" Crash was off guard and Kane attacked him, pounding him ruthlessly with his fists until Crash started to loose altitude and Kane kicked him, hurling him to the ground below.  
  
"Crash!" Jericho cried.  
  
"And just for good measure..." Kane powered up his hand and shot a beam out of his finger, it shot through Crash's chest.  
  
"No!" Jericho yelled as Crash lay motionless.  
  
"You, monster." Eddie was in shock, sure they had taken out numerous superstars already, but none of them had been killed, only knocked out so they could live to survive a life after the WWE. But Kane had just killed Crash. "How dare you!"  
  
"What do you care, Eddie." Kane smirked. "I mean, it's not like you cared about your little friend there."  
  
"Fighting is one thing, but killing is definitely out of the question! We could have you arrested for this!" Eddie powered up.  
  
"I'd like to see a dead man give a report to the police." Kane folded his arms arrogantly.  
  
"Crash!" Jericho started to fly down to him.  
  
"So eager Chris?" Kane appeared in front of him. "Alright then, you're next." Jericho's jaw dropped in shock and fear. "You'll be reunited with him soon." He grabbed him around the neck, choking him. Jericho gasped for air. "Let's see you survive this, little boy." He threw Jericho down to the ground in a choke slam, then flew back up and smirked, seeing his body in a hole on the ground. "Pity that bold haired Canadian wasn't Edge." He looked up at Eddie. "And now, for you." He began to move forward but a blast nearly took his head off. "Ah, what the!" He looked down to see Jericho coming at him. "So, you're not dead... yet." He smiled. "More fun for me." He shot a series of energy blasts at Jericho, he took them all and as the smoke cleared, he continued to fly up at him. Kane frowned, "Take that." He kicked him, but Jericho blocked it with his arms.  
  
"Amazing, Jericho's snapped, he's gone in such a blind rage that he doesn't even seem to realize he's injured or even in pain. He's got the skill of a true fighter, his power level is increasing as he's battling." Eddie realized to himself.  
  
"This is for Edge!" Jericho began to focus his power to one spot. "Ka...me...ha...me.." Kane just stood there, ready to dodge it. "Ha!" Jericho was quick though, he shot the blast and it hit Kane, not even giving him enough time to block it. Kane fell to the ground smoking. "I did it!"  
  
"Not so fast." Eddie caused his attention to turn back to Kane, he was still moving.  
  
"You little runt." Kane growled and appeared back up in the air. "You'll pay for that one." Jericho was too shocked to move, allowing Kane to tear into him with every blow imaginable. He was tearing demonically into Jericho with blows and attacks that would likely kill a normal man, but Jericho refused to fall. "Time to put you under!" He threw him to the ground and landed on top of him. Jericho cried out as Kane began to press down his foot onto his ribs. "Don't even think about it Eddie." Kane caused him to tense. "One false move and this kid here gets the most gruesome, painful death even possibly imaginable."  
  
Eddie growled, "What can I do?"  
  
Kane looked down at the bloody battered Jericho who had tears in his eyes, "Say good by, on and say hello to your dead friend for me." Kane raised his foot and Jericho closed his eyes, whimpering. But just then a blast knocked Kane off of him.  
  
"Hu?" Jericho and Eddie were confused.  
  
Eddie turned to see Crash, "What, no way!"  
  
"Crash!" Jericho coughed, blood spurting from his mouth.  
  
"What, no way, that's impossible!" Kane was frozen in shock. "I killed you, how did you come back to life?"  
  
Crash smirked, "Some things are better left unanswered, especially to the likes of you." Crash began to fight Kane, who was still too confused to move. "I have to give Kurt enough time." He said to himself. "Jericho's dying quickly, I have to keep Kane away."  
  
Eddie turned back to Jericho, "Hu?" He saw Kurt down by him.  
  
"Just hold still, this will all be over in a second." Kurt's hands began to glow as he placed them on Jericho.  
  
Eddie watched as the glow disappeared and Jericho got up, he gasped, "What!"  
  
"Hey, how are you feeling?" Kurt smiled.  
  
Jericho was shocked, "What... happened? Hu? Kurt?"  
  
"Yea, looks like I've got the power to heal. Pretty cool hu?" Kurt laughed.  
  
Jericho smiled, "I'll say!"  
  
"I killed you before, and I will again!" Kane hit Crash on the back, knocking him senseless for a moment as he landed on the ground. Kane raised his hand, preparing an energy blast but just then something rammed him sharply in the gut. "What... the!" He gasped when he saw Jericho growling up at him. "No way, he was dying for sure, I'm positive of that! How did he possibly..."  
  
"The time for talk is over, take that!" Jericho's fist glowed and he delivered an upper cut to Kane's jaw, then grabbed his legs, spun him around and flung him to the ground. Jericho smirked and posed.  
  
Eddie finally snapped out of his confused, "So, like X-Pac, Kurt Angle also got a special ability. I'll have to keep that in mind. Both Jericho and Crash are back in the game now. But can we still do this alone, without Edge? I have to know more about Kurt's powers. Why didn't he use them on Edge before?" He began to think to himself as he watched Crash and Jericho go into a back to back pose, ready for Kane when he got back up.  
  
"We got him this time." Kurt cheered eagerly. "We can win it!"

A/N: Ok, look. I like writing this, I don't have a problem with it, but if nobody's going to review it like a loyal reader should, then why bother to continue. I can resume this whenever I want, I know the story, I know what I'm going to do, but there's no point if writing if nobody's reading, it just hurts and let's the author down. I know you know how it feels, so why hurt another because other's are hurting you.


	13. One Goes Down, Two Come Up

Chyna had long since given up on her car, and her stupid cell phone, and decided it would be better to just walk rather than sit around and wait. She'd forgotten all about Kane flying overhead, but another man was about to cross her path.  
  
"Hey, hey you there!" Chyna ran over to the staggering figure. "Are you ok? Maybe you can help me."  
  
The figure turned around, Chyna gasped as his eyes flashed, "Switch!"  
  
"Ah!" They both screamed, the bright light faded and they both stood.  
  
"What...what, happened?" The man asked, in a feminine voice.  
  
"No, no, no, I didn't want this body!" Chyna cried in a deep sinister tone.  
  
"Wait, I know you..." The man gulped. "You're X-Pac."  
  
"Heh, not anymore." Chyna, now X-Pac smirked.  
  
"What have you done, give me back my body!" X-Pac, now Chyna, screamed.  
  
"I would, seeing as how this body is powerless and useless, but I can't do my technique for another hour until I regain some energy." X-Pac frowned.  
  
"Well in the meantime, maybe you can help me. I'm stuck lost out here and I'm trying to find my friends." Chyna's words caused X-Pac to turn around.  
  
"Your friends?" He smirked, he had an idea. "Ok toots, I'll help ya out."  
  
"Thanks." Chyna frowned. "But don't call me toots." She socked him on top of his head.  
  
"Ow." He cowered. "Curse this weak and feeble body."  
  
Meanwhile, back at the action....  
  
"This is impossible, there's no way they can defeat me." Kane growled, breathing loudly. Eddie watched with an amused smirk as Jericho and Crash posed for battle. "I could see Crash with maybe a slim second chance, but not Chris... I just don't get it." Kane turned slightly and saw Kurt smiling up at them. Kane smirked, "Wait a minute... I remember hearing about techniques from X-Pac. Perhaps, yes, that has to be it." Kane laughed.  
  
Jericho tensed but Crash just growled, "What's so funny?"  
  
"Oh, just this." Kane shot a beam out of his finger, it flew between Crash and Jericho and under the higher up Eddie and to it's target.  
  
"What?" The trio turned around.  
  
"Oh no!" Kurt whimpered as the blast hit him square on, knocking him out.  
  
"No!" Jericho cried as Kane just laughed.  
  
"He found us out, he took out the one person Kurt couldn't heal... himself." Eddie growled.  
  
"Aw, what's the matter Guerrero? Going to use his technique to your advantage? Well, not so long as I'm around. Prepare to meet your maker." Kane began to power up as he laughed.  
  
Eddie felt his hope sink, "I don't get it, this isn't how things were supposed to work out."  
  
"Now you die!" Kane shot at Jericho, he cried out and fell.  
  
"I gotcha!" Crash stopped him from falling any further. "You ok?"  
  
"Yea, I'm fine." Chris panted. "But I don't know how much longer I can keep this up." He began to cough, blood mixed into the spit coming from his mouth.  
  
Crash thought to himself, "This looks bad. I don't know what more we can do. We just have to keep him away from Edge until the bean is ready. But even then we might not stand a chance... but, but we have to try." Crash looked up with a determined look.  
  
Edge groaned and his eyes snapped open, "Oh no, what's going on?" He quickly sat up. "I can feel the power levels, Kane is much higher than... wait, one energy level is going down, and fast. Is that, Jericho... oh no, if I don't do something soon..." He looked down at the bean he saw on the coffee table. "He, and the others will all die." He picked it up and ate it. He stood up and went to the door, opening it. He stood in a determined pose. "It's about time I join this fight." He powered up and flew off. "I only hope I have what it takes, I hope I won't be too late..."  
  
"Haha, take this, and a little bit of that, and one of these!" Kane laughed as he shot random blasts at Jericho and Crash, both of them barely dodging them.  
  
"Ah!" Jericho cried as one hit him.  
  
"Come on Eddie, don't just float there, we need your help!" Crash turned around.  
  
Eddie frowned, as much as he hated siding with his enemies, he realized he had no other choice, "Fine, but as soon as this is all over..."  
  
"Yea, yea, you'll kill us both. Now come on and help us out here!" Crash evaded two blasts but by a hair.  
  
"Hey you!" Eddie powered up and shot a huge blast at Kane. "I'm more than a match for you and you know it." He smirked but gasped. "What!" Kane floated there unharmed and a little peeved.  
  
"What a pity Eddie, I so expected more from you." Kane smirked, Eddie was in shock. "If you wanted to die along with them..." Kane powered up his energy into one huge attack. "Then all you had to do was ask!" Kane threw it at the trio with such speed that they couldn't even think no less get out of the way.  
  
"Ah!" They cried out, preparing for the worst, but just then somebody jumped in the way, causing the blast to explode onto a protective deflective shield." Hu?" They looked up.  
  
Jericho smiled, "Benoit!"  
  
Benoit turned around and smirked, "Hey, how's it going kid?"  
  
"Man, cutting it a little close there hu bud?" Crash let out a sigh of relief.  
  
Benoit turned to Eddie, his expression changed, "How about you?"  
  
Eddie was pouting again, "Just be glad I'm busy with Kane or else I'd cut you a new one."  
  
Benoit smirked, "Yea, you're welcome." Then he turned to Kane. "And as for you, how do you feel about fighting four on one?"  
  
Kane frowned, "Well I don't think it's all too fair..."  
  
"Well too bad, bad guys don't fight fair, as you should know."  
  
Benoit's remark just caused Kane to smile, "It's not fair... for you."  
  
"Hu?" Benoit jerked in shock.  
  
"Ya!" Kane bolted at Benoit with great speed and they both engaged in a fist fight.  
  
"Come on!" Jericho joined in.  
  
"You gotta help too Eddie." Crash followed his lead. Eddie groaned and did the same.  
  
"Four on one Kane, you and your cockiness can't win it this time." Benoit growled.  
  
"We shall see." Kane powered up and sent a defensive block out around him, the shield caused everyone to fly back with injury. Kane let the guard down. "Is that all you got?"  
  
Benoit was already tired, "I used max power on that attack and it still did nothing..."  
  
"Now you see what we're up against." Jericho panted a reply.  
  
"We can't give up now guys." Crash shook his head. "We have to think about Edge."  
  
"You guys are all talk, you know that?" Everyone turned to Eddie. "You say you're gonna fight, so then go fight."  
  
"I don't see you leaping into battle Eddie." Benoit pushed Jericho aside to confront his foe. They stared each other down.  
  
"For your last meal, green eyes, I'm gonna make you eat those words." Eddie growled.  
  
"Not before I shove a knuckle sandwich down your throat." Benoit fumed.  
  
"Guys, guys, come on!" Crash got in between them and tried to push them apart.  
  
"I must say." They all turned at the sound of Kane's voice. "This is quite entertaining, but I'm a busy man and I have to cut the show. So if you don't mind holding the encore, I think it's bout time I end this."  
  
"Kane!" Eddie growled. "I've had just about enough of what I can take from you, your match is with me and we'll end it now, before it even begins!" Eddie powered up all his energy and stepped forward, using both hands to shoot it into one big blast. Eddie laughed as it exploded into fire on Kane. "He's al bark and no bite... what!" The smoke cleared and once again Kane was not impressed.  
  
"I can't have any fun with you." Kane bolted at Eddie, grabbing him and flying off.  
  
"Hu?" Benoit, Jericho and Crash turned as Kane flew up with Eddie, pounding him with one hand and taking a considerable amount of damage off him.  
  
"Some leader you claimed to be." Kane powered up one hand and punched Eddie in the middle. Eddie gasped, he felt as if his whole body was broken just from the one blow. "You've lasted out my amusement." Kane let go and let Eddie float there. Kane put his hands out to the side, two energy balls formed at each and his whole body glowed, creating darkness around the glow. The trio stood in shock at the power of the attack. "Now you die!" Kane put his hands together and the balls shot out into a huge beam aimed for Eddie. "Ah!" The beam stopped.  
  
"Hu?" Pale white in shock, they slowly looked to the side and gasped, if not shocked enough already. Edge floated behind Kane with his arm stretched out, he'd fired a blast onto his back and prevented the attack.  
  
"Edge!" Jericho cheered. Edge smirked over at the four some.  
  
"What, no way!" Kane was just as shocked as the others.  
  
"It's about time you got here." Crash whipped his brow. "I was sure I was a goner."  
  
"Glad to see you joined the battle too Benoit." Edge looked from him to Eddie as he floated upright, battered and exousted. "And you..."  
  
"Spare me, champ." Eddie didn't make eye contact as he caught his breath.  
  
Edge smirked and stood before them, facing Kane, "You guys can hit the showers, I'm taking it from here."  
  
"What? But Edge, do you think you're even ready?" Benoit asked.  
  
Edge looked over his shoulder arrogantly, "We shall see." 


	14. One Last Trick

Eddie, Benoit, Crash and Jericho all floated down to a cliff so they could watch from a safe distance. Eddie sat down to rest, he was hurting and very tired. Kane could've put him out if not for Edge's timing. Up in the air, Edge and Kane stared eye to eye, a breeze in the higher altitude blowing gently as if to give a proper setting to the match up.  
  
"Guys, do you think we stand a chance?" Jericho asked.  
  
"I don't know." Crash said as he sat Kurt against a rock to rest. "Kurt's out, this is our only shot, we blow this and who knows what we've let the world come to."  
  
"Don't think of the worst, hope for the best. This is Edge we're talking about here." Benoit replied.  
  
"As much as I hate to agree, Edge might be the only one of us that can give Kane a legitimate run for his money." Eddie growled after admitting that and muttered, "For now..."  
  
"Oh, hey you guys." The strange voice caused everyone to turn to see...  
  
"Chyna?" Benoit had no idea she'd left along with Jericho and Crash.  
  
"What are you doing here?" Crash and Jericho asked in unison.  
  
X-Pac, in Chyna's body, cleared his throat in order to attempt to sound feminine, "I just wanted to check up on you guys to see if you needed help with anything."  
  
"No, we're fine." Eddie turned away, not wanting to look at the woman, he wanted nothing to do with her.  
  
"Look at you tough guy." X-Pac laughed. Down at the bottom of the hill of the cliff, Chyna was tied up in X-Pac's body.  
  
"Chyna are you ok, you sound kinda funny." Jericho cocked his head.  
  
"Are you sure I sound funny, maybe you're hearing is off. Did you get hit on the head?" X-Pac taunted.  
  
"Something's wrong here, she's acting really weird." Crash whispered to Jericho.  
  
"Yea really." Jericho raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Haha, I'm free." Chyna smiled as she managed to untie herself and took the gag off her mouth. "And now, to get back what is rightfully mine." She began to sneak up the hill.  
  
"So, what's going on?" X-Pac asked.  
  
"Edge is about to fight Kane." Jericho replied.  
  
"What, are you serious!" X-Pac shoved past them and looked to see the two facing the other down. "Oh wow, what a great match, this is fantastic!"  
  
"Hey, Kane's really powerful, Edge is in a lot or danger you know? So I'd appreciate it if you took a less entertained tone." Crash growled.  
  
X-Pac smiled as he looked at Crash and Jericho, thinking to himself, "Ha, look at them, Kane did a number on them. Serves them right. But... huh." He noticed Benoit. "Haven't seen him around the battlefield before. Such power, more than those two squirts." He felt something inside him. "Aha, that's it, it's been an hour. I can change bodies again... but no, not to my old body, to that old, weak beaten up shell." Eddie had fallen asleep by the rock by Kurt, they were both too tired and hurt to interest X-Pac anyway. X-Pac began to laugh, "You're mine!"  
  
"Hu?" Benoit turned in shock.  
  
"Hey wait, that voice!" Jericho gasped.  
  
"I know, it's X-Pac!" Crash cried out.  
  
"Switch!" X-Pac glowed, and so did Benoit.  
  
Crash and Jericho covered their eyes from the light, but heard, "Oh no you don't!" The light faded and Jericho and Crash looked up at Benoit.  
  
"Hey, are you ok?" Jericho looked up at Benoit whose shocked angry face softened into one of confusion as he looked down at Jericho.  
  
"What, just happened, Chris?" He asked.  
  
Jericho smiled, "Hey you're ok!"  
  
"Then what did happen?" Crash turned to see X-Pac and Chyna.  
  
"That's for even taking my body in the first place!" Chyna, now back in her own body, kicked X-Pac below the belt.  
  
"Oh!" Everybody cringed as X-Pac rolled backwards down the hill in pain.  
  
"Chyna, are you alright?" Crash asked.  
  
"Yea I'm fine, how about you guys?" She looked around and saw Kurt and Eddie.  
  
"Two down, hopefully Edge won't make it a three." Crash replied, looking up at Edge and Kane.  
  
"Oh no, Edge isn't ready!" She gasped.  
  
"I know." Benoit sighed. "But we were nearly put out of action ourselves. Now, if anyone can do it, it's Edge."  
  
"Yea, I understand." Chyna sighed.  
  
"Listen, you'd better get outa here, it's not safe here for you." Jericho spoke up.  
  
"I can't, my car ran out of gas and it's way far off." She replied.  
  
"Well then you'd better start walking." Benoit turned his back.  
  
"What, are you serious!" She shrieked.  
  
"Yes." Crash replied. "You could get killed out here, you don't have any powers. Besides, Kurt needs help. You should take him with you, you can go to his house."  
  
"Oh? And how do you propose I do that?" Chyna put her hands on her hips.  
  
"Here." Benoit threw a twenty at her. "Go get some gas, get your car and take Kurt back to his house and go from there." Chyna slumped.  
  
"I saw a gas station a few miles off, I'm sure you can handle this." Crash assured.  
  
"What about him?" Chyna motioned to Eddie. She stared at him, he was kinda cute.  
  
"Don't worry about him. Kurt doesn't have powers like we do and he knows how to make those beans and can heal people with his technique. It's up to you now Chyna." Jericho spoke up.  
  
Chyna sighed, "Yea I get it. I'm going." She walked off slightly disappointed.  
  
"Hey guys." Crash looked up. "I think they're gonna fight."  
  
"This is it guys. Judgment day." Benoit growled.  
  
"No pun intended." Jericho said, causing Benoit and Crash to look down at him. "What?"  
  
Back with Kane and Edge, they had stared the other down long enough, they both knew what this fight meant. Finally they broke their statue like stances and attacked. They were matched in speed, they naked eye couldn't follow them as they shot around countering the others attacks and attacking with barrages of kicks and engaging in slugfests. Finally they both stopped the onslaught to catch their breath.  
  
Benoit closed his eyes, "Edge, are you ok?"  
  
"Benoit?" Edge was really confused. "Am I hearing voices?"  
  
"Well yes, my voice to be exact. Listen to me, I too have a technique like Kurt and X-Pac, as you can see."  
  
"Wow, that's amazing. I wonder if I have a technique too."  
  
"Most likely. But listen. Do you think you can defeat Kane?"  
  
Edge stopped panting, "Yes, but right now we're evenly matched. I need to power up in order to do the attack. I know it will win the battle but I need time to prepare it.  
  
Benoit smiled, "This is just like our first fight with Rhyno. Don't worry, I'll do it."  
  
"But Benoit, you're..."  
  
"I'm just returning the favor." Benoit ended the transmission and jumped into the air.  
  
"Hey wait, where are you going?" Crash asked.  
  
"Edge needs my help to win this." Benoit stared up at the two men in the air.  
  
"But we already tried and failed." Crash replied.  
  
"Besides, how do you know he can't do it alone?" Jericho asked.  
  
Benoit spoke with his mind to Jericho, "That's how." Jericho gasped and looked up at Benoit. Benoit smirked and flew off and next to Edge.  
  
"You ready Benoit?"  
  
"Let's do it." Benoit flew at Kane and attacked.  
  
"What, you again?" Kane laughed. "You fool, you won't be happy until you join Kurt and Eddie. Well don't you worry, I'm a generous man, as soon as I take you out, I'll send your friends to join you."  
  
"Hey look." Crash pointed over to Edge, Jericho turned from watching the fight.  
  
Edge was powering up, he had his hands over his head gathering energy, "I hope this works." 


	15. Kane Defeated?

"You are a fool to challenge me!" Kane laughed as he began to pummel into Benoit.  
  
"I can't let him get to Edge before he can finish!" Benoit groaned as he fell and hit the ground, panting amid the dust.  
  
"He's getting destroyed out there, I have to help him!" Jericho jumped up but Crash grabbed his leg to hold him back. "Hey!"  
  
"You can't go out there. For one you don't stand a chance of helping, and two we don't know what Edge and Benoit are planning." Crash let go and Jericho landed, growling.  
  
Edge remained undetected in his stance as he gathered the energy, "I can take the power needed from all my friends back at Mick's house, but, will it be enough?" He closed his eyes, left alone with his thoughts, and hastily continued with preparing the attack.  
  
Benoit powered up a super kick that landed squarely against the back of Kane's head, "How do you like them apples?"  
  
Kane flipped and was floating upright again, "They taste rotten, just like you." Kane formed a blast in his hand and hurled it at Benoit, then did the same with the other hand, and went back and forward repeatedly. Benoit yelled in agony until he fell and crashed onto a tree, in immense pain.  
  
"That's it." Jericho began to power up. "I can't take it anymore!"  
  
"I know we gotta do something to help, but we can't." Crash began to debate with himself. "Then again, we can't just sit here and watch him get creamed. But we still don't know what he and Edge are planning. Oh, Jericho what should we do, we don't stand a chance..." No answer, Crash looked around. "Jericho?"  
  
"Ah!" Jericho flew at Kane and tackled him with his whole body.  
  
"No Chris don't!" Crash called, but Kane got the wind knocked out of him and flew back.  
  
"Care for a sour apple?" Jericho growled and looked down to see Benoit trying to get up.  
  
"Jericho don't do it, you don't stand a chance! Please, I don't know how I could live with your death being on my conscience." He cried.  
  
"Don't worry about it then, cause you won't have to." Jericho powered up and began to attack Kane with a series of punches, each surprisingly inflicting damage.  
  
"Wow, he's actually making progress." Crash was shocked. "What happened, he just snapped and now he's got all this energy. Wait, I remember hearing about this from Foley, I think he's unlocked his potential."  
  
Jericho continued to wail on Kane until he did a double spinning heel kick, sending Kane into the air, then Jericho flew up and kicked Kane in the gut, hurling him into the ground, creating a hole, Jericho panted, "You leave my friends alone!"  
  
"Wow." Benoit was shocked. "Looks like Jericho's stronger than I thought." Benoit turned, seeing Kane getting up. "Quick Chris!"  
  
"Right." Jericho powered up and shot energy blasts from his hands. Kane covered himself by raising his arms for protection. The blasts surrounded him with smoke. "Take that!" He got a lot of power into one attack and shot it at Kane with both hands. It exploded, sending a burst of wind in all directions. Finally everything subsided and Jericho was left panting. He, and everyone else gasped. "No way!"  
  
Kane stood there angrily and dashed into the air in front of Jericho, "Now it's my turn." He grabbed Jericho around the neck and raised him into the air, then used his other hand to punch him in the chest.  
  
"Ah!" Jericho cried out and chocked. "My ribs, they feel like they're broken!"  
  
"Oh good." Kane smiled. "Then I know I'm doing my job well." He let Jericho go, he floated there and held himself. Kane snickered, "But I'm not just done quite yet." Kane began to wail on Jericho with such speed that the others couldn't keep track of it.  
  
"Oh no, he's gonna kill him." Edge looked up at his hands, they were starting to sparkle. "It's not done yet, oh come on, hurry up!"  
  
Kane laughed and stopped the onslaught, "Had enough?" Jericho didn't reply, he was too busy panting and he was as glazed as a donut. "Well too bad, cause I've barely begun."  
  
Kane kicked Jericho and he bolted backwards into the water. Jericho floated there for a moment, figuring he'd wait there and catch his breath, but he didn't have much air, so he had to go back up. As soon as he did, Kane shot an attack at him, he ducked and went back into the water. He had air this time, so he didn't go back up. But Kane was impatient, and he began to shoot the water until Jericho flew back into the air and caught his breath.  
  
"Jericho, please stop." Benoit begged, but was still too tired to move.  
  
Kane began the attack again, Jericho was getting too beat up to attempt to fight back. Kane went to grab him around the neck again, Jericho tensed but the attack never came. He opened his eyes to see Kane crouched down before him, he kicked him in the stomach. Jericho gasped and slowly dropped to his knees as Kane slunk off like a raptor. Jericho, with one eye barely open now from the pain, looked up right as Kane decked him in the jaw. Jericho cried out as the upper cut sent him flying backwards in the air, he hit the ground on his back and slid until his head had gone over the edge and into the water, the rest of his body remaining on dry land. Kane sauntered over, "Oh my, aren't you dead yet?" He saw bubbles where Jericho's head was. He reached his hand into the water and felt his neck, he grabbed it tightly and pulled it up, choking him again. "Haven't you had enough yet, you're starting to get boring." He picked him up and held him in front of his face. "And you do know what I do to those people who make me bored, hm?" Jericho tried to open his eyes and struggle to answer, but he couldn't find the strength. Instead, he just broke down into a coughing fit. Some of his spit fell onto Kane's cheek. He looked down at it and growled. "Why you dirty Canadian!" Kane threw him to the ground, where he landed on his side, and began to kick him in the stomach. Jericho cried out meekly at each blow, whimpering.  
  
"Please, stop it Kane, that's enough!" Benoit begged.  
  
Kane looked up, "Oh, I forgot all about you. I have your friend now too though. So who should I kill first?" Kane lifted his finger and looked down at Jericho, some of the water he swallowed coming from his mouth and onto the ground. "Him?" Kane looked back over at Benoit. "Or maybe you?" Kane turned to look over at Crash. "Or even... hu?" Kane finally noticed Edge. "What is he doing?"  
  
"Oh no." Benoit gulped. "He saw him." He spoke with his mind to Edge. "Hurry up, he's noticed you."  
  
"I'm trying, just keep stalling him." Edge replied.  
  
"We can't, I'm down, Jericho's dying, and Crash... wait, Crash!" Benoit spoke to him.  
  
"What, Benoit?" Crash looked around, he just heard his voice.  
  
"Listen Crash, I'm using my power to speak to you with my mind. You have to do something, Edge is almost done, but we need to buy him more time. Not much, just a small diversion to keep Kane away."  
  
"If I fight him I'll surely loose, but if I can divert him just enough to keep him away from Edge until the right time... ok, I can do it." Crash flew into the air and over to Kane. "Nah, nah. You can't catch me." He flew off.  
  
"Oh, of the arrogance!" Kane got angry and flew after him.  
  
Benoit smiled, "Good job Crash, you can do it." He looked over and saw Jericho laying on the ground a few feet off. He struggled to go over to him. "Jericho, come on, you're ok, just stay awake, you can't die on me!" He finally got over to him and put a hand on his stomach, it was going up and down quickly, Jericho's broken ribs were making it hard for him to breathe and therefore hard to keep conscious. "Come on Jericho." Benoit kept willing him on, but his breathing was shallow and quick.  
  
"Benoit." Edge was using his mind to contact Benoit, and since he'd left the link open, he heard. "It's Chris, is he ok?"  
  
Benoit didn't know what to say, "I really don't know. Come on Chris, you can't die on me. You promised you'd be alright Chris, come on." Benoit began to shake him. Jericho groaned and began to cough. "Jericho?"  
  
He opened his eyes slightly, his vision blurred, "Benoit."  
  
"Hang in there kid."  
  
"I wanna sleep, I'm so tired." Jericho's eyes began to flutter.  
  
"No, stay awake, you have to. Please..."  
  
"I'm all hurt Benoit, and I feel kinda cold." Jericho lay his head down and closed his eyes.  
  
"No, you can't die on me." Benoit sapped his cheek, Jericho's eyes tightened. "Come on, you promised me. I know you'll be ok, you're tough, just hang in there." Benoit put a hand on his shoulder. "Chris?" No reply, not a single muscle moved. "Chris..." Benoit put his hand back on his stomach, it wasn't moving.  
  
"Oh no." Edge froze in shock.  
  
"Chris!" Benoit yelled.  
  
Crash heard and stopped, "What?"  
  
Kane turned, "Oh good, one died on his own." He looked at Crash. "And now it's your turn." Crash gulped.  
  
"No, no." Edge began to cry. "No!" His hands glowed. "Ah, it's finished." He growled and looked at Kane.  
  
"What, what's going on, what' she doing?" He was shocked. He raced over. "You can't win, no matter what!"  
  
"Your reign of terror ends today Kane, ugh!" Edge formed a huge blue ball in his hand and threw it at Kane. "Take this!"  
  
Kane stopped, "Nice try, good luck, I'll block it!" The attack grew closer and closer.  
  
"Get down!" Edge pulled Crash down to the ground by Benoit and Jericho.  
  
"Ah!" Kane couldn't block the attack like he thought and it grabbed him in it's path, then collided onto the ground, causing a huge explosion.  
  
"Whoa!" Chyna's car swerved far away. She'd gotten the gas long ago and went back for Kurt in her car, she was taking him back to his house and was nearly there by now.  
  
"Ah!" Crash, Benoit, Edge, and Jericho and Eddie's bodies were all thrown off away from each other. The water burst up, creating a huge tidal wave that crashed onto the ground, tearing trees from their roots and flooding the grass down into the mud. Finally everything calmed down. The water level had risen and the land formation had changed. Luckily no civilization was around, but the closest town did feel a slight quake and just mistook it for a small tremor. Just then, Crash surfaced.  
  
"Whoa, now that was an energy blast!" He looked around. "Wow, look at this place, I gotta find some land to rest and find the others." Finally he saw some high ground and swam over. "I wonder where the others are?" Just then a sound made him turn, it was loud coughing. He ran over and was shocked to see, "Jericho!"  
  
"Hu?" He looked up meekly.  
  
"Oh my god, you're alive!" Crash ran down and hugged him.  
  
"Ow, ow, ow!"  
  
"Oh sorry." He helped him get all the way onto the land. "Are you ok?"  
  
"Well," Chris caught his breath. "I'm alive, aren't I?" He lay down.  
  
"You really need to rest."  
  
Jericho closed his eyes, "Crash, where are the others?" Crash's silence caused Jericho to lift his head.  
  
"I don't know..." Crash looked down at the meek and tired Jericho. "Maybe we should go find them."  
  
"Alright." Jericho stood up shakily.  
  
"Careful, take it easy." Crash let him rest on him as they flew. "Hey, hey look!" They saw another land formation above water, a figure surfaced, it was Benoit. "Benoit, then where's...." Before he could finish, Benoit had dragged Edge out and onto the land, they both crawled out of the water, panting with exoustion.  
  
"Edge, Benoit!" Jericho called in a loud yet tired voice. Benoit looked over and smiled. Edge looked up to see the two land in front of them, Jericho collapsed to his knees and landed on Edge in an attempted hug, "You're ok."  
  
"Jericho." Edge gave a tired smile. "You're ok too."  
  
"Wow Edge, that attack was amazing, you got rid of Kane." Crash said enthusiastically.  
  
"I feel bad for killing a person, but I guess it had to be done." Edge sighed.  
  
Jericho found the strength to sit up, he looked over at Benoit with a smirk, "Benoit..."  
  
Benoit smirked back, "Hey kid." He put a hand on his head and messed up his hair, Jericho just laughed, causing Edge to laugh.  
  
"Hey wait, what about Eddie?" Jericho spoke up.  
  
Edge sighed, "Well, now that Kane is gone, he's our rival again, and I guess he'd find it best if he was left on his own. He may be in no condition for a battle but neither am I, I guess that match will have to wait for another day."  
  
Crash sat down on a rock, "Well I guess that's it then, maybe we should head back now."  
  
"Yea." Benoit looked off in the distance. "I guess we've done enough damage for one day..." Or have they? 


	16. Super Star

Everyone was sitting down to regain their strength. As soon as they felt they were strong enough, they were going to head back to Mick Foley's house. They wondered about the others...  
  
"Do you think they knew?" Edge was asking.  
  
"I doubt it. Not only are they not as advanced as we are, but they're busy and far off." Benoit replied, he was sitting on a rock while Edge stared at his battered reflection in the water. "Besides, if they had, don't you think they'd have come here by now?"  
  
Edge smirked and turned away from the water, "Yea, I guess you're right."  
  
"I wonder how long it'll be until we see Eddie again." Crash wondered.  
  
"I dunno, Crash." Edge went over to sit down by him. "He was pretty messed up from my standpoint."  
  
"We will see him again though, I can assure you of that." Benoit added.  
  
"Guys." Jericho spoke up. "What about Chyna, do you think she made it back to Kurt's place ok?"  
  
"Yea, Kurt was pretty messed up. I hope they made it to his house safely and are doing better now." Crash began to think.  
  
"Well guys, I say we've postponed our trip back long enough, let's head back and tell the others about our adventure." Edge stood up.  
  
"Right." Crash and Jericho followed his lead. Just then Crash froze.  
  
"What is it?" Edge asked but Crash didn't reply, he didn't even move. Edge stared down at his friend confused, but then felt something, he turned with a scowl. Jericho felt his heart stop and fall into his stomach, Benoit thought he'd gone blind.  
  
They couldn't believe who it was they saw, "Kane!"  
  
Kane growled angrily, his mask had been blown off and his face was disfigured from the blast, plus huge patches of hair were missing, "You, son...of...a...!" Kane was too enraged to finish, he powered up a blast and shot it at the nearest person, Benoit. Rather than exploding when it hit him, it shot strait through his chest.  
  
"What, no!" Edge's voice cracked. Benoit stood there in pain, then fell over.  
  
"Benoit, no!" Jericho ran over, his eyes welling with tears. He began to shake him, "No, no you can't die. Come on, you never gave up on me, so you can't die on me either!"  
  
"You... monster!" Edge felt a strange feeling, it was a mix of sorrow and fear, but mostly of hatred.  
  
"Jericho, is he ok?" Crash asked.  
  
"I'm not done yet, bastered!" Kane growled and his hand glowed, so did Crash.  
  
"Hu?" Jericho looked up as Crash was thrown into the air.  
  
"I'll make sure this time you don't come back!" Kane tightened his hand, causing pain to flow through Crash's body, he couldn't breathe. "Now, be gone!" Kane waved his hand to the side and threw Crash through the air.  
  
"Crash!" Jericho called, but Crash was gone.  
  
"No, no...! Stop this, that's enough!" Edge felt his blood boil, the heat of anger rising from his body. He felt emotions so confusing, he couldn't even move. He began to growl and groan.  
  
Jericho turned to him, "Yo, Edge... you ok?"  
  
Edge was subconsciously powering up, the energy waves sending his hair flying in different directions, he was growling even louder, his eyes seemed glazed over. Jericho was getting scared, had his friend snapped? Kane watched in amusement, he wanted them to suffer before meeting their demise as well. Edge jerked, his hair shot up into a point, then fell. Jericho gasped, his power level was doubling, tripling, what was happening to him? Kane had no idea what was going on either, he watched curiously. Finally Edge let out a loud angry yell, a blinding yellow light shot out in waves of energy. His eyes flashed and his hair stood up into points on end. Jericho and Kane were shocked and confused, what had just happened?  
  
"What in the...." Kane looked carefully at Edge. "Wait a minute." Kane froze, he realized what had just happened. "His power, his technique has been released. Some people received techniques along with the radiation powers. It's not healing, it's not body snatching, it's much worse." Kane knew what it was, he'd been told about this by Paul Bearer. "He's a Super Star!"  
  
Edge turned around, facing Kane angrily, Kane was too shocked to move, Edge spoke to Jericho, "Listen Chris, Benoit isn't dead, but he's seriously injured. I want you to take him and get out of here. Go to Kurt's house, just go!" Jericho was frozen, he was afraid yet confused, his jaw was practically on the floor. Edge looked at Jericho this time, "Go, do it now!"  
  
"Oh." Jericho was snapped out of his daze. "Yea, right." He grabbed Benoit and struggled up into the air. Edge turned back to Kane.  
  
"This is impossible, how could you have achieved this!" Kane was in shock. "I knew that Paul said that one would rise up, but I always thought it would've been Eddie! Now that this has come to pass, you must be eliminated." Kane saw Jericho flying off with Benoit. "But first, I have a cat with one life left to live." He aimed his finger at Jericho and readied to fire. Edge scowled and in a flash was standing before Kane, blocking his attack. "What, hey!"  
  
"You won't be destroying anymore lives, Kane, you hear me!" Edge looked down at Kane with a cold angry stare. Kane glared back into Edge's fiery eyes, there was something different about him, he couldn't explain it. "Your reign of terror ends here and now, I am your executioner!"  
  
"Wow, I've heard about this from Mick, some of us had received a special power along with the rest. Kurt, X-Pac, who would've figured that Edge would've gotten the most powerful of all. Edge, our champ, my friend, the Super Star!" Jericho smiled proudly as he flew off with Benoit. "Don't worry, we'll get to Kurt's house, you just hang in there!"  
  
Elsewhere...  
  
"Kurt, do you think you're ok now?" Chyna asked.  
  
"Yea, I may not have been able to heal myself, but luckily I had some beans ready on standby." Kurt sat up from the sofa. Chyna had made it to his house safely and though Kurt was unconscious, Chyna noticed the beans and remembered hearing about them, so she gave Kurt one and it did just the trick. "I just hope the others are ok.  
  
"Don't worry I saw them, Edge was giving Kane a battle for his life."  
  
"Really?" Kurt smiled. He went to look out the window. "Hu, hey wait, what's that?" He ran outside.  
  
"Hey wait Kurt." Chyna followed. "I don't think you should be up and moving yet!" She saw Kurt stop and ran to catch up. "What is it?" She gasped. "Crash!"  
  
"Don't worry, he's ok. Just beat up and knocked out. Quick, get a bean ready." Kurt picked up Crash. "Don't worry little buddy, you'll be ok."  
  
Meanwhile...  
  
"You think this can beat me?" Kane smirked, looking Edge up and down. "The energy is flowing off you like air, so what? You think this yellow light scares me? Bah! I must admit, you've got the glint of a fighter in your eye, your pose, your very presence shows poise of a warrior. You have no idea what this battle will be like. Point hair can't defeat me, I'm more powerful than your special technique."  
  
"Oh?" Edge smirked coldly. "Well, we shall see." They began to fight, flying around at an awesome speed. Edge was laying lefts and rights squarely on Kane. But he wasn't aiming for the body, he was attacking the legs.  
  
"Stop that!" Kane growled and powered up, he shot a blast at Edge. The smoke cleared and Kane scowled, Edge remained firm and untouched by the blast.  
  
"Try again." Edge frowned but Kane just growled, Edge had taken out his legs. Edge forced a grimace. "No, well then it looks like it's my turn." He went onto the attack again and Kane went on the defensive, blocking and holding his arms up for protection.  
  
"Ugh..." The ground rose, a huge pile of dirt and stones shot up and into the water as Eddie sat up. "What the..." He looked around. "What happened?" He looked up and though he couldn't see who was fighting, he could feel who it was. "Well, looks like Edge and Kane are going at it. The power is amazing." He sighed. "I couldn't have matched Kane, and Edge with a power like this, looks like I need to train a little before we go at it." Just then Kane and Edge stopped, Eddie gasped, catching a look at Edge. "What, no way. No way!" He chuckled. "Edge you dog, you've become a Super Star! Super Stardom, something I've been trying to achieve all this time, but it looks like that technique was granted to you. Pity, with power like that I could rule the WWE." He smirked and sighed. "Well, at least he's giving Kane a run for his money. This is going to be quite an interesting match if I do say so myself. Yes, I should enjoy watching this." Eddie smiled as he looked up, Kane and Edge were staring each other down again.  
  
Kane panted as Edge spoke, "You're finished Kane, this battle is over."  
  
"What?"  
  
"You hear me. You know you can't keep it up. You're tired, out of energy, you can't match me no matter what you say. You tried and you failed, plain and simple as that. I'm no mercenary, I know what you did was hated and wrong, but I won't kill you."  
  
"Wha...!"  
  
"Kane, death would be the easy way out. No, I want you to live and suffer, with the weight on your shoulders, with the fact that you know you couldn't defeat me, the fact that you tried to kill. You are a cruel, evil man, and you have my pity." Edge returned to his normal form, he didn't really know how to control this new technique yet, but he'd learn. "Good by Kane." He went down onto the ground.  
  
"Edge, no!" Eddie ran over.  
  
Edge turned, "Eddie?"  
  
"You're a Super Star, Kane is no match for you, but he can easily kill and destroy everyone else. Think about it, if you let him go, this could be the worst mistake of your life!"  
  
"Eddie, my friends are ok, nothing bad came out of this. What has happened can easily be fixed, besides, death would be the easy way out, and I want him to suffer."  
  
"Yea, I heard your speech, mister humanitarian. Now set your pathetic feelings aside and destroy him!" Eddie yelled, but Edge just stared at him. "Feelings. Champ, those feelings are your downfall, they make you week and will not allow you to achieve the true status and power of Super Stardom. You have to do it, I know it, you do too, you have to end this now. Kill Kane!"  
  
"I can't!" Edge yelled. "I'm not an evil, heartless monster like him." Edge looked up at Kane, he was still angry with himself that he couldn't defeat the likes of Edge. Edge flew back up.  
  
"Champ, no!" Eddie called, but it was too late.  
  
"Get outa here Kane." Edge frowned.  
  
Kane looked up, "Please, you have to forgive me. The power went to my head, I didn't mean to hurt your friends and cause you so much trouble."  
  
"Don't fall for it Edge." Eddie recalled how Edge's feelings almost gave Rhyno a victory.  
  
"I know the words you speak are false, but I'm not cold like you." Edge powered up and shot a blast. Kane cringed but nothing happened. "There, enough power to get you outa here. I never want to see you again, unless you mend your evil ways." Edge turned. "I hope you learn to live in happiness and peace, farewell." He began to fly off.  
  
"Champ!" Eddie called.  
  
"I'm not cold." Edge muttered.  
  
"Oh, but I am!" Kane used the newly gotten powers and formed it into an attack that he shot at Edge, he laughed.  
  
"Hm?" Edge sensed it and turned. "You fool!" Edge shot an attack that sent his blast full force back at Kane.  
  
"What? No!" Kane cried out in pain as it hit him. It exploded and he fell to the ground out cold.  
  
Edge stood firm in the air and nodded his head, "You, and your DX force were no match for me and my friends, now you'll learn the heard way and will have to live with the repercussions."  
  
"What are you talking about Edge?" Eddie flew up to him.  
  
Edge turned and smirked, "When they wake up to find a pink slip under their arm. Once they're out of the WWE they'll have nothing. If I know them, they're like everyone else, wrestling is their life and without that, they can't use their powers for anything."  
  
Eddie thought for a moment then smiled, understanding, "I get it. As soon as they're fired, they have no use for their powers anymore and they eventually run out of their system."  
  
"Yea, something like that." Edge winked, then turned around. "Well, see ya later."  
  
"Edge, wait." Edge stopped and looked over his shoulder, Eddie just called him Edge rather than 'champ'. "We will meet again."  
  
Edge smiled, "Yea, I know we will." He continued to fly off, he was heading for Kurt's house to check on the others.  
  
Eddie smirked and turned, flying off into the other direction, "By then, I'll be ready." 


	17. Getting Back To Business

Edge led the way to Kurt Angle's house, Crash, Benoit and Jericho all flew shakily behind. They were all still tired from the battle but had enough energy to fly.  
  
"There." Edge pointed, the others looked off ahead into the distance. "See, I told you we'd make it to Kurt's house."  
  
"Look." Jericho smiled. "That's Chyna's car!"  
  
"She made it back with him ok." Crash cheered.  
  
"Come on, let's go, the sooner we get those beans the better." Benoit flew forward and everyone followed his lead.  
  
Inside the house, Chyna and Kurt were sitting on the couch, Kurt was reading a newspaper while Chyna sighed. She restlessly shuffled through some magazines on the coffee table.  
  
"Don't worry Chyna, I know they'll be ok." Kurt assured her for the fourth time that hour.  
  
"I know." She sighed. "But I can't help but worry, they were all in such bad shape, and Kane is such a monster."  
  
"Come on, you let down on your champ so easily."  
  
"Hu?" Chyna and Kurt looked up to see Edge standing in the doorway with a smirk. "Edge!"  
  
"Hey." Crash and Jericho appeared on each side.  
  
"You're all ok!" Chyna cheered.  
  
Kurt smiled and stood up, "I knew you would be. Come on, I've got the beans all ready for ya."  
  
"Yea." Crash and Jericho ran after Kurt down the hall.  
  
Benoit stood next to Edge, "Well champ, it looks like you did it once again."  
  
"Nah, I didn't do it." Edge turned to face him. "We all did it, together." Benoit smiled.  
  
"Beans, beans. The musical fruit, the more you eat the more you toot!" Jericho's laughing voice was heard as he ran around the corner towards Edge and Benoit. They smiled, he was back to his normal self after eating one of the beans. "Here ya go." He handed them each a bean, which they ate.  
  
"Wow, I can't cease to be amazed by these things." Edge chuckled.  
  
"Yea, Kurt you're a genius." Benoit smirked over at him.  
  
"Aw shucks, you guys are too much." Kurt blushed.  
  
"Hey, shouldn't we be getting back to Mick Foley's house?" Chyna spoke up.  
  
"Oh no, I completely forgot about them!" Kurt jumped.  
  
"Don't worry, we'll get back. I'm sure they didn't miss us." Edge held up a peace sign.  
  
"Where in the hell were you, you had us worried sick!" Ric Flair yelled in Edge's face.  
  
"Come on, I said I was sorry." Edge gulped. Sure enough back at Mick Foley's house, everybody was worried about them being gone.  
  
"We could feel the battle off in the distance, so we knew you'd most likely gone off there." Mick spoke up. "But, couldn't you have told us before you left?"  
  
"No." Benoit took a step forward. "If we had, the others would've insisted they come along, and we can't risk them being injured, or worse. We knew we were the most capable."  
  
"I guess that makes sense." Lita sighed. "But still, I was scared." She held Edge's arm.  
  
Edge looked down at her confused, but his face softened, "Hey, hey, it's alright."  
  
"Dude, so what happened, did you defeat Kane?" RVD was asking Jericho as Puar floated next to him.  
  
"Yup, you should've seen it, Edge was so powerful it was amazing, I can't even describe it!" Jericho boasted.  
  
Flair turned at that last sentence, "Jericho, what are you talking about? Are you sure you don't have a fever again?"  
  
"No." Jericho was getting real tired of that accusation. "Look, Edge became this super powered being and he just laid it out on Kane and defeated him like he was nothing! It was so cool."  
  
Flair turned to Edge, "Is this true?"  
  
"Yea." He nodded. "I remember hearing Kane mutter something about a Super Star or something."  
  
"That's right." Jericho remembered.  
  
"Super Star hu." Everyone turned at Foley's voice. Oolong was hugging Chyna tightly. "As Kurt already showed most of you, some of you acquired special techniques alone with the radiation powers. His is healing, Edge is a super power form, a stage beyond this what you now all are in, it's called Super Star."  
  
"Wow." Rey was shocked. "So, do any of us others have super powers like that?"  
  
"I don't know, if so, they might be different, whose to say." Mick shrugged.  
  
"What about X-Pac and his body snatch attack?" Crash added into the conversation.  
  
"What, X-Pac?" Flair was confused.  
  
"Yea, Kane hired The New DX Force to try and destroy us, but we all made short work of them." Crash explained.  
  
Benoit stepped in, "I suggest you make out a few pink slips, Ric."  
  
Flair smiled, "Don't worry, I'm all over it."  
  
As everyone got caught up on what had happened, Eddie Guerrero had returned to the arena where he was greeted by Paul Bearer and the other rebels, and they weren't too happy with what he had to tell them.  
  
"Kane was defeated?" Paul was shocked beyond belief.  
  
Taker frowned back in a dark corner, "Serves him right, you always spoiled him, trying to make him better than me. Maybe now you'll see the truth about your true best son."  
  
"The New DX Force were no match for me." Eddie growled, up in Paul's face.  
  
"You destroyed them all?" He gulped. Eddie just smirked. Paul shook with fear, he never knew Eddie would be this strong. Only what Eddie didn't tell him was the fact that Edge and his gang had a hand in defeating them. Paul began to back up, still shivering.  
  
Eddie turned around, "What about you?" He was speaking to Nidia, Big Show, Jamie Noble, Paul Heyman, William Regal and Eugene. They all looked up at him. "Whose side are you on now? You say you were to follow Kane, a man who was defeated. And now here I stand, a victor. Well, what no do you say?"  
  
"Look Eddie." Paul Heyman stood up, Eddie frowned as he approached himself. "We never said we were allied with Kane, we only said we'd follow him so he'd spare our lives." Paul was a sly one and Eddie knew it. He knew they'd all side with a fly if it promised them salvation.  
  
"Very well." Eddie turned his back. "I shall continue to take charge of this operation. And believe me, things are going to change around here." He looked over his shoulder. They all were looking down or away, Eddie just smirked.  
  
Taker continued to listen from his dark corner, "Perhaps it's time that I were to take command of this mission." With that, he turned around and walked off, the others, even Paul Bearer, unaware.  
  
The next day, everyone was back at the arena getting ready for the house show that night.  
  
"Well, who do we have on the match tonight?" Jericho asked in the locker room.  
  
"Looks like Lita's putting her title up against Chyna." Crash read the card.  
  
"But it's a house show, you already know Chyna won't win." Jericho said knowingly.  
  
"But still, it gives the fans something to watch, besides, Chyna couldn't take Lita."  
  
"Hey come on you guys." Oolong spoke up.  
  
"Looks like we've offended Chyna's little lackey." Crash laughed.  
  
"Lackey!" Oolong puffed him. Jericho laughed too.  
  
"Ok come on guys, cut it out." They all looked up to see Edge. He was rubbing his wet hair with a white towel.  
  
"I'm sorry Edge, we were just playing." Jericho apologized.  
  
"No, it's ok." Edge sighed, he knew that Chyna had a crush on him, she had for a long time, but Lita was his girlfriend. Her being the champ and he being the champ didn't help Chyna's urges. She was one of Edge's best friends and he didn't like seeing or hearing her bad. "Come on, we'd better get ready."  
  
"Ready, for what?" Jericho asked.  
  
"Remember, Taker challenged the three of us to a match tonight." Crash replied.  
  
"Wow, I dunno who to root for. There's three of you, but this is the Undertaker we're talking about." Oolong said.  
  
Edge sighed and began to think, "I bet this is all about his brother, Kane. He, and his DX, got fired after we took them out." They all looked up at Edge. They defeated them easily before, they were sure they'd have no difficulty with the Undertaker...right? Edge put down the towel and stood up next to Crash and Jericho, "Come on, let's do this." 


	18. Taker's Revenge

A/N: You DBZ fans are probably wondering where Garlic Jr. is. Well, I kinda figured that Undertaker was kinda like him, but I originally cast Taker as Cooler. So, I'll be replacing Garlic Jr. with Cooler. I'm only doing the episodes, not the movies.  
  
Edge, Chris Jericho and Crash walked towards the guerrilla position. They all looked at each other and took a deep breath. The mist out on the ramp was clearing as The Undertaker stood posing for the fans in the ring.  
  
"Hey." The sudden voice caused the trio to turn around.  
  
"Flair?" Edge was confused.  
  
"I'm afraid I've got some bad news." He cleared his throat. "I'm sorry Edge, but you've been given the night off."  
  
"What!"  
  
"I'm sorry but there was a card mix up, you aren't their tag team partner."  
  
"Then who is?" Crash asked.  
  
"I am." They all turned at the other voice.  
  
"Benoit." Jericho smiled.  
  
"Good luck then." Edge sighed and walked back to the locker room with Flair. "I don't get it, what's going on?"  
  
"I don't know, but I bet this has to do with Eddie and his team." Flair replied.  
  
Edge stopped, "No. It can't be them."  
  
"Then who could it be?"  
  
Edge stood thinking for a moment, then gasped, "No!"  
  
Benoit, Jericho and Crash were already in the ring, Taker in the other corner. He smirked over at the three, he knew he could easily defeat them and make Edge suffer before his own destruction. He was going to show Paul Bearer, he would show them all, who the true Lord of Darkness was.  
  
Ding, ding!  
  
As the match got underway, Jericho, Benoit and Crash all did rock paper scissors to see who would go first. It was Crash. He gulped as Benoit and Jericho got in tag position. Undertaker took of his hat and threw it down by the time keeper, then face his opponent.  
  
"Yikes! Guys, anybody wanna tag in?" Crash shivered with fear.  
  
"No thanks." Benoit and Jericho held up their hands.  
  
Backstage, Edge and Flair watched from the locker room. Edge wore a scowl, he's already put the pieces together and knew what was going on. But he couldn't go out and interfere with the match....just not yet anyways. Undertaker threw Crash against the ropes and then delivered a sharp clothesline.  
  
Oolong jumped on Flair's head, "Oh wow, what a blow!"  
  
"Hey, whose side are you on?" Edge growled, Oolong gulped.  
  
Flair tried to lift his head, "Don't you have somewhere to be, like not here?"  
  
Oolong blushed and gave a peace sign, "Sorry, Chyna says I'm not allowed in the women's locker room anymore."  
  
Edge just groaned and turned back to the tv just in time to see Crash get kicked square in the chest, "Hang in there guys..."  
  
"Come on Crash, get outa there!" Jericho called as he could just watch as his friend got pulverized by the dead man.  
  
"Wait!" Benoit came to a deduction. "Doesn't he also have the radiation powers?"  
  
Jericho gasped, "Oh no! Yea, he does!"  
  
"Crash, tag out now!" Benoit held out his hand as he barked the order. Crash looked up, and crawled over. The Undertaker just stood back to watch with a smirk as Benoit tagged in. Benoit faced Taker, "You monster, I'm on to you."  
  
Crash rolled out of the ring and Jericho went down to him, "Are you ok?"  
  
"You're just like your brother." Benoit growled.  
  
Taker fumed at the remark, "How dare you." He punched him in the stomach, Benoit gasped as the wind was knocked out of him. "How dare you compare me to my brother!" Taker growled and kicked Benoit on temple, causing him to fall into a lump on his side. Taker took a step forward, "Paul Bearer spoiled him, he was always trying to make Kane better than me. Well I'll show him, now with Kane gone he has to see. I am the true lord of the ministry!" He picked Benoit up and threw him. He cried out as he landed on his back in his corner.  
  
"Benoit!" Jericho cried, he looked up at Taker and growled. He tagged Benoit on the shoulder and went through the ropes.  
  
"No Jericho, don't." Benoit's voice was struggled due to fatigue.  
  
"Don't worry, I can take him." Jericho got in a fighting stance.  
  
Taker smirked with amusement, "Foolish child, your arrogance is your weakness."  
  
"Your conceded blindness is yours."  
  
"What?" Taker growled. "Words are your only true weapon!"  
  
"I'll call ya on that one." Jericho crouched down in a pose. "After I get the win."  
  
"Enough of your voice." Taker ran forward and grabbed Jericho around the neck. He cried out.  
  
"Jericho!" Crash and Benoit called out.  
  
Taker lifted Jericho up off the mat so his feet dangled and kicked. He struggled to pry Taker's hands off of him but to no avail, he was choking him. Taker smirked as he tightened his grip. The fans were all unaware of the whole super powers and rivalries, they were just enjoying the good match. Undertaker was plowing through them all.  
  
"Taker stop this!" Benoit yelled. "Face me instead!"  
  
"Quite you." Taker didn't even look at him.  
  
"That's it." Benoit growled and put one leg into the ring.  
  
"Ah, ah! Stay there or else I'll snap his neck." Taker warned, turning around this time. Benoit growled and returned to tag position. Taker turned back to Jericho, he was as glazed as a donut. He was practically not breathing. Taker smirked and threw Jericho down, he fell limply as he began to gasp for air. "So." Taker turned around. "Who shall be the first to face my wrath?"  
  
"Crash." Benoit whispered. "We have to get him away from Chris so he has time to recover. We'll all have to attack him together if we hope to win this."  
  
"And we can't use our powers, even Undertaker knows that." Crash looked around. "We're in an arena of fans here."  
  
"Then let's do it." Benoit jumped off the apron, as did Crash.  
  
"What, what are you doing?" Taker was confused as Benoit and Crash backed away to the bottom of the ramp. "Are you just leaving your friend here?" Taker stepped through the ropes and came out to face them. "Perhaps I'll finish you cowards before I take my victory." He grabbed them both by the neck and threw back, he laughed.  
  
"Benoit, we can't do this, we don't have enough power." Crash whispered.  
  
"I know. Taker attacked to hard from the start and he's not even tired. We've been in battles prior, we have our weaknesses." Benoit growled. Undertaker just laughed as he kicked Crash, then crouched down and punched Benoit on the head.  
  
Jericho shakily got up in the ring and saw this, "No, stop." His voice was a quiet whisper, he growled and raised his voice, "Leave them alone!"  
  
"What?" Taker froze and stood up. "No!" He turned around just in time to see Jericho come flying off the turnbuckle and dive on him, throwing him back first against the barricade. The fans roared as they got their money's worth.  
  
"Jericho?" Benoit looked up as he saw Jericho standing before Crash and himself.  
  
"I wont let him hurt you anymore. I'm the legal man, it's up to me now. I can win this!"  
  
"No Jericho, listen, we all have to work together." Crash spoke up.  
  
"Then how are we going to do this?" Jericho looked over his shoulder. Taker was starting to get up.  
  
"I have an idea. You stay here and protect Crash. I'm not legal, I can do things to Undertaker while the ref isn't looking. When I give you the signal, come in for the finish." Benoit got up.  
  
"But, I don't...." Jericho couldn't finish, Benoit ran and tackled Taker into the chairs.  
  
"Hey, hey!" The ref ran over to them.  
  
"Ugh!" Jericho pretended to fall over.  
  
"Ref, ref!" Crash called. The ref looked up and ran over. "It's Jericho, I think something's wrong with him."  
  
"Hey, are you ok?" The ref shook Chris on the shoulder. Chris looked up as he saw Benoit wake Taker over the head with a steel chair. He smirked as he played dead.  
  
"What do you think you're doing? Do you know what I'm capable of!" Taker growled as the blood began to flow from the open wound on his forehead.  
  
"Yes." Benoit threw down the chair and smirked. "And you know what we're capable of as well." Benoit gave Taker a low blow, then threw him into the ring. Taker lay on the mat to rest. "This is it." Benoit got on the turnbuckle and delivered a flying head but, the crowd roared. Taker rolled over in pain. Benoit smirked and saw the opening. "Get ready Chris!" He called, then locked Taker in the cross face.  
  
"Ok." Jericho sat up.  
  
"Whoa, are you ok?" The ref asked.  
  
"Yea, I'm fine." Jericho started to stand up, he ran into the ring. "Yea, alright Benoit! Now it's time for me to finish this." Benoit let go of his hold and rolled out of the ring right before the ref could yell at him. Jericho saw Taker in position, he ran and jumped off the ropes, delivering a Lionsault. "It's over." Jericho went for the pin.  
  
The fans counted along with the ref, "One, two...!" No, Taker kicked out.  
  
"No!" Crash cried out.  
  
Benoit turned around, "But how!"  
  
"Oh no." Jericho shook his head as he sat next to the dead man. "Wait!" He got an idea. Taker was still tired and weak from the whole attack Benoit threw at him. Jericho slapped him in The Walls of Jericho. "Tap out!" Jericho yelled as Taker cried out in pain. The ref got in position. "Ask him!"  
  
"Do you give up?" The ref asked.  
  
"No!" Taker growled, he couldn't loose like this, he knew Paul was watching. Benoit and Crash stood by the apron watching hopefully. "I can't do this." Taker began to feel the pain of the move. He couldn't risk using his he? "Ah!" Without realizing it, Taker tapped. The ref called for the bell and Jericho let go of his hold. "What?" It finally hit Taker. "No!"  
  
"Yea!" Crash, Benoit and Jericho cheered, they'd won!  
  
"Alright, they did it!" Edge cheered in the back.  
  
"I knew it all along." Oolong smiled.  
  
"Sure ya did." Flair rolled his eyes.  
  
In the ring the victorious trio all jumped up and down, Crash and Jericho hugged as Benoit smirked proudly. He turned to see Taker with a distraught face as he slunk out of the ring and made his way backstage. Sure enough, Paul had been watching and he was not impressed, not one bit. Paul shook his head and turned off the tv.  
  
"Guys, did you see?" Jericho burst through the door. Edge and Flair smiled.  
  
"Yea, we sure showed him didn't we? I didn't think we could do it, but man, Benoit sure did take the charge." Crash boasted, Benoit couldn't help but blush.  
  
Edge approached him, "Thank you Benoit, thanks for going out there and helping them. You protected Jericho and I know the match couldn't have been won without you. If somebody other than myself had to have gone out there tonight, I'm glad it was you."  
  
Benoit understood what Edge was staying, he nodded, "Sure thing, any time Edge."  
  
"Man, I sure am tired." Jericho lay down on the bench and passed out.  
  
"Hey, Chris?" Crash went over to him.  
  
"He's ok, he's just tired." Benoit assured. "We all could use a good long rest."  
  
Taker sighed as he walked back to his locker room, he already knew what was going to happen, what Paul was going to say. But then he stopped and changed direction, instead he went into the room of Edge and the others.  
  
"You!" Edge stood up. "What do you want?"  
  
"Wait, hold on a sec." Flair stepped before him. "Why are you here?"  
  
Taker looked up, "I just wanted to say that....I quit." 


	19. The Return Of Kane

"Guys, come quick, we need your help!" The gang ran towards the call of Ric Flair, they ran into the locker room to find Edge lying down on the floor.  
  
"Aw, it's happened again." Chris Benoit growled.  
  
"Oh no, that's the third time this week." Crash sighed.  
  
"Quick, get the trainer in here!" RVD cried and Kurt Angle ran off to Dan's office.  
  
"Edge, are you ok?" Chris Jericho helped his friend sit up.  
  
"What happened?" Edge looked around after coming to. Kurt returned with Dan.  
  
"You passed out again, that's what." Dan stood with his hands on his hips. "Listen Edge, I know what kind of stress you've been under lately and it's effecting your performance. I highly suggest you take a vacation, you really need a break off."  
  
Edge stood up, "No, I can't do that!"  
  
"Please Edge, we're all real worried about you." Jericho pleaded.  
  
Edge sighed, "Well, I must admit, I've been under a lot of pressure lately."  
  
"And I mean you did defeat Kane and his force not to long ago. You're body still needs rest even after the bean. Remember the attack in the garage?" Crash pointed out.  
  
"How could I forget?" Edge smirked. "Ok, I'll take time off. Besides, it's not like anything's gonna happen."  
  
"And if it does, we're right here." Rey Mysterio gave him a thumbs up.  
  
Edge smiled, "Thanks guys."  
  
Elsewhere...  
  
"How could Taker just quit like that?" William Regal was talking with the others in the back.  
  
"Maybe he just lost it or something, who really knows." Nidia sighed.  
  
"Hey, where'd that Paul Bearer guy go to anyway?" Jamie Noble spoke up.  
  
Big Show looked around, "You know what, I dunno. He just disappeared a few days ago."  
  
"Well, perhaps it's all for the best." They all turned to see Paul Heyman stand up. "Kane was destroyed and Taker was humiliated, perhaps he finally just realized that we are the superiors in this group."  
  
"Oh I beg to differ." Everyone froze as Eddie Guerrero stepped out of the shadows. "You seem to be forgetting someone." He frowned and went out the door.  
  
"Oh of course, how foolish of me." Paul ran after him, sucking up. "I'm so sorry, it will never happen again I assure you." Regal and the others just sat there.  
  
Meanwhile...  
  
"There such fools."  
  
"Such fools indeed."  
  
"I'll show them."  
  
"Oh yes you will."  
  
"I'll make Edge wish he'd never crossed my path!"  
  
"How are you going do to it, Kane?"  
  
Kane looked up, no longer wearing his mask, "I'll make him suffer in the worst way possible. By coming back from vacation, only to find all of his friends....dead!"  
  
Paul Bearer smirked, "And now with you no longer affiliated with the WWE, Flair can do nothing to you."  
  
"Yea, this time, it's all gonna be legal." He began to laugh his sinister snicker.  
  
Edge had gone away on vacation like said. He knew a travel agent who gave him a great deal for a week off in Hawaii. It had only been one day, he'd taken the plane and was sleeping in the hotel. But back with the others, they were continuing with business as usual. It had been a long time since they'd been able to do that. They were in a new town now at another arena, and another surprise was awaiting them.  
  
"Great show tonight guys." Flair clapped as he entered the locker room. "Rey, Rob, great tag team effort tonight. Benoit, good match with Regal."  
  
"Yea, Eugene's interference wasn't planned though." Benoit frowned.  
  
"But the fans loved it, is it against the rules to do something spontaneous?" Flair asked, but Benoit didn't reply. "Oh, and the inter gender match with Crash and Chyna going against Jamie and Nidia, man, that was a great idea from your part Kurt." Kurt just shrugged with a blush. "But Jericho, that Highlight Reel with Lita stole the show, the crowd loved you!"  
  
"When don't they?" Jericho smirked arrogantly.  
  
"Uh oh, somebody's getting an ego swell." Lita taunted and Jericho laughed.  
  
"Well, we'll be heading to the hotel in a few hours ok." Flair left the room.  
  
After he did, Eddie ran in, "Where's Edge!"  
  
"Hu?" Everyone turned.  
  
Benoit stood up, "He's on vacation, why what do you want?"  
  
"Come with me, everybody, this is an emergency!" Eddie ran off. Confused, everybody followed. They found him outside on the arena dining balcony. "Quickly now, follow me!" He flew off and everybody followed.  
  
RVD was about to take off when Chyna jumped onto his back, "Hey!"  
  
"Oh no you don't, I can't fly remember?" Chyna held on tightly, RVD just groaned and flew off. "Wee!"  
  
"Hey cut it out, I'm trying to fly here!"  
  
Puar just sighed, then turned around, "Hey Oolong, aren't you coming?"  
  
"This is Eddie we're trusting here, no way!" Oolong turned around. "I'll stay here with Lita."  
  
Lita frowned, "Oh, my hero..." Puar flew off after the others. Lita and Oolong went back to the locker room to wait for Flair in case he came back.  
  
"Listen you, where are we going?" Benoit growled.  
  
"Can't you sense that?" Was all Eddie replied.  
  
Benoit didn't reply, he just focused, "What! Oh no, how could I not have sensed it before!"  
  
"What is it?" Crash asked.  
  
"Wait, now I... no way, that's impossible!" Jericho gasped.  
  
"What, who is it?" Crash repeated.  
  
"It's....Kane." Jericho gulped.  
  
"Kane!" Everyone cried out.  
  
Eddie turned around and stopped flying, "Quiet everyone! Now listen, Edge took him out last time but with him gone, it'll take all of us to finish the job."  
  
"Wait, why do we need to fight him, he doesn't even work for Flair anymore." Rey pointed out.  
  
"Exactly, now he can't get fired, anything he does now is all legal, unless we can take care of him." Eddie growled. "He's a mad man, a monster, he has to be stopped."  
  
"For once I agree with him." Benoit grumbled.  
  
"Good, now come on, let's go." Eddie flew off, the others followed.  
  
Crash noticed Jericho was lagging behind, "Hey yo, you ok?" He slowed down.  
  
"Yea, I'm fine..." He sighed quietly.  
  
"You're not scared are you?"  
  
"No, it's not that, it's just...we're going to have to kill him, aren't we?"  
  
Crash paused until Jericho looked up, "Listen, Chris...it's either him or us, you know we have to do it."  
  
"Yea, I know, but, I just don't like it..."  
  
"I know, I don't either. Now come on, we'd better catch up with the others before they leave us all behind." Crash sped up.  
  
"Right, ok." Jericho followed. After flying for a while, they finally stopped.  
  
"What is it?" Chyna asked.  
  
"He's close, he's coming...for us." Eddie began to tense. "He knows we're after him."  
  
"Alright this is it, get ready you guys." Benoit growled.  
  
"Wait, Chyna's here, she's in danger!" Puar cried.  
  
"That's right." RVD frowned. "I told you to wait back at the arena with Kurt and Lita and them."  
  
"Listen you, one more word out of you and we're through!"  
  
"Don't forget whose giving you a ride!"  
  
"You won't have to worry, once either of us ends up dead!"  
  
RVD was growling now, "Listen, you're not staying, if anybody's gonna die, it'll be me!"  
  
"It's no wonder how every time you open your mouth you prove to be an idiot." Eddie commented on Rob. RVD closed his mouth and frowned.  
  
"Rob, how about I hide her?" Puar asked.  
  
"Too late!" Crash cried. Everyone gasped as they saw two figures in the distance.  
  
"It's them, Kane! And he's with Paul Bearer!" Benoit growled.  
  
"Of course." Eddie got into a pose. "Get ready everyone."  
  
"Wait....who, or what is that?" Jericho looked around.  
  
"Hu?" Everyone was quiet, they all looked around too.  
  
"I dunno, I can't read his energy." Benoit tried to concentrate. "Wait, no, it couldn't be it?"  
  
"Look!" Crash pointed and everyone looked up to see a figure in the way of Kane and Paul Bearer. "Who is that?" He looked around, it was none of them.  
  
"The only one who it could be is Kurt, he's not with us." Jericho squinted.  
  
"What, Kurt? Does he have a death wish or what!" Rey gasped.  
  
"No, it's not Kurt." Eddie replied. "I don't know who that is, but...wait!"  
  
Up at the face off, Kane and Paul Bearer confronted the young punk with long colorful, but mainly green, hair. They both stood in amusement as the boy repeated himself.  
  
"I'm warning you, get out now, and never come back."  
  
"Kane, teach this kid a lesson." Paul laughed.  
  
"My pleasure." Kane powered up.  
  
He just smirked, "Don't say I didn't warn you." He pulled out a finely crafted sword and pointed it at Kane.  
  
"No weapon can destroy me." Kane laughed and flew at the young man. Everyone watching gasped, frozen in shock. The person began to power up, sending out a yellow glow as his hair stood on end. "What!" Kane froze.  
  
"No way!" Eddie gasped, recalling this from when Edge had faced Kane.  
  
"Hey, isn't that... Super Star?" Crash asked.  
  
"No way, then it has to be Edge!" Benoit laughed. "That dog."  
  
Jericho cocked his head to the side, "Edge has a sword?"  
  
"What's the matter Kane?" Paul asked.  
  
Kane as still frozen in shock and fear, "That hair, the energy....it couldn't be you, you're on vacation!"  
  
"I'm not anybody who you know." The man frowned. "Just taking care of business." His hand that hold the sword glowed, causing the sword to glow with blue energy." Now, you die!" He swung the sword, slashing it over the shocked monster. He cried out and fell. Everyone watching gasped.  
  
"Impossible, he took out Kane with one blow!" Eddie gasped. "No way a normal sword would've done that, he's too strong. No, the person up there has to have the radiation powers like us."  
  
"But that's Edge, isn't it?" Rey asked.  
  
"How many times do I have to repeat myself?" Eddie whirled around. "No! No that's not Edge, you're his friends, is it not so obvious to tell?"  
  
"He's right guys." Jericho assured. "But if it's not, then who is he?"  
  
"And better yet," Eddie growled. "How is he a Super Star?"  
  
"You...killed....him!" Paul stammered.  
  
"And now it's your turn." The man pointed the sword at him.  
  
"How could you be so strong, you must be one of Edge's friends, that's the only way! You can fly, you have powers, you had to have been in the explosion!" Paul looked at him carefully. "But how is it I've never seen you before?"  
  
"Oh." The man raised his other hand and smirked. "I've been around." It glowed and he shot a yellow beam at Paul. He cried out and fell as well.  
  
"He killed him, he killed them both!" Jericho whimpered.  
  
"Hey, it was either them or us." Eddie sneered.  
  
The man powered down and put the sword away, he looked over to see the others in confused shock, but he just smiled, "Hey you guys!"  
  
"Hu, that doesn't sound like Edge." RVD was taken.  
  
Eddie was about to burst, "It's not Edge!"  
  
RVD jerked, "Then who is it?"  
  
"I don't know." Eddie looked at him. "But I'm about to find out!" He raced up.  
  
"Should we trust him?" Crash asked.  
  
"That may not be Edge, but he's gotta be a friend if he took them out and has powers like us." Jericho flew after Eddie.  
  
"Come on, let's go." Benoit let the others up to the stranger. Soon they were all standing on a ledge.  
  
"I told you, I never really met Edge after the radiation incident." He was saying to Eddie.  
  
"But you had to have been there, how else would you have become like us?" Eddie asked.  
  
"I was visiting a friend of mine the day the accident happened, you should know her, her name is Lita."  
  
"Yea, she's Edge's girlfriend." Jericho replied.  
  
"Exactly. You know, I'm not surprised you don't remember me, it's been a long time and if you can't tell, my appearance has changed a lot."  
  
"Well who are you?" Benoit asked. "And if you had powers, why didn't you come sooner?"  
  
"Well, I renewed my contract that day and Flair told me to come back in about a month. I couldn't have helped, until now." The boy looked up. "As for who I am, my name....is Jeff Hardy." 


	20. Future Sight

Everyone stood there frozen in shock, had the young man just said his name was Jeff Hardy? Jeff looked around, the same look on all of their faces. He just closed his eyes and smirked at himself, he knew he'd changed but he didn't think he'd surprise everyone this much.  
  
"Hey, I see it now, yea." Chris Jericho smiled.  
  
"Glad you remember me." Jeff looked up, still smirking.  
  
"Wow, so what are you doing here?" Jericho asked.  
  
"I knew that Kane was coming, and I wanted to save you the trouble of knowing, but I guess I didn't count you guys on sensing his power."  
  
"Speaking of power." Eddie Guerrero stepped forward. "Alright, spill it. You never met Edge after the accident, so how did you know how to become a Super Star?"  
  
"A Super Star hu." Jeff closed his eyes and sighed. "Well, it happened all by accident really." He recalled the incident. "I had gotten a call from Mick Foley not even a week after the accident. He knew I was renewing my contract that day and wanted to know if I was ok. Sure enough he figured out that I had newly gotten powers. He helped me to train and harness them, and since I was never away wrestling or fighting, he said that I was probably the strongest out of all of you, especially since I can control the Super Star state."  
  
"Super Star state?" Eddie smirked. "Edge has also achieved this level."  
  
"Flair told us about it." Benoit chimed in. "He said it was a special technique, like Kurt's healing power or X-Pac's..."  
  
"No, it's not a technique at all." Jeff cut him off.  
  
"What, how can you be so sure?" Crash asked.  
  
"Because, some of us have a granted technique but only one." Jeff explained.  
  
"Yea, and that's your special technique right?" Eddie growled. "I thought only one person could have it." His expression changed. "Wait, now that I know you have it as well, perhaps I do too! Oh Edge, when I reach Super Star your fate is sealed!"  
  
"Eddie please!" Jeff cut him off. "Super Star is not a technique because... I have a technique as well."  
  
Eddie turned to him, "Wait, you have a technique and can become a Super Star!"  
  
"Like I said, I was training all the time."  
  
Eddie pouted, "Hm, perhaps if I follow this kid's thinking and train all the time, I can harness the power and unlock my own Super Star abilities. But, do I have it in me...?"  
  
"Wait, you have a technique?" Jericho spoke up. "What is it?"  
  
"Well, that's actually why I'm here." Jeff looked up. "I have a strange technique, sometimes in my dreams, I can see the future while I sleep."  
  
"What, wow!" Crash gasped.  
  
"So what did you see, it must've been something or else you wouldn't have come now to tell us." Benoit turned to him.  
  
"Like I said, now that my contract is active I can participate in you with your struggle, I'm for your cause but I saw something in my dream that I can't allow to happen."  
  
"What was it, just tell us!" Eddie was growing impatient with the theatrics.  
  
"Ok. Well, I saw what is hopefully only a possible glimpse of the future. Eddie, your men are to rebel...again."  
  
"Not again, whose it this time, I'll kill him!" Eddie spat.  
  
"It's William Regal, he leads the others into a surprise attack. You're all whipped out. Rob, Rey, Benoit, Crash, even you Eddie."  
  
"When will this happen?" Eddie asked.  
  
"I can't say, I had no confirmation of time in space in my dream."  
  
"Wait, you said that everyone dies...why didn't you mention Edge or me?" Jericho spoke up.  
  
Jeff was hesitant, "Well, Edge was away."  
  
"He must've been on the vacation... wait, he's on vacation now!" Crash gasped. "That means the attack will be soon!"  
  
"Well now that we know it's not a surprise, maybe we can change it." Benoit began to think. "Edge will be gone for a little over a week. So we don't have much time. We have to train."  
  
"Right." Everyone nodded.  
  
Eddie just frowned, "You didn't mention that rat, Paul Heyman."  
  
"No, he doesn't go along with them." Jeff assured.  
  
Eddie smirked, "Hey, that suck up."  
  
"Guys, we can talk about this later. Now that we know, let's go back to the arena." Benoit turned to the others. "From there we should most likely go to Mick's house."  
  
"Well, can he really teach us much more?" Crash asked.  
  
"Hey what about Flair's place, it's secluded remember?" RVD spoke up and Eddie looked over at him, so that's where they'd been hiding for secret training.  
  
"Why don't we go to Kurt's house? He's got those beans and stuff." Rey suggested.  
  
"You've all got good points, why don't we go back to the arena and we'll go from there." Benoit began to fly off. "Hey Jeff, you coming?"  
  
"Yea, hang on a sec." Jeff turned to Jericho. "Chris, this isn't easy for me to say, but I have to so that we may have a chance to prevent it."  
  
"What is it, something wrong?"  
  
"The reason I didn't mention you in the dream is because, well, you weren't there..."  
  
"Well, where was I then?"  
  
Jeff was reluctant, but eventually he was able to mutter out the word, "Dead."  
  
A/N: Sorry for the short chapter, I had to go to my college campus to buy book and pay tuition. But hey look, I'm starting to go with the DBZ style, people are dying, as you saw in the last chapter with Kane and Paul Bearer. I'll be starting school on the 16th so I'm trying to get far enough so I can take short break or at least make updates far apart. 


	21. Changing Tomorrow Today

The world seemed to freeze, everyone stood still. The only thing moving was that being blown by the gentle wind. Chris Jericho stood pale and white like he'd just seen a ghost murder his best friend. Jeff Hardy looked up sorrowfully at him.  
  
"I'm sorry Chris."  
  
"So...I'm, dead?" Chris finally managed to stutter out.  
  
"Yes." Jeff finally blinked and moved. "But I only told you so that we can change it."  
  
"But...why?"  
  
"You just get really sick and your heart can't take it."  
  
"But..." Jericho was starting to cry now. "I don't wanna die!"  
  
"Listen." Chris Benoit finally spoke up. "We don't have much time. If Jeff's prediction is true, then we have only a few days. Chris, if you get sick and die, you'll must fall ill very, very soon, next day soon."  
  
"Can't we do anything!" Jericho sniffed.  
  
"Listen!" Benoit raised his voice and all was silent. "We're going to go back to the arena and figure this out, ok!" Benoit flew back.  
  
"Let's go." Crash turned to Jericho, he just sighed and nodded, and they all flew off.  
  
Meanwhile...  
  
"I told you they wouldn't succeed." William Regal smirked.  
  
"What do we do now Mr. Regal?" Eugene asked.  
  
"With the ministry of darkness out of our way, I can easily take charge."  
  
"What about Mr. Heyman?"  
  
"He's no threat, just a kiss up. Listen to me my dear boy." William put his hands on Eugene's shoulders. "We can rule this company, but I can't do it alone. Will you help me?"  
  
Eugene began to twirl a strand of hair in his finger, "But what about the others?"  
  
"They're gone for the day, but of course they're with us."  
  
"Well... I guess so."  
  
"Good." Regal turned around before Eugene could say anymore or even change his mind. "We'll begin as soon as the others arrive at the hotel later tonight." He left the room, Eugene standing there for a moment, then reluctantly following.  
  
Elsewhere...  
  
"Ok, let me see if I get this strait." Ric Flair was still trying to understand what all everybody was saying. "Jeff, you came because your contract is now active. You destroyed Kane and his father because they were going to exact their revenge. You have the technique to sometimes see the future in your dreams, and you saw a new uprisal would destroy everybody while Edge was gone."  
  
"Yes, and we only have less than a week." Jeff confirmed.  
  
"You seem to forget what I said about Super Star." Eddie Guerrero fumed.  
  
"You seem to forget that I don't like you." Flair turned to him. "What are you doing here anyway?"  
  
"Listen you old fool, I'm only here for my benefit. If that means that I once again have to team up with the likes of you, then so be it. At least the Champ isn't here. So with him gone, I take the charge."  
  
"Not likely." Benoit stepped in the way. "You seem to be forgetting who holds the Intercontinental Title." He held it up in his face, they both stared down each other.  
  
"Guys come on, this is serious. Jericho's gonna die here." Chyna spoke up.  
  
"Could you please stop saying that." Jericho was in a corner with his head on his knees and his hands digging in his hair.  
  
"Chris don't worry, we'll take you to see Dan and Kurt, they'll most likely be able to help you." Crash encouraged.  
  
"Come on, I'll take you." Chyna grabbed Chris by the arm and pulled him out of the room.  
  
Lita sighed, depressed, "First my boyfriend is gone and now Chris is gonna die. Could this day get any worse!"  
  
"Hey, don't you look at her like that!" Everyone looked up to see RVD yelling at Eddie. "She's my girl, get your own!"  
  
"I wasn't looking at her you nincompoop! I'd never sell myself to the likes of her, you can have it!" Eddie turned his back.  
  
"How dare you talk about Chyna like that!" RVD began to power up.  
  
"No stop!" Puar held onto his arm.  
  
"Why is everybody ogling Chyna now?" Oolong pouted. RVD looked down at him, growling. Oolong grew nervous, "Hey, I mean, it's not like I was or anything!"  
  
"I'm outa here." RVD stormed out of the room.  
  
"Oh, Rob..." Puar sighed and floated down onto the bench.  
  
"Come on guys, let's go back to the hotel. Chris and Chyna and the others can catch up with us later." Flair stood up. Everyone got their things and readied to leave.  
  
At the hotel...  
  
"Guys I'm real worried about Jericho, I mean, what if Dan and Kurt can't help him, I mean, he's not sick now, how is it that he'll get an illness so severe that he dies in a mere couple of days?" Lita was asking as they made their way into the hotel.  
  
"Listen, I'm sure everything will be ok. Just don't dwell on it." Crash tried to stay positive.  
  
"Yea, Chris is one tough kid, he'll be fine, you just wait and see." Rey Mysterio followed Crash's lead, but to be honest they were all worried and negative just like she was.  
  
"Thanks guys." Lita gave a meek smile.  
  
Crash turned around to see Benoit standing outside the door looking up at the night sky, he went over to him, "Hey, are you gonna be ok?"  
  
"Yea, I'll be fine." He muttered.  
  
Crash looked around, "Flair was the last one inside, and Puar and Oolong were with him. I wonder where Rob could be?"  
  
"We all need time to cool our head. Maybe he was worried and went to go check up on Chris."  
  
"Yea, I guess." Crash hoisted the Cruiserweight Title on his shoulder. "Well, I'm going in, don't be out here too long."  
  
"Right." Benoit watched Crash go inside, then looked back up at the dark starry sky. He thought to himself, "Chris, please just be alright." He went inside.  
  
"Well, well." Regal poked his head out of the bushes. "Looks like one of them is gonna die by himself, isn't that a load off. One down." He laughed.  
  
"But Mr. Regal, if Jericho's sick, we should take him to a doctor." Eugene said carefully.  
  
"Oh poppycock. Listen my dear boy, they are our enemy, we don't help them. You have powers, and I'll show them to you." Regal looked around. "Drat, looks like everyone's already gone inside, and.... Hello." William smiled to see RVD stomping to the hotel. "It's time to make our first move little fellow, show me your true power."  
  
"Ok." Eugene stepped out of the bushes and walked over.  
  
"No, sneak up, don't reveal yourself in the light!" Regal growled and jumped out after him.  
  
"Stupid Eddie and his stupid, stupid...! Ugh! That Oolong." RVD was growling to himself. "I outa have Puar give him a thing or two!" He looked up. "Hu?"  
  
"Hi." Eugene waved.  
  
"Oh great, now he's seen us." Regal growled.  
  
"Hey you two better get outa here, I'm not in the mood right now." RVD stopped himself and remembered what Jeff had told him. "Wait, you're the ones who...so it's tonight." RVD gulped, trying to swallow the lump in his throat. Tonight was the night Jeff's prophecy was to begin to come true. "Guys it's begun!" He yelled very loudly.  
  
"Oh great, now his big mouth has alerted the others. Dam you Eugene take him out already!" Regal growled.  
  
"Oh, ok." Eugene crouched down and leapt forward with amazing speed.  
  
"Whoa!" RVD gasped but Eugene covered his mouth with his hand.  
  
"No, be quiet." Eugene shushed but RVD struggled and tired to yell from under his grip.  
  
"Take him out!" Regal called again.  
  
"Ok." Eugene raised RVD up off the ground, still holding his hand over his mouth. RVD looked over at Regal and he just smirked coldly. RVD tried to make a move but his body was growing numb. "Do it now Mr. Regal?"  
  
"Yes do it now before..."  
  
"Hey!"  
  
"Oh great, now they're here." Regal growled as he saw the others by the door.  
  
"Rob!" Crash and Rey called, seeing Eugene.  
  
"Wait, what's he doing?" Benoit pointed out.  
  
They all followed his gaze, Eugene was just holding RVD off the ground. Rob was trying to struggle away but his body wasn't cooperating, his hands were trying to pry on Eugene's arms but he had no energy. Eugene's hand was glowing, as was RVD's body, but while his glow was fading, Eugene's was getting brighter. Finally RVD's hands fell limp to his side. His vision was getting blurry, he could barely make out the expression on Regal's face as he watched Eugene express his special technique.  
  
"Energy absorbtion." Regal snickered to himself, but only RVD and Eugene were close enough to here. "Alright lad, time to go, it's getting to crowded around here."  
  
"Right." Eugene turned back to RVD. "By." His hand glowed again, but this time not from absorbing energy, but it was an attack. Everyone gasped as he shot a blast in RVD's mouth, it flew into him and exploded in his stomach. He yelled out in pain as he flew back out of Eugene's grip, blood spurting from his mouth, and fell on the ground. "That was fun." Eugene laughed as he flew off behind Regal.  
  
"Rob!" Everyone ran over to him, but he was unconscious, blood flowing from his mouth.  
  
"Guys, this is serious." Jeff picked him up. "My prophecy has begun already, this is so soon."  
  
"But don't you see, we've made progress." Flair explained. "We already knew about this so we've already changed it. Future is changing as we speak!"  
  
"What do you mean?" Jeff still didn't understand.  
  
"Well for one thing we know what's going to happen, we knew about this and so we can change it." Flair turned around. "And for another thing, Jericho isn't dead."  
  
"Hu?" Everyone turned around to see Chris and the others making their way back.  
  
"He's alive?" Jeff smiled. "Then we may still have a chance..."  
  
(The future is changing, now that they know about the attack and that it's already happened, they can prevent the future Jeff saw from happening. But is Jericho being alive enough, what if he still gets sick and dies? What's the fate of RVD? Are they able to succeed with Edge gone off on vacation? Another attack is yet to come.) 


	22. The Newest Super Star

Everyone sat in the meeting room in the hotel, they were all back from the arena, all of them, so now it was time to sit down and talk out a game plan.

"We still have a chance." Jeff Hardy seemed to be more positive than normal.

"Look at what we have so far from your prediction." Flair began to map things out. "Edge is gone off on vacation which will last a week, it's already been a few days, so we only have a few days more left."

"What about Chris though, is he still gonna die?" Eddie Guerrero asked from the corner.

"Shut up with that!" Jericho yelled but coughed. Everyone turned around.

"Oh no." Lita gasped.

"Aw man, I don't wanna die!" Jericho began to cry again.

"This is very strange." Kurt Angle began to think. "We just checked him out and he was fine, now....!"

"Look, we're jumping to conclusions here." Flair tried to calm the air down.

"With what all we have to lead on, how can we not!" Crash stood up.

"Listen to me!" Flair enunciated loudly. "I think this whole, going off what we got, thing, is what's gonna cause our downfall. I say we go along like we'd never heard any of Jeff's prophecy before."

"But how can we not?" Chyna asked.

"Look, Regal and Eugene already attacked Rob, it's begun. How long does Chris..." Rey Mysterio couldn't finish his sentence, he had to duck a flying shoe.

"Shut up!" Jericho yelled louder, his voice cracking. Just then the phone rang.

"Hello." Flair answered. "You." He stood up, everyone looked over at him. "10 am huh, you're on." He hung up to meet everyone's awaiting eyes. "That was Regal, looks like the challenge has been declared."

"Tomorrow at ten." Jeff looked out the window.

"Future is changing, we're rewriting history." Everyone turned to see Jericho stand up and walk over to Jeff, Jeff turned to him as he looked out the window. "It's up to us to make sure that the future you saw doesn't ever come to pass." He looked at Jeff. "And I'm going to do my all, fight my best. Believe me, I won't just lay down and die, if I do die, I'm gonna go out fighting." Jeff looked up in shock, Jericho was smirking.

"That's the spirit." Eddie turned to the door. "Now if you don't mind, I'm getting outa this room before it turns into a Hallmark card." He left.

The next morning, 10 am...

It had been decided that Chris Benoit, Chris Jericho, Crash and Rey Mysterio go to the set location of midtown that Regal had told Flair. Flair had staid back at the hotel to try and get a hold of Edge, they needed him to come back, in order to change the future, he had to be there to fight in the present. Rey Mysterio was the first one there, then Crash and Chris Benoit. Chris Jericho came last along with Jeff Hardy.

"Should I be here?" He was asking as they flew in the air.

"Look, we have to change the future as much as possible. You say you weren't even here in your dream, well you're a tough fighter, we need your help to change what you saw." Jericho replied and Jeff smiled and nodded back. "Hey look, there they are." The two landed and Jericho gasped. "What, Chyna, what are you doing here?"

"Oh what me?" Chyna smirked. "I wanted to see all this that Jeff was talking about."

"But this could be dangerous." Jericho frowned.

"Well, I don't see Eddie Guerrero here." Chyna looked around.

"That's beyond the point." Jericho rolled his eyes. "Besides, you should be back with Rob, he's in critical condition right now and could need all the help he can get."

"Don't worry." Chyna gave him a thumbs up. "Dan and Kurt are with him, they were giving him some of those beans and tending to his injuries when I left, he'll be fine."

Jericho frowned and Jeff whispered to him, "It'd be nice to have a supportive girlfriend like her." Jericho smirked.

"Guys, it's already a quarter after." Chyna looked at her watch.

"Another change in history." Crash looked up at the sky, then turned to Jeff. "Say, didn't you say in your prophecy it was gonna be exactly at ten?" Jeff nodded.

"Then where are they....or since they know that we know now, is this a trap." Benoit squinted into the direction of the sun.

"Maybe we can sense their energy?" Jericho suggested.

"No. Last night when they attacked Rob we couldn't, they can suppress it." Benoit replied. Just then he gasped and turned around, "Wait, what was that!" They all looked to see two figures in the air, they shot down into the outskirts of the town into a dry field.

"It's time." Jeff led them all down, they landed over by them.

"Well my dear boy, it looks like they didn't chicken out." William Regal posed.

"You owe me a soda." Eugene clapped.

"There'll be time for that later lad, now it's time to show them what you've got."

"Yea!" Eugene got into a fighting stance. "So whose the first one ready to go!"

"Me." Everyone turned to see Jericho step forward.

"Don't do it." Benoit warned.

"If I die, I'm not gonna lay down, I'll go out fighting, I have to change the future, if not for me, then for all you guys."

Benoit was taken, that was very noble, "Good luck then."

"We're here to help." Crash spoke up.

"No, don't, I can do it myself." Jericho powered up, yelling loudly.

"Mr. Regal..." Eugene was getting nervous.

"Stay calm, he can't match your power." Regal watched as Jericho's power level began to rise higher and higher. "Or, maybe he can?"

"No way!" Eugene growled and ran at Jericho quickly.

"Look out!" Chyna cried, hiding behind a rock.

"Ah!" Jericho jumped up into the air, dodging Eugene's attack. "Take this, ha!" He shot a big energy blast at Eugene.

"Haha!" Eugene laughed and reached out his right hand, absorbing it.

"What, no way!" Jericho's jaw dropped.

"Energy absorption!" Benoit growled. "How could I forget." He looked up and yelled. "Chris, energy attacks wont work, he absorbs them to get stronger!"

Jericho panted, hearing this, "Aw you gotta be kidding me." He caught his breath and swallowed the lump in his throat. "Alright then, let's go!" He powered up to his max and charged at Eugene, hitting him head on with a barrage of kicks and punches as everyone watched.

"Yea, take it to him!" Crash rooted, but Regal just smiled.

"Play nice." Eugene jabbed Jericho in the gut with his elbow, knocking the wind, along with some spit, out of him. Then he used his other elbow to ram him in the back, sending him crashing to the ground. "Here I come!" Eugene flew down at him.

"Kamehame-ha!" Jericho tried to stop himself, but he sent the attack, forgetting not to use energy.

"Something's wrong, what's going on out there?" Rey looked carefully at Chris. "He just doesn't seem to be fighting like he usually does."

"It's the virus." Benoit growled. "It's probably taking effect right now."

"But, we're changing the future, he can't get sick and die now!" Crash gulped.

"Jericho get outa there!" Benoit yelled.

"Game, over!" Eugene grabbed Jericho's neck and held him up, digging his fingers into him.

"Oh no, he's absorbing all of his energy!" Chyna gasped.

"Listen, get outa here, this is way too dangerous!" Jeff turned around to her.

"Chris needs help." Crash looked up at Benoit.

He nodded, "Yea, let's go." They began to go over but Regal blocked his path.

"I can easily have this little lad kill your boy if you take one more step forward." He threatened, and they all stood firm, they knew he wasn't bluffing.

"You go by bye." Eugene laughed as the last of Jericho's energy was being drained, but just then he got shot back by a full body attack. Everyone turned to see Eddie.

"Well, better late than never, I guess." Chyna smirked.

Eddie looked down at Jericho who was panting a beaten mess, "You stupid fool, your youth and ignorance will be your downfall despite your power. You knew very well that you were going to get seriously ill very soon but yet you still didn't listen, and now look at you. You should've known that powering up to your max would only speed up the process. Somebody take him back to the arena to get examined." He kicked Jericho and he flew over towards the others, Benoit caught him.

"Jericho, are you ok?" Crash shook him but he was out cold.

"Guys, he's burning up." Chyna put a hand on his forehead.

"It's the virus, somebody take him back to the arena, he needs treatment now or else his life will be in serious jeopardy." Jeff spoke up.  
  
"Here, I'll do it." Chyna stood up. "I should get outa your hair, besides, I should really check on Rob."

"That sounds like a very good idea." Jeff helped pick Jericho up, he took him to Chyna's car and lay him down in the back seat. "Good luck and be careful."

Chyna got into her car, "Don't worry, he'll be safe with me." She drove off.

Eddie turned to Eugene, "And as for you, why not take on a real fighter." He smirked, everyone watched him and began to glow.

"Mr. Regal?" Eugene was getting nervous, he didn't expect Eddie to come. Regal just watched, neither had he.

"What's he doing out there?" Crash wondered. Benoit looked carefully at Eddie, then gasped as the yellow light began to surround him.

"Hodale vatos locos!" Eddie smirked as he exploded into a golden light, his short haircut had returned to the once mullet style, still however retaining the bleached tips, his hair stood on end flowing in the waves of energy. Everyone gasped as Eddie posed proudly. "Now whose the Super Star!"


	23. Two Down, Three To Go

Eddie Guerrero stood amid the golden light, the energy waves flowing his newly grown mullet, his muscles bulged underneath his black shirt.

"But...how?" Chris Benoit was in shock.

Eddie just smirked, "Know your friends, know your enemies. You obviously did not stick to the basics or else you would've known that I've been training. I must surpass the champ by all costs, I will show you, and everyone else, who the real Super Star is!" He turned to Eugene. 

"Mr. Regal...?" He turned around.

"Don't be afraid my dear boy." William coaxed him on. "He's no match for you."

Eddie smirked, "We shall see." He flew over at Eugene and began to wail on him, everyone gasped, the blows, unlike Jericho's, were effective. Eugene fell a bloody mess as Eddie stood over him. "I watched you, I know my enemies. You absorb energy through your right hand. You could use a lot of energy right now couldn't you, but you can't get it if you have a broken hand!" Eddie stomped on Eugene's hand, he cried out in pain.

"Eugene!" Regal cried.

"And now to finish you off." Eddie's right fist glowed.

"No wait, don't!" Jeff Hardy cried and ran over, standing between the two.

"What do you think you're doing!" Eddie fumed.

"Don't kill him. He's a puppet being manipulated by William Regal, he's not the one to tae out." Jeff turned and pointed at Regal. "He is!" Regal gulped.

"Get him!" Benoit yelled.

"Sorry lad!" William powered up and flew off.

"After him, quick!" Crash jumped up after Benoit, followed by Rey Mysterio.

Eddie turned to Jeff, "You have a lot to learn about being a Super Star, kid."

"Oh, and I suppose you're the one whose going to teach me." Jeff smirked sarcastically. They both stared at each other for a long time before jumping up into the air and following the others.

Regal had flown off to the hotel, he was trying to sneak into the back entrance when he bumped into something, or rather someone, he gasped but then sighed, "Oh, it's you." It was Jamie Noble, Nidia and the Big Show. "Quick, you gotta help me, they're all after me, and they've taken out poor Eugene!"

"Oh don't worry." Nidia smirked.

"We'll help you." Big Show laughed.

"What?" Regal looked around confused and turned to Jamie Noble for an explanation.

"We're in charge now."

"What!"

"Don't like it? Too bad!" Jamie Noble blasted Regal, the explosion flew him into a wall where he fell unconscious. He turned to his two partners, "Come on, they're no match for us and our combine power."

"Yea, let's go get em." Nidia snickered.

"Edge is mine." Big Show cracked his knuckles.

Meanwhile, at the arena sickbay....

"How's Rob?" Chyna asked.

"You can see him, after resting he'll be as good as new." Kurt Angle smiled.

"Thanks. Oh, and take care of Chris please, he's in real bad shape."

"Don't worry, we'll do the best we can." Kurt walked off.

Chyna went into RVD's room and sat down on the chair by his bed, "Hey, you awake?" No answer, the only sound was the steady beep of the heart monitor. "Listen, uhm, I know this might not be the right time, but Kurt says you made a full recovery, and I'm glad, but... there's something I really need to tell you."

"Status report?" Kurt asked as he entered the other medical room.

"Heart rate is very high, blood pressure rising." Dan said as he counted Chris's pulse on his watch.

"He's burning up, it's at 104.3." Kurt took the thermometer out of his mouth.

"Get him one of those beans."

"It won't work on a natural cause, this is an illness not an injury, my powers are useless with this one."

"Dam, looks like it's all up to me." Dan looked down at Chris as he took in a sharp, uneasy breath. "He needs medical help, he's getting worse and we don't have the medicine or technology to help him here, we have to get him to a hospital." Dan went over to the counter.

"Dan, quick, call an ambulance!" Kurt cried.

"Why, what is it?" He turned around.

"He's having a heart attack!!"

Elsewhere...

"Now what happened here?" Benoit wondered, seeing Regal unconscious against the wall.

"Somebody must've taken him out." Crash folded his arms.

"Yea, but who?" Rey put his hands on his hips.

"Guys?" Flair came out of the back door. "What's going on here?"

"We dunno, somebody attacked Regal before we got here." Jeff explained. "Hey, did you contact Edge?"

"Yea I got through, he's on the plane back here right now."

"That's great." Jeff turned back to Regal. "Well I guess you'd better make out a pink slip for him and Eugene."

"You didn't kill them?" Flair was confused.

"My sentiments exactly, old man." Eddie pouted.

Flair looked at him confused, "And since when were you a Super Star?"

"Since none of your business, foolish coot." Eddie's words caused Flair to scowl. "Listen up, there were only three others with me who haven't been taken out. Jamie Noble, Nidia and the Big Show."

"So it must've been them then." Crash replied. "But why?"

"I don't know!" Eddie growled.

"But what about Paul Heyman?" Rey spoke up. "Could he be behind this?"

"No way, he's just a harmless kiss up too afraid to come out of hiding, he wouldn't betray me again, he fears for his life after this whole ministry of darkness thing."

"So now that we know who it is, we have to beat them before it's too late." Benoit cut in.

"And with Edge on the way they don't stand a chance." Flair smiled.

"Hey what's going on out here?" Lita came outside to see everyone. "I just got a call from Kurt."

"About Chris?" Benoit turned around.

"Yes."

"Is he ok?" Crash approached Lita.

She looked away, hesitant to answer, but she finally found the words, "He's been taken to the hospital...he, had a heart attack."

A/N: Ok, this is gonna be it for a while. Today is my first day back in school and so I'll be busy for quite a while, therefore updates will be rare and for that I appologize... not that anybody really is even reading and reviewing this anyway. (Pitty....)


	24. Updates

A/N: Well, the show closed this weekend and so I'll have a little more time. Does that mean updates will be constant? No, I wish... but they will be more often. But I'm working on this one and another story at the same time, so, yea, anyway... look, a new chapter!

Chris Jericho groaned as he opened his eyes, he blinked a few times to get his vision back into focus. And he saw two globs turn into the faces of two people. He screamed, they screamed. Chris caught his breath and sighed deeply, "Gees, Dan, Kurt, don't do that to me like that."

Kurt Angle smirked, "Sorry Chris."

Chris propped himself up on his elbows and looked around as the blanket fell down his chest, "Guys, where are we?"

"A hospital." Dan replied.

"A what!" Chris yelled but gasped and clenched his chest with a hand.

"Take it easy Chris!" Kurt stood up, holding out his hands to stop him.

"Why am I here!" Chris growled, his fist now clenched around Kurt's shirt.

"You had a hear attack!" Kurt choked.

Chris let him go, looking bewildered, "A what, but how, why?"

"Jeff's prophecy." Dan spoke up.

"No." Chris whimpered quietly. "Then, I'm going to die?"

"Well, actually no." Kurt's comment caused confusion to arise in Chris. "You're ok, now, you're just recovering."

Chris blinked for a moment, taking it all in, "So, then I can go back to fight?"

"Well, actually no. You still are infected with the virus." Kurt rubbed the back of his head.

"But I thought you just said..."

"Forget what I said."

Chris smirked, then sighed, "So not only am I sick in a hospital, but I can't even go help my friends."

Dan turned to Kurt, "We tried our best at the arena, but not even his powers were enough to help you."

"What about the beans?" Chris asked.

Kurt shook his head, "That's just like my technique. No Chris, this time the battle can only be fought and won by you."

Just then Dan's cell phone rang, he answered it, "Hello?"

"Dan, it's Jeff. Is Chris ok?"

"He's conscious. How are things back at the hotel?"

"Well, both Eugene and William Regal were taken out."

"Really? That's great! By who?"

"Jamie Noble."

"What? But he's not one of our..."

"Exactly. Our guys struggled just to land a hit on them, but Jamie and his team finished the job by themselves."

"Where are the others?"

"Here at the hotel. Jamie, Nidia and Big Show can suppress their energy. We have no clue where they've gone off to."

"But what about the dream you saw?"

"I must say, things are different, so we are making progress. Not only are Eugene and William out of the picture, but Chris is alive and Edge is on the plane back here as we speak."

"Do you think with him back we have a chance?"

Jeff paused for a moment, "I don't know." Dan could tell Jeff was hesitant, so he didn't speak up until he finished his thought. "I had another dream last night, it was different, an alteration or maybe even a continuation of the first dream I had."

"What happened in this one?"

"Well, there was... The Rock."

"The Rock...?"

"The Rock."

"But he's making movies."

"Yes, but the current project is just finishing up right now."

"So, well, what about it then?"

"The Rock comes, he does away with Jamie, Nidia and Show easily."

"So great, right? We should just let him take care of it then."

"No! It's no guarantee!"

"What?"

"Listen Dan. I don't want to rely on these dreams anymore. The first dream I had was nowhere near the reality we just faced."

"But it was such a big help in...."

"Please! How do we know if this dream is really anything at all?"

Chris and Kurt looked over at Dan, Jeff's yelling was loud enough to hear. Chris looked down at the floor as Dan spoke back up, "Jeff, all we can do is wait and see. If you don't want to tell anyone about this dream to not want to risk anymore injuries, then just let Rocky take care of the job for us."

"Because if my dream is different, just like before, who knows what could happen. And I just don't want anyone to suffer anymore." Click.

Dan looked at the phone and sighed before hanging up himself. Kurt spoke to break the silence, "Well then, what now?"

Dan looked up, froze, then looked around frantically, "Kurt, where's Chris?" Kurt looked around the room, he saw an empty bed and the curtains blowing by the open window, but no Chris. He was gone.

Chris ran out the automatic doors of the hospital and looked around. Growling, he tore off the hospital gown over his clothes, and began to run, and as he did, he thought to himself. "Jeff is right, I don't want anymore people to be hurt either. We can't say how truthful his future visions are, but we have to use them for all we can get as leads. We can't just do what Crash suggested and forget we'd ever heard them." He stopped and panted, still not fully recovered from the illness. He looked up, "I may be the strongest out of everyone, despite my sickness. And with Edge gone, that puts me in charge. It's up to me now, I don't want anyone to suffer again." And with that, he jumped into the air and flew off. "I can feel it, I can sense their energy, but why? Oh wow, yea that's them alright. They were the only ones able to take out Eugene and Regal, and they aren't on our side. They're strong, stronger than we are. We'll have to train in order to match them and only hope that if and when Rocky comes, that he's on our side."

At the hotel, Jeff Hardy gasped and jerked over towards the window. He was alone in the room. "That's Chris's energy." He frowned. "He's still sick and yet he's going, oh no... he's heading strait towards that huge power level gathering... wait a sec, it's them!" Their power levels could be sensed, were they careless, fighting, or was it a trap? Either way, Jeff threw open the door and ran down the hall. "I have to go stop him before it's too..." He stopped when the elevator door opened to reveal Eddie Guerrero.

He smirked, opening his eyes, "I'm going with you." He unfolded his arms and stood up strait.

Shocked, Jeff eventually smiled, "So, you want to help us out hu? Thanks."

Eddie frowned, "Don't get all emotional now." He pushed the button. "Hurry up, let's go!"

"Yes sir." Jeff went in and the door closed.

Chris finally arrived at the source of huge power but he stopped to a hover when he saw not three but four figures standing down below. He gasped in partial shock and awe, "It's... The Rock." Down on the ground, Rocky looked up at him... and scowled.


	25. Edge Comes Home

(A/N: I am SOOOOOO sorry about being almost, geez a month behind! Ah. But, you would not believe the amout of homework, whew. But hey, look, I updated. Aren't you proud of me? lol, well I was more focused on finishing my other story, and so now with that one ending now I can focus my time completely on this one. It's been a while, I almost forgot the storyline for this one, but don't worry, it's back up and hopefully I'll be able to update a lot more recently!)

Chris Jericho hovered in the air, his jaw dropped in awe. His eyebrows lowered slightly into almost a frown of confusion at The Rock's glance back. Jamie Noble growled, his fist clenched as he took a step forwards towards The Rock, "Now listen here you, I'm in charge of this operation here, so you obey my command! Got it?"

Rocky had heard just about enough, he turned back to the shorter man, "No. You listen here." Jamie took a step back as The Rock confronted him. "I'M the one in charge, I'M in command, and YOU obey me! GOT IT?"

Jamie tried desperately hard not to shake, "No, no I don't got it mate!"

Rock frowned, "Then it's time to re-educate you, in the manners of might makes right!" He raised a hand. "HA!" It glowed and he shot a blast. Jamie screamed as it hit him, blowing up and ending his life like that.

Chris gasped, "Oh whoa!"

Nidia hid behind The Big Show. Rocky looked at where Jamie Noble had once stood and smirked, nothing was left but a small smoking crater in the ground. Nidia looked out from behind Big Show and gasped when she saw nothing but a thin tail of smoke. Rock smirked, "Now, do YOU both got it?"

"You." Nidia was boiling with rage. "You, you killed him! You killed my fiance! Why you!" Rock frowned as Nidia ran at him screaming, he grabbed her by the head and picked her up as she flogged the air between them.

He brought her close to his face, "I guess I'll take pity on you, after all, I am a mercenary, and I'll grant you this, a soon to be reuniting between you and your boyfriend!"

"No, stop, please!" Nidia screamed.

"Your fight is with me Rocky, let the girl go!"

The Big Show looked up to see Chris Jericho powering up, growling yet panting because of the strain fighting was starting to bring on his illness. Rock looked over his shoulder again and saw Chris powering up a blast in his hand, "You again."

Chris clenched his teeth, "You're killing your own comrades."

"Comrade? Ha! More like traitors, they refuse to follow their leader."

Chris was confused, "Leader?"

"William Regal named me the leader of this operation, nobody knew of my alliance with them but himself... and maybe that weird little kid he kept around." Rock threw down Nidia, she cried out in pain.

Big Show ran over to her, "Nidia. Are you ok?"

Rock continued, "Nobody knew of my alliance, and nobody knew..." Waves of energy began to emit from him. "I too, possessed powers."

Chris's eyes shook with shock, "No."

"So, make your choice Chris. Run away like this is none of your business, and die an attempted hero just like these vile traitors." Rock scowled down at Nidia and Big Show.

Chris growled and began to power up, "The likes of you... is what makes me sick! HA!" Rocky furrowed his brow as he measured Chris's power level in his head. Chris got in the stances for the attack, "Ka, Me, Ha, Me...." He and Rocky stared each other dead in the eye. "HA!" Chris fired the beam. As it grew closer to Rocky, Nidia and Big Show's anticipation grew. It was about to hit when Rock lifted his hand and swatted it away as if it were a fly. Chris gasped. "No, no way!"

"Let me show you how it's done." Rock jumped back and got into a stance. "Kamehame- HA!" He shot a larger blast. Chris cried out as it hit him, exploding brightly. Nidia and Big Show had to shield their eyes. Rocky laughed as the smoke cleared. "Hm, haha... hu?" He growled when he saw Chris's body twitch on the ground.

"How, how could you... ah!" Chris groaned and Rock came over and looked down at him. "How could you know, the Kamehameha wave?"

Rocky smirked, "I've been watching you all, everyone. Not only do I know your and Edge's pathetic little move, but everybody else's as well."

"What? Ah!" Chris began to cough as his vision blurred.

"Hm." Rock turned to go. "Next time you want to pick a fight kid, make sure you're a hundred percent healthy." He stopped as he passed Nidia and Big Show. "This isn't over." He jumped up into the air and flew off.

Big Show stood up, "Don't worry Nidia, I'll get him." He looked down at her, she was still so crestfallen at the demise of her boyfriend. "Nidia, are you going to be ok?" 

"He killed him Show" She sniffed. "He killed Jamie." She sobbed.

Chris struggled to keep conscious, he wanted to sit up but he was drained. Just then the trio could feel three power levels, two coming from one direction and one lone smaller one from another. Eddie Guerrero and Jeff Hardy were the duo and Crash was the one flying solo. Crash make it to the scene first, he jerked to a stop when he saw Chris and the two evil ones.

"Chris!" Jumping to the conclusion that the two had attacked him, he rushed to his aid. "Don't worry buddy, I'm here for you." He glared over at Nidia and Big Show.

"No wait, Crash don't..." Chris struggled to talk, his eyes shut in pain.

Crash looked down at him cockeyed, "Chris, are you sure you don't have a fever or something?" He felt his forehead. "You just told me to not waste these two."

"No, no, I know what I said man. Yes, leave them. It was, The Rock."

"Rocky?" Now Crash was even more confused.

"So."

"Hu?" Crash and Chris turned at the voice.

Eddie stood with his arms folded, "Mr. Hollywood finally comes a crawling home."

"I knew it." They turned to Jeff. Jeff looked over at Big Show. "Show, tell me. What happened to Jamie and Rocky?"

"They got into a scuffle and Rocky annihilated him like that." Show snapped his fingers.

Nidia sobbed, "Please, please kill him, he has to pay for what he's done."

Crash looked softly at her, "I'm so sorry, he was your boyfriend wasn't he?"

She sniffed and nodded, "Uh hu."

Crash growled, "How dare he do such a thing, don't worry Nidia, we'll take care of The Rock."

"No, you don't understand!" Jeff cried. "Rocky is more powerful than any and all of us, we'd need some sort of super awesome power in order to take him out."

"And I don't suppose that power would be me, would it?"

Everyone froze and turned towards this new voice. Eddie frowned and turned around. Edge stood dramatically on a rock, the wind blowing through his hair. "Edge?"

He smirked, "Hi."

"Edge, is back?" Crash was overjoyed, he rushed over to him. "Edge! Hey man, it's been so long, how are you?"

"Yes, it has been a long time hasn't it, we'll it's good to be back." Edge looked over at Chris who wanted very much to get up and rush over to him but was too weak and battered to even sit up. Edge's face softened as he left Crash's side and walked over to his best friend. He bent down. "Hey."

Chris was smiling, "Hey. Edge. Haha. Ugh..."

"What happened to you?" He looked him up and down and frowned. "The Chris Jericho I knew wouldn't get beat up so badly."

Chris coughed, "The Chris Jericho you knew would also get sick so badly."

Edge frowned and brushed the bangs off of his friend's forehead, "You're in very bad shape my friend, why did you not recover before coming into battle?"

"Because, Edge... because that's, what you would've done." Chris closed his eyes. Edge blinked down at him.

Crash became nervous, "Edge, is he...?"

"He's ok, he's just exhausted. Get him back to the hotel." Edge stood up.

"Actually." Jeff spoke up. "He came from the hospital."

"The hospital!" Edge whirled around and froze in shock. "Wait a sec... you're, aren't you Jeff Hardy?"

Jeff smirked, "I'm glad you seem to remember me."

Edge shook his head then rubbed his shaggy hair, "Wow, I really have missed a lot."

"Well come on, I'll fill you in while we fly."

"While WE, fly?" Edge blinked. Soon they were all flying and Edge had been completely filled in about all that had gone on during his absence. "Wow, I took one hell of a time to take a vacation!"

"Don't worry about it Edge." Jeff replied.

Edge looked over at Chris in Crash's arms, "I feel bad not being there for him when he needed it."

"Don't be. Chris should be dead by now, but he's a tough guy, a true fighter, he's got a power deep within him and it's keeping him going through this all."

"Hey Jeff." Edge wanted something cleared up. "If Nidia and Big Show are the bad guys, then why did we let them go?"

"According to my sight, they were to be killed along with Rocky, but they weren't."

"So?"

"So, the future has changed so much from the one I first saw, we can't jump to any sort of conclusion or take any risk that might jeopardize our well being."

"We should've killed them then." They all turned to Eddie. "Why risk it, we could kill them no problem, but no, the kitty cat kid over there had to go cough up a fur ball and now we have to rush him back to the vet for a suppository."

Crash gave him one weird look, "Kitty cat kid? What the HELL are you talking about!"

"No, for once I have to agree with Eddie. We should've killed them, who knows who they might go after next." Edge stooped when Jeff's phone rang.

Jeff pulled it out of his pocket and answered it, "Kurt, what's up?"

"Chris is gone, is he with you?"

"Yea, we got him."

Kurt sighed with relief, "Oh man, that's such great news, he had us so worried."

"Kurt, are you and Dan still over at the hospital."

"Yes."

"Ok, change of plans, go back to the hotel."

"The hotel?" Crash overheard. "But what about Chris?"

"He'll do fine, we need to come up with a new game plan."

Edge nodded, "I agree."

"Whoa, whoa!" Jeff turned back to the phone at Kurt's voice. "Was that Edge I just heard?"

Jeff smirked, "Yup. Don't worry guys, come back to the hotel and we'll explain everything." He closed the cell phone as they all headed back to the hotel.


	26. Ultimatum

Lita sat next to Chris Jericho, hey lay on one of the hotel room beds. She brushed through his hair with her hands, he snored quietly in his sleep. He really needed his rest, he was nowhere near fifty percent, nor less a hundred. She looked up as Ric Flair was addressing the situation with Edge and Jeff Hardy. She was thrilled to have her boyfriend back again, but as soon as the gang had been filled in with all that had been going on, their moods went from high back down to low.

"So, what do you propose we do now?" Flair folded his arms.

"Well." Edge though. "I hate to say it, but we have to attack, it's all we can do. Who knows what Rocky is capable of."

"The strongest of our fighters will have to make a stand." Jeff counted on his fingers. "That means myself, Edge, Eddie, Benoit, and Jericho."

"But he's in no condition." Flair spoke up.

"No, Jeff is right." Edge shook his head. "But he's wrong about one thing, everyone, not just our top five, everyone will have to attack. This power is awesome, we'll need all the help we can get."

Just then the door opened and Chyna came in with Oolong on her shoulder, "Oh, hey, sorry I didn't know there was a meeting going on." She shut it behind her and sat down on a chair by the bed. She looked over at Chris and spoke to Lita, "So, how's he doing?"

"Fine, he just needs to rest." Lita looked up. "Hey Kurt, do you have any of those beans on you? It might help him just a little bit."

"It won't help entirely, but it could." Kurt dug in his pocket and pulled out his last of the last bean crop and handed it to Lita. "Put it in his mouth and rub his neck, that'll get him to swallow it." Lita followed his instructions.

"You got anymore?" Oolong asked, hungry.

Kurt sighed and shook his head, "No. I'd better head back home soon and make a new batch, I'm all out of beans now."

"So." Dan looked over at Chyna. "How is Rob, I haven't checked up on him."

"He's, conscious now..." Chyna sighed.

Dan gave her a strange look, "Then why aren't you with him?"

"I, ah... ahem." She rubbed the back of her head nervously.

"Oh, she dumped him." Oolong turned to Chyna and she gasped. "There, was that so hard?"

"Oolong!" She hit him upside the head.

Kurt frowned in shock, "You dumped him? Oh wow."

"Yea, I thought that was gonna last forever." Edge shook his head in shock as well.

"So who did you leave him for?" Dan asked.

Chyna smirked and walked between Jeff and Eddie, hanging off Eddie's arm, "A real man."

Everyone in the room nearly fainted, Edge cried out, "You left him for Eddie!?"

"Yea." Chyna giggled, Eddie just rolled his eyes, his arms still crossed in the pout. The phone rang in the background, but everyone was still too stunned to pay any mind to it.

"Eddie." He looked over at Jeff's voice. "So, do you want to start training now?"

"Sure, why not." Eddie turned. Chyna let go and watched Jeff follow him out the door.

"Man, what's with him? Such a party pooper, always training." She sighed.

"Well, that's just Eddie for you." Edge turned back to the others. "But I think he's got the right idea. Everyone should train for this, who knows when we might run into him again, but..."

"Hello there." Everyone turned to the sound of the voice on the answering machine. They'd forgotten about the ringing phone. "If you can't tell already, this is your favorite superstar The Rock, the most electrifying man in sports entertainment baby, yea! And I just called to say, Edge, I'm issuing a challenge to you in the squared circle my brother, and I want the title, I want your title! You know very well that you won it off a technicality, I was stripped of the belt because of my movies and I want it back!"

"Revenge?" Edge thought to himself.

Rock's message continued, "So that's why next Friday, live at the house show, I want to prove to everyone that I am the true champion."

Edge pushed speaker phone, "But Rock, we can't show our powers to a live audience!"

"Oh, but that's where you're wrong. Who says we should hide our powers? And I understand if you're afraid..."

Edge clenched his teeth in a growl, "I'm not afraid of anything."

"Good then, so you accept my challenge?"

Edge hesitated, "Fine."

"Hmm, I noticed the slight pause there. Tell you what, I'll make this a fair fight. I'll let anybody interfere on your behalf, but as for myself, nobody can come to my aid."

"What?" Edge froze.

"I think that's suitable enough. Chow." Click.

Edge slowly clicked the phone off, "Wow. He must be pretty cocky in his self confidence to issue a challenge like that."

"We should take him up on it." Flair spoke up. "So here's the game plan everyone, we have about a week until the house show next week on Friday night, we have to train."

"Should we all go together?" Oolong asked.

"No, I think it might be easiest if we go our own ways because we all have our own ways." Flair replied.

"Makes sense." Chyna nodded and stood up. "Well, I'll go find my boys and tell them all what's going down." Oolong followed her out the door. "We'll be seeing you come Monday guys."

"Right." Flair nodded. "Raw." Chyna nodded back and closed the door behind her. Flair turned back to the others. "So, what about you guys?"

"I think I'll go train back at home." Rey Mysterio spoke up. "I think I'd just get in the way of you guys, you're much more advanced than I am."

"Suit yourself." Flair replied.

"Well, I think I'll go pay a visit to Mick Foley, I wanna learn that wave attack you know, Edge." Crash turned to him.

Edge nodded, "Sounds like a plan, I don't know how much more Foley can teach us, but it's worth a shot."

"Hell." Crash smirked. "You guys are so much stronger, he's bound to be able to help me get stronger."

"Very well." Edge looked over at Benoit. "So how about it, I'll need a strong partner in my training. What better than the Intercontinental Champion?"

Benoit looked at his belt and nodded. "I couldn't agree more."

Edge turned to Lita, "Lita, would you come with us, I want you to take care of Chris. As soon as he's well enough, we're going to need him too."

"Oh no." Lita stood up. "Chris is my best friend, and seeing him like this is just crushing! I don't want him to fight anymore, look at how sick he is, look at how hurt he gets."

"But Lita." Edge frowned. "Chris is strong, very strong, and with the right training, maybe even stronger than me." Lita looked up at him in shock. "He could be the key we need to bring Rocky down. He's the last one out there, after this battle is over, the war will be done. Please hon, you have to trust me."

Lita stared back at him, her arms folded, "Alright Edge, you win this time, but afterwards, after all this is done and over, can we please just go back to the way we were, how all of us were?"

"Hell, I'll promise that myself." Flair smiled. "I'm sure we all can't wait for that day."

"Well guys, I'm going to go back home and make some more beans, lord knows we're gonna need them." Kurt got up to go.

Dan stood up as well, "And I'll go back to the arena to check up on Rob, I bet he's a mess."

"Yea, I'll bet." Kurt laughed.

"So, until Monday you guys." Flair went over to the door.

Everyone nodded, "Until Monday."

Everyone went their own separate ways. Jeff and Eddie trained at Chyan's house, and still feeling bad for dumping him, she invited Rob over to stay with them as well. They decided it would be best to remain good friends. He trained by himself, knowing well not to get in the way off the two Super Stars. Kurt went back home and made some more beans, and Dan went to stay with him. Crash went to go visit Mick Foley, and though he didn't have much more he could teach him, there were some things he could help him on with training. And as for the main gang, Jericho eventually was well enough and recovered enough to train, despite Lita's wishes. He, Edge and Benoit trained rigorously all day. Finally Monday came and everyone attended Raw... everyone, including an unexpected surprise visit from none other than The Rock.


	27. Countdown To Battle

At Raw, everyone had just finished the Heat taping when Flair got a knock on his door.

"Come in." It opened and Flair looked up. "You!" He stood up quickly.

The Rock posed arrogantly, "What's the matter Flair? You seem surprised to see me." Flair growled as Rocky smirked. "Well, surprise! Haha, I hope you don't mind if I have a quick little promo on Raw to announce our live event this Friday. Oh, I do hope you haven't forgotten."

"No, I haven't Rock."

Rocky gave him a smug look before turning to go, "I'll be seeing you later, old man." He laughed as he closed the door.

Flair growled to himself, "The Rock, here, tonight? No..."

After Raw went on the air, The Rock's theme hit. Everyone in the arena roared as the most electrifying man in sports entertainment came down the ramp as only he could. The superstars in the back sat on the edge of their seats as they watched him. What was he doing here, and better yet, why was he here?

Rocky lifted the mic to his mouth, "Now I'll just cut to the chase, not to make this short and sweet, but I know there are a lot of questions aroused up in the back with my presence. You want to know what I'm doing here? And let me tell you why, first off I couldn't dream of being away from this ring, especially here with the millions..."

"And millions!"

"And millions, of The Rock's fans, fans who I hope will stand behind me and support me for a special match Flair has agreed to have between me and the soon to be former world heavyweight champion, Edge. This Friday, live in Charlotte, South Carolina, we will be having a title match. Now see, this is a very special match, I will be fighting him by myself, but I invite any of his little crony friends, any of my enemies, hell the camera man's uncle here can come interfere on Edge's behalf and not get him disqualified! That's just how confident I am in my powers. And I hope to see you all out there in tv land next week on Raw when I have a new gold belt around my waist. I hope all of you in the South Carolina... no the Carolinas... no, the entire southern east coast, come out to see this, because friends, this is one match you sure dam hell don't wanna miss! If you smell, what The Rock, is cookin!" He did his trademark eyebrow as the crowd roared above his theme.

In the back, Edge growled angrily, "You... son of a! Does he want to expose himself, and us all? Why would he do such a thing?"

"I know why." Jericho lowered his eyebrows. "He wants to intimidate us. He thinks that the chance of our hidden powers being exposed to the world will keep us hiding, keep us locked away back here inside where we can't help you Edge. He knows he's stronger than us all, he knows that even with a combine effort we may not win, and he wants to take us all out with a bang, he wants to win the title, boom, like that."

"Then we need to up the antae on our training." Edge sighed. Flair overheard and began to think, he thought he just had an idea.

Tuesday morning, Mick Foley sat outside on the patio on what was an unusually warm day for him. He sipped lemonade as he took the morning newspaper off of the adjacent lawn chair for himself to read. Crash came bursting out the door.

"Aw come on, please!" He begged. "Train me, train me more!"

"I've told you a million times already." Foley looked over his sunglasses at him. "I've taught you all that I know about this. You have to remember, I wasn't in the blast, I don't have powers. All I could do was help you to harness them into that wave attack."

"Yes, and I thank you for that, but there has to be more training we can do!"

"Nope, not with me there is. Why don't you go hang out with Rey Mysterio or something?"

Crash frowned, "No way, we've both got different styles, I'd just get in the way..."

Rey Mysterio had gone back to his home in San Diego and was training out by the ocean early in the morning. It was still cool out as the morning fog hung by the breakwater on which he stood. He was doing what looked like karate yoga poses on the edgy rocks. A wave was about to crash over him when he dodged it by jumping back and flipping back down the breakwater towards the shore as the wave flew over the rock wall. Landing on his feet, Rey caught his breath as the wave went back out into the ocean.

"Concentration is the key, focus." He spoke to himself and took a deep breath to get his breathing back into rhythm. "Ok, got it." He opened his eyes. "Let's go!" He went back out again and wondered. "I wonder how the others are doing?"

RVD was outside of Chyna's house as Puar watched him do martial arts. RVD was great at all of that kind of stuff, a true master and not just in his own mind. Using his training along with his powers, he devised some new attacks and his concentration in yoga helped him to focus his power. The others at Chyna's house, however, didn't have such a slow, peace minded attitude towards their training.

"No, no, no!" Eddie Guerrero roared. "Again!"

Jeff Hardy groaned, "Again?"

"Yes, again."

"Fine."

Eddie folded his arms as Jeff sighed, "Now. From the top."

"Ha!" Jeff powered up into his Super Star state, Eddie did the same. Jeff went to punch Eddie but each time, Eddie would block it with a fist of his own, his forearm barely moved from the elbow and yet he blocked it all so easily with such speed. Jeff stopped again, panting. "Come on!"

"No, you come on! We won't stop this until we get it right."

"But please Eddie, I'm tired."

"You wanted me as a mentor, you brought the axe down on yourself. Now, from the top, again!"

"Arg!" Jeff rose his power level on anger and charged at Eddie. He went for a spinning kick but Eddie ducked. He went to punch Jeff before he could flip, but Jeff rolled to the side in midair and lunged at Eddie from behind with his elbow. Eddie flew into the wall of the house, causing it to shake. Jeff panted as he landed back in a pose, "There, are you happy now?"

Eddie panted and got up, rubbing the side of his mouth and smirked, "We're getting there."

"Again, from the top?"

"You know it."

Chyna came out of the house with Oolong to bring Rob a water when she noticed the duo, "Wow, Eddie sure is taking this seriously. I've never seen him so determined, especially when it came to making somebody other than himself stronger."

"I know." Chyna turned as she heard Rob come over, he took the water. "Thanks."

Chyna sighed as he drank it, "Why don't you go join them while Eddie's a bargain?"

RVD swallowed and closed the empty bottle, "No way, I'd just be a bother, I couldn't keep up with them if my life depended on it."

Oolong put his hands on his hips, "Now how are you supposed to defeat The Rock with an attitude like that?"

RVD smirked, "I can't become a Super Star."

Puar turned to him, "Well then you'll just have to find what your technique is."

RVD frowned, "But Jeff said that not everyone has a technique, maybe I don't." Puar sighed.

It was getting late in their third day of training, it was Chris Jericho's second only because Lita made him stay inside to recover. Chris Benoit and Edge were sparring quickly up in the air, Edge was in his Super Star state and Jericho was watching them. Benoit was fairing quite well against Edge, considering he couldn't become a Super Star. But he was fast, and that posed a threat to Edge's strength, so he used that for his training. If he could match Benoit in speed, he'd have a greater advantage than he did before training, and with Rocky, they needed any advantaged they could get. Finally they stopped.

"Whew." Edge rubbed the sweat off his brow. "Man, what a day, am I right?" His smirk changed when he noticed Benoit looking down towards the ground. Edge followed his gaze. "It's Jericho, isn't it?"

"Yea, I can't shake the thought of nearly loosing him from my mind." Benoit sighed.

"Listen, I know how close you two are, Chris is like a brother to me. I feel just as bad for being so far away on vacation when he needed me the most."

"Do you think he'll be ok by the time we fight Rocky?"

"I don't know..."

Benoit turned to Edge, "Listen champ." Edge turned to him. "You're the strongest out of us all, sure we'll all work together, but if Jeff says not even you can take him, what chance do we have?"

"Well, what's your point?"

"My point is, if we already know we're to loose, why bother trying? It'd be better to just call it quits not just for our own safety, but for that of Jericho and all the others."

"We're not to loose, who told you that? Jeff never mentioned anything in his vision about us loosing. We have a chance, and it's one I'm willing to take, if I have to go alone or not." Edge looked Benoit in the eye when he said that.

Down on the ground Jericho looked up at a sound of someone approaching, he turned to see Flair coming from a car. Chris stood up, "Ric."

"Hu?" Benoit and Edge looked down, when they saw him they went to the ground.

"What's up?" Jericho asked.

"I'm glad to see your health is one of them." Flair smirked, then turned to Edge and Benoit. "Listen, I already called Eddie and Jeff and they're on their way, but I came to speak to you in person because the phone lines are tied."

"Lita, no doubt." Jericho responded.

"On their way?" Edge stepped forward.

"On their way to where?" Benoit asked.

Flair nodded, "To my place. Listen, my location is remote, nobody will be able to find us there. We can train in secret and I've been able to devise a device that might be able to help us all."

"Oh?" The trio was intrigued.

Meanwhile, Chyna and Rob were left alone at her house....

"Look, why not go with them?" She asked as she lifted her coffee mug.

"Because I'm no match to compete." RVD growled as he crumpled a soda can and tossed it aside.

Puar caught it, "Oh Rob, don't litter." He put it in the trash.

"Then why not go along with Crash to see Mick? I'm sure he'll be glad to see you and Crash could use somebody to train with." Chyna suggested.

Rob thought for a moment, "You know what? You're right. I should make the best of my time and training alone is not only no fun but it's not smart. It takes two to have a fight."

"That's the spirit." Chyna smirked.

Puar looked at her, "But you'll be here all alone."

"Oh don't worry, I can always go to Ric's if I get bored." She winked. "Besides, I've got plenty to do here."

"Alright." Rob got up. "Come on Puar, we're going."

"Ok." He nodded and they went to the door.

Before leaving, Rob turned around, "Hey Chyna?"

"Yea?"

He paused and sighed, shaking his head, "Nothing. I'll see you later, ok?"

"Ok." She watched them go.

Rey Mysterio hung up the phone at his house, "So, everyone's going to Flair's hu? Maybe I should go too. If they're all training, even if the location is remote, Rocky could be able to find us with his senses. They'll need somebody to be on guard, especially if Big Show and Nidia decide to come into play." With that, Rey made his choice to go.

Big Show and Nidia were in fact coming into play. They yearned for revenge against The Rock. It was a coincidence that the house show on Friday was in Flair's hometown, that just gave the gang more time to train. But with Rob and Crash over at Mick's house, how prepared could they possibly get? And wait, why are Big Show and Nidia headed to that exact place? Are they finishing their job before going after Rocky, or are they looking for allies to take down The Rock? Find out next time in the next chapter of WWE Z!


	28. Pro, Two Less Cons

(A/N: Sorry for such a delayed update, been busy. It'sa kinda short chapter, but for now it's better than nothing.)

Crash sighed as he looked over at Mick Foley, still asleep in the lawn chair, the magazine over his face. He fiddled with the ice cubes in his now empty lemonade glass. RVD flew from above the roof of the house in the air then landed beneath a tree, sitting down in the shade next to his sleeping cat, Puar. He noticed Crash's expression.

"Hey."

"Hu?" Crash looked up.

"You ok man?"

"Yea, it's just that, I'm so bored. I mean, I can only spar with you so much, we're on par, and Mick here can't help us so what more is there to do?"

"Well, we could always go to train with Flair and the boys."

"No way, I don't wanna go anymore than you do."

Rob made a face, he had him there, "We're as strong as we're going to be. We learned the Kamehameha, that's what you wanted originally right?"

"Yea, but I thought there would be more than what it is. I mean, it's gotta be so elementary to guys like Edge and Benoit."

"That's Edge and Benoit." Rob stood up, Crash looked over as he approached him. "We're not Edge and Benoit, we're Rob and Crash. We can only be who we are."

"Yea, I guess you're right. But I still wanna help."

"And we will help." He sat down next to Crash. "But we can only help so much."

Crash gasped and turned, "Oh no."

RVD growled, "Whoa, what's that!" Puar awoke.

"It's them."

Rob looked down at him, "Hu? Them who?"

Crash pointed as the two figures grew nearer, "Them!"

Rob gulped amid his growling, "Oh... them."

The Big Show and Nidia came into view as Crash stood up, "Rob, take Mick inside the house to someplace safe, these guys could mean business."

"Yea, right." Rob nodded, he got up with Puar clinging to his shoulder and carried the sleeping Foley, lawn chair and all, into the house without even dropping the magazine.

Crash set his glass down on the table and stood up, "Alright you two, let's see what you've got." The two landed before him, they stared each other down as a slight breeze seemed to pick up for a moment. "Alright guys, you're here, so what do you want?"

"A pact." Nidia spoke up.

"A what?" Crash was confused, did he just hear her right.

"We want to make a deal of alliance with you." Show explained.

Crash wasn't convinced, "What for?"

"We hate The Rock as much as you do, he killed Jamie Noble." Show looked down at Nidia as she cringed.

"Oh." Crash's face softened, he'd forgotten about that. He approached Nidia and put a hand on her shoulder. "Nidia, I'm sorry, this all must be very hard for you." She turned away and sniffed. "Alright Show. Don't worry you're pretty little head Nidia, we'll get Rocky and I'll personally make sure he suffers for what he's done to you."

Nidia's shaky eyes met his, she embraced him tightly, "Oh thank you so much."

Crash was shocked but patted her back, "Don't worry, it'll be ok."

Rob came out of the house and gasped, "Oh no Crash, look out!" He growled and ran to his side. "Get off him you wench!"

"Excuse me." Nidia gave him a 'oh no you just didn't' look.

"No, no, it's ok." Crash got up to block his way. "They're on our side."

"What, they are?" Rob scratched his head. "Wait, I'm not on something am I?"

"No."

"Wow, I need to get on something." He went back into the house.

"Rob." Puar growled.

Show looked down at Crash, "Wow. With partners like him, you could really use us as allies." Crash just smirked.

"Hey down there!" They looked up.

Crash smiled, "Hey Rey!"

Rey Mysterio landed down beside them, "So, you decided to join us hu? Good for you."

"What, how did you know?" Crash was confused again.

Rey smirked as he folded his arms, "Meh, I kinda figured as much." He looked around. "So where are Mick, and Rob?"

"Mick is asleep and I think Rob is going through with drawl."

"Well let Mick rest but grab Rob and let's go."

"Where are we going?" Show asked.

"To Flair's house."

"But we won't stand a chance with those big boys." Crash explained.

"That has nothing to do with it."

"Oh, then what...?" Crash stopped in mid-wonderment as Rob came outside.

"Rey, I thought I sensed you here, what's up?"

"We're going off to Flair's, come on." Rey jumped into the air.

"Right behind ya." Rob went up after him, Puar fell off his shoulder but he grabbed his tail and looked down at the others. "Come on slow pokes."

"Ok." Crash jumped after him, followed by Show and Nidia. The five made their way to Flair's.

At Flair's, the big boys were laying out some ground rules on Flair's new invention.

"Alright." Ric spoke up. "It can last three sessions, so I suggest you pair off."

"Eddie's with me." Jeff Hardy looked to his newly appointed mentor.

"I could go by myself if I wanted." Eddie Guerrero pouted and looked away.

"Edge and Jericho will go together." Benoit spoke up.

"Why's that?" Edge asked.

"I can go by myself." Benoit replied. "And besides... you know why." Benoit gave him a look. Edge understood and nodded.

"So, whose up first?" Flair didn't have to ask.

"Me, now get out of the way!" Eddie shoved past and pulled Jeff along.

"Now remember, you can only last one day." Flair reminded.

"Yes, yes I know." Eddie shut the door.

Chyna looked over at Oolong, "Well pig, what do we do now?"

"I dunno." He shrugged. "Flair invented this machine for the boys to train. It allows them to train in a weeks amount of time in just a day, it changed in gravity and weather conditions, it truly is a work of wonderment."

"Heh, you got that right." Flair smirked proudly.

"So how did you come to pass this?" Benoit asked.

"Chyna helped me, and I had a little luck on my side as well." Flair blushed.

"I see." Edge turned to Jericho, who had a concerned look on his face. "Hey."

"Hm?" He turned slightly.

"You ok?" Edge rubbed his head.

"Yea, I'll be fine." Jericho turned to him. "It's just that, why don't you go alone? Everyone knows you're the strong man, you're the hero of this team. We fell horribly with you gone, you need the training by yourself and if you needed a partner, then why not Benoit? He's stronger than I am."

"Because I want to make you stronger too." Edge smiled. "I know you have a special hidden power, I can tell by looking at you. I have a feeling you can be come a Super Star too, you just need to bring it out, and with me training you we can do that."

"But Eddie is a Super Star too, and you're still stronger than him." Jericho countered.

"True, but not by much. Jericho, you have to trust my gut on this one, please. I know what's best, after all." He looked down at him. "I am the leader." He winked.

After a pause, Jericho smirked, "Thanks Edge."

Edge nodded back and looked up at the chamber, "Sure thing pal, sure thing...."


	29. Chamber Attempts

1The house like structure seemed to be no bigger than the size of a small chapel of sorts. It was only one story with a slightly elevated roof. There was one strong tightly locked door and no windows. Truly, it was an odd looking, but the purpose behind it was even more strange.

"It can alter the atmosphere completely." Edge stared at the ground, Chris Jericho looked up. "The gravity, the weather conditions, terrain, everything." He looked up at Ric Flair. "How did you ever come around this?"

"Well." Flair looked at Chyna and then back at Edge. "As you know, Chyna was not too far from the explosion when it accord. But she received no physical powers." Edge nodded. "She was gifted with the incredible talent of an awesome mind. It's unbelievable, she pumped this out like it was nothing more of a model airplane. Of course I lent a hand because I had the natural resources, but this is mainly her doing, not mine."

"So." Edge turned to the beaming Chyna, he smirked. "I guess you're more of a help than you thought."

"Yea." She winked. "I just couldn't stand by and do nothing this whole time. Rocky must be stopped before the world suffers at his hands. And I know with this you'll be able to train enough in order to stop him."

Jericho looked at his watch, "So, how long do they have left?"

"It's only been an hour Chris, relax. They've still got a long way to go in there." Chris Benoit looked over at the door.

From outside it seemed still and calm, but inside...

The wind was icy as thunder roared and bolts of lightning flashed through the dark cloudy night sky. The gravity was set at ten times normal gravity. Eddie Guererro flew in the air, dodging the pelting rain, now turned to hail by the dropping temperatures. The huge bolts flew at the Super Star as he dodged the falling ice blocks, he shot beams back at the bolts to diffuse them. This training was intense, no human being could withstand it for a second, but Eddie was no normal human being, he was a Super Star and no matter what, if it nearly killed him, he would surpass Edge's power. Inside the shelter in the corner of the training chamber there was a large bed by the bathroom, on the other side was a small refrigerator and a microwave. Jeff Hardy sat on the bed as he watched Eddie in the rigorous training. They'd been in here for a month and Jeff still wasn't able to keep up with him. Sure, he'd mastered being a Super Star, but after that, Eddie seemed to deject him and continue his training solo. Now Jeff wondered if he forgot all about him in order to focus solely on surpassing Edge, or did Eddie see that Jeff was no match to ward off The Rock no matter what? Jeff looked up and stood up angrily facing Eddie's direction. A bolt of thunder hit the ground, exploding into a raging inferno as the gravity changed to eleven.

Back outside, in the real world in real time, things were slow. Two hours crawled slowly by, marking that they had been in training for about a month. If they were to stay in for the entire day, a year would have passed. Chris Jericho paced around outside, growing impatient. Chris Benoit stood away from everyone, he was in a state of meditation, preparing his body for the year ahead. Edge was on his cell phone, most likely with a worried Lita once again. Flair eyed his watch and then turned over to see Oolong pestering Chyna for a sip of her soda. Everything seemed so mellow and slow as they waited for the next turn in the chamber.

"What's that!" Jericho whirled around, causing Benoit to open his eyes.

"What are they doing here?" He growled.

"Who?" Edge hung up his cell phone. RVD, Crash and Rey Mysterio were flying towards them with Nidia and The Big Show in tow.

"Those fools, why are they coming here now, leading that duo here?" Benoit growled and threw down his title, ready for a fight.

"No wait." Edge stopped him by raising a hand. He looked up at them. "No, no I don't think they're hear to fight."

Jericho blinked over at him, "Then, what could they want here?"

"We'll see, I guess." Flair squinted out at them as the five wrestlers landed before the confused bunch.

"Hey guys." RVD waved as Puar appeared from behind his shoulder.

"Be you're surprised to see us, eh?" Crash smirked.

"Yea." Jericho nodded. "I'll say."

"What are you doing here?" Benoit asked Mysterio.

"It's ok, they've joined us."

"They what?" Edge shook his head, did he hear right?

"Yes." Big Show took a step forward. "Nidia and I realized that we're both fighting for the same cause. So why fight each other?"

Nidia nodded in agreement, "If we focus on teaming up together, we can take him out."

"But why help us, I mean, I thought you hated us." Jericho pointed out.

"No, Regal had some stupid plan for us to follow. Once we bailed on him, we were free agents, so to speak." Nidia explained.

"So what's going on here then?" Rey asked Flair.

"Jeff and Eddie are in their training session right now. After him will be either Benoit or Jericho and Edge."

"Can we go in?" Crash asked.

Flair shook his head, "I'm afraid we won't be able to. Not only will the device itself not hold up, but time is also of the essence."

Edge snapped, "That's right. We've only got a few days, the showdown is this Friday."

Jericho counted on his fingers, "Wednesday, Thursday, Fri… wait, Benoit, if you go after us, you won't have enough time to train!"

Edge smirked down at him, "Don't worry about Benoit, he's a tough guy. Besides, I don't think we'll have to use up our full time."

Jericho turned and blinked over at him, "What, really? Are you that sure of your technique?"

Edge just wore his signature smile, "You'll see, you just leave everything to me."

"Oh." Jericho was confused again. "Ok, then."

"He's right Chris." Benoit agreed. "Just don't worry about it."

It was late into the afternoon, almost evening, the boredom had settled in deeply. Flair had gone into his house to busy himself with work, Chyna had tagged along not soon after. Nidia and Crash were talking while Crash and RVD sparred. Puar and Oolong were running off playing and Big Show had nothing to do so he kept an eye on him. Benoit had finished his pre training ritual of meditation and looked over at Edge who was staring out into the sunset over the hilly horizon.

"Benoit?" Edge's voice caused him to pay more attention. "Do you think, he'll be ok?"

Benoit looked down at Jericho who had fallen asleep by his side, he knew that's who he was talking about. "He will be fine."

"Lita and I were talking earlier, about stuff. Chris is really dependent on us for a lot of things, Lita babies him like a mother and I'm his mentor. If something were to happen to me…. If Chris can't do it, he could get in serious trouble out there. Lita said herself, Jericho still isn't at full capacity, he's still weak with illness." Edge looked up at him. "Benoit, I don't want to risk Chris. We're closer than most brothers. I know he can do it, he has the power, but, the sickness is too risky to take into jeopardy."

"Edge, I know Chris feels the same way." Benoit sat down beside him and stared out into the setting sun. "Chris knows how much you pressure him, he wants to be good to make you happy, to live up to your expectations. He also knows he's not at full level, that the sickness is flowing within his body. But still he tries, he's very headstrong and stubborn, so I know he won't give up. It's not in his nature to quit, he will meet the expectation if it's the end of him."

"I know that too. And that also got me thinking. He's so determined and willing to please that he will go out to battle, and even if he knows he's not ready, he'll fight even if it kills him. If that happens and he defeats Rocky like that, how can I live, with that on my shoulders?" Edge sighs and sets his chin on his knees. "I was gone with Chris first got sick and the attack on you all happened. You have no idea how bad I felt knowing I was enjoying myself away on vacation while you all were in a suffering battle. I knew Chris was sick, I knew he still would fight, and I was scared Benoit, I was scared I was going to come home and find him dead, I really was. The whole time on the plane ride back, I had that thought in the back of my mind, I was debating how I could possibly live with myself if I came back to find him in a coffin, to find my friends in suffering because I was selfish enough to take time off at a time like this."

"You didn't know, none of us did." Benoit stood up. "Listen to yourself Champ, I know you have your sympathetic emotions but snap out of it!" He slapped Edge across the face. "Will you stop putting the blame on you? You think that just because you're the champion that makes you our leader! You think that all of this is your fault, well it's not, it's a mere coincidence! Nobody can predict the future Edge, things that happen are set in fate, it's nobody's fault."

"He's right, you know." They turned around to see an oddly familiar looking young man. "Even though I have the power of foresight, not even my predictions came to pass." Jeff. "You have the power to change the future of how things are set to be, not even I know what will happen, all I do know is if we do nothing, the world will be something terrible."

Edge stood up, "Jeff, you… look so…"

"Well, it has been a year." Jeff blushed. His hair was a ratty mess and so much longer it had to be tied back into a ponytail. His multi colored hair had faded and was mostly a dark brown green.

"And, Eddie?" Benoit spoke up.

Jeff smirked, "I wouldn't speak much of it."

They looked past him to see Eddie in his Super Star state. He looked so much buffer, they could sense the increase in energy, but it wasn't very much. They realized that he had failed to achieve his accomplishment of surpassing the Super Star state. Benoit wondered if it was even possible.

Edge nudged Jericho, he groaned and awoke, "Wake up Chris, come on, its our turn."

Jericho yawned and looked around, "Now? But it's nightfall."

"Yes, but the sooner we get our training done, the sooner Benoit can train, and that means the sooner we're ready to face The Rock. Now come on." Edge helped him up and they walked over towards the chamber. He stopped and turned as Flair rushed out. "See ya in a year!"


	30. Success?

Edge shut the door behind him and turned to see Chris Jericho steps ahead looking around the chamber in awe.

"Whoa, what is this place?" He asked in wonderment.

The room looked nothing like it did before, it was plain white, nothing but a blank empty canvas with a control panel right before the training grounds. Jericho looked down at it, it had a gravity switch and an atmosphere adjuster, he blinked down at it.

Edge stepped towards him, "Look, we've got a bed over there by the bathroom, plus a microwave and fridge so we don't go hungry. I don't think you should worry, we can last a year in here."

Jericho looked over his shoulder at him, "I'm not worried."

"Oh."

Jericho turned on the control panel, "Where do you think we should start?"

Edge went Super Star, "First I need to turn you into a Super Star so you can be on par with me, then we can train to increase our levels."

Jericho watched as Edge fiddled with the controls, "Do you think we'll match Rocky?"

Edge stopped and looked down at him, "No Jericho, I don't think we'll match The Rock… I know, that we'll surpass him." Jericho smiled. Edge went back to work, "I'll set the atmosphere to cool and muggy and put the gravity at twice normal." Edge stepped out into the now changed terrain, it was damp in the air and his body felt a lot heavier, but his Super Star state could handle it. He turned back to Jericho, "Come on Chris."

He gulped, "Well alright then." He stepped out. "Here goes…"

Back outside, the door had just shut as Edge and Jericho entered their training. Ric Flair and Chris Benoit were eyeing Eddie Guerrero and Jeff Hardy carefully. Chyna was in the process of cutting and styling Jeff's hair back to it's normal glory, it had been re tinted a healthy shade of green, or, as healthy as greenhair die can look. Eddie was looking in a mirror, his hair hadn't gotten much longer because he was in his Super Star state most of the time, the short look he once had was now an inch longer in curtain bangs with blonde tips. RVD and Crash whispered to each other.

"Crash, what happened? I thought the chamber training was supposed to make them stronger."

"Well, I guess Jeff learned a lot, but Eddie looks about the same, only more buff."

"Do you think they failed, are they that much stronger as far as their Super Star powers are?"

"Jeff learned to harness them yes, but, I don't think Eddie reached his goal of surpassing."

"Is there even a next level after that one?"

"If there is, he didn't find it."

That was the last straw, Eddie's body shook as he growled and whirled around, "I'd appreciate it if you wouldn't discuss my affairs behind my back!" Crash and Rob froze as he got in their face. "If you have anything to say with me, you say it to my face."

Crash gulped at the growling Eddie, "No, we were just wondering how the training went, is all."

"I heard you." Eddie folded his arms, "And in answer to your question, I may be stronger and faster, but my power level remains the same, at a Super Star state."

Rob approached Jeff as Chyna finished up, "How about you man?"

"I was able to learn to harness my powers, now I'm pretty much where Eddie is. But like he said, we may be stronger and faster, but we couldn't pass the Super Star state."

"Is there even such a possibility?" Benoit turned to Flair, now taken into the conversation.

Flair thought, "I don't know for sure, but if there is, Edge will find it."

Eddie was pissed as it is, but that just made it worse, "What makes you think he's so much better than me that he could do something that I couldn't!?"

"Cause Edge is the champ, he was the strongest to begin with, not to mention the first to really use his powers in fighting." Crash explained.

Rob stepped in, "Plus, he reached Super Star before you and Jeff did."

Eddie tried to calm down somewhat, "That may be, but he and I are equal, if I couldn't do it, neither can he. And if he can do it, then so will I."

Flair butted in, "How? You already used your chance in the chamber."

"I still have a day until the match, don't I?" Eddie turned to walk off.

"You should rest tonight and start tomorrow." Jeff stood up.

Chyna agreed, "He's right hon, besides, what will one day make in difference?"

Eddie stopped, "One day could be all the difference." And with that, he walked away.

Back in the chamber, five weeks later their time…

Edge was flying around in the air shooting attacks and learning how to focus his energy into more powerful blows. The gravity was now at five times. Jericho wasn't a Super Star yet, he was struggling just to stay standing as he walked around. Edge had been training for an hour already by the time Jericho started, so he decided to stop and take a rest and focus on Jericho again.

Edge landed, "Ok Chris, are you ready?"

Jericho got in his pose, "Yea." He unlocked his potential as he powered up to the next level.

Edge encouraged him on coaxingly, "Come on Chris, you can do it. All you have to do is reach to the next level, push yourself. Come on Chris, you can do it . Think about all we've been through, all of those who have tried and failed because of our attempts to stop them, think of all of those who have hurt you, think of those who have hurt your friends, remember the pain. Come on Chris, you can do it. Remember the pain, remember the suffering, remember how it felt, the power surging through you as you stood up to protect everyone in my absence, remember how you kept in the fight even though you were hurt, despite the pain of the injuries, you defended your friends when they were suffering, remember how you beat the sickness inside you, how you cheated death to be standing here today, think how good it will feel to take down The Rock and save not only your friends and the company but the country, the world! Come on Chris, you can do it!"

"Ah!" Jericho was powering up until his body couldn't take it anymore and he collapsed panting.

Edge sighed, "You got further this time, keep it up Chris and you can do it."

"I need to, can I just, rest, for a moment?"

Edge smiled, "Yea, sure thing kido."

Jericho smiled back, "I'm just, so, tired…." He closed his eyes and fell unconscious. Edge sighed, he was pushing him so hard for so long, could he do it after all?

Hours later, Jericho was laying in bed so Edge decided to fix himself a snack after training some more. He didn't want to disturb Jericho's rest, he needed to recover from the workout, plus he wasn't at a hundred percent upon entering, and Edge didn't want to risk sparking up the illness more soagain. Jericho groaned in his sleep as his breathing tensed, Edge looked over at him, he was dreaming.

In Chris's dream…

Jericho was training in the chamber to become a Super Star, Edge was in the bathroom taking a shower. Just then the chamber door opened and somebody from the outside world came in. "Chris?"

Chris turned around and gasped, recognizing the voice, "Lita, is that you?"

It was, she smiled, "There you are. Oh I was so worried about you."

"Well I'm fine. But you shouldn't be here."

"Oh and why not? I was worried about Edge, too, where is he?"

Jericho pointed, "Bathroom."

"It's been a while, I just wanted to talk to you is all."

He smiled, "Well, I don't see any harm in that." Lita laughed which caused Chris to as well. Just then a shadow appeared from the still open door. Lita screamed. Chris stopped laughing and opened his eyes and gasped as he looked down on the floor. "Lita?" Her neck was snapped. Chris growled and whirled around, "Whose there!" A laugh answered. "Show yourself you coward!" The bathroom exploded, he whirled around and gasped. "No, Edge!"

"Haha, too bad little man, it looks like you weren't able to save your friends after all."

Chris froze, it was The Rock, "You…! What are you, how did you get in here?"

"You had a poor security setup." Rocky motioned towards the open door.

Chris looked outside and gasped, the land lay in ruins as all of his friends lay outside, slaughtered, "No, you, monster! How dare you, you killed them all!" He growled.

Rocky just laughed, "And now it's your turn. But first I want you to think about how you failed, all this time training in here and you're no stronger. Why? Because you can't do it, you're not worthy. Now I want you to die, with the death of your friends and the fate of the world left resting on your shoulders! Ha!" Rocky shot a blast at him.

"Ah, no!" Jericho cried out as it hit him.

Back in reality…

Jericho screamed and thrashed in the tangled bed sheet. Edge raced over and shook him, "Snap out of it kid, wake up!" He slapped him across the face.

Jericho's eyes flew open and he gaspedas he stood up on the bed, "Rocky, he killed them all, he's gonna destroy the world!"

"What?"

"It was all my fault, I wasn't strong enough to do it, I couldn't even become a Super Star…." Jericho froze in his rant when Edge merely placed a hand on his forehead. Jericho gave a strange look over at him.

Edge put his other hand on his own forehead, "Hmm, that feels about right." He smiled. "It's ok now Chris, I think you're going to be alright."

"Hu, what do you mean?" He looked around. "What's going on?"

"You just had a fever."

"A fever?"

"I guess all that training sparked up that sickness a little after all, but it looks like it broke now, so everything's gonna be fine now." Edge gave him a wink and a thumbs up. Jericho sighed and flopped back down on the bed. Edge frowned, "What's the matter Chris?"

"Edge, do you think, that I even stand a chance? I mean, what if I can't become a Super Star?"

Edge gave him a look, "Don't say such things Chris, I know you will be. And remember, I know best, after all, I am the leader. You said it yourself."

Jericho nodded, "Yea, I know. Don't worry, I'll try harder and do my best."

Edge smiled, "I know you will, I know you can do it."

In the real world, it was the afternoon the next day, Thursday, months had passed inside the chamber and Benoit was getting restless.

"I should go in there." He stood up.

"No, no, leave them, they need their time to train." Flair blocked him.

"Yes, but so do I!"

"And you'll get it." Flair pushed him back. "Just cool down."

Benoit growled, Eddie nodded, "I agree with him, Edge won't be able to surpass and that Jericho is to sickly of a weak kid to do anything much of help."

"But he still has to try." Flair shot him a glare.

"It's my turn, if I can't train then it'll be too late!" Benoit shoved Flair down aside.

"No, wait!" Crash cried.

"I'm going in!" Benoit headed for the chamber but a sound cut him off.

Everyone looked up, it was the sound of the door opening, only Benoit was at least ten feet away from even being able to reach the handle. That could only mean one thing…

"Are they, coming out?" Jeff asked from beside Chyna. "Already?"

"No, it's too soon… isn't it?" She turned to him.

They all watched as they heard the footsteps coming closer, the anticipation grew but finally the familiar friendly face of Edge appeared. He smiled, "Hey guys."

"You're done already?" Benoit asked.

"This coming from the guy who was eager enough to bust in on them?" Rob smirked, causing Benoit to blush.

"Yup, it's all yours now." Edge motioned for him to go inside.

"So tell me, were you able to do it?" Eddie asked.

Edge smirked, "I did what I aimed to do, and I didn't even take up the whole time." Eddie gasped, had Edge done it?

"I knew you could do it champ, woo!" Flair stood up and dusted himself off.

Everyone cheered, but Eddie was just left in plain shock, how could he not have done what he aimed to do. Edge glanced slightly over his shoulders as he heard the footsteps coming amid the celebration. A figure stood next to him, causing everyone to stop and blink over at this strange new person.

"Hey, whose that?" Benoit asked. "And where's Chris?"

"Right here." Edge put a hand on the young man's shoulders. "This is the new Chris Jericho." Everyone stared at him in shock, he looked so much more mature in power, he looked so much more strong and agile, he looked like so much of a different person.

Benoit thought to himself in awe, "That, that's not the Jericho I knew and trained, he looks so awesome now, it's hard to believe that wimp I first met could end up looking like this. And not only that…" Benoit looked closely at the hair. It was cut shorter and had faint red-ish brown streaks at the end, he gasped quietly. "He's a Super Star!"


	31. The Last Day

Everyone was a buzz discussing the latest from the training chamber. Eddie Guerrero leered over at Edge and Chris Jericho.

"How could he have done what I set out to do and failed at?" He growled in his mind. "What difference will one day make? Maybe I can't be the champ, perhaps it isn't my destiny after all…." Eddie sighed but then glared at himself. "No what am I saying, I can't give up! I'm the true champion, I deserve it, this is my destiny! He was the first to become Super Star so maybe he'll be the first to surpass it as well." He clenched a fist. "But I swear I'll be the second to reach that goal, I guarantee it."

Chris Benoit was also lost in his own mind. Ric Flair, RVD, Crash , Rey Mysterio, and Jeff Hardy were all surrounding Edge and Jericho in aghast. Edge laughed and looked down at Jericho, ruffling his hair.

Benoit thought to himself, "I was never able to train Jericho like that when Edge was incapacitated. That wasn't even a whole year, Edge was able to turn him into a Super Star after all. I wonder who else might have that technique? I know I don't, I'm gifted with telepathy. But what help can that be in the fight against The Rock? Through meditation I learned the art of duplication, but that's for training purposes only, it has half my power, and one blow from Rocky would leave me begging for life on my knees. I only hope Edge truly did accomplish what he set out to do. And I wonder now, if Jericho is strong enough to survive out there?"

"Hey, Champ!" Eddie's voice caused everyone to turn to him, snapping Benoit out of his thoughts. Eddie approached him, "So tell me, you say mission accomplished, so were you able to surpass Super Star?"

Edge starred at him in the face with a blank expression, "Surpassing Super Star? Ha, that's impossible man!" That caused Eddie to fume. "No way, that would be nice, but my real accomplishment was getting Chris here to reach Super Star like us."

Eddie steamed from the ears, "That was your plan! This whole dam time!?"

Flair went to interviene, "Hey now, just come down and…"

"You stay calm! This whole god dam time I thought you could do it, you would be the one to surly surpass if I couldn't, and yet all you did was focus on that weakling? What good is he to us anyway!" Jericho sighed sadly, lowering his eyes to the ground.

Edge had enough, "Listen, you don't know him like I do, I know him better than anyone else here, maybe even better than he does himself! I know what I was doing, and I still do, I'm the leader after all, I am, the Champ." He held up his title and got nose to nose with Eddie. "Where's yours?" He glanced around slightly. "Oh yea that's right, you don't have one." He set it down. "I forgot." Sparks of rivalry flew between their eyes.

"Alright, alright!" Flair pushed between to separate them. Eddie pouted. "Benoit, get in there and get the most out of your session."

Benoit nodded, "Right."

"And as for you guys." Flair turned back to the bickering couple. "Go on your own for now, we'll meet back up here the morning before the show. You all need some time to yourselves. Rest, train, spend time with loved ones, wash your car, I don't know, I don't care, if we win then we win thanks to our efforts, if we loose, at least we had one last happy moment, one last carefree day. Just no fighting! Ok?"

Edge nodded, "Right boss, come on Chris, let's go."

"Right." He nodded and turned to Lita. "Hang on." Lita wrapped her arms around him and they flew off.

"Eddie." Chyna spoke up. "Jeff is coming back with me, are you going to as well?"

Eddie turned and nodded, "I might as well. You say you built this thing, you might be able to device something back at your place that I could use for my training."

Chyna nodded back, "Fine then. Come on." Jeff picked up Chyna and flew off with Eddie following.

Flair looked down at Oolong, "Don't tell me you're going to stay with me."

"Ok fine, I won't tell you." Flair groaned at the pig.

RVD turned to Rey Mysterio, "Let's say we head back to San Diego."

He smiled, "Sounds good to me."

"Let's go Puar." RVD jumped up into the air, his cat and Mysterio following.

Crash slowly looked over his shoulder at Nidia, "So ah, hey, you, wanna come with me to Mick Foley's house? We'll be safe over there."

Nidia, "No, that's ok."

"Aw come on, please?" Crash's plea caused Big Show to growl. Crash gulped, "Hey it's ok, take it easy, you can come too!"

"No." He shook his head. "We've got our own things to take care of. Come on Nidia."

"Right Show." Nidia turned back around and looked at Crash and his sad eyes. "I'll see you later, ok?" She waved and jumped up into the air.

"Ok, by." Crash waved but she was already almost out of sight. He sighed. "Well guess I'll go to Mick's alone."

"No, you don't have to."

Crash looked up, "Hu? Hey!"

Flair dumped Oolong onto him, "Take this with you." He walked off dusting his hands. Oolong looked innocently at Crash, he groaned and rolled his eyes, then went on his way. Flair looked up at the closed door of his training room. "Now Benoit, it's all up to you."

Thursday night, that night, everyone in their respected areas spent time with each other, except Eddie. He'd had Chyna build him a training area, so she spent her time with Jeff. Rey and RVD had fun in southern California, while Crash, Foley and Oolong hung out. Flair waited for Benoit to finish. Edge, Jericho and Lita spent their time together as a trio. At Lita's house, Edge laughed at a joke Jericho told when the phone suddenly rang. He got up to go answer it, he picked up the phone.

"Hello?" His happy expression changed. "Kurt." Lita and Chris turned around. "Yea everything's fine, what is it?"

"There's no more beans! I can't make anymore!"

"What? That's terrible! But how?"

"I don't know, Dan and I tried everything, but it's no good!"

"Stay calm, just calm down. Don't worry Kurt, you've still got the power of healing."

"I know, I was going to come out there to be there for you during your match just in case something happens."

"Was?"

"Well, Rocky must've known about my powers or something, so I got a call earlier today and he said that if I came down to help you and heal you guys that it wouldn't be fair and that you'd automatically loose!"

Edge growled and pounded his fist, "Dam him! Well, I guess it dose make sense. God, I just hate everything about this match! Arg, I just wish there was another way…"

Kurt sighed on the other end, "Yea, I know. But I still will be there for you, so will Dan, it's just that only my powers will be useless."

"Don't worry, it's ok. I appreciate you coming to support us. You shouldn't worry, everything will be ok."

"So is it true then, what all I hear?"

"Well, what do you hear?"

"That you were successful in that chamber thingy."

"Oh, yes, that's true."

"Aha, you surpassed Super Star! We do have hope after all!"

"No, no, no, Kurt?" Edge paused for Kurt to stop cheering. "Kurt, I didn't surpass."

"Wait, what?"

"My goal was to get Chris to be a Super Star."

"But he's not strong enough, the sickness is still making him too weak."

"Well he did it despite that, and he's still gonna fight. He's gonna be the difference maker, you'll see."

"I think you mean you, you'll be the difference maker."

Edge just smirked to himself, "You'll see." He hung up. He went back to the table and noticed the looks from Lita and Chris. "What?"

Lita stood up, "I'm going to go to the kitchen now, once I finish I'll meet you in the living room, ok?"

"Ok." Edge watched her go, he turned back to Chris. He sighed and put his chin on his arms folded on the table. Edge frowned, Chris seemed so quiet and depressed since he'd comeback. "What is it, you feel ok?"

"Oh, I dunno. It's just that, you're so thrilled about me being a Super Star too now, but, it's just, if you didn't surpass Super Star, then you're not any stronger, and I'm just as strong as you. If you aren't strong enough to beat Rocky, how do you know I will be? I mean, you spent your whole time mainly focusing on me, what if I let you down?"

Edge just smiled softly, "Don't worry, I know you won't. I dunno how many times I must tell everyone not to worry. Remember, I'm the champ, I know best." He stood up and walked towards the living room. "Come on now, let's watch tv."

Chris sighed and stood up, "No Edge, you don't know best, cause if you loose the match, then Rocky becomes the champ." He followed Edge out of the room.


	32. Walking Judgment Cometh

The sun rose that morning, just like it did for any other day. All around the world, people were getting up and going along with their routine. Just a normal day, same old same old. But this was hardly routine for the WWE superstars. The Rock had gotten to the arena early, everything was already set up and ready for the house show that night in Charlotte. He stood in the center of the ring with his arms folded across his chest. This was an odd house show, not only did it have superstars from both brands, but it was only one match, the huge championship battle royal. Ric Flair was against having cameras be there to tape it for the following Raw and SmackDown, but because of such the huge amount of hype, courtesy of The Rock, they were required, just like he'd wanted. The gang knew Rocky wanted to expose them, he wanted to intimidate them with that factor so he could win the title. But he didn't know them all too well, they were willing to risk that to defeat him, to save Edge's title, to save quite possibly, the world.

"Chris? Chris, get up!" Lita's voice ran upstairs into the guest bedroom. Chris Jericho groaned, still asleep in the bed.

"Yea come on bud, wake up and get ready!" Edge's voice followed.

"Chris?" Lita opened the door. Chris groaned and pulled the cover over his head. "Come downstairs."

"I don't wanna."

"Breakfast is waiting for you on the table."

"I'm not hungry."

"Please Chris, you sound like a child on a Monday morning."

"It's Friday morning."

"And you should be happy."

Chris sat up, letting the sheets fall off of his chest, "You'd think, but not this Friday." Chris slid out from under the covers and stood up, shirtless. Lita sighed, she'd forgotten about Rocky's challenge that night. Chris put on his shirt, "I'll be out in a sec, ok."

"Alright." Lita nodded and went out of the room, shutting the door behind her.

Chris went over to the mirror on the dresser and started to brush his hair, after feeling satisfied enough, he took a deep breath and pushed it out. He opened his eyes and turned to leave the room. Going downstairs, he made his way into the dining room. Edge and Lita were already finishing their breakfast.

Edge looked up, "Hey there sleep head, rise and shine."

"Morning." Chris muttered as he sat down.

"Would you look at this guy Li? Still half asleep!" Edge laughed and ruffled Chris's hair. He made a slightly disgruntled sigh and shoved some breakfast into his mouth. Lita frowned and looked down at her eggs. "Eat your breakfast, then we'll head on over to Flair's after a shower ok? Gotta have strength for today, plus looking good and smelling nice might be a plus for in the ring on tv." Edge cleared the table and got up, going into the kitchen.

Chris sighed again, Lita turned back to him, "Chris, don't play with your food."

"I'm not hungry."

"Look, I know something's wrong."

"I'm fine."

"No you're not. I know Edge does too, he's just thrilled about the match today."

"Why should he be?" Chris stood up, starling Lita. "We could die on tv out there!"

"I'm sure that won't happen."

"Oh? And how are you so sure?"

"Trust me Chris, I know." Chris lifted the tough guy charade and slumped back down. Lita grew worried, "What's the matter?"

"It's nothing." Chris's voice choked. "It's just that… I'm scared." His puppy dog eyes met her shaky orbs. "I don't wanna die out there."

"I know you won't."

"No, no you don't." Chris sniffed to force back the tears trying to pop out. "I'm not as strong as Edge, if he can't win, what difference will I make? Edge says I'm the difference maker, but how could I be if I don't even match him in the Super Star state?"

"Look Chris, Edge knows what he's doing. Maybe he's just…"

"I don't care if I die out there defeating Rocky, I'll have done my part. What I don't want is to have everyone out there get slaughtered by this madman, and being able to do nothing about it. I'm not strong enough Lita, this is all my fault."

Chris stood back up and walked out of the room back upstairs. Lita sighed. Chris went up to the guest room and went into the bathroom. He turned on the light and sighed as he looked at his face in the mirror. His sleepless eyes had faint bags under them, his eyes were red from trying to hold back the emotion from the incident earlier. He shook his head, trying to get rid of it all as he grabbed his toothbrush and turned on the water. Just then there was a knock at the door, Chris stopped from putting the toothbrush in his mouth, but a voice spoke up before he could answer.

"Chris? Hey bud, are you in there?"

He sighed, it was Edge, "Come in."

The door opened and Edge went inside, he saw Chris through the open bathroom door brushing his teeth. He walked in and stood next to him, looking at him through use of the mirror.

"Hey."

A garbled, "Hey." Was his reply.

Edge smirked, "I'll wait until you're done, don't want you to bite your tongue or chip a tooth." Chris spit when he finished and rinsed off his face, checking the back of his tongue in the mirror. "Done now?"

"Yea. What's up?"

"Look." Edge sat down on the closed toilet. "I don't want you to worry about this match tonight, I've got everything taken care of alright? We can handle this."

Chris rolled his eyes, Lita must've talked to him, "Just forget it ok?"

"I want you to have trust in me Chris."

"It's not that I don't trust you, it's just that, I…"

"You, what?"

"I don't trust me." Edge frowned at Chris's comment, he continued. "I know I'm not strong enough, I don't match you. If Rocky is stronger than you, what chance to I have? This whole time, everyone thought the purpose of your chamber training was to have you surpass Super Star, yet that's all that you made me, you did nothing to yourself. You say I'm your ace in the hole, I'm the all star set to win this fight. How could I possibly be the difference maker in this predicament?"

Edge blinked and stood up, "Just trust me alright? You do trust me, don't you?"

"Yes, I do Edge. I'm sorry."

Edge smirked and patted his shoulder before heading to the door, "It's ok, we're all a little nervous about this." He paused before exiting. "Even me."

Chris sighed to himself after Edge left and looked up in the mirror. He looked at himself. He was a different person than he was this time last year. He'd survived that radiation explosion and was gifted with these super powers. He'd learned to harness them and even fought to save the company. Now it was time for him to step to the challenge and defeat the most powerful enemy of all, facing his fears, defeating the demons within himself.

"Rocky's going down, we can do it. We've been through so much. I laughed in the face of death and now I'm a Super Star. Who knows what else I'm capable of, who knows how much farther I can go. Maybe there is a state beyond Super Star, and if there is, I will find it. I'm the difference maker, it'll be all up to me." Chris took a shower.

Meanwhile, Ric Flair was standing outside the training room waiting for Chris Benoit to finish his session. Chyna, Eddie Guerrero and Jeff Hardy had just arrived, Rey Mysterio and RVD had been there for a while. Just then, Crash flew out of the sky and landed panting as he dropped Oolong onto the ground.

"You fat pig, making poor Crash work like that." Chyna pouted.

Oolong blushed, rubbing the back of his head, "I'm sorry, Mick Foley's cooking is just to die for!"

Eddie growled before speaking up, "Old one, is Benoit finished yet?"

Ignoring the comment, Flair looked at his watch, "He should be done any time now."

"Hey guys!" Everyone looked up to see Edge drop out of the sky, followed by Lita and Chris. "You didn't start the party without us did you?"

The sound of the door opening, Flair smiled, "Nope, looks like your just in time." They all looked over as Benoit came out.

He looked up at the awaiting crowd, "Hey. Is it Friday?" Edge nodded.

Eddie growled, "What, you don't look any different? What a waste. Can we just go to the arena now and get ready?"

"Yes, let's do that." Flair nodded and turned to Lita and Chyna. "Are you guys coming?"

"Of course, I want to be there for them." Lita nodded.

"And you're coming with us too." Chyna smirked as she picked up the protesting Oolong.

RVD turned to Puar, "How about you?"

Puar hugged him, "Oh I'd never leave your Rob."

Edge smirked, "Ok guys, let's get a move on. Oh! I got a call from Kurt yesterday, he said he was going to be there to support us too. He's already waiting there for us."

"Sounds good." Flair dug in his pocket to pull out his keys. "Now shall we hover or drive to the arena?" He looked around. "Guys?" He looked up to see them all flying and laughing in the air. He smirked, "Hello, are you forgetting someone?"

"Yes your highness." Rey Mysterio picked him up and they flew off.

Edge noticed Crash looking over his shoulder, "What's the matter?"

"Where's Nidia? And The Big Show?"

Edge blinked but Jeff nudged him, "Hey, is it just me, or does he have a thing for what's her name?"

"Hm? Oh who, Nidia?"

Crash gulped at Edge's remark, "Come on guys, we should hurry!" He flew ahead, causing Edge and Jeff to laugh.

RVD pointed, "Not to worry, looks like the cavalry is coming in." They all looked forward to see Nidia and Big Show joining up with their convoy.

In the back, Benoit flew by Jericho, "I want you to know that I'm proud of you."

"Hu?" Jericho turned to him. "No, please, don't say that, don't be."

"You don't say that." Benoit lowered his brow. "I remember when we first me, I knew you were champion material, you had it, the right stuff, you were enough. Then when the explosion in Roswell happened and we got powers, I knew you would rise up to the challenge when we learned how to harness them and use them to fight off our foes. And now look at you, a Super Star. I never expected you would rise up and look like this, you look so much stronger and agile with these powers, you're quick to learn Chris. You even cheated death, you've helped us all so many times. And I know that Edge wants you to be his main man in the battle tonight, but I just want you to know that we'll all still be there for you, and always will, just like you were there for us."

"I don't want to let you down."

"Don't worry Chris, I know you won't." Benoit looked back forward. Jericho sighed and gulped as he looked up, the arena was coming into view. Judgment Day was upon them.


	33. The Final Hour

The fans had not yet arrived at the arena, though the whole city of Charlotte was thrilled about the match. Everyone in the Carolina areas strove to go, selling out the crowd, which put more of a stress on Edge and the gang. Everyone landed outside of the arena and made their way inside. As they walked down the halls, Ric Flair noticed the electricians setting up the equipment. He growled quietly to himself, Rocky's plan was going to go off without a hitch. Finally they made their way to Flair's office to go over things one last time.

Flair sighed, everyone turned to him, "Well everyone, looks like this is it."

"Nervous?" Lita asked Edge.

He smirked down softly at her, "Not one bit."

"It's all up to you guys now, the ball is in your court." Flair turned to Edge. "You ready to defend your title champ?"

Edge looked down at the hunk of gold strapped around his waist, "Yup. I know we'll be able to put an end to The Rock and after that we'll finally be able to get back to our normal lives."

"That'll be great." RVD smiled.

Edge continued, "I can't do it myself, I may be the champ but I'll need your help to win this." Edge turned to Eddie. "Can I count on you?"

Eddie Guerrero pouted, "I'm in this for myself, if I win this match and take out Rocky, then I'll become the champ."

Edge frowned, "This is beyond you or me, this is something larger than life we're talking about. We need to put our past rivalries behind us for now, we have to work together, and if we all survive this, I promise you you'll get your title match. Ok?"

Eddie paused, staring back at Edge, "Fine Champ, you're on. But this one time only and then that's it, when we go back to our normal lives, I go after your belt."

Edge nodded, "Agreed." He turned back to the rest. "For now I say we all get ready, shower, rest, eat, do whatever your pre-match ritual consists of, just make sure you're ready. Cause come eight tonight, it'll be our final hour." Everyone nodded and went out of the office to their locker rooms.

Flair sat down, alone, he got a knock on the door, "Come in?" He looked up to see Kurt Angle walk in, followed by Dan. Flair smiled, "Hey boys, nice to see you guys made it."

"We were in the trainers office, but we thought we'd come stay here to show our support." Kurt explained.

"That's very nice of you." Flair replied.

Dan spoke up, "We want to be out there as much as you do, but I think we all know it's best to just leave it up to the super heroes."

"That's agreeable." Flair looked up. "Lita and Chyna will be here too, they feel the exact same way as we do."

Lita and Chyna were in the women's locker room talking. Chyna was just finishing up after her shower, Lita was brushing her hair in front of the mirror. There was a knock on the door, it opened following, Oolong walked in and Chyna growled.

"You pervert, get outta here!" She was about to throw the largest thing she could find at him but he held up her cell phone.

"You got a phone call."

"Oh." She took it, then literally kicked Oolong out, then slammed the door. She looked at the phone, then spoke to her caller. "Hello? Oh, Trish, hi!" Lita looked up. "Wow, how are you? It's been so long. Oh? Really, that's good news. What's that? Oh yea, sure." Chyna covered the mouth piece as Trish put her on hold.

"What's up?" Lita asked.

"It's Trish, she said she finished her recovery training and she's going to come back this Monday."

"Oh no."

"Yea, you see my problem. She doesn't know about this whole thing with Rocky or our powers at all." Chyna sighed as Lita made a worried face. Chyna uncovered the mouth piece. "Oh, yea I'm here, hey. Well ok then, I'll see you Monday. Alright, by." She hung up.

"Well?"

Chyna sighed, shaking her head, "I just couldn't tell her."

Lita sighed and turned back to the mirror, "Well, I guess she's going to find out sooner or later."

Meanwhile in the boys locker room, RVD, Rey Mysterio and Crash were about to get a huge surprise. RVD and Rey were doing stretches while Puar watched, Crash was busy daydreaming about Nidia. RVD paused his workout for a moment to look over at him.

"Check him out." He motioned towards Crash, Rey followed his gaze. "He's in love."

"With who?"

"Nidia."

"He's trying to catch her on the rebound?"

"I think that's more of a coincidence. As soon as he saw her, bam! It's just a shame that her boyfriend was killed. That's the whole reason she and Big Show are helping us."

Rey gasped, "Wait, do you think after this is over that they'll be our enemies again? That would destroy Crash!"

"I hope not." There was a knock on the door, RVD looked up. "It's open, come in!" The door opened as RVD went back into his workout. "Just a few more Rey."

"Alright."

"Hey there!"

RVD and Rey looked up at the familiar voice and gasped, "Whoa!"

Puar flew around the corner to see who it was, "My gosh, I can't believe it's you!"

Surrounded by the WWE paparazzi of flashing cameras stood, "Hulk Hogan!" RVD and Rey were in awe. Crash even snapped out of his daze as Hogan closed the door of forceful reporters behind him.

"What are you doing here?" Crash asked.

"I heard about your scuffle with Rocky and figured I'd stop by to lend a hand."

RVD and Rey looked at each other as Crash replied, "But you don't know what you're getting yourself into."

"Don't worry." Hogan laughed. "Mick already told me about this whole super power thing. I figure that since I was the strongest wrestler in the company to begin with, maybe I could lend you guys a hand. Even if I don't have powers or can't fly, I still might be able to do something."

"But, Hulk…"

Hogan cut RVD off, "My mind is made up and Flair already okayed it."

Rey sighed, "Alright then, suit yourself."

"So how's Trish?" Crash asked.

Hogan smiled, "All better now, I helped her recover myself, I'm going to bring her with me to Raw come Monday."

RVD made a face, "Yea, if there's even a Raw come next Monday...."

In the other men's locker room, Chris Benoit, Chris Jericho and Edge were warming up for their match. Benoit was doing his meditation, Edge was doing stretches, and Jericho was coming up with a strategy battle plan in his head.

Benoit opened his eyes, "Edge, what time is it?"

"Five, we've got three hours left. We've been preparing our bodies and minds for this match, but we're going to need some energy to fuel ourselves. Maybe we should go eat?"

"Good idea." Benoit turned to Jericho. "Hey, don't overwork your brain, it's a muscle too, and you can strain it."

Jericho looked up, "Hu?"

"Let's go eat something."

"Oh, ok." Jericho got up and followed them out the door.

In the cafeteria, Nidia and The Big Show were already helping themselves. Nidia was finishing up, she got up and dumped her trash off the tray into the trashcan. But Big Show still had a full plate and then some. He was a big guy and could pack it in, he was also very powerful and with all that energy he could be very useful in the match. Edge was the first to get his food, he went over to go sit down by them, his plate nearly matching that of the astonished Big Show.

"Hey guys."

"Hey."

"Ready?"

"Yea, are you?"

"Yup."

Nidia sighed and stood up, "I've got to go."

Big Show looked up at her, "Where to?"

"Just somewhere, don't worry, I'm not leaving."

"I know that, I'm just worried, are you ok?"

"I'm fine, just something I've got to take care of." Nidia walked out of the cafeteria.

Benoit sat down, "You should let her clear her head before the match."

Jericho sat down beside him, "Yea, she's been through a lot, Rocky killed Jamie Noble right before her eyes, betraying them. We're about to fight Rock in that ring tonight, you can't help her not feeling and acting the way she does."

"And it's for that reason that I'll do everything in my power to take down The Rock, even it if kills me." Big Show growled.

Flair walked in through the door, "When you guys are done, head on over to the gorilla position ok? We're going to spend our last hour here together before our match, we've got some stuff to go over and some things I'd like to talk about."

"Ok." They all nodded and he walked off. Jericho looked down at the food on his plate, he barely touched it, other than poking at it with his fork.

Benoit turned to him, "Hey kid, you ready?"

"Yea."

"You need to eat."

"No I don't, I'm fine."

"Don't make me force that down your throat."

Jericho smirked up at him, "I can just throw it back up." He got ready to stick his finger in his mouth.

Benoit smirked back at him, "You giving me lip boy? Cause I'll take this IC belt and lay the SmackDown on ya."

Edge laughed, "Ok boys, no playing around at the dinner table."

Jericho turned to him, "I thought you said the breakfast table."

"It's the same table." Edge laughed and received a heap of mashed potatoes in the face. He looked up to see Benoit looking innocent. He smirked and threw some of his green beans and peas back at Benoit.

"Food fight!" Jericho cheered and the three Canadians started to hurl food at each other.

Big Show watched and smiled to himself, taking a bite, "What a waste of food…"

After getting cleaned up, the boys ran up with the rest of the gang at the gorilla position. Fans were already starting to file into the arena. Nidia was with them again, she'd rejoined the group after taking care of her business. Ric Flair sighed as he eyed his watch, he looked back up at the group of superstars, and they knew, their final hour had begun.


	34. Difference Maker

The arena went black as the full house roared. Outside the arena, the area was full of spectators watching the event on screen. Fans at home were able to stream it live through the internet, and PPV companies had managed to grab rights to air the event, right from under Ric Flair's nose, and sold it for ten bucks a pop. The Rock smiled as the light shone down on him and only him in the dark setting. This had been a part of his plan all along.

"Ladies and gentlemen, welcome to a joint production of both Raw and SmackDown. I give you, House Show!" The pyros shot off from each turnbuckle. The fans roared as the light started to go up. "As you know this event is very special, for I will be challenging the champion Edge for his title. Nobody may interfere on my behalf, but anyone and his uncle can come and help Edge. That's just how confident I am that I'll win. For you see, Edge and his friends each hold a little secret, a secret which I intend to share with you all tonight." Backstage, Edge tensed, his body cringing. "You see, Edge and his friends, are living a lie. They're the champions for one reason, and that reason alone isn't from talent itself, like yours truly. You see, that reason seems to be…."

Edge's theme cut him off, Rocky turned to see Edge appear on the ramp, "Whoa, hold it Rocky! First off, what do you think you're doing? You can't tell the world something like that!"

"Oh I intend to."

"And another thing! You too share that secret."

"But I'm not a champion, yet, I didn't use that 'gift' to my advantage in this company."

"Hypocrite! You intend to do that very thing in our match tonight!" Rocky just smirked at Edge's comment. "Folks, Rocky isright, we are all living with a secret, many of us in the back, even he himself." Rocky frowned, folding his arms. "But the fact of the matter is, I will defend my title and all of my friends involved in this mess will be by my side." At that note, everyone came out from backstage. Edge led them into the ring, all but Flair, Kurt Angle and Dan, they stood at ringside to show their support. "And I would just like to say one last thing before our fight begins."

"Oh, and what's that?"

"That whoever beats you, if I'm taken out of the ring and somebody else gets the win, they become WWE Champion!" The fans roared at Edge's statement. Everyone began to look at each other, Eddie's hands found themselves in a Mr. Burns 'excelent' pose. Chris Benoit looked over at Chris Jericho, he was just as shocked as all the rest, but he knew what Edge was doing. "And with that said, sound the bell!"

The bell sounded and the fans roared as Edge and Rocky began to circle each other, but just then, "Hold up there!"

Everyone turned, "Hulk Hogan?"

Hogan parted through the group, hands on hips, "Edge, you're giving away the title to whoever beats Rocky? Well stand aside, I'm the greatest champ in the history of this business, I'll take down The Rock and become the champion too."

Edge was stunned but stepped aside, "Fine then, be my guest. But please, be careful."

"Don't." Flair shook his head. "Just let him go and don't encourage him."

"But he doesn't have any…." Jericho felt a hand go over his mouth, he looked up to see Benoit shake his head, and then Jericho understood.

The fans roared for their long time hero with chants of, "Hogan, Hogan, Hogan, Hogan!"

Edge's team watched as Hogan went eye to eye with Rocky, "Come on buster, I'll even be so graceful as to allow you the first sympathy blow."

Rock shook his head, "All I need, is one shot." Rock raised his hand and swatted Hogan across the face. Everyone gasped in shock as Hogan flew up the ramp and fell onto the vacant announce table. Rock turned back to Edge, "Such a waste of time. May we begin now?"

Edge nodded and got face to face, "We may."

Edge and Rocky began to circle each other. Everyone stood back against the ropes, waiting for their moment to come help Edge when he needed it. Edge and Rocky finally locked into a grapple and the fans cheered. Edge growled, his teeth clenched, Rocky pushed down, he was more powerful.

Rock smiled, "Come on Edge, power up to Super Star, you might stand a chance."

Edge tensed, he looked around slightly, noticing the cameras recording every move, but he realized that if he didn't transform, he could be in serious trouble, he sighed,"The world will understand, they can forgive me." Edge cried out and exploded into a yellow light. Everyone gasped at the new Edge standing before them. "There Rocky, are you happy now?"

Rock smirked, "Yes, quite." He pushed him back against a turnbuckle. "But you still don't match me!" He began to smash him, Edge cried out.

"Edge!" Jeff Hardy was about to run into help, but Edge stopped him.

"No, wait, it's ok. I'm just getting warmed up." Waves of energy began to flow from Edge as he pushed back, causing Rocky to step back now. The crowd was awestruck, whatever was going on in that ring was absolutely amazing. "Hey Rocky look, isn't that your manager with a new movie contract?"

"Where?" Rocky turned around eagerly, that gave Edge his chance.

"Kamehame- HA!" Edge shot the energy blast, it hit Rocky right in the back.

He turned with a scowl, much to Edge's dismay, "Is that all you got? That was powerfully, weak. Haha." Edge froze in shock, Rocky grabbed him by the neck and threw him down, he skidded back by his friends. "Go ahead, tag someone in."

"What?"

"New rules!" Rocky announced. "Edge can only have someone come help him if he tags them in."

"What!"

"And…. there is no pin fall or submission, no count outs or giving up, the only way to win is a KO."

Edge growled, "You….! Fine." Edge turned to his friends. Chris Benoit stuck out his hand to receive the tag, but Edge looked next to him. Crash, RVD and Rey Mysterio stuck out their hands at the same time. Nidia and Big Show leered over at Rocky. Edge nodded to himself."You, I choose." He tagged both of them and they took his place inside the ring.

"A girl and a tool? Ha! It's only fair that I let them attack me together." Rocky smirked, only pissing off Nidia even more.

"You killed my boyfriend, Jame Noble, right in front of me!" Nidia's words caused the fans to all freeze, The Rock, their beloved favorite, was a killer? "You will pay for what you've done!" Nidia screamed and her body exploded into waves of energy.

Show reached out his hand to stop her, "No Nidia, wait!" Nidia jumped up and ran to attack Rocky but he swatted her back with a simple gesture as if she were no more than a mere fly. Nidia screamed as she flew back, but Show caught her. "Are you ok?"

She held her head, "Yea, I'm fine."

Show looked over at Crash, "Here, look after her for me."

Crash nodded, "Ok, sure." Crash took Nidia and helped her down to sit on the steps where Kurt, Dan and Flair went over to see how she was fairing.

Show turned back to Rocky, "You killed one friend and terribly hurt the other, I will make you suffer in a pain far worse than death for what you've done." Show stomped over and loomed above Rocky, but he wasn't intimidated at all. "You can't defeat me, and you know it."

Rock frowned, "Watch me." He went to punch with a right, but Show caught it. Rocky gasped.

"Too slow." Show began to crush his hand, causing Rocky to scream. The fans all stared with their jaw dropped.

Finally Rock broke away, tearing his hand back and jumping to the other side of the ring where he rubbed his wrist, "You nearly broke my hand Big Show." He smirked. "I have to give you some credit." He stood strait. "But I've got a trick of my own." His hands began to glow, and Edge gasped, was that what he thought it was? "Ka, me, ha, me, HA!" Rocky blasted Big Show over the ropes and to the bottom of the ramp with the Kamehameha attack. Edge shook for a moment, how did he learn his attack?

"How dare you Rock!" Edge ran back into the ring and threw a punch at Rocky, but he blocked it with his own. Both of them began to punch and kick each other so rapidly that the fans could barely keep on track.

Rocky smirked, "You didn't tag in, but I'll let it slide. I have to pin you to win."

"Show!" Jericho, the closest to him, jumped down from the apron and ran to him. "Hey, are you ok?" Jericho gasped, Show had a serious head wound from hitting the steel floor, it was bleeding badly.

Big Show groaned and opened his eyes, "Chris. I'm sorry. I underestimated him. Don't make the same mistake I did. He's strong, really strong, maybe too strong for Edge. Please, tell Nidia I'm sorry and that I really cared about her, I tried to… ugh."

"No Show, it'll be ok. Just hang on." Jericho's eyes shook, Show was fading fast from the loss of blood and the force of the Kamehameha.

Show closed his eyes, "I know how you feel about this Chris, we all feel the same way. We want to end it at all costs, even if it means ending our lives. My life lost might make the difference, I don't know, all I can do is hope that my efforts made a difference. We're all a little scared, Chris. Even me. You're not alone Chris, don't be afraid, you might be the difference maker in this, just please, don't let him hurt Nidia anymore." And with that Show lay still and silent.

"No, Show, wake up, Show." Jericho lay his head down and tried hard to hold back the tears. "You gave your life Show, I won't let that be in vain!" Jericho stood up and yelled, transforming into his Super Star state.

The fans once again gasped, their jaw dropping at what all was going on. Edge turned around from fighting Rocky and saw the rage exploding in Jericho, his hidden potential unlocked, he realized that now was the time for his plan, now was the time for the difference maker.

"Jericho!" Jericho turned growling at the call of his name, he saw Edge walk over and extend his hand. "I'm tagging you in." Everyone gasped, the superstars, the fans, everyone.

Even Rocky was a little confused, folding his arms, "Him?"

"Yes him." Edge turned to Jericho, still holding out his hand. "You're the difference maker, there is a power hidden deep within you, I saw it just now. You are the one to win this, you will be the one to save us all and retain the title for the good of the world. You, Chris, I choose you."

Jericho looked down at Edge's hand, he then looked around at everyone else, they were looking at him, waiting expectantly. Finally Jericho smiled and tagged Edge's hand, "Ok man, I'm in." He got in the ring and looked at The Rock. "You can count on me."


	35. The Next Ascended Level

The fans were dead silent as Chris Jericho walked gracefully through the ring. Edge smirked as he folded his arms, taking his place on the apron along side his friends. Everyone was looking at him in shock, sure they realized Chris would fight, eventually, but this early on? Did Edge have a death sentence warranted out on his best friend? Edge looked over at Chris Benoit, he nodded and Edge nodded back. Jericho faced The Rock, they stared at each other.

Rocky finally just sighed, "If you want to be the first to die, then be my guest, it'll be on Edge's shoulders that he sent you down the gallows alone before his own life was taken."

"My life won't be taken, Rock." Edge frowned. "Nor will Jericho's."

"You killed Jamie Noble." The waves of energy began to flow from the angry Super Star. "You killed Big Show." His aura glowed with a golden light. "I won't have this go on anymore, you will be stopped here Rock!" Jericho cried out as he powered up.

Rock folded his arms, "Such a pitiful power attempt, you match that of Edge. How do you hope to stand a fathomable chance in hell?"

"Because this snowball, is bigger than you and me, it's bigger than hell itself!" And with that, Jericho exploded and burst over towards Rocky. Everyone watched in awe as they both moved so quickly with throwing punches and blocking kicks that it seemed as if the ring was empty. Finally there was a loud boom and both Jericho and Rocky appeared in the air, flipped and landed on opposite sides of the ring in a pose. Jericho scowled, "So, so far the snowball's chance in hell is fairing nicely, wouldn't you say?"

"I wouldn't if I was you." Rocky panted. "I'm just getting warmed up, I'm gonna melt you like the blockhead of ice you are! AH!" Rocky opened his palm and shot a barrage of miniature flying disks, but Jericho quickly dodged them all. "Try to stop this one!" Rock put both palms side by side and shot a huge ball of energy.

Jericho crouched down but hesitated, "If I dodge it, it could hurt the fans." Rocky shot it and Jericho held up his arms for defense, but it was hard to hold it off, so it hit him. "Ah!" Jericho flew back against the ropes and used them for leverage. "I'm gonna take a dive, Rocky!" Jericho flew at him, hitting him head on full force with a head but, knocking the wind out of him. Rock flew over the ropes and onto the floor. Jericho stood tall, "What say you now, little know it all?"

"Little?" Rocky looked up from his face on the mat. "The only thing little here is your mind, foolish to think you'd stand a chance in a challenge against me!"

"Why don't you come here and say that?" Jericho taunted.

Rocky frowned and looked to the side, "Well, it seems that Big Show still has some life left in him."

"Hu?" Jericho turned to see Show leaning against the steps to try and get a view of the fight. "No Show, run away!"

Rocky jumped over the ring and landed before Show, "Guess I didn't give you enough credit to die by my baby blast." Rock opened his hand before Show's face.

"No!" Jericho turned to stop him.

"It's ok." Show looked over at him and Jericho froze as Rocky this time fully took out The Big Show. The fans were in utter shock, still, but now even more so.

"Stop this, stop it now, I've had enough!" Jericho let out a loud scream as the power exploded from him like a bright bomb. Everyone shielded their eyes and when they opened them they gasped. Jericho looked so much different now, he was buffer, maybe even a few inches taller, and his hair was long again with the red tips at the end. Jericho leered at the shocked Rocky. "This ends here and now Rocky, I didn't want to kill you, but now I see that it's the only choice."

Rocky just uttered sounds of shock and even fear as he thought to himself, "What just happened here, his level doubled! He could actually defeat me now, what the hell is going on!?"

Edge looked over at Jericho and felt a tap on his shoulder, he turned, "Eddie?"

Eddie Guerrero was leering at him, "You kept this from us, this whole time, we though you were going to train yourself to surpass Super Star, and yet, you focused on Jericho. Look at him, he's surpassed to the next level."

"I knew he was the one, I could just sense it. I'm sorry Eddie."

Eddie growled, "Why couldn't it be me? I deserved it! I could've become champ!"

"No, this one is for Jericho, he deserves it." Edge turned back to Eddie to see him storm off up the ramp.

Benoit growled, "He's leaving."

"Let him go." Edge turned back to the fight. "I have a feeling we haven't seen the last of him. He'll be back, he wants the title, and he'll fight anyone, it doesn't have to be me."

In the ring, Jericho got in a pose, an arrogant smirk on his face, "I'll even let you have the first punch." Rocky cringed as Jericho continued, "Sound familiar?"

"Wow, nice new attitude." Crash blinked. "He's not so tight and depressed, he's so cocky."

"Yup, guys this is the new hidden Chris Jericho." RVD laughed. "And I like it."

Edge frowned to himself, "Don't let it get to your head Chris, focus."

Rocky growled and flew at Jericho, "Now you die!" He swung a punch but it missed, Jericho smirked up at Rocky and then kicked him square in the jaw, causing him to fly backwards. Rock landed on his feet, "That's it, at first I was going to give you a fighting chance, but now I'm just pissed." Rock's fist glowed. "One punch and this will break your scrawny little neck, boy."

"I dare you to try." Jericho stood his ground.

"Why thank you." Rocky shot a barrage of small hand blasts again.

Jericho rolled his eyes, "Aw not this again." He dodged them all, once it finished, Jericho landed in front of a turnbuckle. "And here comes the big blast." Rocky powered up his hands but this time he shot a large disk, it caught him off guard. "What?" Jericho braced for impact, but it never came. He opened his eyes to see it had exploded into smaller ones surrounding him. Jericho gasped, with no time to react, they all hit him. "Ah!" They exploded onto him, wounding him pretty bad, causing him to be down for a few seconds to recover.

"Fool, you let your arrogance get to your head." Rocky powered up. "Don't get cocky kid, you have to focus, it could mean your life one day." His hand powered up again into the attack he'd mentioned earlier. "And that day, is right now!" Rocky ran at Jericho. "Time for you to die."

"What, no!" Rey grabbed the ropes.

Time and space seemed to freeze for Edge, "He's too tired to move, the attack temporarily weakened him for enough seconds to get the blow, it'll break his neck!" Edge jumped over the ropes and ran over to block Rocky from attacking Jericho in a speed nobody could track. "No!" Everyone gasped as the sound of the blow was delivered.

The dust cleared and Rock frowned, "What!?"

Everyone gasped at who they saw laying on the ground before Jericho, "Edge!"

Jericho groaned and his eyes snapped open as he scrambled to his feet, "Edge!" He shook him, "Come on, wake up buddy!"

Edge groaned, "Are you, ok, Chris?"

Jericho's throat tensed, "Yea, I'm fine, but, why…."

"You're the one, you have to see it now, you're the one to defeat Rocky and save us all." Edge groaned again. "You're the true champion. Just, do one thing for me, ok?"

Jericho tried not to cry, "And what's that?"

"Don't lay down, to Eddie…." And with that, Edge closed his eyes and his head fell limp.

"No, Edge. Answer me, please be ok!" Jericho couldn't help but cry now. "Why, why did you do that? You gave your own health and safety to protect me… you're such a great friend. I promise Rocky will hurt no more."

Jeff Hardy came into the ring, "Kurt, Dan, get in here and help me!"

They both rushed into to help him, Dan checked for a pulse, "He's still breathing, that's good he's not dead."

Kurt looked up, "But his neck is broken, we need to rush him to the hospital quick."

"Right." Dan helped Kurt pick him up and they carried him backstage with Ric Flair calling the med staff from the ambulance, they walked past Eddie who still stood on the ramp.

Eddie looked at him, "This, is going to be interesting…." He turned around to face the ring.

Jericho was fuming, "Rocky, this is it, the last straw. I toyed with you before, but now this is serious business." His power level exploded.

Rock squinted, "Perhaps I underestimated him, I should do the same, stop toying around and take this down. He could pose a threat, and I want that title." He looked around to see the fans still looking shocked with their jaw dropped. "They haven't seen the worst yet, the worst is yet to come." Rock turned back to Jericho. "Mutter a final, prayer, cause it all comes down to this final blow." Rock focused all of his power. "Ka, me, ha, me, HA!"

"What, oh no!" Jericho growled. "Kamehame- HA!" Jericho shot it back and they both met in the middle. Everyone tensed at the intensity.

Rocky frowned, "We're tied, match for match." But smirked, "Not for long. AH!"

"Oh no!" Jericho gasped as he struggled to hold it back. "It's too strong, I can't hold it back for long, this is all my power as it is, if he gets the best of me, he'll take out everyone in the arena, and I can't let that happen!" Jericho yelled as his foot slipped back a little, "Edge, why did you have to take my place and get hurt, I need you, I need your help now more than ever!"

Eddie gulped, "I can't move, this isn't fear holding me back, it's…. CHAMP!"


	36. A New Champ: Rocky vs Jericho

(A/N: I would really like to appologize for not updating for nearly like two weeks, I've been real busy with the holiday season, plus I've been sick. So I'll try to update as soon as I can with as much as I can, but I'm having computer problems too and with wind and rain the power is flickery, so, yea, anyway, enough excuses, time for the final bout!)

Both The Rock and Chris Jericho stood at opposite ends of the ring. The atmosphere inside the arena was dead still, the fans were silent, there was no wind from the outdoors, Edge's friends all stood on pins and needles. Both Jericho and Rocky leered deeply into each others eyes. Finally one of them started to move, then the other, they slowly began to circle each other in the ring like two wild animals about to fight for leadership in the wild. The two walked carefully until they'd finally gone around the ring once. Jericho stopped, then Rocky stopped. Both of them clenched their fists and got down into a fighting pose.

"Kamehame, HA!" Rocky shot the blast.

Jericho growled, "Ka, me, ha, me, HA!" The two blasts met in the middle but Rocky's was starting to over power Chris. He cried out, struggling to hold it back. "I can't do it, but I can't let him kill and get away with it!"

On the top of the ramp, Eddie Guerrero watched from afar, "Champ…."

"Ah!" Jericho cried out as his footing began to get pushed back.

"Chris!" Benoit turned to the others. "We have to help him, come on, now is the time!"

"Oh right, I forgot we could do that!" RVD gasped and Rey Mysterio gave him a look.

"Let's go." Benoit jumped over the ropes with the two of them, but then turned around. "Crash, are you coming or not?"

"What are you crazy? Guys we don't stand a chance and you know it." He sighed.

Rey turned around to face him, "But that still won't stop us, it never stopped Edge."

Crash looked up, "You're right." He turned to Jeff Hardy. "Look after Nidia ok? She's still unconscious and I don't want her to get hurt anymore."

"Right." Jeff nodded and took Nidia from him. He watched as the four rushed into the ring. "Good luck guys."

"Ready, and, now!" At Benoit's command, the four of them shot a beam out of their hands.

Rocky looked over his shoulder, "You just keep lining up to die, if you wish to end your life so eagerly, all you had to do was ask and I'll end them all together!"

A wave of energy exploded from Rocky's body, forcing them back against the baracade. The stunned fans sitting behind it were too shocked to pat their backs or even notice that they were there. Benoit got up then the others did. He growled when he noticed that Rocky had now surrounded his body by what seemed to be some sort of force field.

"We have to break that barrier, it's our only chance!" Benoit instructed, and the four of them once again shot all of their energy into a beam at it.

"Go ahead, it's useless, you're only angering me, and the anger I will take out on your friend! HA!" Rocky shot more energy into the Kamehameha wave, causing Jericho to cry out as he was now using the ropes as leverage against his back to try and force his Kamehameha at Rocky's. Rock just laugh, "I can feel you slipping little boy, I told you that you and your worthless friends that it was pointless to try and resist, just lay down and let me claim what's rightfully mine!"

Jericho growled as he continued to struggle, "No, I can't do it, I can't…. AH!"

Benoit looked up at his cry, "Chris!" Part of Rock's attack had become to large and it began to flow over him, it had struck Chris's left arm, it hung by his side. "He's only got one arm now, he doesn't stand a chance, he's gonna die live in that ring!"

"We have to do something to help, quick!" Jeff cried but noticed Nidia. He turned to see Ric Flair who had come back from the trainers office. "Look after her for me, please, I have to help them, it's our only chance."

"Right." Flair nodded. "Just be careful."

"I will." Jeff ran over to his four friends and joined them in a unanimous blast shot at the barrier, Rocky just growled, ignoring it.

Jericho began to pant, "No, it's over, I failed, I knew I couldn't do it. How could you have put all of your trust in me, Edge? Why?"

"Because I believed in you, and I still do, you can win this, just look for the power deep inside."

Jericho opened his eyes, was he hearing voices, "Edge?"

"Don't worry, I'm speaking you through your mind, it's a little trick I learned from Benoit.

"Edge." Jericho's eyes shook. "Why did you take the blow? You could've died. Are you ok?"

"Yes, I just have a broken neck." That caused Jericho's body to shiver. "But don't worry about me, I know best. Don't hold back, you can do it Chris, I know it."

"No I can't, my left arm, I think he broke it, my ribs are really stinging." Jericho struggled to breath as he warded off the continuous attack.

"Yes you can do it, even with one arm. You just haven't discovered that power yet."

"But I already surpassed Super Star to the next ascended level. What more could there be? You're expecting too much from me."

"Don't say that, don't become depressed, don't tighten up and discourage yourself."

"But I can't do it, Edge! You put your faith in me and I failed you. You focused on me in the training, now you've got a broken neck and I'm out here loosing pitifully, going to have everyone I care for die by Rocky's hands, and it'll be all my fault! I haven't changed at all, I'm still not good enough, I'm just some dam punk kid."

"Will you stop it! I don't know where you got the idea in your head that something's wrong with you? Listen to me, you have the power within you, trust me! Like I trust you. I stuck my neck out for you, now return the favor, stick your neck out, not for me, but for your friends. Don't hold back, you can do it Chris!"

"Don't hold back? But I'm already going as hard as I can, my body can't hold up much longer! I'm still sick Edge, my body and energy are deteriorating fast, I don't think I can do it."

"Don't think Jericho! I don't think, I know. I know it Chris, now do it, do it now! Think of all the pain and suffering he's caused you, look at how hard your friends are trying to get Rocky off guard for one second just to help you, to give you an opening. They could loose their lives but they don't care, I didn't care when I jumped in the way to save you, now you have to jump in, stop thinking and start caring, release the rage within you, release the hidden powers and take down Rocky!"

"I, won't, hold back!" Jericho looked up. "Ah!" His body exploded.

Rock growled, "You fool. Finished with your final prayer over there?"

"I won't hold back anymore. When all this began, I was like a cowardice kid, but now I've grown up, and I know how to harness this rage to my advantage!"

"I've had enough of you." Rock turned to his friends and growled, he shot back another wave of energy from his force field, it again blew them back, they were getting weaker.

"Come on Chris, you can do it, just keep it up." Benoit panted.

Crash sat up and groaned, "Edge, Big Show, lives were lost to get to where we are now, don't let their loss be in vain Chris, you can take him down, I believe in you."

RVD cried out as he got out of the mess from hitting the steel steps, "Chris, you can do it, we believe in you, keep it up."

Jeff used the baracade to help himself stand, "Chris you've overcome so much since I first came here to tell you all about the future I saw, you've changed it so much, doing this would save the world. Look at you, you deserve the title, you're a true champion."

Rey got onto his hands and knees, "Don't let the lives lost be in vain, they sacrificed their bodies to help us today, use their lost lives as the motivation to fuel you, feed off the pain and use it to cause suffering for The Rock!" Once again the four got up and shot their blast at Rocky.

Rock frowned, "You really keep pissing me off, do you want your friend to die that much?"

"Do it now Chris, don't hold back!" Edge cried out.

Jericho panted, growing weary again as the attack pushed back harder, "But I…."

Rock braced himself to shoot another backlash at the five, "This time, you won't get back… ah!" Rock shook his head at the offside attack that had come flying right at his face.

"What, where did that come from?" Jericho looked around.

Rocky looked up at the ramp, Eddie was gone, his eyes moved down the ramp, closer he saw Eddie panting at the bottom of the ramp, his hands in an attack pose, he had shot it. "Eddie!" Rocky gasped but then growled, just another nuisance.

"Do it now Chris, release it!" Edge cried again.

Jericho froze, but then he found it, his second win, he growled and let out his battle cry, "Ah!" His body exploded into a light as he shot back all of his energy into the Kamehameha wave, it matched Rocky's, but then it kept on going.

Rock finally realized this, "What, what is this, what's going on? How!" He struggled to push it back now, but it was of no use, he was loosing. "Ah!" Rock cried as finally he could hold it off no more, it hit him head on. "How could this be? I am the strongest, I am the most powerful, he couldn't outwit me, I'm too fast, and yet he…. But how!"

Rock's body was disincarnated by the blast. The five friends hid under the apron to shield themselves from Jericho's attack. There was an explosion, the ring had been turned to nothing but rubble. The fans all opened their eyes and gaped, Rocky was gone. Jericho hovered about five feet in the air where the ring floor had once been. He panted until finally his hair returned to it's normal original state. He let out a gasp as his eyes rolled into the back of his head, his body fell limp and fell to the ground, hitting it with a loud thump. Benoit, Jeff, Crash, Rey and RVD looked up, they were still alive, only wounded somewhat, just not as bad as the Canadian laying a battered tattered mess a few feet away.

"Hey, Chris." Flair set Nidia down and crawled over to him, he shook his shoulder. "Wake up, are you ok?" The five came over to stand beside him. Jericho took in a deep breath of air and began to pant, having regained conciousness, he cracked open his eyes. Flair smiled, "Thank god, you're alive."

"Did I, do it?" Jericho smiled weakly.

Crash nodded, "Oh yea, you got him but good."

"Yea good job man!" RVD gave him a thumbs up.

Rey nodded, "We knew you could do it."

Jeff wore a big smile, "What a show, just take a look at those fans." They all laughed, even the weak chuckle from Jericho joined them.

Benoit just looked down at the panting wrestler and smiled, he bent down, "Thank you Chris, thanks to you, Rocky is beat and we are all safe. The fighting is finally all over, we can rest and go back to business as usual, and it's all because of you."

RVD rubbed his brow, "Wow, it's been a while since we've been able to do that, eh?"

"Yea, I'll say." Rey laughed, and so did the others.

Jericho smiled as his eyes began to flutter, "Thanks, guys, I'm glad, you're all, ok…"

"This Chris." Benoit pulled out the world title. "Belongs to you now."

Jericho struggled to look down at the belt Benoit set down on his waist, "What, but, I…"

"No, you know the stipulation, the winner becomes the champion." Benoit smiled.

Jericho's eyes shook, but then he smiled and closed his eyes, "Thanks, thank you so, a…"

"Chris?" Crash gasped.

"It's ok, he's just really weak, we need to get him to the medical ward quick." Benoit picked him up.

"Here, I got him." RVD went to help hold him.

"Are you sure?" Rey asked. "You hit those steel steps pretty hard."

"I may be the most injured out of us all, but it's nothing compared to Jericho." RVD helped support Jericho along with Benoit.

"Let's get him to the back." Flair said as he patted Jeff on the back.

"And I'll get Nidia." Everyone turned to Crash and he blushed. "What?" He turned quickly, causing them to laugh.

They all started back but Benoit stopped, "Hang on a sec. Go on without me."

"Alright." Rey nodded and took his place to help RVD take Jericho backstage.

Benoit watched them go until they were gone past the curtain, "That was a very brave thing you did, Eddie."

"Hump, it was nothing." He muttered.

Benoit turned around, "So, would you like to join us?"

"No, you go on ahead, I'll be fine." Eddie watched Benoit nod and go backstage. Eddie stood looking at the rubble of the ring, the astonished fans had finally all made their way outside. Eddie looked up at the lights that hung above the ring, "Why did you do that Edge? You jumped in the way of that brat, you knew he would be the one and you didn't tell me. Why? It could've been me, it should've! I'd be the one dead right now if not for you Edge, had you told me, had I been the strongest one to surpass to the next level, I wanted to be the champion, I would've fought Rocky, but maybe I would've lost. Would you have done the same for me? You jumped in the way, you would've given your life without fear. What does that make of me?" Eddie sighed and turned around, looking up the ramp at the now shut down screen. He walked up and made his way backstage.

Backstage, Dan and Kurt had tended to everyone's minor wounds. Nidia was resting asleep on one of the cots. Edge was laying on one of the hospital beds the ambulance had brought. Next to him on the other lay the unconscious Jericho. Edge painfully turned his head towards the sleeping wrestler beside him. He looked down to see the title Benoit placed on him, still laying on his waist. Edge smiled and then winced as he closed his eyes. Jericho had indeed done it, just like he knew he would've. The ambulance finally came to take Edge to the hospital. Everyone stood there to show their respects and see him off: Jeff Hardy, Chris Benoit, Crash, RVD, Rey Mysterio, Hulk Hogan complete with slings and bandages, Ric Flair, Kurt Angle, Dan, Lita, Chyna, Puar, Oolong, and way back in the shadows, where you couldn't see, stood Eddie Guerrero.


	37. Aftermath Time Past

Time had passed since the tournament with The Rock. Hulk Hogan had received a concussion and at first he thought he was the one to win, so he challenged the new champion, Chris Jericho, to a match, but lost horribly. Everyone had come to cope with the shock that so many of the super stars had super powers, but after that faithful match, they were never used and therefore seen again. Edge had received a broken neck and was scheduled to be out for a year, which made Chris Jericho feel really bad. Things had gone back to normal in the WWE with chairman Ric Flair once again holding a steady command. Kurt Angle had taken away from being in the ring to staying backstage with Dan after nearly winning the Intercontinental title from Chris Benoit. Crash was still Cruiserweight champion, as Lita was with the women's title. Trish Stratus made her return, and Hulk Hogan stuck around for a while to be there just in case she or anybody else needed him for anything. Jeff Hardy was reunited with his best friend Christian, and they both set out a goal to become the new tag team champions, there was to be a battle royal for the belts at the next pay per view of Unforgiven. The most shocking of all the events, even despite the finally reunited full roster splitting, was the engagement of Chyna and Eddie Guerrero. But the surprises were just going to keep on coming….

"What is it this time?" RVD asked Rey Mysterio as they walked down the hall.

"Flair said for everyone to come to his office, he's got an announcement." Rey replied.

Puar poked out from behind Rob's shoulder, "Do you think it has anything to do with the PPV?"

He shrugged, "Probably." They both went in Flairs door.

Rey gasped, "Hey, wait a sec!" The only ones there were: Jericho, Benoit, Crash, Nidia, Eddie, Chyna (and Oolong), Lita, Kurt and Dan.

Rey and Rob looked at each other as Puar blinked, "What's going on?"

Flair stood up, "It's no doubt you're probably wondering what's going on. Well, I just got off the phone with Mick Foley." Everyone tensed, Foley was helping Edge on his recovery training. "He said that Edge will be back sooner than expected." A cheer rang up from this. "And in celebration, we'll be having a special PPV to replace Unforgiven."

"But that's this month, he's returning so soon?" Dan spoke up.

"Mick is sure of it, he checked with the doctors and everything is ok. We're going to be calling the PPV, Over The Edge, and it will feature a very special card. The tag team turmoil of course, good luck to you Jeff and Christian in that. A women's title match, a four way between Lita, Chyna, Trish and Nidia. An Intercontinental rematch between Benoit and you Angle. Hulk Hogan has asked for a title shot to exercise his rematch clause, but I'd also promised Steven Richards a title shot after he somehow managed to pin Jericho."

Jericho shook his head, "I knew I shouldn't have eaten sushi that night…"

"So there will be a three way title match for that. But here's my special match, a royal rumble battle royal to name the number one contender for Judgment Day. The contenders are: Eddie, Rey, Rob, and Edge."

Crash gasped, "Is Edge going to win?"

"Well…"

"No." Everyone turned to Eddie. "I want my match with Edge, I don't care how I get it. Here is what I want. I want both Edge and I to get eliminated at the same time, then we can have a number one contender match on Raw or SmackDown between us and only us to name the champion, and it won't be planned out, it's going to be an actual fight. Edge promised me a fight one day, and now I've come to claim it with my rain check."

Flair sighed but nodded, "Sounds fair enough."

Nidia smiled, "Yea, and besides I think it would make for good tv."

Oolong nodded, "That it would."

"Ok, that's the card so far, now get ready for your matches tonight. If you need to talk to me about anything, you can wait until the others leave." Flair watched as everyone left, everyone but one person that is. He wore a concerned frown, "Nidia."

She sighed, "Flair, I have to ask you a favor, take me out of the title match for Lita's belt. Put somebody else in for me, like Victoria or somebody."

"Oh? Alright, and why's that?"

"Well…" Nidia leaned forward after cautiously looking around, she whispered in his ear.

Flair's jaw dropped, "Oh."

In the cafeteria, everyone was a buzz after hearing that Edge was coming back early. Jericho was sitting with Steven Richards and Victoria at one table. Jericho stood up to go throw away his trash when he banged into somebody. He fell after loosing his footing and looked up to see…

"Trish!"

Trish's eyes narrowed down at him, "Well if it isn't you, Chris Jericho."

"Hi." Jericho cleared his throat and stood up. "I'm really sorry, I didn't see you there."

Trish smirked, "Well I'll let you get off it this time champ, but only cause you're so cute." She tapped his nose and sat down between Steven and Victoria.

Jericho gulped and threw out his trash, "Wow, I'm all dried out all of a sudden, I'm going to get a water you guys."

"Ok." Victoria turned back to Trish. "You've so got the hots for him."

"Who, Jericho?" Trish tried hard not to blush. "No, no I don't."

"Don't kid yourself." Victoria winked. "It's all over your face."

"No it's not...!"

"Yea, besides." Steven put his arm over her. "She's too busy undressing me with her eyes that she doesn't even get to glance at a scrawny runt like him."

Trish made a pouting face as she jerked his hand off her shoulder, "I told you Steven, it's over between us."

"Aw come on baby, it was fun."

"I know, but that ship has sailed. I was only your rebound after Victoria dumped you, now you're back together. So don't cheat on my best friend ok?"

"Yea." Victoria smirked, folding her arms. "Especially when I'm right here."

Steven sighed and smiled, "Hey if you three wanna go triple threat with me, then I got no complaints."

Victoria and Trish gasped and looked at each other, "EW!"

Jericho had grabbed a bottle of water but rather than heading back, he went to the top of the arena and stood on the balcony outside. It was a dark night, the cloudless sky was full of twinkling stars by the half full moon. Jericho took a drink and sighed, resting his arms on the railing.

"What are you thinking about?"

"Hu?" Jericho turned but was less startled as he saw Benoit coming out of the shadows. He smiled and turned back to his gazing, "Oh nothing, just old times."

Benoit joined him by his side and looked over the dark night horizon, "It's Edge, isn't it."

"Yea, I was just remembering how much fighting we used to have to do, it seemed like so long ago, but really it's been only a little over a year."

"Yes, and you've really changed quite a bit since the day before our show in Roswell, we all have. But especially you." Benoit tapped Jericho's title strapped around his waist. Jericho smirked up at him as Benoit continued, "You're the strongest in this company now, you're the champ, you've taken Edge's place as leader. He'd always wanted that for you, ever since he first asked me to start training you I knew it, he only wanted the best for you, for you to be champion, for you to be happy, he knew that you would eventually hold the title, even if it meant beating himself."

Jericho sighed, "He really did care for me…"

"And he still does, we all do."

"Do you think, I should lie down?"

Benoit stared him strait in the eye, "I know you'd like to repay Edge for all that he's done for you, and the way you can repay him isn't by returning his title, it's by giving him the best match of his life. Really fight him, and if he does win, it'll mean all that more, and if you win, so will it to you."

Jericho smiled as the slight gust brushed at his hair, "Yea, I understand, thanks Benoit."

Benoit nodded and looked back at the night sky, "Sure thing, anytime, Champ."

Unforgiven, or should I say, Over The Edge, was only just over a week away, they were counting down the days until Edge's return… but so was somebody else, somebody from his past, who had gotten away, was coming back, with a vengeance.


	38. Suprise, Suprise

A week had passed, Over The Edge was a day away. Everyone was at the hotel, it was night, but everyone was so bustled with energy that nobody had the desire to sleep. As to not disturb any of the other guests, everyone decided to go down to the lobby room to converse. Jeff Hardy and Christian were joking and throwing playful punches until finally Jeff landed one and caused Christian to topple behind the sofa. Chris Jericho, sitting on the sofa, looked over his shoulder and laughed as Jeff rubbed the back of his head, embarrassed. Chris Benoit was talking to Dan about his title rematch with Kurt Angle, who was trying to talk on his cell phone. Rey Mysterio was watching RVD play with Puar with a catnip cat toy. On the group of chairs were Trish Stratus, Victoria and Steven Richards, talking and laughing amongst themselves until party crasher Hulk Hogan decided to jump into their conversation, causing Trish to blush with humiliation. Nidia was standing by the fireplace, Crash walked off to go get her a glass of water. She sighed and stared at the jumping flames beside her. Lita noticed that something was wrong, so she decided as Women's Champion that she should help her fellow diva.

"Hey."

"Hu?" Nidia turned around to see the approaching Lita now beside her. "Oh hey."

"You know, that was very nice of you to give your title shot to Victoria, I know she was thrilled."

"Hm, I'm glad."

"But it's every diva's dream to hold the Women's Title, why forgo it?"

Nidia bit her lip, "It's not my place to say."

"What?"

Nidia sighed, she realized there was no getting out of this one, "Hell, I already told Flair, I might as well tell you." She whispered into Lita's ear.

Lita gasped and smiled, "Oh my god that is so great, oh wow!"

"I'm glad I'm not the only one thrilled."

Lita's smile faded, "What do you mean by that?"

"See, ah, there's something else I should've probably mentioned."

"Oh, and what's that?"

"Ah, Crash!" Nidia turned once she realized it wasn't Lita who'd proposed the question. "I was, just having some girl talk with Lita, eh heh." Lita frowned.

Crash smiled, "Well here's your water, I got you a big one like you asked."

"Thanks." She drank it cautiously. Now Lita understood Nidia's tense hostility.

She cleared her throat, "Well I don't want to intrude, so I'll be on my way."

"Alright then." Crash waved. "Have a good night!"

Lita sat down on the sofa and sighed. Chris turned to her, "Hey."

"Hey Chris, how are you?"

"I'm great! How are you?"

Lita looked over at him, it was rare to see Chris's beaming smile, so she didn't want to spoil the moment, she wore a convincing smile, "I'm doing wonderfully. After all, Edge is coming back tomorrow."

"I know, I can't wait! I know Edge will defeat Eddie at their next match, then we'll have our fight. This is gonna be amazing." He looked up at the ceiling. Lita looked at him and wore a real smile this time, in Edge's absence she hadn't come to realize it until now, how so much like Edge Jericho had become, it was almost as if he was never gone at all.

Just then Ric Flair entered the room, "And what, pray tell, are you all doing up at this hour?"

"We aren't tired." Kurt replied, no longer on his phone. "We're too excited to go to bed."

"Well then you'll never get to sleep now…" He shook his head and stepped aside.

Edge jumped out, "Surprise, surprise!"

"Edge!" Everyone raced over and surrounded him and a bustling energetic crowd starting a dozen conversations.

Edge laughed, "Come on now guys, I gotta breathe now don't I?"

Mick Foley shook his head and sighed over at Flair, "The older they get, the younger they act."

Flair looked him up and down, "Then you must be a toddler."

Foley smirked, "And I take it you're back now in the womb?"

Flair gasped jokingly, "How immature!" Foley laughed.

"Edge!" Lita rushed over and they hugged each other tightly.

"Oh Lita, I missed you so much." When they ended their embrace, Edge looked over at the crowd and noticed something he hadn't seen in over a year. "Christian."

His younger brother looked up, "Hey bro."

Edge sighed, they'd had their troubles in the past and ever since Edge won the title things hadn't gone better. Now with the world knowing about his super powers, he realized this might not be the best icebreaker in the world to reunite with his brother.

Lita looked over at him, "Aw isn't this nice? Two brothers finally reunited after so long."

"I'm sorry it had to be so long." Edge looked down at him.

Christian tried not to smile, "I'm sorry too, bro." After a pause, they both hugged, causing everyone to clap. Christian smiled back at him, "You know, Jericho was great while you were away, he was mentoring me in the ways of the champion, heh, he said that you taught him the same way."

Edge smiled, "Jericho…" He looked up and saw Jericho standing in the back of the crowd. Edge's smile faded as he stepped through the group, they parted as if he was Moses and they were the red sea. Finally Jericho and Edge stood face to face. He looked Chris up and down. Had it really been a year? He looked the same and yet so different. Upon completing his physical inspection, his eyes fell upon what was once his. Edge smirked back up at Jericho, who blank back at him. "You know, Chris, come the next Pay Per View, I'm gonna get my belt back."

Jericho smirked back proudly, "I wouldn't have it any other way." They stared at each other for a moment, both of them reading each others gaze, and it spoke more words than any mouth could ever speak or any amount of text a person could write. Finally, they hugged.

Everyone clapped and Edge patted Jericho's back, "You have no idea how proud of you I am, Champ." Jericho opened his eyes as Edge continued. "You're the boss now, I can take it."

Jericho smirked, "You mean like how I'll be taking the victory in that match with you and me?"

"Oh, you wish!" They began to playfully punch each other.

"Wow." Crash smiled. "My best friend has finally come back, can this day get any better?"

"Well it can or it can't, depending on how you look at this…." Nidia sighed.

"Look at what?" Crash looked at her strangely, something seemed different. "What is it honey?"

"Crash? I…" Nidia gulped. "I'm pregnant."

"You're what!?" Everyone turned at Crash's yell. They were all confused, except for Lita and Flair that was.

"What happened?" Jeff asked but Christian just shrugged.

"Crash, what's the matter?" Kurt spoke up.

"She, ah, I, uh, we, um, told me, tell…" Crash's stuttering made no sense, Jericho cocked his head to the side.

"Crash." Edge stepped forward. "Nidia?" He looked down and noticed something small and gold wrapped around her ring finger. He beamed, "Wow, so you finally tied the knot? With who?"

Crash slumped, "It just so happened to be me who's her husband."

Edge laughed loudly, "You and Nidia got married? Woohoo! Man, that's great! I always suspected you two were perfect. So hey, what was it you got all upset about?"

Nidia sighed, realizing it would be easier for her to just admit it without Crash having an aneurysm again, "Well, we're married, like you all know, and, well, now… I'm pregnant." Everyone's jaw hit the floor. Nidia blushed, "Surprise, surprise…?"

Wow, yes, surprise, surprise indeed. But the biggest shocker is yet to come.


	39. Disorder In The Ranks

After all the surprises lately, especially that night, it was hard for everyone to go back to their rooms, be quiet, and go to sleep, but that's what the lady at the front desk so kindly asked of them, and so they had to oblige. The husband and wife, Crash and Nidia, soon to be parents, shared a room naturally, as did the other couple of Chyna and Eddie Guerrero, who were surprisingly enough not found that night with the others. But after seeing Oolong asleep outside their door with a 'do not disturb' sign on the knob, they guessed why. Dan and Kurt Angle shared a room, as did Mick Foley and Kurt Angle, the remaining divas all bunked together, Lita, Trish Stratus and Victoria, Jeff Hardy and Christian shared a room but somehow turned it into a fort pillow fight. Edge wanted to stay with Lita after being apart for so long, but because he wasn't expected to be there, he couldn't pull her out of her room now, so he bunked with Jericho and Benoit, but when he came into the room, he found somebody else laying on his fold away cot. "Jericho."

"Hey Edge." He smirked at him. "Why don't you take the hotel bed?"

"Because it's your room, you and Benoit are up for dibs first on beds."

"Yea, that's right." Benoit spoke up from the far hotel bed. "And he chose the cot, leaving you the other hotel bed. So be a good boy now and listen to your Champ."

Edge smirked back over at Jericho who wore a successful grin, "Alright Champ. Just don't get used to it, all that power to your head is gonna turn you into a hot air balloon."

"He didn't need a belt for that. He's had plenty of hot air since the day he was born."

"Hey." Jericho laughed at Benoit's remark, as did Edge.

"Yea, the room feels kinda nippy, Jericho, hey, open up and tell us about that time you caught a fish this big." Edge exaggerated with his arms.

"Oh no, that wasn't a fish, that's another appendage you're thinking of." Jericho winked.

"Oh!" Benoit laughed at the burn.

Edge blushed, "Yea right, like I've ever seen you naked."

"True." Jericho closed his eyes. "But you like to dream don't ya."

"Shut up!" Edge laughed and playfully socked him on the shoulder.

"Ow, hey. Come on man." Jericho rubbed his arm.

"Wow." Edge looked at his fist. "I guess I'm not used to my own strength anymore."

"Well it figures, you've been out for a year." Benoit spoke up.

"Yea, but I've been training." Edge turned back to Jericho. "Maybe it's Jericho who's gone soft."

"Yea, I'm real tenderized." Jericho stopped rubbing the sore spot. "I haven't trained in like, what, six, seven months?"

Edge blinked in shock, "Wow, really? I'm surprised."

"Well, we all have been these past few days haven't we." Jericho shrugged.

Edge frowned, "No I'm serious."

"Edge." Jericho looked back up at him. "We haven't had a threat since Rocky, it's been a year, why train our powers if we're never going to need them? I'm not going to use them again are you? I've gone back to fighting the way we did before Roswell."

"Jericho…"

"And if you haven't then good for you."

"Yea, I just hope I don't kick your ass so hard that I break your brain." Jericho leered at him for that comment, but Edge continued. "Here I was looking forward to fighting you at your top peek physical condition, and it looks like now you've dwindled back down to the level you stood at before the whole Rocky mess came about."

"Edge." Jericho cut him off. "You're starting to sound like Eddie Guerrero."

"I don't care. I may not be Champ anymore, but I know when I'm right."

"So what you're saying is, you're disappointed in me?"

Edge nodded, "And the wheels start turning."

Jericho frowned, "Fine, if that's the way you really feel."

Edge sighed, "Look, Jericho, I…"

Jericho got under the blanket and turned his back to him, "Good night Edge. I was looking forward to having you back, and I'm still waiting on him. The belt isn't what gives you the attitude, your ego does, and maybe not having the title now made you realize just how wrong you are."

"What, Jericho, I…"

"Wake me when you grow up, I'll be waiting for Edge to arrive by tomorrow like scheduled."

Edge sighed and shook his head, running his hands through his hair. He went over to his bed and sat down, "Man, what's his problem? The belt and his ego don't mix I guess…"

"Edge." Edge turned at Benoit's voice. "You know I hate to, but I have to agree with Jericho, he's right you know."

"What do you mean?"

"This past year out has changed you, somewhere the real old Edge still lives inside. Maybe winning the title back will bring him back out, or maybe using your brain will spark something."

"Old Edge. Heh, I haven't changed Benoit."

"In appearance no, but inside, I can see the difference."

Edge looked at the floor, "Has my injury really changed me that much?"

"Face it Edge, you nearly died saving Jericho's life, after the x-ray showed you had a broken neck, Jericho felt extreme remorse, he figured it should've been him, he would be the one dead right now and you still would've been champion after beating The Rock."

"No, I wasn't strong enough and you know that, Jericho was, and I knew that. Here I was looking forward to coming back after a year of training, coming back to face Jericho for the title. Jericho was stronger than me before my injury, I wanted to know if he still would be once I made my return. But now it looks like I'll never get my wish."

"Edge, Jericho wanted to lie down for you! You have no idea how much that kid cares for you!"

"If he cared as much about me as I do for him, then maybe we'd be getting somewhere with this match."

"Edge, you still have to beat Eddie. He's been training too, you might not stand a chance."

Edge smirked, "Please. Eddie? He could've beaten me in the beginning, but I became stronger than him, I'm still one step ahead of him."

Benoit sighed, "You really have been gone long haven't you." Edge looked up at him. "Things have changed, I guess, I never realized how much until you came back. I guess now, it's time for you to see how different the world is now that you're back in it." Edge sighed and stared back at the ground. Benoit lay down, "Good night Edge."

"Good night, Benoit…" Edge sighed, stare into space, then lay down to try and sleep.


	40. Over The Edge

It was late morning by the time all of the superstars had arrived at the arena for the show that night. The hype was in the air, everyone could feel the excitement and anticipation from not only the fans in attendance, but from all the other superstars in the back as well. Chris Jericho came out of the bathroom and headed down the hall to go to the men's locker room to meet up with the others.

"Hey you." Jericho froze at the feminine yet strict voice. "Stop right there."

Jericho gulped and turned around, "Oh hey there Trish, hi."

"Don't, oh hey there Trish hi, me."

Jericho rubbed the back of his head, "Is there a problem?"

"Yes Chris, something up. You."

"What?"

"Don't try to hide it with that witty charm."

"No look, I honestly have no idea what you're talking about."

"Something's wrong with you, I can tell just by looking at you."

"Hu, you can?" Chris felt his forehead. "I feel alright."

"Don't play cute with me." Trish got in his face. "I know you and Edge aren't on the best of terms." Chris was shocked, wow, how did she find that out? "I also know you were talking to Benoit about throwing the belt. Don't you dare do such a thing!"

He blinked down at her, "Why would you care?"

"Because, Edge would want more than anything to have a real fight from you and win it. But I know for a fact that you won't loose."

"And why's that? Not to stroke my own ego."

"Oh you are so full of yourself." Trish turned to go. "Remember, fight like you mean it."

Chris smirked, "Yes mother."

"What!" Trish froze and whirled around. "Why you I, hu?" She looked around. "He's gone…"

"Hey Trish?"

"Jericho?" Trish whirled around to meet another man.

"No, it's me." Replied a confused Steven Richards.

"Oh." She sighed with a pout, causing Steven to frown.

"Anyway, I was looking around for Victoria, have you seen her?"

"No, actually I haven't." She walked off.

"Wait, where are you going?"

Trish walked towards the women's locker room, thinking to herself. She remembered Jericho from how he was before all the madness began almost two years ago. It didn't seem like it was that long ago and yet the new Chris Jericho she now knew was a totally different person. Was it because of the fighting he had to do after receiving his powers? It couldn't be the title that's interfering with his relationship with Edge. She wished she could've been there, she hated herself for getting that injury and missing out on this all. She really cared about Jericho, though she never would admit it.

"So, who are you thinking about?"

"Hu?" Trish looked up, flushed in the face.

Hulk Hogan smirked with his arms folded, "So, who is he?"

"Who is who?"

"You're boyfriend?"

"Boyfriend?" She turned up her nose. "What in the world are you talking about?"

"Please, it's all over your face." Hogan pointed out, causing Trish to gasp, realizing she was blushing, and ran off. Hogan shook his head to himself, "I wonder who it could be. No man in this company is as big or as strong as me, so if he ever did anything to hurt my little girl, I'd tear his head off."

Chris Jericho had found his way to the men's locker room. Nobody was there and he was feeling tired, so he decided to take a nap. He'd get up to eat before the match, but he just wanted to rest and save up his energy for his match, not that in fighting Stevie Night Heat would it be needed.

Hours had passed, everyone had come and gone in the locker room, nobody disturbing the champ, wanting to feel the end of their leader's stick. Edge had gotten out of the shower, he had his ring attire on and was towel drying his stringy blond hair. Chris Benoit was putting on his shirt and went to grab the tape when he saw Edge.

"Ready for your big battle royal tonight?"

Edge smirked and nodded, "You bet." He went over to his duffel bag and pulled out his CD player to listen to something to get pumped up. "He put the headphones around his neck. How about you, what are you going to do about your rematch with Kurt?"

"I've been thinking. About loosing."

"What?"

"Think about it, Kurt Angle has been there for us, he deserves it. I talked to Flair about it and he agrees and told me it was ok. He said he could fit me into a new storyline about becoming the new commissioner."

Jericho groaned in his sleep. Edge looked down at him, he was shaking. He cried out. Benoit turned, was he having a nightmare? Jericho began to thrash and Edge rushed over to him. He started to shake him, "Wake up!

"Snap out of it kid!" Benoit rushed over, Jericho wasn't waking up no matter how hard Edge shook him, he just kept on thrashing until Benoit's hand met his face.

Jericho's eyes snapped open and he gasped, "Ah!"

"Chris, are you ok?"

Jericho nodded up at Benoit, "Yea."

"Geez, I was so worried about you?"

Jericho looked at Edge in his concerned face, "You were?" He sighed, "It was just a nightmare."

Edge felt his forehead, "No it wasn't."

Jericho frowned, "I'm fine, I'm sorry I worried you, but you don't have to do that anymore."

"Hu?" Edge lowered his eyebrows.

"I'm the champion now, it's up to me to take care of everyone, if anything, I should worry about you."

"Now you know you'd never have to do that."

"Edge, you aren't champion anymore!" Jericho growled. "Stop treating me like a baby!"

"I'm older than you, I was champion first, I was the strongest one before molding you into what I thought I wanted you to be, I had no idea you'd get an attitude adjustment."

"Yea, you were the strongest, not anymore, now I am, and now I'm the champ." Jericho sat up, masking his dizziness with anger.

"Stop this, stop it now!" They looked up at Benoit. "This has got to end. Jericho no matter what, Edge will always look out for you, he is older, he was your mentor. You still see him as champion, but Edge, now Jericho is the champion, and he's right, looking out for everyone is his job now, no matter age, strength, or attitude. Alright? Nearly a year has passed before we were al together again during peace time in the ring, let's not ruin this night, not for us, not for the others, but for the fans."

Jericho sighed, "Yea, he's right. I'm sorry Edge."

"No, it's my fault." Edge smiled. "But then again, you're champ, and champ is always right, so maybe it's right for you to be sorry this time."

Jericho laughed, "Yea, I guess that's true."

Benoit smiled, "It's good to see you both acting like your normal selves again."

Jericho nodded in agreement, "Yea."

Edge looked in awe at Jericho up and down, "My, now that I really stop and take a look at you, you really have grown up. I'm sorry for pushing my weight on you, you've been champ alone on your own, strong, older and at the top for a while since I've been away. You saved the company, everyone, you deserve to be the champion, and so, I'd like to step down as leader and offer the position to you."

Jericho smiled at him, "I accept." They shook hands.

Edge put down the towel, "Well, I'm all ready, how about you?"

Benoit tore the tape with his teeth, "Yup, good luck out there to both of you."

"Right, you too." Jericho sat up and began to lace up his boots.

Edge looked up as he opened the door, "Music. The show is starting, you'd better hurry and grab a bite to eat Chris."

"Alright." Jericho called as Benoit left and closed the door behind him. Jericho stood up but stumbled, holding his head as if he'd received a head rush. He shook his head, his vision was getting blurry. He growled to himself, sick or not, he could still lick Steven Richards. If only he'd known that Steven wasn't going to be his only opponent that night.


	41. Vengence, Paul's New Client

Over The Edge had already begun, in a close match, Lita lost the women's title to Trish Stratus, Jeff Hardy and Christian nearly won the tag team titles but the other team cheated to steal the victory. They figured, however, that Flair wouldn't leave it lying down. Right now, the intercontinental title rematch was taking place in the ring between Chris Benoit and Kurt Angle, who of course had Dan supporting him at ringside. Ric Flair was sitting in his office at his desk doing paper work, the commentators talking about the match on tv in the background. There was a knock at the door.

"Come." Flair said, not even looking up. Somebody walked in, Flair glanced to see who it was and had to take a double take, standing up immediately. "You! What are you doing here?"

"Where is everyone, I need to talk to them all right now."

"Well if you can't tell, a pay per view is going on and you for one should know that nobody can be disturbed until the end. We have a match going on in the ring right now! Chris Jericho is up next to face Steven Richards! "

"Chris Jericho eh? And Chris Benoit." He noticed the Canadian wrestling on the television. "I must go out there right now." He turned to go.

Flair raised a hand to stop him but the man was already out the door. Flair blinked and sighed, sitting back down, "Wow, what is he doing here? Something's going on, and if he is here, then that means it must be bad…"

Out in the ring, Chris Benoit had thrown Kurt Angle over the top rope where he landed on the ground with a hard bump. Dan rushed over to help him and see if he was ok, Benoit waited as the referee went to get involved. Just then the crowd went silent then began to roar. Benoit growled, somebody had come out, he could sense it even without the fan's reaction telling him. He whirled around quickly and gasped.

"You!" He was in shock. "What are you doing here?"

"I never tire of that…" The man smirked, "Hey Benoit, how's it going?"

"Sir, what are you doing here? I'm in the middle of a match, can't this wait?"

"No I'm afraid it's not." The man walked to the ring to talk to Chris. "Something horrible is about to happen, I'm afraid you're all in danger."

"How do you know this Shane?"

Shane McMahon sighed, "I may not have super powers like you, but I do have consent over the company, and somebody is coming, and he's bringing something terrible with him. This is all my fault for signing him, I had no idea."

"Signing who!"

Chris Benoit was so busy conversing that he didn't realize Kurt Angle had rushed into the ring. Benoit cried out in shock as Kurt pulled him from behind and rolled him up. The ref ran over and got a three count. At the sound of the bell, Benoit was no longer the intercontinental champion. He looked up as the ref handed Kurt the belt.

"Here's your winner, and the new intercontinental champion, Kurt Angle!"

Chris Benoit sighed and nodded, he'd wanted Kurt to win, but he wanted to wrestle him for it a while longer at least. Dan hugged Kurt, then they went over to Benoit to shake his hand, but noticed, "Shane?"

"Quickly, we must get to the back. He was outside the building when I came here, he's most likely inside now, we don't have much time." Shane ran up the ramp.

Kurt turned to Benoit, "What is he talking about?"

"I have no idea, but if Shane came here himself, then it must be bad." Benoit sighed as they all followed him beyond the gorilla position.

Dan gasped, "You have no idea how bad it is!"

"What?" Benoit and Kurt turned and gasped.

"Vince McMahon!"

"That's right. Jericho and Richards are up next, aren't they?" Vince asked, his son standing beside him.

"Yea, they are. I'd better go tell Chris." Dan walked off.

"Vince." Benoit frowned. "Tell me, what is going on here?"

Vince nodded, "Alright, that seems fair enough to say."

Dan walked down the hall and into the trainers room where he saw Jericho and Trish, "What's going on in here?"

"I just gave Trish one of Kurt's beans, that did the trick."

Trish sat up, "Wow, that was amazing."

"What happened?" Dan asked.

"I was attacked after my match, from behind, so I don't know who. Jericho came to save me, he then brought me here, but since you were out to support Kurt in his match, he gave me a bean."

"Who did this Jericho?"

"I don't know." Jericho shook his head. "There were two of them, a tag team, if they were wrestlers, I don't even know who they are. Maybe Flair might know?"

"Or McMahon."

Jericho and Trish froze at the name Dan just uttered, "McMahon?"

"Yes, Shane and Vince are here. Jericho, your match is up next, Steven just went to the ring."

"Ok." Jericho turned to Trish. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine, now go out there and kick his ass."

Jericho smiled, "Will do." He got up, still dizzy and hot, and left the training room. Dan smiled as Trish watched Chris go, they were probably to strong minded to ever admit it, but he knew that they had a crush on each other.

Jericho went out to the ring, the whole time never running into a McMahon, but Dan said that Shane and Vince were there, so he wouldn't question it. In the ring, the match started. Chris wasn't worried, even if he did have a little bug, Richards couldn't put up enough of a fight to worry him. And he was right, Chris soon got the victory and held his retained title, posing in the ring. Just then the lights dimmed, a spotlight revealed two men at the top of the ramp. Chris growled, recognizing them as Trish's assailants.

"We will destroy you." The black one said.

"We shall pave the way easily." The white man added. "You are low on energy."

Jericho growled, "Hey shut up! I'm the champ, it's up to me to look out for everyone, what you did to Trish was wrong, and I'll make you pay!" Jericho threw his title aside as the ref helped Steven get out of the ring and to safety as the tag team got into the ring and circled Chris. "Hump, so I take it by your ring presence that you are wrestlers."

"That's right. My name is Shelton Benjamin."

"And I'm Charlie Hass."

"Pleasure to meet you two dead men, now that we're better acquainted, I know what names to tell the pal bearer to put on your gravestones. Ah!" Jericho attacked.

"Do it now." A voice commanded in Shelton and Charlie's minds. They did a double team move, Shelton grabbed Chris and him back, he was surprisingly strong, and with Chris being weak from the fight and also the fever, he couldn't counter it. Charlie began to tenderize him with his fists. "That's right." The voice laughed. "Send everyone a message."

In the back, everyone was watching when Edge ran over, "What's going on, what's happening?"

"Those guys, they attacked me." Trish replied. "And now they're after Chris!"

"I've got to save him!" Edge started to run.

"No."

Edge turned. "No? Benoit…!"

"He's right." Shane stepped beside him. "Chris can do this on his own, he will be alright, we have to let them carry out their order."

"Carry out their order?" Flair blinked. "What are you talking about McMahon?"

"Just watch." Vince's eyes remained on the screen. "We know what we're doing."

Everyone watched helplessly and angrily as Jericho was getting the beating of his life. Finally he couldn't take anymore, he passed out, zapped of all energy and the pain being too much. Shelton let him flop to the ground as he and Charlie stood with success. Just then a pyro blasted.

Shane growled, "This is it!" A huge monster of a man stood on the stage and let out an ominous roar as everyone in the back wondered who it was. "What is that?" Shane could feel the question. "The man we wished we never signed to OVW, a man we wish was never spotted out by the developmental talent team, a man we wish was never brought to the WWE by a villain bent on revenge." Everyone blinked at Shane, this monster had a huge body, but the face showed innocence.. "His name, is Brock Lesnar." Everyone gasped as a man from the past stood next to him in celebration. "And that is his manager. Paul Heyman."

Edge ran, letting nobody stop him this time, "We have to do something, and now!"

Eddie Guerrero just growled as he continued to watch the tv, "No what's he doing back?"

Paul laughed as he led Brock Lesnar up the steps and into the ring, mic in hand, "Oh yea, I'm back and better than ever! With my new client, the WWE will never, ever, be the same…." He looked down at the fallen champion. "Again."


	42. Then There Were Others

The fans roared as Edge appeared on the ramp, but rather vocalize from the top of the stage, he bolted down to the ring like his feet had wings. He and Brock Lesnar immediately locked eyes, nosing down the other as Paul Heyman scrambled out of the ring to supposed safety, running off through the crowd. Reinforcements soon arrived as the rest of the gang stood on top of the ramp, ready to come down to the ring if they needed it. Vince and Shane stood at the front and center.

Chris Benoit growled, "Chris is in trouble, Edge might not be enough."

"No, we have to watch and wait." Shane reminded. "We aren't sure of Heyman's original intent with this monster."

Vince clenched his fist, "How could I have brought something like this onto myself? If we hadn't signed this monstrosity, none of this will happen."

Flair gave him a look, "None of this? What do you mean, what will happen?"

"Lesnar is legally in the company, and he may not have super powers like all these guys do, but he's a force to be reckoned with."

Edge raised the mic to his mouth, his voice shaky with rage, "Who are you, and why are you here!?"

Lesnar breathed deeply and picked up Paul's mic, "My name, is Brock Lesnar. You will soon know my purpose in this business as I take the title from your fallen friend there."

Edge roared, "You have no place here if all you want to cause is suffering and pain!"

"You think I have no place? Then you must rethink your judgment, for in the WWE, there is no right and wrong, no friends, no alliances, only enemies and those who hold you back. Be prepared to fall like your friend, for I shall sweep through this business faster than Rocky broke your neck."

Edge's jaw tensed at that remark, "You want a fight? Face me, leave Chris out of this, if it's a champion you want."

Lesnar laughed, "Stop living in the past, man! Look, he's the champion now. Now, if you had a belt around your waist, I'd be more than happy to fight you. But…"

Edge thought for a heasitant moment, "Then fight me. I'm in the number one contenders match tonight with Eddie and the others, join us in the ring, I'll show you what a champion truly is, and I will make you suffer for what has been done."

Strong words had been spoken in the ring, the fans thought it was all part of the show, but they were wrong. The others were a little concerned about stepping in the ring with that man, however. Brock Lesnar laughed and threw down the mic. The lights went black and Brock was gone. Everyone atop the ramp looked around frantically but he was nowhere to be found.

Trish made her way to the front and saw Chris, "Jericho!"

She started to run but Shane stopped her, "No stay back."

"But…."

Vince spoke up, "Kurt!"

Kurt rushed to the front, "Yes sir?"

"Come with me." Vince led Kurt down to the ring along with Shane. Edge was trying to help Jericho, but he wasn't responding, he was out cold and Edge was getting worried. "Kurt, I want you to try and heal him."

"But, how did you know I…."

"Do it."

"Yes sir." Kurt rubbed his hands together and they glowed. He paused after a moment when nothing happened. He was confused, "What's going on? Why isn't it working? Wait." Kurt pulled out a bean from his pocket. "I only have a couple left, I stopped making them long ago, but I always have my last few in reserve just in case." He opened Chris's mouth and put it inside. "Come on Chris, please swallow it." He massaged it down Chris's throat but still no response. He was getting scarred, "Guys, nothing is working."

"I'll tell you why." Vince spoke up. "Lesnar's power is unmatched, even by all of yours."

"Why?"

"Because, he was there, the night of the explosion in Roswell."

"He was!" Everyone gasped, them all down by the ring at this point.

Shane stepped forward, "He was there with me, I was signing him to an OVW developmental contract that night."

Edge blinked, "So then, does that mean that you have…."

Shane nodded, "Correct. Watch." Shane knelt down beside Kurt and his hands glowed.

Kurt gasped, "You also can heal!?"

Shane didn't reply, he focused on his work, and finally he stopped, and Jericho opened his eyes and sat up with a blank surprised look on his face, "Whoa, what the…?" He rubbed his head.

"That's amazing! But how could you heal him when I couldn't?" Kurt asked.

"Because Lesnar's power lies fully in strength. He can't fly like you, he's not fast, he has no technique, its all in brute strength, it's enough to drain your energy twice than normaly when in battle. His two posy beat Jericho and left him for Brock. You were lucky he didn't attack him, he could've snapped his neck just with a flick of his hand."

Jericho rubbed his neck at that fearful remark, as Edge sat down, "Hey are you ok?"

"Yea, I'm fine." Jericho was still in shock. "I feel great, hell, I didn't feel this good before my match!" He felt his forehead, "Ha, I'm not even sick anymore!"

"What." Jericho gulped at Edge's strict tone. "I knew something was wrong with you. Why did you lie to me like that?"

"Well, it's just that, I, didn't want to worry you. I'm the champ, I'm always the hero no matter what I save the others and look out for them. I know if you knew that I wasn't all too well then you'd step it, but that's my job now."

"No Chris, I know that. But a champion wouldn't lie. You still have a lot to learn about that title and what all it holds and represents."

Jericho sighed and nodded, "Yes sir."

"Now come on." Edge helped him up. "Let's get you to the back."

"Come on now, enough talk, we have to find Brock." Benoit spoke up.

"Right." Edge nodded, then turned to Flair. "Ric, put him in my match tonight."

"What, no!" Eddie Guerrero stepped forward. "This is between you and me, the others have no business in it!"

"But we have to be fair." Flair commentated.

"Listen, Lesnar was an unexpected addition to our plans. In order to make this work in front of the fans, you have to replace the others in the match with Brock."

Flair looked at the rest, "Do you guys agree with what he's spouting?" They nodded, they understood his reasoning, and besides, they were just filler in the match anyway. Flair sighed, "Fine, but only because they're in agreement." He picked up the mic to address the crowd. "Ladies and gentlemen, we now have a new main event for tonight. The number one contender for the world title will now be a triple threat match between Edge, Eddie Guerrero, and… Brock, Lesnar." The fans roared, but Flair could feel his heart beat quicken and skip. Deep down, he knew he'd done something terribly wrong.

In the back, as the PPV continued, Jericho and Shane were in the trainers office talking. Jericho led the conversation, "So you were there the whole time weren't you?"

"Yea, I just never said anything, because I didn't want to get involved. I knew if I did then something bad might happen. Plus, my dad wasn't all too hot about the idea either."

Jericho just laughed, "So was he there too? Does he have powers?"

"No, thank the world he doesn't." That made him smirk.

"I bet your dad doesn't like you getting involved now."

"No, but he knows it's for the best, we brought this on ourselves, it's our fault and now we have to fight. But I can't fight, all I have is techniques, not like Brock who can fight with that strength. I have the power to heal fully, not just damage, but also natural injury like sickness."

"I guess that's how you got rid of my flu, thanks by the way."

"Sure."

"So if you can't fight, then why are you going to help me and Edge fight Brock?"

"Where there's a will,I know even after this match, it won't be over, Edge and Eddie will still have to fight for their lives, even if Brock does win. So you and I must be ready. And even if I have no speed or strength, I still have my techniques."

Jericho blinked, "You mean your healing, but how will that help?"

"Well it can help indeed, but, that's not the exact technique that I'm talking about…"

Eddie and Edge were getting ready for their match with Lesnar, whom nobody had seen since he blind sighted everyone with a surprise visit, nor had Paul Heyman been seen. But Eddie knew where to look. He walked down the hall and to the place where he had always hung out with the others in the rebellion back when this entire thing first began.

He stopped outside the door and thought to himself, "Wait what am I doing? He won't just back down because I ask him, he would've before, but now he's got a bodyguard. He's trying to rub this in my face, he's trying to have Lesnar be number one contender in spite of me." He opened the door and stepped inside.

He was greeted by Lesnar's chest, "Can I help you?"

"Out of my way tubby, I'm here to see the fatter one."

"Now, now, Eddie." Paul smiled sinisterly. "You know my problem is glandular."

Eddie growled, his temper already blown, "Shut up!"

Paul stood up from his chair, "I know why you're here. You want an alliance for safety."

"What I want is an explanation."

"A fair request, which I shall grant. You failed me Eddie. I mean look at you, what have you become? What happened to the Eddie Guerrero that led the rebellion, what happened to the Eddie Guerrero that would've rather killed himself than worked with Edge, what happened to the Eddie Guerrero who enjoyed inflicting pain and would never thing to side himself with his enemies? And yet now you've become so soft, you've got a fiance, you've got a protege, you've got friends, and they were once your hated enemies. Do you know why everyone left the WWE?"

"Because they were beaten and humiliated, so therefor fired."

"No, because you failed them. Look at you, you're a failure! Do you think you stand a chance to become number one contender? Look at my client, and then look at yourself. You know you can't beat Edge, he's your hated rival and you bark, but you can't practice what you preach because secretly you're scared, you're soft, you've gotten weak Eddie."

"That's enough Paul!" Eddie growled, he had crossed the line.

"I can help you Eddie." Paul looked deep into his eyes. "I can help return you to the cold hearted, blood thirsty fighter you once were before you made your alliance with Edge and his friends. I can take you back to the beginning, and return you to the way you were."

Eddie stared back at Paul's eyes, somehow by reading deep within them, he knew Paul wasn't bluffing. Paul was never strong, but he always had some crafty trick up his sleeve. He breathed, but made no vocal response, he just walked off, slamming the door behind him. But Paul smiled to himself, he knew he'd gotten to Eddie, and even without words, he knew that somehow, Eddie Guerrero had just made his decision. He made his way back down the hall and took a deep breath, the match about to begin. But what was his choice?


	43. Eddie's Decision

Something ominous hung in the air. Edge stood at the gorilla position, Brock Lesnar was already out there, along with Paul Heyman at ringside. He growled, he had no idea who he was going up against or what he would be facing. He and Eddie never saw eye to eye, but now he had to rely on him to help take down this monster, then they could have their real match. He just wondered if he'd persuaded Flair in making the right decision. Everyone was watching from the back main locker room, Edge told everyone to stay away, but Shane McMahon and Chris Jericho were ready to go out there, as were any of the others. Chris Benoit, Crash, Jeff Hardy, Christian, even Vince McMahon would be ready and willing. Edge's music hit, followed by the fog machine. He took a deep breath and pushed it out with a sigh.

He opened his eyes, "Here it is, time to go." And ran out.

Eddie Guerrero approached the position moments after and soon his music hit. He smirked and got outside, doing his shimmy dance, he was in no mood to come down to the ring in one of his low riders and risk that beast destroying one of his precious babies, one of his expensive precious babies. Soon the trio was in the ring and Paul Heyman stood along the apron with a smirk. Right as they were about to begin, Brock got out of the ring and ran off, confusing both superstars and the fans. The gang in the back was also confused, but Shane and Jericho growled, ready, they knew what was going on.

"I'll be right back!" Jericho stood up and rushed the door, but Benoit blocked him.

"You're going after him, I know."

Jericho frowned, "I'm the champ, it's up to me to fight and protect everyone."

"Enough of that." Benoit smirked. "You need our help and you know it."

Jericho smirked back, "Yea. So come on."

Chris Benoit, Chris Jericho, Shane McMahon and Crash ran out the door. Vince stood up, Jeff Hardy and Christian on each side of him, "You ready bodyguards?"

"Ready." They nodded, and followed Vince along with the rest.

Flair looked at the remaining superstars, "Hey, hey now, don't you guys leave, I need some protection too."

Brock Lesnar soon found what he was looking for, he smiled at all of the opposing superstars. This was all going according to Paul Heyman's plan. Crash and Chris Benoit were the closest to him, but just then they were ambushed by Charlie Hass and Shelton Benjamin.

Jericho gasped, "You're mine!" He tackled Brock and they began to fight.

"Careful Chris." Shane coached.

"You guys need help?" Vince asked Crash and Benoit.

"No, we're fine." Crash struggled.

"Just keep back you three!" Benoit ordered.

But before the trio could move or even think, all four men were bulldozed down in the blink of an eye. They gasped when they saw it was Brock. They looked over and saw Jericho being helped up by Shane.

"Stay back." He advised. "You're not strong enough."

"Screw that! AH!" Jericho tackled Brock down again.

Shane tensed, "He's gonna kill himself out there!"

Vince walked over to Crash and Benoit, "Hey, are you guys ok?"

Christian nudged Charlie and Shelton, "They're all out like dead rocks."

"Hey." Jeff looked on the monitor. "What's going on out there?" They all turned from Brock and Jericho's fighting and saw Edge and Eddie standing in the ring facing off.

"Whoa, this is it." Shane turned to the television. "Finally they get their chance, to fight."

In the ring, Edge and Eddie stared the other down. Nothing seemed to move in the air, even the fans were in awe. Edge began to walk, as did Eddie, they were both circling each other very slowly. By the steel steps, Paul Heyman watched and smiled. Finally they both stopped and Edge crouched down, Eddie got into battle position. The crowd's roar fell silent, the battle was about to begin. Just then Eddie smiled, throwing Edge off his guard, and attacked, causing Edge to go on the defensive. The fans cheered madly as the two superstars fought in the ring. They weren't using their powers, they were fighting with their own true strength, but they were evenly matched, so they stopped.

"I say it's time we turn it up a notch." Eddie went Super Star.

Edge nodded, "As do I." And did the same, then the battle continued.

Paul laughed to himself, "This is all going so according to plan."

Finally they stopped, panting already. It had been a while since both of them had used their super powers, Eddie had been only fighting in the ring, and being out with an injury, Edge hadn't had that much time to train, considering before he left he was a considerable amount stronger than Eddie. Finally when they both caught their breaths, Eddie spoke up.

"My, my, it appears as if my predicted calculations were accurate."

"What do you mean?"

"You've been hurt and haven't been able to train, I've been fighting in the ring. You were stronger than me and now, despite our differences in training, you still continue to match and surpass me in every way." He frowned. "I tried thinking long and hard about where I went wrong, when we first met, I could've killed you if I'd wanted, and yet I didn't. I was soft." Paul smiled. "Look at who I am now back to when we first met, I got engaged, I've got an apprentice, and they've done nothing for me but hold me back. Friends, Champ, that's what made me soft. You're already like that and happy with it, but I am not." In the back, Jeff was the only one watching the television and not Jericho fighting Brock, and he frowned sadly. "I've come to a decision, Edge." Edge tensed, he didn't call him Champ. Eddie began to cry out as his power level rose dramatically. Edge gasped as Eddie exploded into a golden light, and yet something seemed demonic about his aura. "What do you think of me now, Champ?" Eddie growled coldly.

Edge gulped, "What's happened to you? Your power, I sense darkness within you."

"Hmm, that is correct. I talked to Paul earlier and I came to these realizations. I realized I must start over from the beginning, return to what and who I was, I was bad, I was stronger, and I didn't have these soft things holding me back. Now Paul has used his powers to turn me back to my old evil ways, I've got to do anything to be stronger than you."

"Even sell your soul to the devil!? Come on Eddie! I know you better than that, you never listen or take orders to anyone, why start now, why with Paul?"

"Now? Because I came to these realizations just now. Why Paul? No reason, I just needed to use him for my purpose."

"What!" Paul jumped onto the ropes. "I gave you this power, you must obey me, we made a deal!"

"Oh contrare, dearest Heyman." Eddie's tone caused him to freeze in terror. "Remember what Edge just suggested. Never sell your soul to the devil." He punched him, causing him to fall back and get knocked out. He turned back to Edge. "So what do you say? How about trying out my new power? We can finally have the match we always wanted, and I can finally have the victory, that I always deserved."

Edge thought to himself, "What's wrong here, this isn't the Eddie I know. But I'd better play along, I don't know how strong he is just by looking, he could go after my friends if I don't cooperate. Besides, we've got a fight for these fans tonight, and if I do beat him, maybe that will be the end of all this." He nodded. "Alright Eddie, let's do this."

"He heh, I thought you'd never ask. AH!" He charged at him and began to wail on him. Edge cried out, he was a lot stronger than he'd anticipated, what was Paul's power?

Meanwhile in the back, Shane tried to help Crash and Benoit, not noticing that Shelton and Charlie had slunk away. Christian and Vince were watching as Jericho was being brutally beaten by Brock, but Jeff kept his eyes on the television, something was wrong out there with Eddie.

"Ah!" Jericho cried out as he was thrown back first against the brick wall. His body crumpled into a limp heap on the floor, he panted deeply, his ribs felt broken, he was cut and bleeding, his battered body starting to look bruised. He opened one eye and looked up. "I don't know how much longer I can keep this up, my attacks aren't inflicting any damage. But…" He groaned as Brock picked him up by his collar, he wasn't even trying to kill him or even pin him, he was just having fun torturing him.

"We have to do something." Christian growled.

"No, you aren't strong enough" Vince replied.

"Well, what about you?" Christian looked him up and down.

"Me?" Vince began to sweat. "I'm, ah, too… important."

Christian rolled his eyes, "Feh, yea right."

In the ring, Eddie finally stopped the assault on Edge, "Tell me, why aren't you fighting back? I want you at your fullest, and yet all you do is defend yourself."

"Eddie, can't you feel that energy? It's Brock, he's attacking all our friends in the back, you can't say you don't want to do anything about it. Come on Eddie!"

Eddie sighed and closed his eyes, "I can see your mind wont rest until this is all taken care of, then you can focus on our match."

"Yes."

"Very well then, we'll take care of him, then fight our fight."

Edge smiled and nodded, "Great, let's go." He turned but then his world went black.

Eddie stood above him, he'd knocked him out from behind, "I'll take care of this." He ate one of Kurt's beans that he snuck out. He walked out of the ring and the fans booed, they expected him to cover him, not go after Brock. Paul Heyman finally woke up and gulped, running out scared through the crowd. In the back, Jeff watched Eddie go up the ramp, he realized he was coming up to fight Brock. He turned to see Jericho's life slowly being beaten away, and he refused to let something like that happen to his mentor, Eddie.


	44. Eddie's Final Choice

(A/N: Sorry for the belated update, been a tad sick, but enough excuses, now onto the next chapter of the story. Enjoy!)

Chris Jericho cried out in pain as his body hit the floor with a sickening splash, flopping in the air a few feet away and kept on rolling until his back hit the wall. All they could do was watch as Brock Lesnar slowly stalked towards his panting opponent as he lay bleeding on his side. Jeff Hardy tensed as he stood beside Christian, he couldn't do anything, but he didn't want anyone else to get hurt.

"Brock!" The salivated roar echoed down the hall as Lesnar turned around to see Eddie Guererro. "Come on, you beast. Fight me, if you want a worthy opponent."

Lesnar growled, "You're hardly a challenge."

"Oh and that scrawny meat bag is?" Eddie motioned towards Jericho on the ground.

Brock nodded and smiled, "Fine then, I'll play with you." He raced over towards him at shocking speed and they engaged in combat.

Christian ran over and shook Jericho, "Chris, are you alright? Chris wake up!"

Shane ran over and grabbed his wrist, checking his pulse with his watch, "He's still alive, but barely, we have to get him out of here to safety and quick if we want to save him."

"Just use your power." Christian suggested.

Shane shook his head, "I already have once on him today, I have to let my battery recharge."

Christian sighed, "I understand."

"Look." Vince spoke up. "Let's just get him to the trainers room."

"Right." Christian turned around. "Come on Jeff, let's go."

"What about Eddie?" Jeff frowned.

Christian sighed and nodded, "Alright, stay, we'll come back once Chris is healed."

"Christian you should stay, they might need your help." Shane intervened.

Christian looked at Chris, "But he's my friend, I should be there for him."

"You need to be here for him, if things get bad they might need you."

"Alright, I'll stay, just please help him."

"We will, you just be careful."

"I will, good luck."

"You too, you'll need it." Shane ran down the hall, he and his father holding Chris along.

Chris Benoit growled as he stood behind Jeff and Christian, "What the hell is Eddie doing? Does he have a death wish or something?"

Crash looked around, "Hey wait, where did those two idiots go?" And he looked at the television. "And where is Paul Heyman?"

"Don't worry about them, just let it go for now. We've got bigger problems here." Benoit looked at Brock as he and Eddie battled it out ferociously.

"Wow, look at him go." Crash blinked at Eddie. "Do you think he could actually stand a chance?"

"I don't know."

"Should we go out there and help Edge?" Christian asked Crash.

"No, he's fine, he's just resting, he'll need it too."

"To battle Eddie?"

"Eddie, if he's lucky."

Eddie kicked Brock in the gut, then punched him on the head, sending him crashing into the wall, "Fight me!" Eddie's power exploded as he charged over at Brock, using his whole body as a force, digging him through the wall and into the next room. "Welcome to my hell." Eddie powered up a blast in his two hands.

"Welcome to oblivion." Brock countered it with an energy beam of his own. It exploded, shooting Eddie back through the whole, but he retained himself and landed on his feet. Brock flipped out of the smoking crater, "I guess I underestimated you, but this time, you die."

"I should like to see that."

"Well then allow me to show you." What looked to be like a force field appeared around Brock. It was pure energy. It expanded.

"Get back!" Benoit cried and ran off, Christian following. Jeff just stood there. Benoit turned around once he and Christian ran through the door to safety, "Come on Jeff, don't just stand there, run away!" Jeff just stood there shaking.

Eddie saw him out of the corner of his eye, "What are you doing? Escape!" But Jeff was frozen just looking at Brock's attack. "Get out of here!" Eddie leaped over and tackled him just as the attack hit him and exploded, causing the building to rumble and some of the foundation in the room to crumble down on them.

Jeff groaned and opened his eyes, he saw Eddie laying on top of him amid the rubble and dust, "Eddie? Eddie!" He sat up but groaned in pain. "Are you alright? Why did you do that?"

"Don't ask me to explain these things." Eddie struggled to speak, the attack had hit right on target, delivering a devastating blow.

"But, you…" Jeff's eyes began to well up.

"Oh leave it alone, ugh."

"You're hurt."

"You could've been killed."

"What? So you…. But you…"

"I said just leave it." Eddie's eyes squeezed shut, he was hurt badly. "Jeff, come here." He whispered and pulled him in close.

"What are you doing?" Jeff got a little nervous, it was almost as if, he was embracing him.

"Listen to me Jeff, I've never told this to another living sole, not even to my bride to be. I'm proud of you, I've taught you everything I know and you've become such a great fighter since the day I first saw you. I had no idea things would end up this way, but I'm happy you're still alive, my sacrifice wasn't in vain."

"Don't say that, you…."

"Let me finish. I want you to do something for me, ok? Take care of Chyna for me. And tell her, that…. That I love her." Jeff's eyes widened, did Eddie just utter the 'l' word!? Eddie smiled meekly down at Jeff, "Thank you Jeff."

"Thank, me…?"

"Yes, thank you." He closed his eyes and his body fell limp.

"Ed-Eddie?" Jeff shook him. "Eddie." No reply.

Brock stood up and shook himself off, "Bah, he was hardly a challenge if anything at all. This is getting boring, I'm going to fight Paul." He walked off.

Benoit waited until he left to come into the battle ground, "Jeff, Eddie? Are you alright?"

"Chris?" Jeff stood up, Eddie's body falling off him along with the smoky remains of the wall.

Christian gasped when he saw Eddie, "Oh no."

Benoit's whole body tensed, "If he couldn't do it…." He turned to the television. "Can Edge?"

In the ring, Edge groaned and opened his eyes, "Eddie, that was a dirty trick." He gasped and sat up. "Wait a sec, is that Brock's energy signal… leaving?" He looked around. "But, I can't sense Eddie anywhere, or Jericho. Are they…? Oh no." He stood up and raced up the ramp. "I've got to see what's going on!" The fans all blinked. What was happening?

Everyone met in Ric Flair's office, some other wrestlers had been sent out to the ring to keep the fans tied over until everything was worked out. Paul, Brock, Charlie and Shelton could no longer be sensed on the arena premise, so it was assumed that they'd left for the time being. Edge finally came into the room, last. Chris Benoit and Christian looked up as they stood behind the sullen Jeff Hardy in the chair. Eddie looked around at the blank faces and could get a grasp of what had just happened. Lita was sobbing, hugging Victoria for support as Nidia patted her back.

"Why, why him, why?" She blubbered.

Edge's eyes shook, "So, it's true then…?" Benoit nodded and Edge could feel his throat tighten in sorrow and in fear.

"Hey, sorry I'm late." Chyna came into the room with Oolong. "I was trying to find Rob and Puar but I couldn't find them anywhere. Maybe he's with Rey." She looked around when she got no reply but stares. "What?"

Crash approached her, "We've got some bad news, it's pretty hard to say."

"What?" She looked and saw Jeff and his face buried in his hands. "What all is going on here, what's wrong with you people and where is Eddie?"

"We'll all be fine." Edge stepped up, realizing it be best if he were the bearer of bad news. "But I'm afraid that Eddie… is dead."

Chyna just stood there with her jaw dropped, she whispered, "No, no." She cried. "NO!"


	45. Level Three

"That's right." Edge choked. "Eddie and Jericho are both dead, by the hands of that monster Brock Lesnar."

"What are we going to do with him Edge?" Flair asked. "He's taken out Eddie and our champion."

"What are we going to do? What else, all we can do. Fight."

"But do you even stand a chance?" Lita sniffed behind her tissue.

"We never know until we try." Edge turned to Chris Benoit. "I'm going to need your help for this. I have an idea that involved Jeff and Christian, and if this technique works, we might just stand a chance at defeating Brock. But I must do something first."

"Ok." Benoit nodded. "Do what, exactly?"

"Find Brock." Edge turned to go. "I have to test my theory out, before putting it into action." He closed the door behind him. Edge looked around, "They haven't left the premise yet, they're just hiding their energy signals. I can find them though, the good old fashioned way, by looking with my eyes." Edge walked through the arena, he didn't find them using sight, but with another sense, sound.

"What do you think you were doing?" It was Paul Heyman's voice down in the boiler room.

"Please boss, come on and forgive us." Shelton Benjamin pleaded.

"Yea, I mean come on man, we did the best we could." Charlie Hass chimed in.

"No, you failed me. And you know what happens when you fail me, you make me upset, and you know what happens when you make me upset." Paul turned to his flexing client. "You make him upset."

"Ah, no!" The duo cried as Brock beat them to a bloody pulp.

"And here you are." Edge's voice caused Paul to turn.

"Well, well. I'm surprised you're still alive, I figured Eddie would've killed you. But I guess that's just another of my talent wasted." He motioned towards his two now former clients, laying motionless on the ground. "However Brock is not like them, as he will care to demonstrate."

"You wanna fight? Fine then you got it, but if you want a real fight, you need to give us a few days."

"I don't want to wait!" Paul spat.

"Believe me, you can fight me now and have no challenge."

Brock cut Edge off, "Let's just see."

"Very well then." Edge powered up to Super Star, Brock was about to attack but Edge stopped him. "I thought you wanted a challenge." He went to the next ascended level, much like Jericho had done when fighting The Rock, and Eddie entered once Paul had used his mind control spell.

"So what, you're a little shinier, big deal." Brock folded his arms.

"No, now this is the level that not even Eddie has reached, since it's two levels after Super Star, I like to call it Level Three."

Paul blinked, "Level Three?"

"Observe." Edge got into his fighting stance and yelled as his power level jumped dramatically, the light surrounding him exploding into a huge aura as his hair became longer, thicker, shinier, just look at a bottle of shampoo conditioner and you'll get the idea, only difference here is Edge doesn't use hair dye or get perms. "Now, we can fight, and see how much of a challenge this will be."

"I give it, five minutes." Brock smirked as he and Edge began to fight. Brock was surprised at Edge's increase in toughness and technique, he could now withstand a punch or kick. Edge was faster now, stronger too, but could he pose a challenge. Finally Brock stopped, Edge followed. "That was nice, Level Three. But not fun enough."

"What the hell are you doing!?" Paul flopped in the air like a fish out of water, looking at his watch. "That was hardly even one minute!"

"I don't need an eternity to tell me what the title clearly shows. Edge was right, he's not strong enough to pose a challenge, even at his strongest state."

"Then kill him now! That way they'll all fall and you will be the champion!"

"No, I want a challenge."

"Brock!"

"I want to have some fun in earning my title status."

"Brock!"

"I want…. You to shut up, Paul."

"Brock…." Paul covered his mouth. "Sorry Brock."

Brock turned back to Edge, "I'll give you two days, be ready by Tuesday."

Edge nodded, "Thank you Brock, I look forward to it." He returned to normal and ran off.

"As do I, this is going to be fun."

"Brock!"

"What!?" Brock whirled around growling, his smile long since faded.

Paul cowered and spoke quietly, "Why did you let him go?"

"Look, you don't know me, you don't know what I want, or what I'm thinking. So just shut up."

"Oh!" Paul was offended and became angry. "Insolence! This is the thanks you give me after I bring you here into the WWE? If it weren't for me, you would've never gotten as far as you did!"

"That may be, but I'm here now." Brock pointed out his hand. "And I don't need you anymore."

Paul gasped, freezing, "Brock…?"

"I thank you for the little piddle that you have done, so I'll give you to the count of three."

Paul's lip quivered, "Brock?

"One…"

"Ok."

"Two…."

"I'm going!" Paul ran away.

Brock smiled and lowered his hand. "Meh, wouldn't have been much fun in that anyway." He walked off.

Edge returned to everyone Flair's office, he stood up from his chair, "Well, did you do it?"

"Do what?"

"Weren't you going to fight him or something?"

"Oh, yea I did."

"And…?"

"He's strong alright, man I could've been killed like that." Edge laughed, snapping his fingers.

Lita wore a blank stare, "How he can laugh at death after all this is beyond me…."

"Edge, so what is the plan?" Benoit spoke up.

"I need you to train Jeff and Christian. We have until Tuesday until we fight Brock."

"What exactly are you going to teach them, this technique of which you speak."

"Oh, it's called…" Edge smiled. "Fusion." Benoit gasped, his eyes widened.

Jeff and Christian blinked at each other, "Fusion…?"


	46. What's Fusion?

Everyone had gone to the arena in different parties that night, the next day Edge, Chris Benoit, Christian and Jeff Hardy got up early to go train at the gym, but the others were welcome to come and watch. So they did, the audience consisted of Dan, Kurt Angle, Chyna, Oolong, RVD, Puar, Rey Mysterio, Crash, Nidia, Victoria, Steven Richards, Trish Stratus, Lita and Ric Flair. Edge stood before the two boys to instruct them.

"Alright, we need two people of about the same age, height, weight, power level, and all, and you two are the closest pair. Now to start off, you both need to enter Super Star."

"Sure." Jeff Hardy did just that.

Christian tensed, "How did you know I was a Super Star?"

Edge smiled but everyone else was shocked, having no idea that Christian was a Super Star as well, "Chris Jericho told me a few days ago, said he'd been training you and you took to it quite naturally."

"Oh, heheh." Christian blushed. "Alright then, here I go." He went Super Star.

"Tone it down a little Jeff, yours is higher than Christian's."

"Ok." Jeff did as Edge told and soon their power levels were exact.

"There, leave it. Good. Now the fusion technique is a sort of series of dance steps and poses. I'll need a partner to help me demonstrate." Edge looked out over the crowd. "Hmm, now who should I pick." He looked around, seeing Dan waving his hair in the air wildly. "I'll pick Benoit."

"Me?" Benoit gulped, he had been looking away, unlike Dan who pouted in his seat now.

"Just do what I do, we won't fuse, I just need to demonstrate it for the boys."

"Fine." Benoit tried hard not to blush. "What do I do?"

"This." Edge did the series of stances. "Now we have to do it at the exact same time." He did it slowly so that Benoit could get the hang of it. "There and when you end, your two index fingers have to touch on the mark, it can't be another finger, it can't be a fist, it has to be your two index fingers." Edge stood up, Benoit stepped away after the humiliation. "Ok?"

"Got it." Jeff nodded.

"Index finger, is that the one you drive with by chance?" Christian smirked.

"No." Edge laughed. "Alright boys, give it a shot. If you succeed, you can be come strong, very strong, maybe even more than me."

"Wow, cool, then we could beat Brock." Christian smiled.

"Right, so get to practicing." Edge watched as the two practice their poses. "Alright I think you've got them by now, so why don't we give it a shot."

"Ok." Jeff and Christian turned to each other. "Fu, shun, ha!" There was a bright flash and once it disappeared, a strange individual stood before them.

"What, or who is that?" Benoit blinked.

"I like to call myself…. Christian Hardy!"

"….."

Edge blinked, "Oh, ok… well yea, there you go, Super Star Christian Hardy, heh. Wow, talk about beginners luck, eh?"

"And, this, is supposed to beat Brock?" Benoit frowned.

"Well now we have to take it to the next level, Level Three." Edge smirked.

"Level Three?"

"Watch." Edge went Super Star. "This is Super Star level as you know." He went to the next ascended level. "Originally this is as far as we thought we could go, but there's another level I reached when I was out in my rehab. It's something I like to call Level Three." He reached the level he had before when facing Brock.

"Whoa, Level Three."

"And you expect them to reach that?" Benoit turned to Edge.

"It's a possibility. So try it guys, just push your power to the limits and beyond."

Christian Hardy shrugged, "Ok." He powered up and exploded.

"Ah, whoa!" Edge nearly fainted. "What the hell!?" He laughed as he looked up. "Dam, you boys have first time the charm!"

"Easy enough, now where's Brock, I can kick his ass now." The Level Three Christian Hardy boasted.

"Is arrogance a side effect?" Benoit muttered. "And ignorance?"

"Now listen, this only lasts for a half hour sadly, so we need you to train under Benoit until tomorrow when we fight Brock. Ok?"

"Ok."

"Alright now let's get this over with." Benoit groaned as he and Christian Hardy walked off to train. Benoit groaned to himself, "How does he expect me to survive with this thing?"

Edge walked back over to the ground and fell to his knees, Lita gasped, "Oh no honey, are you alright!?"

"Yea, just winded. I forgot how much a rush going Level Three can be, and I guess I'm not back to being 100 after my fight yesterday." Edge smiled. "I could use a good rest."

"Edge, what is your plan for tonight? We still have Raw to deal with." Flair spoke up.

"Oh, right." Edge grew serious and sat back up.

"Well we need to set some thing strait. The title is vacant and my match was technically never lost, so therefore as number one contender to a vacant belt, I become champion."

"No that's not true." Everyone turned at Trish Stratus' voice. "The title isn't vacant, Chris Jericho is the champion."

"But honey." Victoria bit her lip. "He's dead."

Trish shook her head and smiled softlyin determination, "No, no he's not. Don't tell me how I know, I can just feel it. I know he's out there, somewhere, and I know he's alive."

Edge sighed, "I hope you're right Trish, that would be a wonderful gift."

Meanwhile, Vince and his son Shane were in their hotel room suite. Chris Jericho was lying on the bed while Shane continued to try his healing technique, a day had passed, he had rested and eaten to regain his strength more and quicker. Vince was pacing around the room waiting for Jericho to wake up from his comatose state, they had much to do when he finally regained consciousness. They had until tomorrow, so he hoped and prayed that it was soon. Benoit had finished his training with Christian Hardy, they had returned back to Jeff and Christian once the half hour passed, so they trained individually after that. After a rigorous day with much gained, they went back to the hotel to rest. Edge was beat as he lay down in his hotel room bed. Everyone was already asleep as it was late at night, but he could hear something going on in the suit in the floor above. He heard people talking and other loud sounds. And then finally he gasped, sitting up in bed. He had sensed it, a power level reawakening, a big one, and it was familiar. It was only for a split second, and he was the only one awake to sense it. He looked around and got up, careful not to wake Lita as he left his room and made his way to the elevator go to upstairs. He smiled in anticipation, he was alive, he really was alive!


	47. Paul's New Client, Take Two

Edge ran up the stairs next to the elevator, since it was in use. His legs pumped just like the adrenaline through his heart. He smiled in excitement as he skidded to a halt before the front door of the suite. He banged on the door, then opened it, as it was unlocked. He jumped into the room and looked around frantically. The shocked occupants of the room turned around to see their guest. Shane McMahon blinked over at the smiling Edge.

"Hi!"

"Hi… Edge."

Vince McMahon came around the corner, "Can we help you?"

"Where's Chris?"

"Edge?" The meek voice came from the bed where Jericho was sitting, he looked over at him confused. "What are you doing here?"

"I could ask you the same thing." Edge was still beaming. "We all figured you were dead, I'm so thrilled that you're alive!" He raced over and hugged him tightly.

"Ah, Edge…?"

"Yea Chris?"

"You're embracing me. In front of the boss and his son."

"Oh." Edge backed off.

Jericho blushed, rubbing the back of his head, "It's kinda embarrassing, is all."

Edge smirked to himself, chuckling slightly in his mind, "Yup, that's typical Chris alright." He turned back to the McMahon's, "So what's the deal, why did you hide him?"

Shane cocked his head, "What do you mean?"

"We thought he was dead."

"So did we." Vince spoke up. "But we found him, he was barely alive. We brought him here so he could be safe from the battle with Brock. Shane had to wait before he could use his power again, especially since it had already been used on Chris."

"So he's fine now, right?"

"Yea, I'm fine." Jericho stood up. "But now we've got to train, this Brock guy poses a serious threat."

"You got that right champ." Edge nodded. "But you shouldn't worry, cause I got a plan." He winked and gave him a thumbs up.

The McMahon's blinked, "You do?"

Jericho moved in the way, "What is it?"

"I can't tell you, it's a secret." Edge wore a huge grin.

"Tell me now!" Vince grabbed his collar, shaking him.

"Ok, ok!" Edge put up his hands and Vince let go. "My secret, is Level Three Fusion."

Jericho and the McMahon's stared blankly, "Level Three Fusion?"

"Wow, an echo." Edge laughed. "You'll see. I taught Jeff and Christian the art of fusion, it's a learned technique, not like the applied ones each of us has."

"What's Level Three?" Shane spoke up.

"I'll show you." Edge powered up to Super Star. "This next level is the next ascended level that Jericho reached back when fighting Rocky." He powered beyond. "This last level is the highest one can reach, so I call it Level Three." He transformed.

"Whoa!" The trio's jaws dropped.

Edge returned to normal, "Whew, hope I don't have to explain that anymore, I'm beat."

"Edge, you should get to bed." Jericho smiled.

"As should you kiddo. We've got training to do."

"You're darned right." Vince approached Edge as he sat down, beginning to feel a little weak and tired from transforming. "And you're to tell no one that you saw Chris."

"Hu!?" Edge looked up, then stood. "Why not?"

"Because if Brock were to know he was alive and here, our cover would be blown."

"Why is that such a factor?"

"Because." Shane stepped forward. "We're going to train Jericho, in secret."

"Oh." Edge blinked in awe. "How so?"

"It's a secret!" Vince spat.

"Ok, ok!" Edge whipped himself off. "I'm going to bed now, good night."

"Night." Jericho closed the door behind him, then turned to Vince and Shane. "So. Shall we get started?" They both nodded.

The next day was the day that Brock Lesnar had been waiting for. He had arrived early at the arena as soon as it opened. He stood pacing back and forward in the ring. He was tired of waiting, today was the day, no time was specified, he wanted to destroy something. He wished he didn't make Paul Heyman run off so quickly, he could've used that patsy to beat up.

"I'm tired of waiting." Brock got out of the ring and walked up the ramp. "I can sense energy levels, I know some of them are here. Maybe I'll just, warm up." He smiled.

Sure enough, most of the gang was already there in Ric Flair's locker room suite. The only one's not present were Edge, Chris Benoit, Christian and Jeff Hardy. Chyna had gone to pick them up at the arena because they were having problems with their rental car. Ric Flair tapped his desk with his pencil, waiting impatiently. He was nervous and had a right to be, they all knew Brock was there, they were afraid for their lives.

"Could you please stop that twitching?" A voice spoke up and Flair froze, growling to himself as he set his hand down still. Dan sighed, "Thank you. I know you're nervous, but that doesn't help it."

"I'm sorry." Flair muttered.

"Come out, come out, wherever you are." Brock stalked down the halls, finally reaching the correct corridor. He saw the big double doors at the end of the hallway. He smiled to himself, "It's time, to play." He reached his hand out.

"That's enough, stop it rightthere."

"Hu?" Brock turned towards the familiar voice, his hand inches off the knob.

"You want to play? Game, on." Paul Heyman pointed and another big demonic monster of a man leaped out and attacked Brock. Itching for battle, Brock attacked back but was easily knocked down by this new client of Paul's. Paul laughed, "Sorry Brock, you shouldn't have fired me. But what's bad for you is good for me, because I found a new and even better client. Do you remember this man?"

"Hiedenrich." Brock said through gritted teeth. "You were there the same night as me, both of us were getting evaluated with Paul by the WWE talent committee."

"That's right." John Hidenrich opened his palm. "In Roswell." Brock's eyes shook in fear as the sound of the energy beam was all he could sense as his vision went white.


	48. Hogan Makes A Friend

Ric Flair threw the door open as Lita called, "What's wrong, is something going on?"

"I could've sworn I just heard something." Flair froze as he saw Brock Lesnar laying on the ground. "Oh my gosh." Everyone ran over.

Trish Stratus shook with fear, "What happened, who could've done this to him?"

"Whoever it was must've been strong." Hulk Hogan pulled her close. "Real strong."

"Was it Edge?" Victoria turned to Steven Richards.

He just shrugged, "I doubt it, he's not here, neither are Chris Benoit, Christian or Jeff Hardy."

"Yea, and they're the strongest ones we've got." RVD nodded.

"Not only that, but, we were all in here, the whole time." Kurt Angle began to get nervous himself.

"Let's ask Brock." Everyone turned in shock to Dan. "What?"

"Here, I'll do it, you guys close the door." Hulk Hogan stepped forward.

"But why you?" Trish asked.

"Cause I'm the strongest out of us all, I can protect myself." Hogan closed the door and bent down. "Hey, Brock."

"Hidenrich…" Brock muttered.

"Who?"

Brock opened his eyes and frowned, "Where is he? John Hidenrich!"

"I don't know, I don't even know who that is." Hogan frowned.

Brock blinked up at him and sat up, "Why aren't you running away from me like the others? Aren't you afraid?"

"No, not really. And if I ever do get scared, I don't scream and give it away."

"Oh." Brock thought for a moment. "I've never known anyone to never fear me, not even Paul could stand next to me without shivering, and lo and behold, there you stand."

Hogan smirked as he stood up, "That's right." He reached out a hand. "So tell me about this John guy."

Brock stood up, "He's Paul's new client."

"His new client?"

"Yea, I got rid of him and he's pretty pissed, he's brought in this new guy, and he's even stronger than me, I'm afraid to say."

"Whoa, no kidding."

"Yea…."

"Well, what are you going to do now?"

"What, what do you mean?"

"You're your own man now, you don't have anyone to answer to, no more Paul."

"I guess I'll do whatever I feel. Maybe I'll blow up something, or beat up someone."

"Now why the hell would you want to do that?"

"I don't know, I've always been told to do that, Paul told me to destroy, so I did."

"But Paul's gone now, you can do whatever you want. You know, just as long as it's not bad, like killing."

"Oh?"

Hogan cowered, "I mean, you could fight and destroy, if you want, you know…"

"If it's bad, and I don't have to, then I won't do it anymore."

Hogan blinked, "Are, are you serious?"

"Yup."

"Wow." Hogan smiled and beamed to himself. "I converted an evil doer, ha, they gotta give me a title shot for that one!"

Chyna had found Chris Benoit, Christian and Jeff Hardy, and was driving them back to the arena, but she had no luck finding Edge at the hotel. "So you have no idea where he is?" She asked again. "Cause once I get back to the arena, I'm not driving again."

"I'm sure." Christian said as he ate his ice cream. "By the way, thanks for making the stop."

"Whatever, you can thank me by not spilling any of it on…"

"Uh oh!" Jeff gasped.

"The seat…." Chyna lowered her head with a sad sigh.

Chris Benoit sat with his arms folded, staring with focus out the window, "Kids…"

Edge had made one last visit to the McMahon suite to check up on Chris Jericho one last time, there Shane had told Edge that once he was ready, he should use the fusion technique to fuse with Chris, that way they'd create an undefeatable character. Edge agreed and told Jericho to hurry up with his training, then left. Edge began to think to himself as he flew to the arena, Jericho was strong alright, but he didn't think he'd be strong enough. Eddie Guerrero, now that would've been a grand power to fuse together with, nobody could stop that, nothing would stand in its way. But it was too late now, Eddie had already fallen to Brock and his malicious hands and there was no way he….

"Whoa, no way!" Edge stopped. He concentrated, then smiled, laughing, "It's my lucky day, haha!" He flew quicker to the arena.

Where Edge had focused was on a pile of rubble that Brock had created, it shook and groaned and Eddie Guerrero emerged, "What?" He looked at himself. "I'm alive, but how?" He was for sure Brock would've left him for dead. "I don't get it…" He staggered off, searching for a place to rest and recover.

"Hodale, vato loco!"

"Never, ever say that again!" Eddie spat, whirling around angrily to see the overjoyed Edge.

"Aw come on, you're alive, this is great!"

"Why is that? You should be the person least likely to be happy to see me."

"What?" Edge blinked with a frown. "And why is that?'

Eddie stared at him and sighed, "Just, never mind…"

"Well, alright." He smiled again. "But hey, we've gotta heal you, there's a way to defeat Brock, but I'll need your help."

"Death to the one who tried to murder me?" Eddie smiled. " I like the way you think."

"Come on, let's get to the locker room, I'll bet Kurt has some beans left over." Edge ran off and for once, Eddie followed, matching his enthusiasm.


	49. Reuniting With Good News

Edge and Eddie Guerrero reached Ric Flair's locker room and threw open the door, "Hey guys guess what!" Edge froze when he saw everyone conversing with Brock Lesnar. "Hey wait, what's going on in here?"

"You!" Eddie pointed a finger at Brock, shoving past Edge. "You tried to kill me!"

"Eddie, you're alive!" Rey Mysterio's jaw dropped.

"No thanks to him!" Eddie went nose to nose with the growling Lesnar.

"No, stop, wait Eddie!" Hogan pulled him back.

"What is it now, you washed up has been?"

"Brock's on our side now."

"What?"

"I just finished explaining it to everyone, but I guess I'll have to again for you two guys. Paul's brought a new client and he demolished Brock like no hell on end, so now he's teamed up with us to get his revenge."

"Wait a sec." Edge frowned. "A new client, even stronger than Brock?"

"Yea. He's called Hidenrich." Brock growled. "He was at Roswell too, so he also has powers."

Edge froze, "What, then you mean…."

"This is it guys." Flair stood up. "We might not make it out of this one alive."

"Don't say that." Eddie growled. "Edge has got a plan. If we can't attack Brock, then we can use this plan along with him and we'll be able to defeat Hidenrich."

"You'll need all the help you can get." Hogan stepped forward.

"Are you offering your assistance?" Kurt Angle smirked.

"What, oh no, ah, who said that?" Hogan looked around nervously, Kurt just snickered to himself.

"This is gonna be tricky." Edge began to think.

"Champ?" Eddie gave him a look. "What's wrong now?"

"The plan was meant for us two to get Brock, but if we're now facing somebody even stronger, I just can't help but wonder… with the fusion technique be enough?"

"Fusion?" Everyone gasped.

"What's fusion?" Eddie blinked.

"AH!" Everyone turned around at the scream, it was Chyna. "Oh my god Eddie, oh you're alive!" She jumped onto him, hugging him tightly as she wept.

"Eddie, you're not dead!" Jeff felt like running over and hugging him too.

"Please kid, for the love of both of us, at least have one of us be a man." Eddie grumbled.

"Oh." Jeff quickly hid his tears of joy. "Yes sir."

"And you, woman!" Eddie grabbed Chyna's hands and pulled him off her. Chyna gasped and looked up, her eyes meeting Eddie's, causing him to freeze. They stared deeply into each other for what seemed like ages. "I'm just glad to know, that you're happy again." He said quietly, his face getting a little softer.

Chyna smiled warmly, "Oh, Eddie." This time he let her hug him.

Eddie looked around the room of happy smiles, "What the hell is wrong with you, can't a man and woman embrace their love?"

"Not when the man is a headstrong hot tempered warrior like you." Christian taunted.

"Quiet you." Chris Benoit slapped him upside the head.

"Ow!"

"Thanks Chris." Eddie nodded.

He nodded back, "No prob."

"Oh Edge!" Lita hugged him. "I feel so happy, nothing could possibly make this moment any better."

"Oh but it can, cause I've got new." Edge smiled and everyone turned to him with anticipation. "Guess whose not dead?"

"Other than me?" Eddie blinked.

"Yea." Edge turned to Trish. "It's Chris, he's alive and well. Just like you said."

Trish gasped, "I was right?"

"Yea." Edge nodded with a warm parental smile.

"Oh." Trish's eyes began to shook.

"Hey, are you blushing?" Victoria smirked slyly.

"What, oh no, of course not!" Trish tried to hide it off her face. Everyone laughed.

"Oh Edge that's wonderful." Lita smiled. "So where is he?"

"He's in the McMahon suite training, once he's done they'll come here to join us."

"More training." Lita sighed. "Man, he's turning out to follow in his mentor's footsteps."

"Lita, hon, this is saving the world here, once John is beaten, I promise you we can retire." Edge looked around and smiled. "And this time, I mean it."


	50. Monsters On The Loose

"So." Edge looked around the room. "Where is Hidenrich anyway?"

Hogan blinked, "Wow, you know what? I dunno."

"I'll go look for him." Kurt Angle stood up. "I can be sneaky like a cat."

"I'll go with you." Hogan put a hand on his shoulder.

Kurt froze and gulped, "Yea, but ah, Hogan…"

"What, are you saying I'm not like a cat?"

"Oh, no, I ah. Was just thinking you should stay here, you know? To protect, Trish?"

"Oh she'll be fine without me, hell, she's tougher than you." Hogan boasted. Kurt growled to himself but remained silent, choosing not to comment on that remark. Hogan justlaughed, "Come on, it'll be fun."

"Ah!" Kurt cried out in shock as Hogan pulled him along out the door.

"Great, I'll come too!" Brock Lesnar closed the door behind him, eager to exact his revenge on Paul Heyman and his new client.

Dan shook his head, "Tisk, tisk. Poor Kurt."

"Yea, I'll say." Trish Stratus rolled her eyes. "I'm just glad it's not me."

Eddie Guerrero turned to Edge, "You don't like this either, do you?"

"No." Edge blinked. "We should be the ones out there searching."

"We should go after them." Edge stood up.

"Just please." Lita grabbed onto his arm. "Be careful, will you?"

"Alright." Edge smiled.

"What about, the plan?" Chris Benoit hinted.

"We can do it, we wanna help too!" Christian and Jeff Hardy both stood up at the same time.

"Good. Then you guys stay here with everyone, Hidenrich might come back here looking, we'll need you three to stand guard to protect everyone."

Benoit nodded, "Right Edge. Good luck out there."

"Yea." Edge gave him a confident thumbs up. "You too." He and Eddie ran out the door.

Flair sighed and sat down in his desk chair, "I thank God that SmackDown is pre-recorded…"

"Where are we going Hulkster?" Kurt asked, still being pulled along.

"To find Hidenrich of course." Hogan laughed loudly.

"Then shouldn't we be quiet and searching?" Lesnar growled.

Hogan gulped and stopped, "Ah, yea sure, right, of course." Helet his grip on Kurt's shirt goand he let out his tense breath.

"Sh, hey look." Lesnar whispered as he leaned up against a corner, hearing a familiar laughter.

"What?" Kurt snuck over. "Who is it?"

"Paul." He growled deeply.

"Is Hidenrich there?" Hogan tried not to get nervous.

"No."

"Whew…."

"So, should we go?" Kurt looked up at Brock.

"No." Lesnar's eyes squinted. "Paul is mine." He crept around the corner and walked quietly down the locker room, throwing open the door.

"Oh!" Paul cried out as Lesnar backed him up against the wall. Kurt and Hogan wanted to see but the door had closed and locked behind them, and perhaps it was better that the duo didn't see.

"I can sense him."

"What?" Eddie turned to Edge as they walked.

"It's faint, but I sense John's energy signal." Edge concentrated on his focus.

"Are you positive?" Eddie stopped.

As did Edge, "Yea." He opened his eyes.

"Well? So where is he?" Eddie asked, but Edge didn't answer, all he did was look back around to where they'd come. Eddie realized and gasped, "No!"

"Fu, shun, ha!" Christian and Jeff Hardy preformed the technique and became Christian Hardy.

"I can't hold him off much longer!" Chris Benoit panted, struggling to hold the massive power back. Everyone else in the locker room had already been plowed down, even Flair and the divas. "Hurry up, aren't you done yet!"

"Yea." Christian Hardy jumped between them, causing Hidenrich to stop.

"So, are you this, all mighty power?"

"I guess. Why don't you find out for yourself?"

John cracked his knuckles, "Don't mind if I do." Pow!

"Ah!" Christian Hardy flew back first against the wall and fell through to the other side.

"Hey!" Dan cried from washing his hands, the fused wrestler had crashed through to the bathroom.

"Oh wow." Christian Hardy got up. "He's way to strong, much more powerful than I assumed."

"You know what you do, when you assume." Hidenrich loomed down at them.

He gulped, "You make an ass out of you and me?"

"No, you jump to a conclusion without any evidence towards an educated guess. Now that just makes an ass out of you." John kicked him hard, throwing him into one of the stalls, his head banging against the tile, knocking him out. John laughed, "And now you."

"What, how could you….!" Benoit gasped, seeing Christian Hardy already fallen. "Dan, get out of there! Go get help now!"

"Oh, right!" Dan scrambled from John and ran out the door.

"Go, hurry!" Benoit called as Dan continued to run. "Get Edge, get Eddie, hurry back, before it's too late." Benoit turned back to Hidenrich, who laughed, very amused. Benoit got into a battle pose, he knew he'd go down fighting. The powered down Christian Hardy diffused back into Jeff Hardy and Christian. He didn't stand a chance.


	51. Putting Plans To Good Use

"Los Angeles County coast, including downtown, is under a severe weather alert from the latest storm system expected to last..." The radio news blared in the car.

"Is it just me or are these rap artists getting lazier?" Vince grumbled as he drove behind the wheel of the Bentley.

"Chris please turn that dribble off." Shane groaned and Jericho shut it off. "It's bad enough the only stations we get are sports and news talk."

"Why do we even have to drive? I can fly." Jericho folded his arms in a pout.

"Because we can't."

"And why not Shane?"

"I dunno, because we don't feel like it." Vince cut in. "Now quiet, we have to stick together."

"I don't see why I can't go alone, I mean, if this whole training was good enough…"

Shane cut him off this time, "Because that's why."

"Geez." Jericho rolled his eyes again, once more crossing his arms across his chest. "Sound just like Austin…" The car drove down the freeway towards the arena.

"Ah!" Chris Benoit cried out in pain as his back was slammed against the wall. Hidenrich laughed to himself as he approached his victim once more. "Just do it, get it over with. If I can't beat you now, what's the point, there's no honor in a tainted victory."

"Who said I was doing for honor?" John picked up the weary Canadian. "I'm doing it for just plain fun." He threw him down.

"Edge, where are you?" Benoit thought as he panted, this creep was gonna kill him if Dan didn't hurry and find him.

"You're a food Edge!" Eddie Guerrero roared to the man running alongside him.

"Come on how was I supposed to know?" He retorted.

"Guys, guys!" Dan came running at them.

"Whoa, whoa!" Edge stopped. "What's up?"

"It's Hidenrich, he's attacked everyone, Jeff and Christian are down and he's pulverizing Benoit as we speak!" He said between gasps for air.

"Dam it, we've got to stop this guy!" Eddie growled.

"But how?" Edge frowned. "Think Edge, think…!"

"We can think when we're dead, we have to fight!"

"No, that could kill us, we need to form a battle plan."

"Idiot, the time we take will kill our friends!"

Edge smirked at him, "Funny, thought you'd never say the F word."

"Oh believe me, I've said the F word more times a day than I have fingers to count."

"Wow, what a potty mouth." Dan shook his head. "Edge, didn't you and Eddie already have a plan?"

"It was the boys, but if they were beaten in just one blow, what chance do we…" He gasped snapping his fingers. "Of course, how could I have forgotten! Haha!"

"What, what is it?"

Edge turned to Eddie, "We do it."

"Ew!" Eddie grew red.

"No, not it, fuse!"

"Ew!"

"Eddie I'm serious."

"Well so am I!"

"Please, it's for the good of humanity, it'll only last a half hour."

"No, I refuse to do it with you!"

"Please, you make it sound dirty…"

"I refuse to fuse with you, there, happy?"

"No."

"What! Why?"

"Because you refuse to fuse with me."

"Arg!" Eddie was about to blow his top again.

"Guys please stop arguing, our friends lives are at stake." Dan cut in.

"He's right Eddie, please, do this for me and I'll be in your debt."

Eddie raised an eyebrow at the pleading superstar, "I'll think about it."

Edge frowned, "Well do it quick, time is of the essence."

"Alright we're here." Vince parked the car in the lot as Jericho opened the door and threw off his seatbelt. "Now I want you to… hey!" He noticed Jericho running off into the arena. "Hey stop come back and listen!"

"No time, gotta fly!" Jericho was soon out of sight through the doors, Vince growled.

"Come on dad, we should hurry." He put a hand on his daddy's shoulder and they both walked after the spunky man.

"You know, this is starting to get less fun than I originally intended." Hidenrich looked down at his play toy of Chris Benoit.

"You just wait until Edge gets a hold of you…" He growled.

"Believe me, the feeling is mutual." He picked Benoit up and threw him back against the wall. "Well, it looks like your time is up." He powered up a fist.

"Funny, I could say the same for you."

"Hu?" Hidenrich turned to the voice and saw a man with long blonde hair in the doorway.

"Edge?" Benoit tried to focus but then saw the red tips at the bottom of the mane. "Chris!" His e yes fluttered and he slumped down to the ground.

Jericho stepped over, "Fun time is over, are you ready to play my game?"

"If you think, you can keep up." Hidenrich smiled.

Jericho scratched the stubbly goatee around his mouth and down his chin, "I'm the champ, it's up to me to defend everyone, you've hurt my friends and I will make you suffer."

"Oh big words from a little man with a big mouth. Let's see if you can actually back them up." Hidenrich powered up. "Ah!"

Jericho's cockiness began to fade as he frowned, "Wow, this guy is a lot stronger than I thought." He gulped to himself. "If things get bad and I don't win, it'll be as if my life saved was in vain. I can't let that happen, I can make a difference. Edge nearly lost his life protecting me and the others, it's only right that I return the favor." Jericho crouched down and powered up to the next ascended level and beyond like the McMahon's had trained him to, "AH!" He spoke to himself, "I can make a difference, I will win and destroy this monster, even if he destroys me."


	52. A Dream Defered

(**A/N:** _Sorry an update took so long, but it's finally up. I've been so busy with mid-terms and finishing writing up all my other fics, but enough excuses, lo and behold, a new chapie! Enjoy.)_

Chris Jericho smirked cockily to himself as he crouched down in a pose, poised readily for battle, "You're ass is mine you damn bastard."

"Feh." Hidenriech just folded his arms in amusement.

"Take, this!" Jericho rushed at him with blinding speed and punched him square in the jaw, causing him to stagger back a few steps with an 'umph'.

Chris Benoit gasped in shock as Jericho flew back, landing back on his feet in that same pose as before, "Such blinding speed, has the training improved upon Chris's skills that much?"

"I hardly felt that little tap." Hidenriech cracked his knuckles. "So since that could hardly count as a shot, I'll give you one last courtesy blow."

"It's your funeral ya jackass." Jericho growled through gritted teeth. "Hi ya!" This time he jumped up and flipped forward once in the air, using both feet to kick him in the chest.

"Gotchya!"

"What? Ugh!" Jericho gasped as his feet were swept out from under him. "Damit, it was a trick!" He growled to himself as Hidenriech grabbed his feet and swung him around the room, then let him go, sending him flying into the book shelves and cupboards in the room. Jericho rubbed the blood from his mouth, "Dam you to hell."

"What's the matter, did hiding my true power level catch you off guard?" Hidenriech laughed and approached Jericho, picking him up with one hand around his neck, bringing him close to his face. "But I must admit, you do have quiet a power level for a person like you."

"A person like me eh?" Jericho gagged with the lack of oxygen. "I'm the champion."

"Yea, of a looser federation." Hidenriech tightened his grip, causing Jericho to gasp for air and cry out, he struggled, thrashing his legs and pulling on Hidenriech's hand with both of his own, but to no avail. "Your friends are all fallen, Benoit was nothing and that fusion of Christian and Jeff Hardy was laughable. Now all I have to do, is take you out to the ring, and pin you for the one two three."

"I hardly doubt that." Jericho spat hoarsely.

"Shut up, I've heard enough out of that mouth." Hidenriech squeezed suddenly causing Jericho to gasp in pain, then pass out.

"Chris!" Benoit cried.

"I'll turn on a television for you." Hidenriech said as he passed Benoit, he glanced down at him. "So you can see your dreams die."

"You son of a…" Benoit growled, but Hidenriech just smiled.

"I don't think it's his dreams that will be dying John!"

"What?" Hidenriech turned to the voice.

"Edge!" Benoit turned to the doorway, and sure enough, there stood Edge and Eddie Guerrero.

"Guys, be careful!" Shane McMahon appeared behind them, Vince ran up beside him.

Vince gasped, "Chris, Shane look at Jericho!"

"Hu?" Shane looked and gasped down at the unconscious bloody man gripped in Hidenriech's hand. "Impossible, he should be much stronger now!"

"Should be, but isn't." Eddie Guerrero growled. "This monster of a man is tearing apart our industry. If we don't act now and do something fast, there won't be a company anymore, no company means no belt, and no belt, means no champion. And I refuse to let my dream die!"

"So you'll do it?" Edge perked up, glancing over at the enraged wrestler.

"Fine, you win Champ." He leered back at him. "But mark my words, speak of this to anyone and I swear I'll murder you with my own two hands!"

Edge smirked, "That's all I ask. Let's do it Eddie… fusion!"

"Right!" He nodded.

"Oh?" Hidenriech lifted an eyebrow.

Eddie and Edge got in the starting pose, "Fu…shun…"

"Not so fast!" Hidenriech shot a blast at them with his free hand.

"Look out!" Edge cried and they jumped apart. Hidenriech laughed as he sent balls of energy around the room, chasing after the two of them.

"They can't fuse like that, but there's nobody to keep John at bay." Vince growled. "There has to be something WE can do…"

"We can, there is something I can do…" Shane put his hands together and Vince watched as they were surrounded with a pink glow. He gasped, his eyes wide as Shane pulled them apart to reveal two clip on ear rings. "These rings hold the power of the fusion dance spell, but it's only a test model, I don't know how well it'll do…"

"Will it work?" Vince asked.

"Yes, but there's a catch…"

"No time for that, here Edge, Eddie, catch!" Vince snagged them and threw one to each superstar.

Eddie grabbed his, "What the hell is this? I'm a man not a woman!"

"Just put it on!" Vince cried instructions as Edge put his on. "John won't give you enough time to do the poses, so these ear rings Shane made will do the trick."

"Alright, great job Shane!" Edge gave him a thumbs up. Eddie growled and hesitated upon putting the girly gem on his lobe.

"Yes, but there is one catch!" They paused at Shane's caution. "This is a test model, and you're my guinea pigs. I don't know for sure how long it'll last, it could be half an hour…"

"Five minutes is all I'd need!" Eddie growled and was about to put it on when Shane spoke back up.

"Or forever." Everyone froze and Edge tensed, looking over at the stunned Eddie Guerrero, there went their last shot at victory.


	53. Edge Guerrero, Forever

You could literally see the bulging vein on Eddie Guerrero's temple was about to burst, "What, did you just SAY?"

"Eh…" Shane McMahon slunk down next to his stern faced father.

"Great, there goes our chances." Edge sighed.

Eddie growled to himself, "Fine."

"Huh?" Edge whirled around.

"I said alright, let's just do this and be over with it, ok?"

Edge was in shock, "Wow, Eddie…"

He looked at the pissed wrestler, his ego was too big to ever even fathom doing something like fusing with Edge in what could be a life long change, but he was different now, a changed man, he swallowed his pride to save the lives for everyone, everyone he cared for, including Chyna and Jeff Hardy (...yet he never would admit it).

"Well come along now, stop gawking and let's do this." Eddie folded his arms, leering over at Edge.

"Yea, alright!" Edge nodded with a smile.

"Time is running out." Hiedenriech cracked his knuckles. "Five."

"Put them on your opposite ears!" Shane repeated the instructions.

"Ready for this?" Edge asked.

"Four…"

"No." Eddie growled back shrewdly.

"Three…"

"But we don't have any other choice." Eddie did as he was told.

"Two…"

"Fusion- ah!" Their bodies glowed and they were sent flying at each other into a blinding white light.

"Whoa!" Vince McMahon covered his eyes.

"One…." John had finished his counting, unaffected by the light of the fusion.

"Your right Hiedenriech, time is up…"

"What?" He growled, teeth clenched.

"Your time, that is." The smoke cleared from around the individual.

"Who, or what is… are you?" Chris Benoit sputtered out in shock as he shook, next to him the unconscious Chris Jericho groaned and began to twitch as he regained consciousness, he opened his eyes and gasped.

"Who am I?" The man asked and went Super Star. "What am I?"

"Yes, yes, that is what we ask." Hiedenriech snapped back impatiently.

"The name is Edge Guerrero, but you can call me your executioner." The man stood tall and glowing with the golden aura around him, his long hair waved, it was slightly dark with golden tips towards the bottom.

"What, happened…?" Jericho's eyes shook in awe.

"They fused."

Jericho looked at Benoit, did he just hear… "Fused? THEM?"

Benoit smirked to himself, "He doesn't stand a chance now."

"Benoit." Edge Guerrero spoke up.

"Yes." He groaned as he stood up.

"I want you to help Chris, get him out of here, then I want you two McMahon's to find the others, round them up and get them out to the ring, leave no man backstage. I don't want anyone else to get hurt anymore."

"Right." Benoit nodded and pulled Jericho's left arm over his shoulder to hoist him up.

"Guys?" Jericho asked weakly and Edge Guerrero looked over at him. He smirked, "Kick his ass one time for the champ eh?"

He nodded back, "I'll be sure to kid."

"Come on." Benoit helped Jericho out.

"Edge, Eddie, are you both sure about this?" Shane gulped.

"Yes, now go."

"Right, come on son." Vince led his reluctant boy out the door behind him.

Edge Guerrero turned back to his opponent, "Sorry to keep you waiting."

"This battle will be long worth it."

"Hmm, I assume that you're right."

"Well you've assumed correctly."

By now, everyone had been led out to the ring, the fans were confused by all this, what was going on, the show thus far had been quite a strange one. The superstars in the ring were all a buzz, talking to each other, Benoit stood looking up at the dark blank screened Titan Tron, the weary champion still hanging off his shoulders. Vince and Shane looked at each other, both very tense, nobody had any idea what was about to happen next. The final fight for the fate of all mankind (and Mick Foley, haha, get it?) was just about ready to being…


	54. The Final Battle Begins

The fans stirred restlessly as the superstars waited impatiently in the ring. Chris Benoit let Chris Jericho slide down off from around his shoulders to sit down and rest. Jeff Hardy and Christian by his side. Kurt Angle looked over, he could tell Chris Benoit was growing very tense and nervous, his fists were clenched, his face was strained.

"Is there nothing we can do?" He asked.

"Yes, just one…." Benoit replied through gritted teeth, Kurt waited expectantly. "Wait." Kurt sighed.

Hulk Hogan just frowned, "Well I dunno about this generation, but back in my day we didn't wait for a fight to come to us, we took action and made things our business! So come on now!" He jumped over the ropes and started up to the top of the ramp, the fans roaring.

"No Hulkster wait…!" Kurt gasped, Hogan stopped and turned around.

Benoit smiled, "Good luck."

Hogan nodded back, "Thanks kids." And with that he disappeared behind the curtains.

"I just hope…" Kurt gulped. "He knows what he's doing."

Hiedenriech and Edge Guerrero had already begun fighting, the room was a mess, as were the ones next too it, but you couldn't tell they were separate room as the walls had all crumbled down, the doors had been blown out, holes were in the floor, fixtures were busted and shattered, still neither had the upper hand and neither had begun to fatigue. Finally they both stopped, they had been testing each others strength.

Edge Guerrero smirked and got out of his fighting stance, "You know something John, this is the most exciting match of my entire life."

"I could say the same, but then again this is my first real match here in the WWE."

"Not to mention your last."

"Cocky Super Star, now I will show you my true power."

Edge Guerrero frowned, "True power?"

Hiedenriech began to power up, causing his opponent to worry as his energy levels jumped quickly until finally the waves exploded around him, causing Edge Guerrero to shield his eyes from the wind of the blast, Hiedenriech laughed, "Nobody can beat me." He began to laugh insanely, causing Edge Guerrero to start to worry.

"This guy is nuts, it looks like he's snapped along with his energy, we don't have any choice but to destroy him." Eddie Guerrero spoke.

"No we can't just go out and kill a man." Edge protested back to his body partner. "There has to be another way, he deserves another chance."

"Oh you think everybody deserves another chance, Champ."

"Stop calling me that, alright! Now look, you got another chance and look at you now." Edge's words caused Eddie to be silent for a moment.

"But think about it this way Edge." Edge jerked, Eddie had called him by his name! Eddie continued, "He could kill everyone we hold dear, how would you feel if Lita and Jericho, everyone was destroyed painfully by this monster of a madman? Everyone and everything we cherish is nothing to this man, and I wont stand for him to destroy and harm people for fun anymore. I have a duty as a wrestler and those I need to protect."

"….you were thinking of Chyna and Jeff when you said that, weren't you."

"…..rrrr…. Look Edge, I know you don't like killing, but it's him, or the world. You should know better the lives of the many out weight the lives of the few. Right?"

Edge smiled, "Yea, right. You're right Eddie."

"Hey, don't give me credit for that little speech, those are your words you know."

"Yea, I know. Thank you."

"I'm waiting!" Hiedenriech laughed.

"Come on you cocky bastard, give me your best shot!"

"Wanna talk about cocky, bastard?"

"Humph…" Edge Guerrero growled back, getting back into the battle pose.

"Allow me!" Hiedenriech blasted at them in less than a split second.

"AH!" Edge Guerrero flew back, blasting threw wall after all until finally he landed back and head against a large, thick concrete pole. "Oh, ow…" Just then he began to glow. "Wait, what the…?" Hiedenriech watched confused as Edge Guerrero turned into…

"Hey!" Edge looked down at his hands in shock.

"What?" Eddie Guerrero gasped and looked up. "Oh no, we've…"

"Gone back to normal!"

"Ha haha!" Hiedenriech laughed. "Looks like not even the power of the McMahon's is enough to stop me, even your combine efforts are futile."

Edge felt his ear, "Eddie, they're gone, they've been completely destroyed by John!"

"Great, then now what do we do?"

"Only thing we can do, fight old fashioned." Edge stood up and went Super Star. "Ah!" He fell and returned to normal.

"Edge, what's wrong, what is it?"

"My power, oh, I need time to rest, that blast took too much out of me."

"How much."

"What?"

"How much time do you need to rest? I'll buy it for you Edge, you're the only one who can surpass to the next ascended level." Eddie went Super Star. "I owe it to you and everyone else to give you that time."

"Five minutes."

"Only five?"

"It's all I ask Eddie."

"….alright then Edge, five minutes is what you want, and five minutes is what you'll get."

Edge smiled, "Thanks, Eddie."

Eddie nodded back and faced Hiedenriech, "Come on now John, time to meet your maker."

"Oh I'll meet him alright, but you'll be the one to tell him I'll be on my way."

Eddie turned up his nose, "Arg, do you listen to yourself? You're so mad your puns make no sense!

"They don't have to, I'm beautiful!" Hiedenriech roared madly.

Eddie cocked an eyebrow, "Wow, ok…"

"Don't pay attention to him, it's only been one minute, but it can only take one second to be the difference maker in this fight Eddie." Edge spoke up tiredly.

"Don't worry you'll get your five minutes."

"Thank you Eddie, and I promise you that you can rest after this, you won't have to fight anymore, my turn will be all that's needed."

Eddie turned back to the laughing maniac, and wore a slightly worried expression about this madman, "You're right, I will rest after this, I won't have to fight anymore… ever. Just, all I ask Edge, is that you please, forgive me…"


	55. Time's Up

"Eddie!" Edge called to the Guerrero. "Please, be careful. All I need is five minutes."

"Yea, yea, I got you Edge." Eddie turned back to the task at hand. Edge still wasn't used to being called by his name with Eddie.

"You think you can last five minutes with me?" Hidenriech laughed.

"Five minutes is more than enough time I need to get the job done."

"Oh then I say, by all means, prove me wrong."

"Wait, wasn't that somebody else's catch phrase?" Edge looked up in thought.

"Now is not the time!" Eddie spat back. "Focus man!"

"Oh yea, right, sorry."

"Ugh…" Eddie once again turned to John. "Alright then." He powered up to full power and charged at his opponent. "Take, THAT!" He socked him right on the side of the face and gasped, it did nothing, his fist was rammed into his cheek, but John stood as if nothing had happened.

"Oh now." Edge gasped to himself in shock, Eddie still frozen.

"Now, my turn." Hidenriech smirked and punched Eddie, sending him flying onto the desk in the room and topple over onto the chair behind it.

"Eddie!" Edge cried and growled to himself, was he alright, would he last?

"I'm ok, I'm fine, I'm getting up." Eddie raised a hand and used it to lift himself up off the ground with the table. He was already panting.

"Wow, and you expect to outlast five minutes?" John laughed.

"Shut your mouth you son of a bitch, you're wasting our oxygen." Eddie growled.

John Hidenriech frowned, "I'm only human. And so are you." He rushed over and punched Eddie in the stomach, knocking the wind out of him, then grabbed him by the neck and held him up high, strangling him. "I will break you."

"No." Eddie choked, trying to sound fearsome.

"Eddie." Edge growled to himself. "No, he's not going to make it! Come on buddy, just two more minutes, that's all I ask!"

"I have to do this…" Eddie panted to himself, his vision was getting blurry. "This is my time, it's my Judgment Day. If I can't do this, if Edge isn't ready for this, then everyone is doomed. And I can't let that happen, not on my watch." Eddie choked, trying to move but he was already too weak. "Dah, darn it…" He growled to himself, facing down the sinister smirk of Hidenriech. "Jeff, Chyna…. Everyone…" He could see them when he closed his eyes. "I'm doing this…. For you." He opened his eyes and got hold of his second wind, bring all of it out from deep down. "AH!"

"Wow!" Hidenriech shielded his eyes as he was blasted back from the explosion.

"Eddie!" Edge cried. Finally the smoke began to clear from the rubble. Edge looked around, "Did he do it?"

Hidenriech got up, "What a pointless attempt, what the hell was that?"

"No, Eddie…" Edge gasped and looked around, seeing his body laying on the ground.

"Edge… I, I'm sorry." He gasped for air, drained of all energy. "I couldn't, last…" He was rendered unconscious, he barely had the strength to keep awake and speak.

"Eddie, you gave all you power to try and save me, save us, to protect the ones you love…" Edge groaned and got to his feet, John leered at him. "I won't let your sacrifice be in vain, nobody's sacrifices will! Not you, not Jericho, nobody! I will bring you down John Hidenriech, I will bring you to the true justice!" Edge exploded into full power. "Thank you Eddie, thank you for that five minutes. And now I'll give you your five minutes, for I really can get the job done in less."

"It was fun with him, how bout I give you one free shot as well?"

"How very kind of you, kind and foolish!" Edge's fist glowed as he reached back, bolted forward and punched him in the same cheek Eddie did.

"Ah!" Hidenriech flew threw walls and out to the parking lot where he took out at least six cars on the way to the concrete riser.

Edge came out and stood on the steps, "Now whose the cocky bastard eh?"

"Not, I friend." John looked up, already cut and battered and bleeding.

Edge frowned, "I'll give you one last chance."

"Those are your last words, I will make you eat them."

"No thanks." Edge dodged the surprise attack, causing Hidenriech to growl with frustration. "I'm on a diet!" He powered up again and shot a beam out of both hands, it hit strait on. Edge began to pant, "Darn it, I'm already growing tired, maybe five minutes wasn't enough?"

"Hey Champ!"

"Huh, what that voice, it's…!" Edge turned around.

Hulk Hogan ran into the garage, "I'm here to help you!"

"Hulk, go check on Eddie, he's seriously injured!"

"But you need help! I want to help you!"

"We all do." Both Hogan and Edge turned at this new voice.

"Benoit, but what are you…?"

"As do I."

"Jericho!"

"You can count us all in."

"Guys…" Edge's eyes shook as he saw everyone come out and stand behind Hulk Hogan.

"We're all here for you." He spoke back up. "And we want you to know that."

Edge smiled, "Thank you, guys."

"If you're quite done now with this PSA, your time for paid programming is over." Hidenriech ended the moment.

"Guys, I can do this, but I need your help." Edge leered at his opponent. "I need you to give me all your energy. All of you!"

"Right." Kurt Angle nodded.

"No, all of you. I need the fans help too, the other wrestlers and divas, the staff, everyone! We all have to work together to do this."

"Is he really that strong?" Chris Benoit asked.

"Yes, and I can't take any chances."

"Right then, you can count on me to rally the troops." Hulk Hogan nodded, he ran down the halls, telling everyone he ran into to spread the word, then he went out to the ring with a mic. "Fans, Edge needs you, I need you, we all need your help, please! Offer up your energy to Edge so he can defeat John Hidenriech!"

"Hidenriech?" One fan turned to another.

"Our energy, what is this some kinda joke?" Another laughed, soon others joined in.

"Darn, they're not buying it. Why won't this work?" Hogan growled.

"Everyone, please." The voice on the speakers was tired.

Edge gasped, he could hear it from the garage, "Eddie!"

Eddie Guerrero appeared on the screen, everyone cringed in the audience when they saw him, "John did this to me, Edge is the only one who can save us all. Edge is battling with him as we speak, but he can't do this alone. We superstars need you, the fans, more than you could ever possibly imagine. So, please, I beg of…" He passed out before he could finish, causing the fans to start to panic and get worried.

"Whoa man, this crap is real!" A girl fan screamed.

"No, don't worry." Hogan growled through gritted teeth, he'd never gotten pissed with the fans before, but they were starting to act stupid and that pushed his buttons.

"People, please!" Chris Jericho appeared wearily at the top of the ramp with a microphone in hand. "I'm asking you as your Champion, please do this, Edge, me, the rest of us, Hogan! We're all asking for your help, please…." He groaned and held his ribs, it was a strain to talk.

One of the other fans in the audience sight, "Come on guys, let's just do this."

"Alright then." Another one added.

Hogan smiled over at Jericho and nodded, "Thanks Champ."

Jericho meekly held up a peace sign, "Sure, any time Hulkster…"

Edge was receiving everyone's energy, he panted as he put his hands together, forming the light greenish ball of power,would it be enough to finally put down John?


	56. Come Together

The gang all stood in the back watching as the blue ball of energy grew between Edge's hands. Edge was using most of his own power just to contain the fuel, he had gone out of the ascended level and back down to Super Star. Hidenriech frowned at this foolish attempt, he knew it wouldn't be enough to take him out. Energy, power, Edge was laughable, he always let his feelings control his actions, and John knew that was the weakness he had to manipulate in order to defeat his opponent.

John got up wearily, "You know…. With an attack like that, you must've taken everyone's energy."

"What are you talking about?" Edge growled.

"Just look at your friends." John sneered, Edge glanced around slightly and his eyes tensed as he saw the gang all struggling to stand, very weak after giving all of their power to Edge's attack. "And the fans don't have super powers, who knows how they're all doing." Edge began to shake, he was right. Out in the arena, the fans were all slumped and whining in their seats, very tired. Hulk Hogan was supporting Chris Jericho to stand, he was breathing strained and almost limp. "And who knows, you can't control that ball of energy, you can't focus your concentration into that one final attack, it could get away from you, and with an attack like that, the whole building is sure to blow, killing thousands, you, me, your loved friends, and of course the innocent."

"No, you lie…!" Edge closed his eyes, but John could tell it was getting to him.

"I'm so confident in my powers that I know I'll be fine, but shoot that attack and you along with everyone else is doomed. The world will be mine for the taking."

"No, I know that for a fact that won't happen."

"Oh?"

"Because I refuse to let you loose!" Edge powered up, the waves of energy glowing around him as the ball began to become ridged and larger. "I will take you down. I will destroy you John Hidenriech!" He growled to himself. "I will do this for you, Eddie."

"Mumbling a last little prayer?"

"No, but you'd best be saying yours! AH!" Edge began to focus his power, the ground shaking around him as bits of gravel began to become loose and float, a crater forming in the ground beneath him from the power. John began to get nervous. "Take, this, this is from everyone in the WWE, both employees, and fans. This is from Eddie Guerrero, and this is from me. DIE!" Edge shot the ball into a huge beam strait at Hidenriech.

"No!" John roared and held up his hands.

"What!" The gang in the back gasped.

"No way!" Edge's jaw dropped, he was holding it back. "No, this can't be!"

"Edge…"

"Huh?"

"Edge…!"

"Eddie!" Edge whirled around, his eyes shaking he couldn't believe it. "You're alright!"

"Edge." Eddie Guerrero panted as he stood in the corridor doorway. "This, is from me." He shot out the last of his energy into Edge and passed out, falling into Chyna and Jeff Hardy's arms.

"Eddie!" They gasped.

"Ah…!" Edge felt the power surging through him. "Thank you Eddie, it was just enough!" He powered up. "Take this and die, this time it will be the end! Kamehameha!" Edge shot the wave of energy at the attack John held back.

"What?" Hidenriech gasped as he began to feel it burn his hands. "Ah, AH! No, wait... NO where did I go wrong? How, why…?" He screamed in agony as the attack destroyed him. There was a bright explosion, everyone shielded their eyes.

Edge looked around as the smoke finally cleared, "It's done, it's finally all really over."

"You did it, it's finished!" Hulk Hogan cheered and in the crowd, the fans started to feel their energy come back as they clapped and rooted.

"A-are we all safe now?" Jericho opened an eye and looked up at the screen.

It had finally turned back on, Edge walked over to all of the cheering gang as he approached Eddie, "Hey." Eddie opened an eye tiredly. Edge smirked and gave a thumbs up, "We make a great team after all, don't we?"

Eddie held up a hand and gave a thumbs up, "Yea, I guess we do Edge." They both began to laugh.

"Hey guys, look what we found!" Kurt Angle ran out with Dan behind him, holding a small bag.

"We found that we'd hidden these away just in case a special occasion like this ever arose." Dan opened the bag to reveal a handful of beans. Edge's face beamed as he began to laugh, the rest of the gang did as well. On the stage, Hulk Hogan and Chris Jericho smiled at each other, shared a slight chuckle, and shook hands. It was all finally over, peace had arrived.

After the PPV, everyone had gone into the back, fully recovered and back to normal. The show was a success and all of the fans had already gone home. Ric Flair sat behind his desk proudly as the victory party went on in his office. Streamers hung in the air and poppers shot confetti onto everyone. Lita and Edge were sitting on the couch, she was crying with joy and relief, burring her face into his chest. Chyna and Jeff Hardy were chattering a mile a minute next to Eddie Guerrero, who sat proudly between them, eyes closed and arms across his chest. Everyone was happy together again, it had been a long time since they were this happy, since they were actually safe, the last peace time had to have been the day before that faithful night in Roswell when this all had begun.

"Hey, Chris!" Edge called. Jericho turned around from talking to Christian and Benoit and came over. "You know I was thinking, I know Flair wanted to have the title switch hands, but I'm glad things worked out to make you still the champion."

"Hm?" Jericho was shocked. "What, but Edge…"

"No, no, I've had my time as champion, as leader, but all of this has shown me that you have what it takes…" Edge grabbed Jericho's hand and held it tightly next to his heart. "You've made me so proud, I want to give up the title of Champ, to you."

Jericho's eyes shook, "Edge…"

"Hey, Champ!"

"What?" Edge turned to Eddie.

"Not you Edge, him…" Eddie smirked and Jericho turned to see Eddie give him a thumbs up. "You have my title blessing."

Jericho smiled respectfully, "Thank you."

"But come the number one contenders match, I'm gonna take you down."

"Not if I kick your ass first Eddie." Edge sneered.

"Oh let's not start this again." Eddie rolled his eyes and everybody laughed.

"Yea, let's party!" Christian cheered, the music began and life was reborn as the celebrations continued.

Edge laughed at a conversation he was having with everyone and turned around to see Eddie still sitting on the sofa, "Hey come on Eddie, you're over there all by yourself, come on and join us!" Eddie turned and opened his eyes, smirking as everyone laughed.

"You know what guys?" Lita spoke up. "I think we all should take a trip together, some kind of vacation. Lord knows we need it after all this."

"I agree, and I think you're right." Ric Flair stood up. "So next week, here in the WWE, we're going to see…. A revolution, a start in a new craze in today's fads, four our vacation trip, we are going…. CAMPING!"

Everyone roared with cheer as they toasted to that, "YAY!"


	57. Ending With A New Leader

(A/N: I know DBZ ends with another world tournament, but I wanted to do something different, I dunno... I might start the pending sequal with a tournament, I really have no idea, lol, it was a choice, and I made it that I guess.)

The dark blue sky was dotted with many bright stars. Dan was snoring on guard duty as he held the blunt object close to him, raccoons had attacked as soon as they set up camp, surprising everyone when they stole and ran off with some of their things. Dan was the only one there and had to fend them off to protect the rest of the stuff, so as guard, he kept it close in case they should come back for more.

"Achoo! Oh damit." Chris Jericho growled as he rubed his nose roughly with one swoop of his hand.

"Hmm, Chris?" Lita woke up, still sounding half asleep as she looked out the open door of the tent Chris sat before. "You'd better put a coat on, it's cold out."

"I don't need a jacket, I like it when it's all cool out." Chris boasted with a slight yawn behind his hand. "Achoo!" His eye twitched as looked around. "Oh man, my ears are burning, who could be talking about me behind my back at this time of night?"

"Whatever." Lita smirked, rolling her eyes slightly to herself. "But your ego is gonna get you one nasty cold."

"Feh." Jericho humphed.

She shook her head and crawled back under her sleepig bag. Jericho sighed and closed his eyes, sitting up sleeping for the time being. Everyone had returned to their tents to get some sleep after a fun long day of relaxing together, but Trish Stratus stayed by the fire to enjoy the view down the ravine, and to keep warm.

"Achoo."

"Hum?" Chris Jericho snapped out of his half asleep state and stood up, going over to the shaking and shivering Trish. "Hey, don't you think you should go to bed now?"

"Oh no, I'm fine."

Chris looked up at the partially cloudy sky, "It's kinda nippy, I hope it doesn't start raining again. You look chilly, you'd better get warm before you catch a cold…"

"Achoo, achoo!"

"Well never mind that then, looks like it's too late for that, you've already caught one."

"Oh, somebody's probably just talking about me."

"Nonesense." Chris pulled out his jacket and put it around her shoulders. "Who would wanna gossip about you?"

"Please, I insist…" Trish was cut off when Chris sat down beside her, putting his arm around her, placing his hand on her forehead.

"Well that's good, I don't think youfeel like you have a fever." He put his other hand on his own forehead at the same time to compare body temperatures.

Trish smiled and closed her eyes as she got closer to him, warming up, "Thanks, for worrying."

"Uh oh." Jericho gulped as he blushed. "You're starting to turn red and get warm."

"I don't mind." The blushing blonde snuggled up against him and Jericho scratched his head, realizing he was red in the face too. Back in the tents, everyone slept with one eye open, seeing how close, literally, the two love birds now were.

Jericho cleared his throat loudly, "Here, I'll tend to the fire. It's getting late, you should go to your tent."

"Alright." Trish sat up. "Thanks for caring, good night." She went to her tent and got into her sleeping bag. Chris sighed and poked at the flames with a stick.

"Don't you think, you, should get some rest too?"

The sudden voice caused Chris to whirl around and go to stand, "Edge!"

"Hey." He sat down. "Let me take care of the fire, you should go to bed too."

"Oh, bah, no I'm fine."

Edge looked at him carefully, "Chris, you're looking a little pale. Nothing was stolen from you too, was it?"

"Hm? Oh, from those racoons? No." Chris moved his head, reasuring. "Achoo!"

Edge smirked to himself, "Look, listen Chris, you should go to your tent too, you don't really have to stay here with me."

"But I want to." Jericho got down on his knees to lean in a little closer. "I just wanna hang out and keep you company for a bit. You'll get lonely here by yourself, won't you?"

"I'm not lonely, it is cold out though."

"Well, if you don't want me to stay and get in the way, I'll leave…" Jericho stood back up slyly.

Edge leered at him a bit flustered, "You're not in the way, I never told you to go!"

"Alright, I'll stay, if that's what you want."

"Mhm." Edge nodded and gave him a strange look as Jericho sat back down, smiling to himself.

"Ok."

"Yea..." By now, everyone had lost interest and gone back to sleep, all but Trish that is. She lay awake with one eye open, and smiled as she watched the two best friends sit together by the dying campfire. "Hey, Champ...?"

Jericho turned quickly to him, "Yea Edge?"

Edge was smiling, "...nothing, nothing."

Jericho just smirked back and returend his gaze up to the sky, "Right."


	58. Tour Teaser Trailer

**_(A/N: First off thanks go out to my readers, and I have a sequal in mind to write, but now that I'm out of school and am spending all my free time looking for a job, I have no idea how much free time I'll have in order to do so. But if I do, here's what it'll look like none the less...)_**

**WWE GT-**

When we last left the WWE gang, Edge had stepped down as champ, leaving Chris Jericho as the proud new successor to the belt, but a decade after WWE Z, the superstars have long since returned to business as usual, and are embarking on a global tour for the summer. Edge is now still once again the World Heavyweight champion, Jeff Hardy now holds the Intercontinental title and stays close by Edge's side as his partner against crime so to speak. But there is a new diva, or rather an old face come back to become the new Women's champion, Ivory. But times are about to change, again, there is a new threat, or rather, an old threat, being reborn with a vengeance in mind, what will comes to pass when the team has to return to their old ways and once again save the world (wrestling entertainment)?

_Main cast-_

Edge: the holder of the WWE title, he continues to still lead a strong threshold for years after the revolution in the company, he uses most of his free time off to train Brock Lesnar, but when the new threat appears and takes its toll on him, he rises up once again to save the WWE and get revenge for the murder of his best friend

Jeff Hardy: the now Intercontinental champion, aside from Edge, he's the star player in the WWE, the total fan favorite, he joins Edge on his hunt for revenge and it's rumored that he has a love interest with a certain returning diva from the past

Ivory: after a brief comentating retirement, Ivory returns to the WWE, she won the Women's title on her debut day back in her very first match, she is best friends with Trish who teaches her how to hone her hidden powers like Jericho did to her long ago, after learning how to use them, she joins along with Edge and Jeff, highly much to their dismay, she and Jericho are very close friends and he believes that she does indeed have a crush on Jeff

Rob Conway: little did anyone know that Rob was at the Roswell arena at the time of the nuclear explosion, the radiation turned him into something he was ashamed of, so he hid himself, up until now, after being able to learn how to use his powers and seeing that the world had no problem with the powers held by the superstars, he decides it's time for a new regime in the WWE when he uses his technique to create possibly one of the most treacherous of foes yet

Muhammad Hassan: after being trained by Rob's technique, Hassan decides it's time to teach the WWE a lesson, especially after disposing of his mentor, he sweeps through the superstars like Jericho and Christian in order to find his target, Eddie Guerrero, his master's assailant, but Edge eventually takes care of him

William Regal: after meeting up with the exiled Rob Conway, they band together and use Conway's black magic witch craft of alchemy to resurrect Jamie Noble, the three of them go out to get revenge for Hassan's defeat on Eddie and the others and bring back every other exiled wrestler, only to have Edge once again save the day

Jamie Noble: after being brought back to life, Jamie has some business to take care of, finding out that his love Nidia had married and mothered a child from Crash, Jamie hunts him down and kills him, right before Nidia in a traumatizing deja vu of his own demise long ago by Rocky, Edge takes to the battle but it's with Nidia's help that Jamie is sent back to the dead

_Returning cast-_

Chris Jericho  
Chris Benoit  
Kurt Angle  
Christian  
Brock Lesnar  
Lita  
Chyna  
Trish Stratus  
Ric Flair

_New cast-_

Christy Hemme: Jeff, and Chyna's, new best friend, a new diva in the company who is very open with the fact that some of them have super powers, after learning how to bend men to do her bidding, she eventually uses that on Eddie who grows to baby her as his own

Jessica: (_oc_) the daughter of Crash and Nidia, she's only about eleven years old when Jamie Noble comes back to life to kill her father, when Nidia goes for revenge, she leaves her confused stricken child under the care of Ric Flair, debating that she might never return

Ryan: _(oc)_ The son of the trainer Dan and the camera crew lady he married, Mary, Jeff Hardy, Edge, and Ivory have to babysit him a lot and he gets them into trouble especially with Hassan, who hates kids, he's a very minor player and only in the begining before Dan leaves


End file.
